Невыполненные обещания
by Sanseverina
Summary: Ни на что не претендую, от всего отказываюсь, Уайльд гений, а мне просто поиграться. Хотелось немножко пофантазировать, что бы было, если б на последней странице все не закончилось, "сделка с дьяволом" расторглась, а Дориан остался жив.
1. Chapter 1

_А в доме, на той половине, где спала прислуга, тревожно шептались_ _полуодетые люди. Старая миссис Лиф плакала и ломала руки. Фрэнсис был бледен_ _как смерть._ _ Прождав минут пятнадцать, он позвал кучера и одного из лакеев, и они_ _втроем на цыпочках пошли наверх. Постучали, но никто не откликнулся. Они_ _стали громко звать Дориана. Но все было безмолвно наверху. Наконец, после_ _тщетных попыток взломать дверь, они полезли на крышу и спустились оттуда на_ _балкон. Окна легко поддались, - задвижки были старые._ _ Войдя в комнату, они увидели на стене великолепный портрет своего_ _хозяина во всем блеске его дивной молодости и красоты. А на полу с ножом в_ _груди лежал мертвый человек во фраке. Лицо у него было морщинистое, увядшее,_ _отталкивающее. И только по кольцам на руках слуги узнали, кто это. (c)_

* * *

- Вас желает видеть... юная леди, сэр.

Его слуга запнулся и смотрел в сторону. Дориан понимал его. Оставалось надеяться, что Фрэнсис запинался не потому, что старался не издать ехидный смешок, а от ханжеского недоумения, которое бывает столь присуще лакеям, которые втайне равняют себя с джентльменами, которым служат. Дориан не имел обыкновения приглашать в свой дом женщин. Для порядочной леди подобное приглашение было бы оскорбительным, а не слишком порядочную незачем приводить в приличный дом. Есть множество других мест, где можно побыть наедине. Его репутация не стоила ломаного гроша, но он всегда старался сберечь то, что от нее еще оставалось.

Так что, возможно Фрэнсис просто был шокирован.

Лучше верить в это, чем воображать, как он веселится в душе, ожидая реакции хозяина дома. Уже несколько недель Дориан не принимал гостей и сам не появлялся на люди. И ни одна душа его за это время не потревожила. Лорд Генри несколько раз присылал слугу с запиской, но когда Дориан наконец неохотно черкнул ему в ответ несколько строк, сообщая, что плохо себя чувствует и пока не может с ним встречаться, успокоился и умолк. Принесли несколько приглашений на обеды, но они несли оттенок формальности, не тот случай, когда отсутствие одного гостя спасет или испортит вечер. Больше никто не справлялся о нем, словно его никогда и не существовало. Плечо почти зажило, оставив на память красную полосу шрама – последнее, о чем стоило беспокоиться. Кое-как взяв себя в руки, он собрал слуг и пообещал удвоить жалованье каждому, предупредив, что если узнает о каких-то лишних разговорах на свой счет, то болтун немедленно окажется на улице без гроша и без рекомендаций.

Он знал, что это только отсрочка, и нельзя ожидать, что никто ни о чем не узнает, никто о чем не расскажет, но он нуждался хотя бы в отсрочке. Прежде чем с кем-то встречаться, стоило хотя бы самому перестать вздрагивать, хотя он видел свое отражение. Когда Фрэнсис брил его по утрам, смотреть на это лицо было невыносимой пыткой. Он старался приучать себя постепенно. Беглый взгляд поначалу, внимательный взгляд попозже, наконец несколько минут упорного лицезрения, мысленно считая до ста, чтобы сохранить здравый рассудок.

А может, и не нужно этот рассудок беречь? Жизнь безумца легка и безмятежна.

Вежливость и высокомерие оставались его броней. Пока хотя бы на слугах нужно отточить умение держаться холодно и спокойно, сохраняя безупречные манеры, не позволяя никому осмеять его за самонадеянность и тщеславие. Он пытался обмануть время? Что ж, время с лихвой поквиталось с ним.

- Сэр?

Фрэнсис неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

- Сказать даме, что вы никого не принимаете? Она очень настойчива, хотя молода, и похоже, собралась ждать…

Раз камердинер ее не знает, это сужает круг вероятных гостей. Большинство тех экстравагантных, светских дам, которые могли появиться с неожиданным визитом, бывали у него на обедах или приемах.

- И где ее карточка, Фрэнсис?

- Нету, сэр.

Видимо, все-таки дама полусвета, а не леди.

- Она назвалась?

- Да, сэр. Мисс Мертон, сэр.

Он на мгновение потерял дар речи от удивления.

Что ж, по крайней мере она не утопилась в пруду. Но как она его нашла и чего хочет? Если отослать ее сейчас, пожалуй, ему то и дело в голову будут лезть предположения, одно другого невероятнее. Да и кто ее знает, вдруг она так упала духом, что все-таки утопится. Хватит с него мертвых девушек.

- Просите.

Все равно ведь раньше или позже ему придется увидеться лицом к лицу с кем-то из прежней жизни. Почему бы и не Гетти. Может быть лучше она, кого он знал так недолго, чем Гарри, например. Дориану было дурно от мысли о том, каким потрясенным взглядом тот обведет эту рухлядь, в которую был теперь заключен его старый приятель. Сможет ли он выдавить что-то сочувственное? Или скажет что-нибудь иронически-парадоксальное и дальше будет с невыразимой едкостью говорить «мы, старики, должны держаться вместе».

- Мисс Мертон, сэр.

Слуга, поклонившись, вышел, оставив его наедине с гостьей.

Дориан с трудом заставил себя поднять голову и смотреть ей в лицо. Красивая девушка. Глаза, как подернутая легкой рябью озерная гладь, огромные и бездонные. Простоватая, конечно, и странно смотрится в элегантной гостиной в этих своих ботинках, юбке из грошовой материи, корсаже, какой носят только в деревне, неприбранными локонами и еще… странным серым тряпичным узлом в руках. Что это она принесла?

Гостья вскользь глянула на него и принялась оглядываться, что-то высматривая.

Или кого-то.

- Доброе утро, сэр, - наконец выговорила она. – Но э… этот мистер, который проводил меня сюда, похоже, что-то напутал. Я сказала ему, что хочу увидеться с мистером Дорианом Греем.

Дориан поморщился, но повторил про себя, что это просто нужно пережить. Он привыкнет, в конце концов. А пока нужно держаться за остатки достоинства. Это всего лишь Гетти, маленькая крестьяночка, что ему до ее ожиданий? Пусть смотрит.

- Это я – Дориан Грей.

Девушка улыбнулась. Она улыбалась очень мило, но ему не понравилось что-то в выражении ее глаз. Что-то в этой озерной нимфе было… не от озерной нимфы.

- Значит, это ошибка, - сказала она весело, - мне нужны не вы, сэр, а ваш… сын? Или может быть, внук? Нет, наверное сын.

Хотя он старался держаться с достоинством, от унижения краска бросилась ему в лицо.

- У меня нет детей, - сдержанно ответил Дориан.

- Ах вот оно что.

Гостья сделала несколько шагов вперед, аккуратно поставила в углу свой узел, словно только что поняла, что ее визит затянется, и села на кушетку. Отсутствие приглашения присесть ее, видимо, не смущало ничуть.

- Я так и думала, что это ваших рук дело, - заметила она воинственно.

- Что именно?

- Да ладно, я так и подумала, когда Дориан наговорил мне глупостей и умчался, что про нас прознал кто-то из его высокомерной родни и устроил ему жуткий скандал.

- Мисс Мертон, я боюсь, что вы ошибаетесь. Я понимаю, что вы ожидали иного, и объяснения могут звучать невероятно, однако, вам придется выслушать…

- Мистер э… Грей, я хочу поговорить с Дорианом, - прервала она нетерпеливо. – Не нужно меня морочить, я и так понимаю, что вы против, что хотели бы меня сплавить поскорее, и наговорить мне всякого невероятного, но можно я поговорю с Дорианом? А потом уйду, если это потребуется.

- Это я. Можете переспросить у слуг, если у вас есть повод сомневаться.

- Послушайте, сэр, я не сомневаюсь, что слуги у вас говорят то, что им велено.

- Я могу позвонить в колокольчик, и вы спросите, есть ли у меня сыновья. Я ведь не успею предупредить их, верно?

- Верно. Значит, вы пришли в такую ярость, что отказались от собственного сына? Потому что он, видите ли, решил жениться вопреки вашей воле?

- Впервые слышу, что речь шла о женитьбе, Гетти, - едко заметил Дориан.

- Ага, видите, значит Дориан говорил вам обо мне! Вот вы и проговорились.

Он даже не предполагал, что это будет так сложно.

- Если вы посмотрите на меня повнимательнее, Гетти…

Однако она тут же перебила его.

- То я увижу фамильные черты, и что? Я вижу, что у него ваши глаза. Почти.

- Нет у меня детей, и никогда не было, - повторил он, начиная терять терпение.

- Значит, Дориан незаконный сын? Да нет, не верю. Так что вы сделали? Выгнали его? Лишили наследства? Где он теперь?

- Перед вами.

- Вы жестоки и упрямы, сэр.

- Да, мне говорили.

- Не знаю, кем нужно быть, чтобы отказаться от собственного ребенка. Уверена, что Дориан сказал вам то же самое, но если вы думаете, что мне нужно ваше наследство, то оставьте его себе, сэр!

- Что же вам нужно?

- Мне нужен мой жених.

- К сожалению…

Но он и рта не успел раскрыть, как она энергично отмахнулась.

- Да уж я поняла! Значит, вы категорически против, сэр, потому что мои родители не какие-то там нибудь пэры! Но они честные люди! Не какие-нибудь бездельники.

Он закатил глаза.

- Если вы немного помолчите, Гетти, я попробую вам объяснить.

- Да уж пожалуйста.

- Нет никакого Дориана…

- Да уж конечно, он мне привиделся.

- Гетти!

- Ну простите, сэр, я не люблю вранья.

- Я не лгу.

- Ну давайте, расскажите мне, что это был самозванец, который выдавал себя за Дориана Грея, и при этом совершенно по недоразумению похож на вас, как сын на отца. Или… внук на дедушку.

- Мне кажется, Гетти, прежде вы не были столь… откровенной.

- Мистер Грей, бедной девушке нельзя быть чересчур откровенной с молодым человеком, за которого она собирается выйти замуж.

- А с его… дедушкой, - он нервно сглотнул, едва не подавившись этим словом, - выходит, можно?

- Если дедушка ведет себя, как упертый старый тиран, которому лишь бы все было по его.

- Ладно. Я упертый старый тиран. Вы найдете выход, Гетти?

- Я не собираюсь уходить, пока вы мне не скажете.

- Забудьте про Дориана.

- Не могу. Я должна увидеться с ним.

- Только не нужно рассказывать, что вы носите незаконное дитя… и все такое прочее.

- Нет, - ему послышалось сожаление. – Я-то не собираюсь врать. Никакого дитя. Ваш сын не такой. Ваш сын порядочный человек, что бы вы там себе не вообразили.

- Порядочный человек не бросил бы девушку.

- Он меня не бросал. Он мне все объяснил.

- Что ему дедушка запрещает жениться на крестьянке?!

- Ну нет, это я сама догадалась. Он слишком гордый, чтоб признаться, что им помыкает дедушка. Или все-таки отец? Ну не важно. Он мне наговорил всякое, что он-де меня недостоин. Что я цветок в саду и все такое… что мне лучше там цвести себе вдали от порока. Порок – это он про вас, наверное. Что я буду несчастной под одной крышей с таким родичем.

- А вам не приходило в голову…

- Что?

Ему не хотелось говорить ничего жестокого, но у нее был такой боевой вид, что трудно было не щелкнуть ее по носу. Тем более, эта правда была ей необходима, как горькое лекарство.

- Что Дориан и сам не больно хотел на вас жениться, - закончил он.

- Нет, не приходило, - она развела руками. – Я знаю его лучше, чем вы.

Он открыл рот, но закрыл его, не найдя что сказать. Гостья смотрела на него торжествующе. Красивая и такая юная, что он остро ощутил себя старым. И усталым. И насквозь проеденным коростой времени. Неужели он тоже был когда-то так бодр и весел и непрошибаемо оптимистичен?

- Мне жаль, - он больше так и не нашелся, что сказать. – Но вам лучше поехать домой. На чем вы добрались сюда? Как вы вообще отыскали этот дом? Я скажу слуге, чтобы проводил вас на вокзал. Он купит вам билет, если у вас нет денег. И вообще… если вам что-то нужно, скажите. Я имею в виду, кроме… Дориана.

- Я не могу вернуться.

- Почему же?

- Потому что я им сказала, что еду в Лондон и выйду замуж за мистера Грея.

- Вы сказали родителям?

- Да.

- Ну что ж, скажете, что к сожалению, мистера Грея нет в Лондоне.

- Даже если б я собиралась отступиться, сэр, это невозможно. Мои родители так же мало пришли в восторг от перспективы породниться с вами, как и вы – с ними. Они считают, что девушку в городе подстерегают всякие ужасы, и на меня всякий будет пальцем указывать, что это та самая Гетти Мертон, которая видела Букингемский дворец сквозь прутья решетки, и этого стыда семье не снести. Мне запретили возвращаться, если я все-таки поеду одна искать Дориана.

- Ну глупости, Гетти, что значит запретили, они покричат немного и примут вас обратно. Ничего же не случилось.

- Это вы не знаете моего батюшку. Вы рядом с ним славный, общительный симпатяга. Даже почти не орали на меня. Я думала, будете.

- Я не собирался на вас орать, я понимаю ваше затруднительное положение. Мне жаль, Гетти, искренне жаль, что я не могу вам дать то, что вам нужно.

- Очень даже можете. Не хотите - это да.

- Нет, не могу. Того Дориана, что вы знали, больше нет. Но если я могу помочь вам как-то иначе, я к вашим услугам. Помочь с приданым для вас, письмо с извинениям для вашего батюшки? Чем я могу восполнить… причиненный вред?

- Трогательно как. Готовы откупиться чем угодно, лишь бы защитить драгоценного сыночка от женитьбы на неровне? Испортить вашу голубую кровь родством с каким-то там Мертонами из Строберри Хэй!

- Думайте что хотите.

- Ну, пожалуйста, сэр! Я всего лишь хочу поговорить. Если вы так боитесь, я могу говорить при вас.

Он застонал, и она удвоила напор, решив, что он готов дать слабину.

- У меня нет денег, это правда, но я могу быть хорошей женой. И не думайте, что я не понимаю, что я не леди, и у меня нет платьев и манер. Но я могу научиться, если это нужно. То есть мне это не нужно, но вы же не захотели бы, чтоб ваш сын жил в деревне, правда же? А я могу стать настоящей леди, с двух шагов не отличишь. Я бы вас не опозорила. Но если Дориан не хочет, пусть он скажет мне. Если вы его убедили, то хорошо, я уйду! Но я не верю в это. Он испугался за меня, когда все вышло наружу, вот и все! Вот вы и боитесь, что мы встретимся!

Она умолкла, заметив, что он смотрит на нее едва ли не с жалостью, и ее тронутое легким весенним загаром лицо вытянулось.

- Ладно, я вижу, что вы непрошибаемы. Тогда вам придется дать мне место.

- Что?!

- Ну вы же сказали «что угодно»! Что я могу просить чего захочу!

- Сказал…

- Вот и чудно, я приехала, чтобы остаться здесь, в этом доме, - высоко держа голову, чтобы он не подумал, должно быть, что отчаянные мольбы означают, что она сломлена, девушка указала подбородком на серый узелок, и Дориан осознал, что это и есть все ее вещи. Вещи, с которыми она приехала в Лондон, чтоб остаться тут навсегда. Что там могло поместиться? Смена белья и праздничное платье – одно?.. – Я и останусь, в таком качестве, как вам будет угодно, сэр.

Дориан едва сдержал побуждение спросить, согласна ли она остаться в этом доме в качестве любовницы «дедушки» своего возлюбленного. Раз уж ей настолько все равно. Но все-таки прикусил язык.

«Бедная Гетти, - мрачно подумал он, - кто мог подумать, что эта наяда прямолинейна, как артиллерийский снаряд».

Она виделась ему прелестной вилисой, обезумевшей от горя потери, но возвышенной и благородной даже в смерти. Газовое платье, пуанты и приглушенный свет. Никак не напор крестьянки, с жаром торгующейся о цене на масло.

- И что же вы умеете делать?

Она пожала плечами.

- Все что положено. Прибирать, готовить, за скотиной ухаживать.

- У меня нет скотины.

На мгновение ему показалось, что девушка сейчас ответит «вы и есть скотина», но она только выразительно смотрела. Глазами прозрачными и бездонными как озера. Если напрячь воображение, все же можно увидеть ее вилисой, даже из небытия пекущейся о счастье ветреного герцога. Пусть ей и следовало трепетать гаснущим огоньком на ветру, а не явиться во дворец, выгнать соперницу хворостиной и, покрикивая на придворных за нерасторопность, готовиться к свадьбе.

- Ну готовить, - предложила она, подумав.

Как раз он раздумывал, как расстаться с маленьким самоуверенным французом-поваром, месье Жанме, который прослужил у него почти десять лет. Вынужденная мера, ведь перемены коснулись не только лица. Да, нужно будет сказать дворецкому, чтобы осторожно поговорил с ним. Тем более француз до сих пор плохо говорит по-английски и мало поддерживает отношения с прислугой, считая себя несоизмеримо выше их.

- Консоме из цыпленка?

- Бобы тушеные. Не нравится, нечего было врать, что вам стыдно.

- Мне и не стыдно.

- Вот напрасно! Так что?

- Хорошо, будете прибирать. Что-нибудь небьющееся. Я скажу миссис Лиф, что взял вас в услужение.

- Миссис Лиф это?..

- Экономка. Вы будете ей подчиняться.

- А, понятно.

- И если вы думаете, Гетти, что устраиваетесь шпионить, а не работать…

- Да очень надо. Хотя не надейтесь, что я не задам ей ни одного вопросика.

Бедная миссис Лиф. Как он только умудрился дать девчонке поймать себя на слове? Он не сомневался, что старая экономка не станет говорить лишнего посторонней девице, да еще и такой напористой. Все-таки она служила в этом доме столько, сколько он себя помнил. Но сорок вопросов в минуту, и каждый с подвохом?

Он вздохнул. Красивая девушка. Было жаль снова проявить к ней жестокость, и он уступил ей, но как же не хотел, чтобы она оставалась в его доме. Неумолимая тень прошлого всегда перед глазами. Даже если он будет встречать ее не чаще чем раз в месяц, и то случайно, ведь на кухне ей должны объяснить, что служанка должна быть бесплотной, как дух.

* * *

- Мистер До… сэр.

Пока шли годы, старая миссис Лиф продолжала воспринимать его как сиротку под своим присмотром больше, чем как господина. Пока он не старел, ей казалось, что он и не взрослеет. Даже продолжала называть так, как называла мальчишкой. Эту внезапную перемену она еще не до конца приняла. Часто он ловил ее недоуменный, вопросительный взгляд, словно она спрашивала себя, да он ли это. Но по имени его больше не называла, и в ее заботливости сквозило смущение. Она не понимала, как себя вести с ним. У нее должно было быть двадцать лет на то, чтобы постепенно измениться. Впрочем, и у него тоже. Но эти годы растерли меж пальцев, как сухой лист, и превратили в труху.

- Эта новая девушка… - она тревожно оглянулась, словно боялась, что та может стоять у нее за спиной, и это было даже немного смешно, неужели эта маленькая деревенская пичужка успела запугать весь дом.

- Вы ею недовольны? - спросил Дориан, заподозрив, что экономка пришла жаловаться, но смущается начать, поскольку не вполне понимала место Гетти в этом доме. Чтобы господин самолично нанял какую-то прислугу и навязал ей, такого не бывало за сорок лет ее службы. Дориан бы поставил золотую монету на то, чтоб узнать, о чем она думает. Что он теперь стесняется выходить - таким, и поэтому позвал подходящую хорошенькую девушку к себе в дом?

- Да нет… - миссис Лиф заметно колебалась, говорить ли ей все эти вещи о ее новой подчиненной. - Гетти старается, она конечно не умеет ничего и манеры опять же… Но, сэр, она все время задает вопросы. Я хочу сказать, личные вопросы. Если б она спрашивала про то, как правильно чистить камин, я бы слова не сказала, сэр. Но она спрашивала… были ли вы женаты, сэр! И не тоскливо ли мне в доме, где так…

- Так? – поощрил он.

- Где теперь нет молодежи, сэр.

Она отвела глаза. Должно быть, думала, что ему могут быть обидны намеки, как изменилась его внешность. Да уж, в доме теперь только старики, это верно.

«Я ведь не так уж и стар, - подумал он с горечью. – Что я делал такого, чего не делал бы никто другой, чтоб выглядеть на двадцать лет старше, чем на самом деле?»

- Девушка немного странная, - сказал он как можно мягче. – Не обращайте внимания. Она просто… просто немного не в себе. Если она хорошо работает, просто не отвечайте ей. Ее… отец оказал мне услугу, и мне бы не хотелось выгонять ее.

- Так мне ничего ей не говорить, сэр?

Он представил себе, как миссис Лиф сбивчиво рассказывает Гетти страшную историю, как хозяин в течение одного дня изменился от двадцатилетнего цветущего красавца до неприглядной развалины. Что толку? Он пытался ей объяснить и не сумел. Гетти все равно не поверит, да и кто бы поверил?

- Ничего не говорите, миссис Лиф. Скажите, что ее дело мести пол, или что она там у вас делает.

- Хорошо, сэр, - экономка кивнула с явным облегчением. Все же, чего она боялась? Что он привел в дом девушку для утех на двадцать лет себя младше, и внешней благопристойности ради отправил на кухню? Не первая и не последняя служаночка, которая днем бы натирала полы, а ночью согревала хозяину постель, хотя сам он предпочитал не сбрасывать маску безупречного джентльмена в стенах своего дома. Или подозревала, что Гетти прокралась в дом, чтобы собрать скандальные факты о происшедшем и опубликовать их в воскресной газете? Могла бы старая экономка вообразить, что обыкновенная скромная крестьянская девушка имела смелость явиться в аристократический дом за объяснениями и настаивать на своих правах?

«Она красивая, - подумал он с сожалением. – Красивая, но лучше б ей отправляться домой».

* * *

Когда-то ему казалось, что молодость это красота, и он никогда не задумывался, что вместе с нежным цветом лица и гладкой кожей возраст заберет энергию и здоровье. Одышка, когда он поднимался по лестнице, и навязчивая, выматывающая силы боль в отекающих суставах донимала его не меньше, чем жгучее отвращение, которое питал к этому чужому, увядшему лицу, которое ежедневно видел в зеркале. Миссис Лиф принесла ему какую-то мерзко пахнущую мазь, и он давясь тошнотой покорно втирал ее в колени и пальцы, пока боль не стихала до противного нытья, с которым можно было мириться.

Теперь он почти втянулся в ритм своей новой, однообразной жизни. У него еще оставались книги, коллекции, которые требовали упорядочивания, изредка фортепиано, хотя эту фальшивую сбивчивую пытку нельзя было назвать игрой. Когда у портрета произошло такое с руками? Он не помнил. Никогда не обращал внимания. Его двойник был безобразен и мерзок, это все, что его занимало. А теперь иногда казалось, что если б его пальцы были сморщены, испещрены пятнами и безобразны, но оставались по-прежнему гибкими и ловкими, это было бы благословение.

Это тело даже пахло иначе. Сколько бы он ни скреб себя, ему казалось, он чувствует запах пыли и затхлости, как от старой, заброшенной библиотеки. И самое горькое, что он не чувствовал себя прощенным. Расправившись со своей вечной молодостью, не должен ли он по справедливости был получить обратно загубленную душу? Но он не чувствовал себя изменившимся, очистившимся помыслами, просветленным или обретшим надежду. Он все тот же, только старше. И даже все так же держал запертой комнату наверху, отобрав обратно ключи, как только пришел в себя и понял, что произошло. И все так же просыпался в холодном поту и с безумно колотящимся сердцем, охваченный навязчивой панической мыслью, что кто-то вошел туда и сорвал покрывало. Как будто там было что-то ненормальное, что-то странное. Ведь нет, ему нечего было прятать, и единственной причиной скрытности был стыд, что сравнение, как было и как стало, будет слишком вопиющим.

Гетти почти не попадалась ему на глаза. Он особо подчеркнул экономке, что девушку лучше занять чем-нибудь в кухне или комнатах прислуги, где тоже требуется уборка. Миссис Лиф осторожно поинтересовалась, запрещено ли девушке входить в господские комнаты, на что Дориан неохотно уточнил, что не то, чтобы категорически запрещено, но было бы лучше, если новый непроверенный человек не будет оставаться без присмотра. Может быть, и несправедливо намекать, что Гетти может быть нечиста на руку, но он не знал, как иначе донести до экономки, что ее лучше держать подальше от него. И Миссис Лиф честно прилагала все усилия, чтобы его никто не беспокоил.

Ему уже стало казаться, будто этот странный инцидент исчерпан, и Гетти осознала, что произошло какое-то недоразумение, которое она, быть может, не вполне понимает, но которое теперь никак нельзя исправить.

Если она успокоилась, может быть, все к лучшему. По крайней мере, она не утопилась и не отравилась из-за него, как Сибила. И ему не нужно винить себя еще и за это. Конечно, то, что она получила, не предел мечтаний, но у нее может быть хорошая перспектива. Выучится, выйдет замуж за какого-нибудь лакея, потихоньку дослужится до камеристки, будет жить припеваючи. Не каждая крестьянка может так хорошо устроиться в городском муравейнике. Ей будут неплохо платить тут, а там, в будущем, будучи уже не диковатой неотесанной крестьянкой, а подготовленной, опытной прислугой, она не пропадет, не будет ни голодать, ни нуждаться, да и личную жизнь устроить не проблема... если ей удастся смириться, что ее удел слуги, а не господа. Но городской лакей в ливрее с иголочки это все же не пьяница-возчик и не благоухающий потрохами мясник.

Но надеяться, что Гетти утешилась, было, конечно же, преждевременно. Едва лишь только он начал думать о ней с благодушным сочувствием, как она показала себя.


	2. Chapter 2

Ему показалось, что дверь в кабинет приоткрыта, и Дориан вошел так тихо, как только сумел, ожидая увидеть что угодно – Фрэнсиса, ворующего сигары, или Гарри, рассерженного его молчанием и настоявшего, чтобы его впустили даже против воли хозяина дома. Но отчего-то никак не Гетти с совком для пыли зажатым под мышкой, лихорадочно роющуюся на подносе с письмами. Услышав скрип паркета, она поспешно всунула что-то в рукав.

- Что бы это ни было, положите на место, Гетти, - проговорил он холодно. Она вспыхнула и вызывающе вздернула подбородок. И выставила вперед совок, словно он доказывал, что она зашла немного прибраться, только и всего.

- Миссис Лиф вас обыщет, если это необходимо, - добавил Дориан.

Пререкания был бы бессмысленны, и, сдавшись, Гетти кинула на стол смятое письмо.

Дориан подошел ближе и взял его в руки. Почерк Уоттона.

- Вы умеете читать?

Определенно, было что-то извращенное в реформе школьного образования.

- А вы думаете, я дикарка совсем? Умею!

- Зачем оно вам, Гетти?

Она пожала плечами.

- Собиралась прочесть на досуге.

- Более чем странный досуг.

- Никогда не знаешь, что люди пишут друг другу.

- Гетти… - он вздохнул, словно сомневаясь как бы доходчиво объяснить ей ее провинность. Хотя вряд ли она не понимала, что нарушила мыслимые и немыслимые границы допустимого. Но у нее нет сил оставаться высокоморальной, когда ей кажется, будто она стоит в двух шагах от разгадки и чудесного спасения. Это понятно. Он бы тоже не побрезговал прочесть чужое письмо, если б от этого зависело его будущее. Развернув лист, он принялся читать.

Вместе с небесной лазурью его глаза утратили былую остроту зрения. Одна из вещей, к которым пришлось привыкать, это щуриться как старая сова, разбирая нечеткие буквы.

- Почему вы не купите пенсне? – спросила она с обескураживающей прямотой. - У нашего деревенского доктора было такое.

- Куплю, - отозвался он коротко и зло.

Гарри писал крайне сдержанно, гораздо сдержанней, чем было его обычным стилем. Коротко сообщил несколько новостей (герцогиня овдовела, спрашивала о нем, но кажется ее заинтересовал один американец, а американцы народ столь бесстрашный, что может быть он даже сделает ей предложение). Он спрашивал, все ли в порядке, не нужно ли Дориану чего-либо, и неужели он чувствует себя настолько плохо, что вовсе игнорирует письма старого друга. Если же ответ «просто не хочу», с этим также нет никаких проблем, это можно изложить в одной фразе для того, кто отлично умеет читать написанное, но плохо – чужие мысли…

Дориан опустил письмо. Гарри. Он скучал по нему, по его обаянию и острому языку, но это было свыше его сил. Он еще помнил жадное любопытство, с которым Генри Уоттон спрашивал его про рецепт вечной молодости. «Никакого рецепта, Гарри. Ровным счетом никакого. Я выгляжу старше тебя. И куда более потасканным. Ты-то только рассуждал, ты-то только фантазировал о некой привольной, безответственной жизни, где можно все безо всяких границ».

- Гетти, я вижу, были еще письма, которых я не помню. Давайте вы прекратите детские игры в шпионаж и вернете их.

- Не могу, сэр.

- Отчего же?

Она развела руками.

- Были видно, что я их трогала. Вы бы заметили. Я бросила их в огонь.

- Гетти, - он почти простонал ее имя.

- А что вы хотели? Там все равно не было ничего полезного. Я полвечера разбирала эту писанину. Ерунда какая-то. Сплетни, как у кумушек каких-то.

- А вы надеялись?

Гетти угрюмо молчала, и он предположил за нее:

- Письма от моих подельников, с отчетом о совершенном преступлении?

- Это было бы куда лучше.

- Ну извините, в другой раз.

- И что, сэр?

- Что?

- Вы меня выгоните?

- Я вас нанял не потому, что вы отличная горничная, Гетти. Вы мне на горло наступили, когда просили места.

- Понятно. Вы могли бы избавиться от меня в два счета, сэр. Я вовсе не хочу оставаться там, где мне не рады. Если б я могла встретиться с Дорианом. Всего один раз.

- Я вам все сказал. Вы же мне не верите.

- Не верю, сэр. У вас не очень-то честное лицо.

Это его задело.

- Ну, ваше дело.

Она медленно кивнула и направилась к двери. Перед ней гордо маячил совок, словно она извлекла какую-то особенно ценную пыль из его бумаг, и теперь шла исследовать ее.

- Сэр? – она приостановилась у порога, словно желая что-то спросить. Однако не спросила. Только издала глубокий вздох и посоветовала. – Купите очки, сэр.

И вышла.

* * *

- Позвольте спросить, сэр.

Он задал себе вопрос, как долго она подкарауливала его у лестницы, дожидаясь возможности заговорить. Похоже, долго. Куда только смотрит экономка?

- Говорите, Гетти.

- А вот в воскресенье… в воскресенье у вас слуги могут пойти на мессу?

- Почему вы не задаете ваши вопросы миссис Лиф? Вы не должны решать такие повседневные, малозначимые проблемы непосредственно со мной. Это даже неприлично, если хотите знать.

- Миссис Лиф мне не очень-то рада.

- Работайте лучше.

- Я и работаю. Но она как-то смотрит так, будто я у нее серебряные ложки стащила.

- И она настолько сурова с вами, что вам проще решать свои вопросы через ее голову? Вы меня удивляете, Гетти, - нужно было просто резко оборвать ее и уйти, а не воспитывать. Но ему хотелось знать, куда она клонит.

- Да что удивительного, мужчины всегда добрее. Это все знают.

- Я не знал, как видите, - заметил он терпеливо.

- Но вы мне не ответили, сэр.

- О чем? О воскресной службе? Конечно, можно, что ж мы тут, по-вашему, варвары какие-то.

- А куда все ходят?

- К Святому Мартину. Пожалуйста, не спрашивайте, где это. Присоединитесь к своим товаркам – и все.

- И все пойдут?

- Полагаю, да.

- И вы, сэр?

Придя в некоторую растерянность, он помолчал. Вообще-то он не собирался идти. Ни туда, ни в какое-либо другое место. По крайней мере, пока.

- Вы бы, Гетти, занимались своими делами.

- Я просто хотела понимать распорядок этого дома, сэр, - она так старательно изображала рвение образцовой прислуги, преданно заглядывающей хозяину в глаза, что ему стало почти смешно.

- У этого дома самый обычный распорядок. То, что принято во всей Англии, принято и в этом доме, - подчеркнул он. – Вы еще что-нибудь хотите узнать, Гетти?

- Нет, сэр, спасибо.

И он стал с интересом ожидать воскресенья.

Не нужно было обладать пророческим даром, чтобы догадаться, что Гетти с нетерпением ожидала момента, когда он освободит дом от своего присутствия. А поскольку он никуда не выходил, она питала особенные надежды, что он хотя бы набожен. Но увы, ее ждало разочарование.

Проведя спокойное утро в библиотеке, он не испытывал сомнений, что Гетти и сама ни на какую службу идти не собирается. Набожна она или нет, сейчас ею вели иные мотивы, гораздо более сильные. Поэтому дождавшись отдаленного звона колокола, он вышел по возможности тихо и, пройдя анфиладу комнат нижнего этажа, прислушивался, пока не уловил шорох. Не то, что бы он собирался уличить ее и пристыдить. Все равно ее раскаяние будет деланным, а стыд притворным, она верила в свое право трясти его дом с остервенением прислуги в дешевом борделе, выколачивающей перину, чтоб изгнать клопов.

Он нашел ее в спальне, торопливо выдвигающей ящики инкрустированного комода.

- Вы дома, сэр? – пискнула она, обернувшись на его шаги. Но он был прав – она не казалась пристыженной, только раздосадованной донельзя.

- И вы, Гетти, как я погляжу, тоже.

- У меня не получилось уйти, слишком много работы.

- Правда? Какое совпадение… - заметил он рассеянно, прохаживаясь по комнате в поисках следов вмешательства. Ему тут нечего было особенно скрывать, несколько ящиков, где хранились кое-какие вещества, афишировать наличие которых ему б не хотелось, были надежно заперты. Девушка наблюдала за ним, облокотившись о комод и кусая губы.

- Я хотела только посмотреть, не надо ли какое-то белье забрать в починку.

Когда в ответ он промолчал, Гетти не выдержала.

- Ну, сэр, что вы молчите, вы же мне ни капельки не поверили, так хоть скажите об этом.

- Что тут скажешь, Гетти, вы и сами понимаете, что неправы.

- Я видела кольца.

- Какие? – он не понял, о чем она.

- Там, в шкатулке. В левом ящике. Вы знаете, какие.

О, он знал… это правда.

- Я их узнала, - продолжила она дрожащим голосом. - Он ничего у вас не захотел взять, верно?

Значит, кольца. Он с содроганием вспомнил, как очнувшись от обморока, обнаружил, что не может снять их, а они жали нещадно, почти остановив кровообращение. Как он безуспешно пытался сдернуть их с леденеющих до синевы пальцев. Как Фрэнсис, белый от испуга, суетился вокруг него с плошкой, полной теплой мыльной воды. До сих пор видны ссадины. На левой руке они сидели менее туго и в конце концов соскользнули, но с правой… Фрэнсис уже предлагал пригласить ювелира с инструментами, чтобы как-то освободить его из мучительного золотого плена. Он был близок к истерике, кажется. Такими тонкими были его пальцы в молодости, почти как у девушки.

- Они мои, Гетти.

- Наденете? – тут же спросила она зло.

- Сейчас - нет.

- Ну да, потому что они не ваши и вам не по размеру, зато мне они впору. Или это вы решили оставить Дориана без гроша, сломать его нищетой? Чтобы он покорился вашей воле, когда ему нечего станет есть и негде жить?

- У вас дар к сентиментальной прозе, Гетти.

- И вы не объяснитесь?

Он с сожалением посмотрел на нее. Хотел бы, но как можно объяснить то, чего он сам не понимал? Извините, Гетти, но произошло нечто сверхъестественное. Со мной такое часто случается. С другими почему-то нет, а меня преследуют чудеса.

- Здесь нечего объяснять, Гетти. А вы бы должны уяснить, что другой хозяин, застав вас роющейся в вещах, стоимость которых вы даже не осознаете, выставил бы вас вон как воровку, даже не вникая, взяли вы что-то или хотели только посмотреть.

- А вы не выставляете меня по доброте? Или потому что не хотите выносить сор из избы? Не хотите, чтобы кто-то узнал, как вы жестоки? Или что Дориан ухаживал за простой крестьянской девушкой, а не какой-нибудь леди в бархатах?

Когда она смотрела на него так вызывающе, ему всегда хотелось стереть эту нахальную усмешку. Дерзкая, дерзкая девчонка. Если б он знал, что она такая, не стал бы брать в голову, что с ней будет, такой наивной, в большом городе. Подумаешь, большое дело, мало ли их таких, с ветром в голове, довольных уже тем, что вырвались из деревенского болота. Он бы снял ей меблированные комнаты и приходил, пока ему она б не наскучила. Затем… а что затем? Она не малое дитя, затем она была бы вольна найти другого покровителя, с таким-то личиком, или найти работу швеей или горничной на постоялом дворе. Если она пошла б на улицу торговать собой, решив, что это самый простой и удобный способ зарабатывать на хлеб, причем тут он? Одно дело, если он бы заманил в свои сети невинное, не знающее жизни создание. Это, конечно, дурно. Но Гетти, какой он узнал ее получше, уже не казалась ему такой уж садовой фиалкой в каплях росы. Если у нее хватило смелости… то ли смелости, то ли нахальства поехать разыскивать мужчину, который велел ей забыть о нем. Призывая на помощь всю свою проницательность, он всматривался в нее, ища подтверждение своим сомнениям, но ее нежные черты, мягкие и размытые, словно акварельный рисунок говорили, казалось, лишь о невинности и беззащитности. Когда он видел в зеркале свое настоящее лицо, оно словно вышло из-под резца скульптора, линии тонкие и четкие, яркий запоминающийся образ… а Гетти словно набросок девушки из народа, свежей и юной, но похожей на сотни своих сверстниц, привлекательных, пока им восемнадцать, и труд и бедность не отняли их неброскую красоту.

- Что вы с ним сделали? – упорно повторила она. – Даже слуги не смеют произнести ни слова против вашей воли. Мне сказали, что он жил в этом доме. Но кажется, он не жил с вами, правда? Почему? Кто была его мать?

- Я уже все сказал вам, Гетти, но вы мне не поверили.

- Да уж, я верю не вам, а своим бесстыжим глазам, знаю. Что вы с ним сделали, сэр? Отравили? Заперли в подвале? Посадили в сумасшедший дом?

«Что я с ним сделал, и правда? Что я сделал с Дорианом Греем? Нечто ужасное».

- Гетти, это бессмысленный разговор, - отозвался он устало. – Давайте я лучше дам денег на обратную дорогу. Ваши родители наверняка переживают за вас больше, чем сердиты.

- Ха. Особенно батюшка. Ему такой позор ни к чему.

- В чем позор? Миссис Лиф напишет вам рекомендательное письмо. Что вы жили в Лондоне в приличном доме, выполняли работу, в которой нет ничего постыдного. Скажете дома правду, что нанялись служанкой, но работа вас разочаровала. Ведь разочаровала?

- Жаль, конечно, что у вас нет сада, но признаться, мне больше нравится вставать в семь утра, чем в пять. Не так уж плохо. Даже есть выходной.

- Если вы хотите получить рекомендацию и поискать работу у какой-нибудь леди, только скажите. Я попрошу миссис Лиф немного завысить ваш опыт работы.

- Как вы хотите от меня избавиться. Что вы скрываете, сэр? Боитесь, что я узнаю ваши секреты? Не нужны они мне. Кроме одного. Я отстану немедленно, как только вы согласитесь.

- С чем? Что у меня есть сын, которого никто в глаза не видел, и которого я запер в приюте для безумцев, чтоб он не женился на крестьянке? Радикально, вы не находите?

- Так скажите правду, - она пожала плечами. – Поневоле начинаешь фантазировать, когда кто-то упорно врет.

- Я сказал вам правду в тот же миг, как увидел вас тут, Гетти. Никакого сына не было. Я помню ваш дом, - он закрыл глаза, вспоминая, - мята и розмарин под окнами, яблони роняли лепестки вам на волосы, и пес с куцым хвостом притворялся, что охраняет калитку…

- Вы следили за нами.

- Да нет же!

- Вы еще скажите, что это вы меня целовали на лугу.

Ее сарказм больно задел. Разозлившись, и на нее, и на себя, и просто так, на все, что произошло, он схватил ее за локоть и резко привлек к себе.

- Вам это кажется невозможным?

Он наклонился и накрыл ее рот поцелуем, настойчивым и безжалостным. В те, прежние времена, так он мог позволить себе поцеловать многоопытную замужнюю даму, ищущую утешения в чужих объятиях, но не трепетную восемнадцатилетнюю наяду.

Да, однажды он целовал ее. Даже не один раз. Но едва прикасался, словно к бабочке, чьи крылышки боялся повредить неловким движением. Куда ему было торопиться, вполне можно было обождать, пока бутон превратится в розу, которую пора срывать. Они бродили по лугу, взявшись за руки, она смеялась, и срывала васильки, и болтала какие-то милые глупости. И смотрела на него бездонными сияющими глазами. Где эта девушка? Где тот юноша? Оставалось лишь радоваться, что он не может видеть себя со стороны. Не может видеть, как отвратительна сцена, в которой старый сатир целует нежное дитя. Однако дитя не пыталось высвободиться. Он слегка ослабил хватку, решив, что совсем придушил ее, но в то же мгновение осознал, что она отвечает ему. Это было почти как прежде, как в той, другой жизни, которая так резко закончилась, не дав ему времени смириться и перестать оплакивать то, что навсегда ушло. Потеряв голову, он подтолкнул ее и перехватил, когда она пошатнулась, подняв на руки. Опухшие, больные колени тут же отозвались протестом, но она весила не так уж много, и его хватило на то, чтоб сделать несколько шагов и опустить поверх камчатных покрывал.

Сердце билось быстро, быстрее, чем следовало бы, и накатила усталость, что тоже не казалось естественным, но все равно он чувствовал себя помолодевшим. Он выпростал руку и уставился на нее в угрюмом недоумении, как будто ждал, что вновь увидит тонкие белые пальцы музыканта, а не тощие обтянутые пергаментной кожей отростки, похожие на куриные лапы.

Больше всего его поразило, что юная наяда даже не была невинна. Уж он-то имел опыт в подобных вещах, чтобы не сомневаться. Подумать только, что именно из-за этой девушки он впал в такое расстройство, что накинулся в бессильной ярости на свое ненавистное отражение. Сколько настоящих невинных бутонов он оставил позади себя роняющими лепестки, не потратив лишней минуты на стыд и сожаления. Как зло шутит судьба, если он решил пощадить именно эту, растроганный личиком ангелочка и обманчиво доверчивым взглядом.

Гетти улыбалась едва заметной, насмешливой улыбкой.

- А вы еще ничего, – заметила она, встретив его взгляд. – Для своих лет.

Он проглотил злость.

- Ценное мнение девственницы.

- Вы разочарованы, мистер Грей? Как жаль. Ну что ж, авось следующая горничная будет нетронутой.

- Хватит, - он скрипнул зубами в раздражении, но понял, что смешон ей со своим лицемерным праведным негодованием. – Давай рассказывай.

- О чем?

- О себе. Все, о чем ты так деликатно умолчала, разыгрывая лесную нимфу в венке из фиалок.

- Ничего я не разыгрывала.

- Так кто он был?

- Кто?

- Твой любовник.

- С чего бы это я должна вам отчитаться? – она ощетинилась, но как-то не слишком зло, словно по обязанности.

- Разве не ты стремилась… войти в мою семью, - у него не было сейчас никакого желания препираться из-за личности Дориана. Пусть будет сын. Или внук. Черт с ней.

- И что? Я должна была поставить на себе крест оттого, что какой-то другой джентльмен обманул меня?

- А он обманул? – он не сумел утаить едкую иронию.

Она пожала плечами и села, по-детски обняв колени.

- Ну да.

- И кто он был?

- А вам что за дело?

- Ты его выгораживаешь?

- Можно подумать, вы его завтра же вызовете на дуэль.

Он кровожадно ухмыльнулся.

- Нет, пожалуй. Но подпортить его доброе имя могу. Ну давай, расскажи мне.

- Я познакомилась с ним у нас же, в деревне. Он гостил там в барском доме однажды летом. Я носила туда по утрам яйца, молоко, все такое… А он любил кататься верхом почти на рассвете. Так вот и познакомились.

Дориан поймал себя на том, что слушает с интересом. Еще бы кофе и сигару, было бы почти хорошо, но вставать и демонстрировать это дряблое тело и узловатые колени не хотелось.

Это было недостойное любопытство, он понимал это, но удержаться не мог.

- Он обещал жениться?

Гетти вспыхнула.

- Я, конечно, не джентльмен, но мне казалось, это самой собой разумеется, что если благородный джентльмен ухаживает за девушкой – цветочки, колечки, поцелуи, сладкие слова, то он думает о браке. Я неправа?

- Да уж, неправа это еще слабо сказано, - он усмехнулся. – И он тебя соблазнил?

- Ну… вроде того. Но я не могла подумать, что он женат, и что у него дети. Он ухаживал, как будто влюблен. Приносил всякие подарки. А потом стал приезжать все реже, и совсем перестал. Я набралась храбрости и пошла туда, чтобы разузнать о нем, а мне тут же и выложили, что он живет в Лондоне, у него жена и двое маленьких детей. Если б только жена, пожалуй, я б устроила знатный скандал. Но дети… что уж теперь. Зачем я только вам это рассказываю, оно вам надо?

- Ты его любила?

- Не знаю. Наверное. Или нет. Не сбивайте меня с толку, я любила только Дориана. А то была ошибка, - угрюмо объяснила она, не поднимая глаз.

- Как его звали? Твоего обманщика.

- Фредерик. Фредерик Синглтон.

Дориан замер.

- Вот ничего себе.

- Вы его знаете?

- Ну да, немного. Как… примерного семьянина. И… как давно это было?

- А какая разница?

- Год? Два назад?

- Ну года два да прошло.

- Сколько же тебе было?

- Шестнадцать.

- А Синглтону, - он мысленно прикинул возраст, - должно быть было двадцать сеиь-двадцать восемь.

- Не знаю. Наверное.

- Слишком взрослый для тебя, нет?

Она выразительно взглянула на него, словно напоминая, что уж кто бы говорил. Дориан потрясенно покачал головой, едва веря в то, что услышал.

- Это нечестно. Фредерик Синглтон обесчестил девицу, пользуясь тем, что она витала даже не в облаках, в каких-то райских кущах, где ангелы играют на свирели, и он по-прежнему похож на святошу.

Он опомнился чуть раньше, чем посетовал, что неумолимая высшая сила наказала его и за меньшую провинность.

„Я же с ней даже не спал", - подумал он с укором, вспомнив Сибилу. Но из того запределья, где карали за добро и зло, никто не отозвался извинением. Гетти глядела на него испытующее, похоже, не поняв его раздраженной тирады. Дориан скривил рот в усмешке, сильно сомневаясь, что та выглядит хоть сколько-нибудь добродушной.

- Но ты не понесла?

- Нет. Повезло, - ответила она спокойно, словно в его расспросах не было ничего бестактного.

- И после всего этого... почему ты решила, что во второй раз будет по-другому? То есть... если это был второй раз, а не двадцать второй.

- Какой же вы мерзкий.

- Да ладно, ты не обиделась, - отмахнулся он, увлеченный ее откровениями.

Какая странная девушка эта Гетти, - подумалось ему, - она бы понравилась Гарри Уоттону, тот всегда интересовался людьми. Он-то сам не особенно, он всегда предпочитал неодушевленные вещи. Вещи никогда его не подводили и ни в чем не обвиняли.

- Так почему же?

- Потому что Дориан не такой!

Он мрачно хохотнул.

- Такой, конечно. Если не хуже.

- Вот не наговаривайте! Ваш сын не такой, как вы, или этот Синглтон! Он никогда не пытался залезть мне под юбку. Он был внимательным. Он разговаривал со мной. Настоящий джентльмен, честный и порядочный, вот кто он такой!

Дориан закатил глаза. Если б она только знала…

- Дурочка, тебе же никто не сделал предложения руки и сердца.

- Вы ничего не понимаете, мы собирались уехать вместе.

- Именно. Но уехать не в этот дом, в качестве миссис Грей. А куда-то, где можно… заниматься любовью, не прислушиваясь, не идет ли твой папаша.

- Меня тошнит от вас. Вы себе и представить не можете, что бывают другие люди, не такие отвратительные, как вы.

- Ты только что легла со мной в постель, - напомнил он.

- Я не ложилась. Вы меня уложили.

Краска бросилась ему в лицо.

- Скажи еще, что я тебя изнасиловал.

Гетти поколебалась.

- Ну… не то, что бы.

- Какое облегчение. Тогда давай ты не будешь попрекать меня своими розовыми мечтами.

- Вы просто не можете простить своему сыну, что он лучше вас. Вот и пачкаете все своими грязными намеками.

- Не было никакого…

- …сына, вы уже говорили, мистер Грей. Что вы с ним сделали?

- Он умер.

- Врите больше. Каким бы вы не были… злым, я не верю, что вы говорили бы об этом так.

- Бывают дети, которых не любят. Или в вашем бело-розовом мире, где не слыхивали слова мезальянс, такого не случается?

- Не думаю. Дориана трудно не любить. Это нужно быть каким-то бессердечным чудовищем, чтоб отвернуться от такого сына. Так где он?

- Вы собираетесь сказать ему, что переспали с его папой?

- Я скажу, что переспала бы с самим чертом, если б это помогло разыскать его.

- Но это не помогло, - заключил он с сожалением. – Боюсь, вы ни на шаг не приблизились к своей цели.

- Увидим, - отрезала она упрямо.

- Если я скажу, что он уехал за границу?

- Покажите мне его письма. С почтовой маркой.

- Если же он мне не пишет?..

- То вы мне снова соврали, мистер Грей.

- Что ж, жаль, что вы не верите мне на слово, но тут я ничем не могу помочь.

- Гореть вам в аду.

Он устало кивнул, соглашаясь.

- Я хочу, чтобы вы кое-что сделали для меня, Гетти.

Она уставилась на него подозрительно.

- Не думаю, что мне захочется вам помогать, сэр.

- Я с этого ничего не буду иметь.

- И что же это?

- Я хочу, чтобы вы съездили со мной в одно место и переговорили кое с кем.

- Кое с кем это с кем?

Он помолчал, колеблясь, стоит ли ему лезть в это дело.

- С Адрианом Синглтоном, - наконец сказал он.

- Это?..

- Младший брат.

- И о чем же мне с ним говорить? Я его никогда не видела.

- Поговорите о Фредерике. Адриан, конечно, натворил дел, но братец выкинул его из дома, лишив содержания, под предлогом позора добропорядочной семье. Забавно, что Адриан беспрекословно убрался топить свой позор в вине, уверенный, что он единственное грязное пятно на кристалльно-чистом древе своей семьи.

- А вы-то какое имеете отношение?

- Некоторые считают, что я подал Адриану дурной пример, и он поэтому так опустился.

- Знаете, я думаю, что некоторые правы.

- Неважно. Ущерб от знакомства со мной я возместить не могу, но если это даст Адриану силы поговорить с братом на равных, а не как заблудшая овца с пастырем, мне кажется, это будет неплохо. Может быть, у того даже проснется совесть, что какой бы ни был у него брат, это не причина предоставить ему подыхать в канаве. А вам, Гетти, это может быть даст немного морального удовлетворения.

- По правде, я в нем не особенно нуждаюсь.

- Я рад, что вы склонны к христианскому всепрощению.

- Я никого не прощала. Но некоторые люди не стоят того, чтобы тратить на них силы

- Тоже правда. Но то, что я предлагаю, не является чистой местью из одной злопамятности.

- Не знаю. Мне это не нравится.

- Боитесь за свою репутацию?

- Да что уж моей репутации сделается-то.

- Хм.

Он невольно бросил взгляд на узкий изгиб ее обнаженной спины. Она тут же повернула голову, словно кожей чувствовала, когда на нее смотрели. Грустная падшая наяда.

- Даже не думайте, - предупредила она. Он равнодушно махнул ей рукой на дверь.

- Ты всегда можешь вернуться к работе метлой.

На это Гетти, ничего не отвечая, подобрала грубую льняную сорочку и принялась одеваться.

- Как жаль, - заметила она нарочито небрежным тоном, - придется попросить у миссис Лиф инструменты для шитья, а ведь она спросит, что произошло с пуговками моего опрятного отутюженного платья. Кажется, одна потерялась.

«Да она пытается мной управлять», - понял он, и эта мысль его внезапно позабавила. Девочка отчаянно искала способ заставить его плясать под ее дудку. Не один, так другой. И била достаточно точно в цель, потому что ему совсем не доставила удовольствия мысль, что Гетти наябедничает на него старой экономке, даже если она ничего особенного не приврет. Старая миссис Лиф одна из немногих, кто имел близорукость считать его бедным мальчиком, нуждающимся в опеке и на которого зря наговаривают мелкие, завистливые люди.

- Скажи ей, что так рьяно делала уборку, что тебе за шиворот упал паук.

Гетти прыснула, закрыв ладошкой рот.

Когда она ушла, его догнало осознание, что и сам смеется, хотя в этом смехе было мало радости.

«Вот бы посмеялся Гарри, - подумал он, - если б узнал, как жизнь кладет на обе лопатки его парадоксальные сентенции. Кто бы мог поверить. Меня соблазнила девушка в надежде смягчить, растопить мне сердце и вернуть того Дориана Грея, которого она знала. – Он устало закрыл глаза. – Я бы тоже, тоже хотел бы его вернуть.»

Он закрыл глаза и мгновенно провалился в сон.


	3. Chapter 3

Ни на один прием в высшем обществе он не собирался так тщательно, как на эту вылазку в лондонские клоаки. Первый выход в люди за многие недели. И похоже, ему придется сменить гардероб, полностью. Его тело тоже странно изменилось, До сих пор он не осознавал, насколько. Рубашки сжали горло стальным обручем, брюки сползи на бедра и висели на тощих ногах, зато сюртук не застегнулся. Складки отвисшей дряблой кожи уродовали торс, живот больше не был плоским и омерзительно выдавался вперед, зато, словно в насмешку, конечности словно палки, ни следа мышц. Фрэнсис молчал, и Дориан почти ненавидел его за это непоколебимую стойкость – ни комментариев, ни недоуменных возгласов. Молчал ли он так же, выйдя в людскую? Сплетничал ли вечерами, попивая чай в столовой для слуг?

Дориан молча сжал зубы. Если бы не присутствие камердинера, возможно, он позволил бы себе расшвырять вещи и забиться в бессильной детской истерике. Но нет, он с деланным равнодушием кивнул на груду вещей:

- Вам лучше отдать это куда-нибудь… на благотворительность, Фрэнсис. Все равно куда. А пока поищите там в сундуке что-то попроще.

Обычно, когда он отправлялся в поисках приключений в укромные уголки большого города, то переодевался в незаметные, дешевые вещи, в которых его можно было принять за мелкого клерка. Но сегодня он не собирался задерживаться там и водить Гетти по притонам, и не хотел, чтобы она задавала вопросы о причинах подобной маскировки. Она и так задавала вопросов больше, чем он мог выносить. Но поскольку он не подумал заранее, что с этой стороны его тоже может ожидать подвох, ему пришлось все же одеться, как простолюдин. Эта одежда была свободнее и практичнее, легкий бесформенный плащ прикрыл безобразно обрисовавший контуры расплывшейся фигуры жилет, на котором спешно переставили пуговицы на самую кромку, и то он чувствовал, что нитки вот-вот лопнут. Дешевая материя выглядела мятой и оттого неопрятной. Фрэнсис, вяло попытавшись разгладить складки, смолчал и на это, хотя, конечно, по сравнению с другими вскрывшимися обстоятельствами, это был не тот секрет, за который стоило особенно тревожиться. Похоже, солидная прибавка к жалованью сгубила в камердинере любые зачатки любопытства. Дориану даже захотелось посмотреть, как он будет выкручиваться, если его напрямик спросить, что он думает по поводу этой всей таинственности.

- Гетти ждет, сэр.

Он оглянулся и увидел, что она мнется на пороге, одетая в свое безликое черное платье прислуги с крахмальным воротничком и неизменный передник, туго затянутый на талии.

- Гетти, - он вздохнул, - вы собираетесь выходить в форме?

Она расправила юбку и осмотрела себя.

- А что?

- Форменное платье вне дома выглядит несколько неуместно. Переоденьтесь.

- Хм. Оно уж точно приличней того платья, что я привезла с собой.

- Хотя бы снимите фартук. Это уж совсем за гранью.

- Не могу.

- Почему?

- Это платье отдала мне Мери, она сшила себе новое, а это лежало на выброс. Я его пока доношу. Но оно, понимаете, немножко потертое в груди, его без фартука никак.

- Гетти, я что, не плачу вам жалованье?

- Ну вроде платите.

- Так мало, что вы до сих пор не могли купить себе что-то новое?

Она как будто растерялась, и Дориан понял, что ждет слишком многого от деревенской простушки, которая может быть ту сумму, что причиталась ей в качестве недельной платы, и в руках-то никогда не держала. Ей не то, что ходить по магазинам с такими деньгами, смотреть на них было боязно.

- Зачем зря тратиться, - неуверенно объяснила она, - я лучше отложу. Домой пошлю, пусть знают, что я про них не забываю, - добавила Гетти, но стала неловко дергать белоснежную накрахмаленную наколку. Аккуратный узел русых волос развалился, и у нее сделался виноватый вид. - Да и куда мне тут ходить-то? Я тут ничего не знаю. Не по улицам же бродить.

- Другие же куда-то ходят.

Гетти насупившись смотрела в пол, и он махнул на нее рукой.

- Идите, наденьте хоть ту деревенскую хламиду. В таком виде мы с вами выглядим очень странно.

Он нанял кэб, и Гетти забилась в уголок, хмуро выглядывая в окно, когда они сворачивали с улицы на улицу, как будто боялась, что ей придется искать обратную дорогу самостоятельно. Теперь Дориану оставалось лишь поздравлять себя с тем, что он в своей одежде похож на рассыльного, а не на аристократа. Иначе они с Гетти выглядели бы, словно отправились на костюмированный бал. Соломенная шляпка с бумажными цветами, красовавшаяся на голове девушки, определенно взяла бы приз за самый аутентичный маскарадный костюм прекрасной селянки.

Может быть, ему не следовало так безразлично относиться к тому, что подумали его слуги. Может быть разумнее было сказать, что он услал Гетти куда-то с поручением, а затем незаметно выскользнуть из дома, чтобы никто не подумал, что они отправились куда-то вместе, да он еще и под видом простолюдина. Прежде он бы именно так и сделал. А теперь ему все казалось бессмысленным. Страшные тайны, тщательно оберегаемые секреты… итог всех его усилий жизнь отвратительного изгоя в обществе смущенных, задобренных непривычно высоким заработком, сбитых с толку слуг.

По дороге они не разговаривали, Гетти вертелась, как ребенок, то глядя в окно, то ерзая на сиденье. Он решил было, что для нее такое путешествие впечатление чересчур сильное, все-таки она родилась и выросла в тихом пасторальном месте, где не сновали экипажи, не было незнакомых толп, а поездка на телеге в другой конец деревни занимала от силы минут двадцать.

Но он заблуждался.

Когда кэб, наконец, остановился в мрачном безлюдном переулке, хорошо ему знакомом, а сам он открыл дверцу и выбрался на улицу, обернувшись, чтоб бессознательно предложить ей руку, Гетти продолжала сидеть, прижавшись спиной к отполированной деревянной обшивке.

Дориан невольно обернулся, не испугал ли ее какой-то бродяга или пьяница, - публика подобного толка в этих краях была в порядке вещей. Но улица была пуста. Для девиц, ищущих ночного заработка, и завсегдатаев сомнительных заведений было еще слишком рано, но рабочие близлежащей фабрики уже закончили смену. Временное затишье, когда дневная жизнь уже окончена, но ночная не в самом разгаре. Он надеялся, они уберутся раньше, чем наступит этот разгар. Так… ему меньше соблазнов, а ей – потрясений. Не все следует знать восемнадцатилетней девице, даже если она считает, что обрела невероятно широкий жизненный опыт, потеряв невинность с недостойным лжецом.

- Идемте же, Гетти.

- Сэр… - она тревожно уставилась на него, не двигаясь с места.

- Эй, мисс, скоро там? Мне пора ехать, - нетерпеливо крикнул через перегородку кэбмен, получивший плату и теперь желавший поскорее покинуть район, который славился разве что количеством ограблений.

Гетти торопливо выпрыгнула, словно строгий возница был для нее непререкаемым авторитетом.

- Ну что случилось? – раздраженно поинтересовался Дориан. - Забыли дома свою смелость?

- Мистер Грей, если я сейчас кое-что спрошу, вы обещаете мне ответить сразу и честно?

Эта тирада и то, каким отчаянным тоном она это произнесла, заинтриговали его.

- Я и раньше вам не лгал.

Она глубоко вздохнула, видимо, ничуть не успокоенная, даже напротив.

- Вы точно-точно привезли меня сюда, чтобы… встретиться с этим вашим… Адрианом.? А то я сейчас подумала, что все это звучит немножко подозрительно, как будто… наврали вы все, и никакого Адриана в глаза никогда не видели, и если б и видели, плевать хотели, - выпалила она на одном дыхании.

- И мы здесь?.. - начал он, уже догадавшись, куда она клонит. Убил непокорного «сына» и закопал, а теперь вот девице, задающей много вопросов, камень на шею и в Темзу. Если они были бы в опере, сейчас грянули бы тревожные аккорды.

- Тут так безлюдно, - она опустила голову. – Я дурочка, наверное, что поехала с вами.

- Что касается дурочки, то это подмечено очень точно. Пойдемте, Гетти.

Он подставил ей локоть, и она послушно взяла его под руку.

- Орать надо, если думаете, что вас будут убивать, - буркнул он, не в силах даже сердиться, так все это было нелепо.

- А толку? – заметила она рассудительно.

- Может, констебль услышит.

- Да уж вряд ли. Тут их небось и нет ни одного.

- Или… прекрасный принц придет на помощь.

- Такие нынче принцы, что их самих надо спасать.

Дориан поперхнулся колким ответом.

«Точно. Ты права, Гетти. Спаси меня, развей эти чары. Выиграем мы оба, у тебя будет Дориан, и у меня… у меня тоже». Жаль только, что даже если она бросилась бы в пучину, как Зента за Голландцем, это не изменило бы ровным счетом ничего. Увы, они ничем не могли помочь друг другу.

- Сюда, - он подвел ее к обшарпанной, не бросающейся в глаза двери. Вывески не было, но над притолокой покачивался фонарь. Дориан с неудовольствием отметил, что людей собралось куда больше, чем он рассчитывал застать в это непозднее время.

- Пожалуйста, Гетти, сделайте одолжение, не отходите никуда.

- Да тут столько дыма, что и не захочешь – потеряешься. Не видно ж ни зги.

Задаваясь вопросом, может ли она хоть раз ответить просто «хорошо», он настороженно осмотрелся.

- И все-таки не стесняйтесь орать, если вдруг что.

- Если - что?

- Вы сразу поймете, как только это произойдет.

- Какой странный запах, - пробормотала она. – Это что?

Ему хотелось напомнить ей, что пять минут назад она подозревала его в том, что он намерен завести ее в глухое место, где закрыть ей рот навсегда, и такой внутренний конфликт должен быть поводом на какое-то время замкнуться в молчании, но сдержался. Такие заведения посещали разные люди, в том числе те, чье внимание ему не хотелось бы привлекать. Тут бывали не только опустившиеся аристократы и искатели острых ощущений. Бретеры, наемные убийцы, опасные психопаты, тут можно было встретить кого угодно, в том числе для кого было бы отличным развлечением «защитить» красивую девицу, которую обижает спутник. И неважно, что спасенная бы при этом рыдала во весь голос.

- Это просто благовония, Гетти, - сказал он, пытаясь не дышать глубоко, не отвлекаться на этот манящий запах. Обещая себе, что если ему это будет необходимо, он вернется позже, один, и посвятит несколько часов разрушению своего мозга. Но не сейчас. - Я что-то не вижу нашего общего друга… Давайте подойдем к бармену.

Они подошли к стойке, где он спросил, здесь ли Адриан Синглтон. То, что его не было в зале, не значило, что он не пребывал в наркотическом мороке в одной из задних комнат.

Бармен оглядел его и, не узнав, стал отвечать уклончиво, как будто это имя было ему незнакомо, и вовсе он не обязан знать имена всех, кто заходит провести здесь вечер.

- Это молодой человек, который всегда сидел вон там, - Дориан кивнул на пустующий столик. – И сидел так часто, что не запомнить его невозможно.

- А вы что же, из полиции будете?

- Нет. Это мой приятель, вот и все. Если он здесь, я хотел бы увидеться с ним. Если вы сбережете мне время, сообщив, здесь ли он, я оплачу ваши усилия припомнить эту подробность.

- Вообще-то… - бармен жадно накрыл ладонью монету, - тот парень, что тут бывало сиживал, с ним случилась неприятность. Он поссорился с какими-то своими дружками, его вытащили отсюда и порядком отлупили… может он уж и откинулся, кто его знает.

Дориан стоял, огорошенный новостями, не приняв решения, что делать дальше, и даже не вмешивался, когда Гетти, протиснувшись вперед, принялась расспрашивать бармена в своей неподражаемой манере, задавая двадцать вопросов в минуту. Глаза бармена, и без того мутные, заволокло туманом, пока он пытался сообразить, чего от него хочет эта странная деревенщина в шляпке из грошовой соломки и набивном платьице, возможно, достаточно милом для пикника на лоне природы, но странном в этом малопасторальном месте. Что произошло, давно ли, в какую больницу увезли бедного парня, кто был с ним, куда делись люди, которые на него набросились, сильно ли он пострадал… Дориан опомнился, когда она старательно выводила печатными буквами адрес на салфетке.

- Не лучшая идея, - проговорил он без энтузиазма, покосившись на измятый листок, который Гетти держала перед собой, как важную улику, крепко сжимая в ладони. Они вновь выбрались на свежий воздух, и можно было не сомневаться, что полицейского пса, взявшего след, легче удержать на поводке, чем вразумить его спутницу.

Гетти повернула голову и окинула его уничтожающим взглядом.

- Да?

- Вы, Гетти, не представляете, что такое больница для бедняков.

- Если вы там в попечительском совете, то наверное ужасное место.

- Нет. Но я когда-то попал туда. По ошибке. Никому не пожелаю.

Ему даже не верилось, что он кому-то говорит об этом. Его тогда спасла только молодость, хотя еще немного, и сердце бы остановилось. Он тогда еще не знал дозу, которую нельзя превышать. Позже он научился балансировать на грани, но опыт был в высшей степени поучительный.

- Это же ваш знакомый, - сказала она с укором. Интонации чуть ли не Бэзила, подумал он с внезапной злостью. Ему не хотелось тащиться в больницу. Где нищета, стоны, ужасный запах, дурные воспоминания.

- Ладно, как хотите, - она поджала губы, раздосадованная его отказом. - Тогда до свидания, сэр. Не беспокойтесь, мой рабочий день начнется как обычно.

Прежнему бы Дориану эти приключения, может быть, они б его развлекли. А теперь ему отчаянно хотелось вернуться домой и выспаться. Или сначала выкурить сигарету с толикой опиума, а потом выспаться. Этот грязный смрадный притон разбудил в нем тягу, которой легче уступить, чем пытаться выкинуть из головы.

Что за безумие на него накатило, когда ему пришла в голову эта идея? Он ни в чем не виноват перед Синглтоном. Абсолютно ни в чем, что бы там кто ни говорил. И даже сам Адриан, кажется, никогда не винил его. Кто виноват взрослому парню, если он позавидовал образу жизни, который не мог поддерживать, и влез в долги? Откуда он, Дориан, должен быть знать, что тот, с энтузиазмом принимая любое приглашение, не может даже оплатить себе выпивку, не говоря уж о чем-то более экзотическом?

«Этот глупец мог хотя бы признаться, что задолжал половине Лондона, - думал он. - Я бы взял у него вексель, если б он попросил о помощи».

Но гордость не позволила Адриану бросаться в ноги приятелю, которому он пытался подражать. Может быть, именно потому, что в душе он считал его врагом и виновником всех бед, а не другом? И от врага он не хотел принимать ничего?

Гетти шла быстро, и он скоро обнаружил, что ему тяжело не отставать от нее, а она, словно назло ему, ускоряла шаги.

- Постойте, Гетти.

Прихрамывая, он наверстал расстояние, на которое оторвался.

- Не глупите, - проворчал он, учащенно дыша от непривычных усилий и проклиная эту бесполезную, расползающуюся по швам человеческую оболочку, в которую его заключили, как в тюрьму. – Если вы еще не поняли, здесь рады женщинам лишь одного пошиба. И за одну из них вас и примут. Вон, взгляните туда, - он кивнул на перекресток, где под тусклым фонарем скучали несколько неопределенного возраста женщин, дожидаясь клиентов.

- Так по ним же видно, что они на работе, - возразила Гетти, с любопытством оглядев их. Похоже, грязь и нищета этого бедняцкого квартала мало смущали ее.

- Если они решат, что вы тоже надеетесь примкнуть, то будут крайне недовольны, что молодая и красивая и, что главное, посторонняя отбивает у них кусок хлеба.

- И что?

- Да в общем ничего, но поколотят безжалостней, чем мог бы пьяный матрос в поисках дешевого утешения.

- Это вы запугиваете меня специально, чтоб вышло все по-вашему? Вам же нужно непременно, чтобы по-вашему, да?

- Да ради бога… там за углом можно найти кэбмена, - он достал из кармана извозчичий свисток.

- Как погляжу, вы эти места хорошо знаете, - заметила она язвительно.

Он неопределенно пожал плечами.

* * *

Задерганная медицинская сестра попыталась спровадить их, отговариваясь, что у нее нет времени искать чьих-то знакомых, и нервно добавив, что если кто-то пропал, им следует обращаться в полицию, а уж те пускай ходят и ищут, «это их работа и есть», - резко добавила она. Гетти принялась уговаривать ее, но Дориан всунул ей полгинеи в руку, и их милостиво впустили. Фамилии Синглтона она в списках не нашла, и неохотно предположила, что если они уверены, что их друга отвезли именно сюда, может быть, он без сознания, и потому никто не знает, под каким именем его вписать в книгу.

- Можете пойти поискать его. Весь первый этаж сейчас заполнен, и много кого привезли вчера и сегодня, есть побитые, раненые, вынутые из петли…

Они прошли сквозь длинный зал, заставленный рядами кроватей. Дориан всматривался в пациентов, Гетти шумно взволнованно дышала, вертя головой, как будто тоже могла узнать Адриана. Кто-то открывал глаза и равнодушно окидывал их взглядом, другие были в забытьи, кое-кто стонал и метался. Какой-то старик монотонно хныкал, а увидев посетителей принялся визгливо причитать, чтоб его вытащили отсюда, ему срочно требуется промочить горло. Другой несчастный был замотан бинтами как мумия, включая лицо, и только один полный немого ужаса глаз виднелся из-за повязок. Гетти вздрагивала, а он пытался не вспоминать, как сам провел здесь одну жуткую ночь, в течение которой не раз был уверен, что это конец. Слева от прохода истощенный мужчина надрывался кашлем, справа медсестры пытались уложить несчастного, который отталкивал их и выкрикивал невнятные оскорбления, переходящие в глухое завывание.

Около кровати в самом конце зала, стоявшей почти вплотную к той, где кого-то доканывала пневмония, Дориан остановился.

- Наконец-то, - вырвалось у него.

- Это он? – прошептала Гетти, хотя ее голос вряд ли потревожил бы кого-то в этом гаме.

- Он.

С перевязанной головой, кровью проступившей сквозь повязку, младший Синглтон был романтически бледен и трогателен, как раненый трубач с картины Верне. Руки бессильно свешивались, голова запрокинута – прекрасная модель для баталиста.

Гетти присела на краешек кровати, разглядывая пострадавшего. Дориан, который и сам уже едва волочил ноги, огляделся, высматривая, где бы тоже устроиться. Он заметил грубую табуретку около одной из кроватей - видимо, днем на ней сидел кто-то из родственников, и перенес ее поближе. Колени едва не дымились. Как люди так живут? Казалось, еще немного и он рехнется оттого, что все или болит, или плохо функционирует, или ужасно выглядит, или все это одновременно.

- Бедняжка, - жалостливо проговорила Гетти, поглощенная печальным зрелищем. – Надо же, как ему не повезло.

Да уж, кого б еще пожалеть бедной девушке, если не смазливого молодого человека двадцати пяти лет от роду, который изо всех сил искал на свою голову неприятности, и наконец нашел.

Гетти обернулась, и ему в который раз показалось, что она слышит, о чем он подумал.

- Вы устали, - заметила она, и Дориан, мысленно чертыхнувшись, сел прямо.

Так было еще хуже.

- Может быть, вам лучше поехать домой, сэр? – проговорила она почти участливо. Если это вид раненого юноши ее так растрогал, то Дориан всем сердцем пожелал ему придти в себя со всеми симптомами сотрясения мозга. Может, выворачиваясь наизнанку он перестанет быть таким трогательным страдающим Каварадосси в объятиях Сары Бернар.

Каких-то недель шесть-семь назад любой девушке в его обществе не пришло бы и в голову перенести внимание на другого присутствующего мужчину. Тогда он сам мог представлять Каварадосси, молодого и прекрасного. А теперь его амплуа до конца жизни – злодейский барон, стоящий неодолимой преградой на пути к чужому счастью.

- А вы, Гетти, намерены тут остаться? С какой целью, можно узнать?

Она, похоже, не уловила его саркастических интонаций, потому что отозвалась мирно, не пытаясь уязвить его в ответ.

- Может быть, смогу чем-то помочь.

- Вы заканчивали курсы медицинских сестер?

- Нет.

- Тогда в чем может выражаться ваша помощь?

Ее глаза сверкнули негодованием, отчего он испытал мгновение злого удовлетворения, что сумел разрушить лирический настрой разыгравшейся перед ним сцены.

- Вы просто… - она запнулась, и он любезно подсказал ей:

- Черствый? Да, наверное. Простите, что мне не очень-то жалко этого юношу, он, откровенно говоря, и заслуживал трепки. Возможно, очнется поумневшим.

Она отвернулась, возмущенная.

- Вы нарочно так говорите, чтобы мне назло. Это ужас, как жестоко, то как с ним поступили. Бедный парень.

Дориан усмехнулся, когда она с трагическим видом заломила руки, словно увиденное разрывало ей сердце.

«Почти деверь».

Какой бы бездарной комедией ему не казалось ее поведение, приходилось помнить, что сегодняшняя эскапада – целиком и полностью его идея. Иначе он не провел бы здесь ни лишней минуты. С этой мыслью он поднялся на ноги.

- Посидите здесь, Гетти, я пойду поищу… кого-нибудь.

- Зачем? – она покосилась на него подозрительно, на что он откликнулся неопределенным жестом.

- Раз уж мы проделали весь этот путь, посмотрим, что тут можно получить за деньги.

* * *

Ему пришлось дожидаться, пока единственный врач вправлял перелом. На краткие сухие пояснения Дориана он реагировал рассеянными кивками, словно был слишком издерган и утомлен, чтоб еще слушать жалобы родственников и друзей больных на недостаток внимания, плохое лечение и нищенские условия.

- Я оплачу любые расходы, - устало добавил Дориан, вспомнив волшебную фразу.

Врач, бледный, молодой, должно быть вчерашний студент, взглянул на него с откровенным сомнением, и Дориан сообразил, что тот видит перед собой угрюмого пожилого типа неопределенных занятий и отталкивающего вида. Он вытащил несколько гиней из кармана и опустил на стол.

- Займитесь им. И переведите его куда-то из этого бедлама, где и здоровый тронется умом.

За деньги нашлась и свободная комната этажом выше, и сиделка, пусть старая и сонная, но это было уже кое-что.

- Если вы все еще желаете тут ночевать, Гетти, дело ваше. Я ухожу.

Гетти вздохнула.

- Тяжелый вы человек, сэр. Это ведь ваш друг, а вовсе не мой. А посмотреть на вас, так словно вы мне одолжение делали.

- Гетти, вы едете или остаетесь? Я устал пререкаться.

- Да мне незачем тут оставаться. Вы и так хорошо все устроили.

- Да? Ну спасибо.

Он едва не заснул в кэбе в положении сидя, даже несмотря на тряску, пока они катили мимо Темзы, слабо поблескивавшей в темноте. Должно быть, и заснул бы, если б Гетти хоть немного посидела молча. Но она жаждала делиться переживаниями бурного дня, а он слушая вполуха, отвечал вяло и невпопад, мечтая чтоб она в конце концов утомилась и умолкла, если это только физически возможно. Неужели она такой и была в те казавшиеся страшно далекими дни, когда он волочился за хорошенькой деревенской девушкой? Он не помнил. Она была милой, веселой и оживленной, это правда. И пожалуй да, она любила поболтать, но кажется, его это даже забавляло, что ее не нужно развлекать. Рядом с ней - смешливой пастушкой – не хотелось думать ни о чем дурном.

- Нужно сообщить его родным, - заметила Гетти. Дориан раздраженно дернул плечом.

- Если вы желаете посетить дом Фредерика Синглтона, чтобы поведать ему эту новость, вы вольны поступить как вам будет угодно, Гетти. Я не буду возражать.

Она помрачнела и опустила голову, так что Дориан ощутил на миг глупое удовлетворение.

* * *

На другой день он проснулся далеко за полдень, и то только потому, что в умиротворяющей тишине его дома вдруг звонко отозвались голоса слуг, о чем–то горячо споривших. И прежде не склонный к ранним подъемам, после почти детективных похождений до поздней ночи он легко мог бы проспать до пятичасового чая. Он потер глаза, пытаясь определиться, вставать или отправиться досыпать, - по крайней мере попытаться, если снова кто-то не расшумится. Прислушавшись, он вновь уловил отголоски беседы на повышенных тонах. Тогда он зевнул и неохотно сполз с кровати, завернувшись в длинный халат.

На звонок явился Фрэнсис, на вид спокойный как всегда, но на его бритых щеках горели пятна румянца.

- Доброе утро, сэр.

- Фрэнсис, я хотел бы заметить, что если в этом доме слуги такие нервные, что не могут поладить между собой, то мне безусловно проще сменить обоих, чем улаживать конфликты.

Это было ложью, на самом деле ему вовсе не хотелось выпускать из виду никого из слуг, особенно Фрэнсиса, который знал о нем столько личных вещей. Но Дориан надеялся, что тот не догадывается об этом. В конце концов, нельзя позволить прислуге полностью распуститься. Как бы он ни зависел от их сдержанности.

Камердинер еще сильнее побагровел.

- Простите, сэр, больше не повторится. Это… Гетти, сэр, она настаивала, что я должен разбудить вас, потому что у вас есть дела на сегодня, однако, я не получал от вас никакого распоряжения на этот счет и позволил себе некоторую… эмоциональность, сэр. Я надеюсь, я не совершил оплошности. Если вы вдруг забыли предупредить меня, сэр.

- Хм… нет. Вы совершенно правы, Фрэнсис, если бы у меня были планы на утро, я поставил бы вас в известность.

- Я рад, сэр, - заметно было, что у камердинера отлегло от сердца. Похоже, Гетти была убедительна, и бедняга почти поверил, что ему следует послушаться ее, иначе его ждут крупные неприятности.

- Можете подать завтрак. Да… и пришлите мне Гетти.

Фрэнсис двинулся было к выходу, но после мгновения очевидного колебания, решился на благородный жест.

- Простите, сэр, я очень надеюсь, что из-за моих слов девушка не лишится места. Она крайне неопытна, сэр.

Дориан усмехнулся.

- Не беспокойтесь, Фрэнсис. Ваше заступничество делает вам честь, но если не выговорить Гетти за ее поведение, она никогда не научится вести себя как подобает.

- Понимаю, сэр. Я скажу ей, что вы приказали зайти.

Дориан со вздохом потянулся за зеркалом, чтоб немного привести себя в порядок. То есть, само понятие «привести себя в порядок» потеряло всякий смысл, но исполняя формальность, довольно бессмысленную, он провел гребнем по волосам, редким, жалким, сменившим золотистый блеск на грязноватый белесый песок – даже не благородная седина, а непонятно что. Затем он кое-как пригладил тонкие волнистые пряди, скрывая поредевшие виски, скривился, увидев воочию, что если в одном месте прибыло, в другом непременно должно убыть, и машинально взял пилочку для ногтей. Некоторые привычки изживаются трудно, особенно те, что вырабатывались годами.

Предупредив стуком, вошел Фрэнсис с подносом, и по комнате поплыл аромат кофе. За камердинером тихо вошла Гетти, имея вид слегка сконфуженный – видимо, ее предупредили, что предстоит выговор. Она остановилась в нескольких шагах, понаблюдала, как он рассеянно полирует ногти, и одарила его странным недоуменным взглядом, словно вопрошающим, какова цель этих манипуляций. Он медленно опустил пилочку на столик и отодвинул в сторону. Пожалуй, она и в этом права, какими бы ухоженными и ровными не были его ногти, они ничем не улучшали общий вид. Нужно лечить суставы и делать что-то с сухой пергаментной кожей. Или не делать ничего, потому что какая уж разница, по большому счету, чуть лучше или чуть хуже.

Он придвинул к себе чашку и искоса глянул на служанку.

- Гетти, я полагаю, до вас уже донесли, что я просил бы вас не шуметь. Полагаю, вас было слышно даже на соседней улице.

Она замялась.

- Ну простите, сэр, у нас в деревне как-то так заведено, что мы переговариваемся через двор, не бегать же за каждым словом, а случается и переговариваемся с соседями через плетень. Я постараюсь отучиться разговаривать громко.

- Вот и хорошо.

- Это все? Это вы уже как бы выговорили мне?

Он вздохнул.

- Мало?

- Ну да. Покричали бы, что ли. Как мой папочка. Вы б пар выпустили, а мне не жалко.

- Гетти, - проговорил он тоном предупреждения.

- Простите, сэр, - тут же поправилась она. – Я больше не буду. Но я просто хотела, чтобы Фрэнсис вас разбудил. Не на ночь же глядя вам ехать.

- Куда?

- В больницу же, - она недоуменно заморгала.

- Сегодня?!

- Ну а как же? Вы разве не сказали, что это друг.

- Можно будет посетить его снова через неделю или дней десять, я думаю, он уже оправится.

- Неделю? А вдруг он умрет? У него ж голова проломлена.

- Вовсе не проломлена, во-первых, только разбита. Во-вторых, я не очень понимаю, чего вы от меня хотите. Сидеть у его постели и держать его за руку?

- Ну вдруг ему что-то нужно.

- На случай «вдруг», то бишь дополнительных расходов, я оставил свой адрес.

- Вы все о деньгах.

- Мое общество ему не нужно, поверьте мне.

- Тогда позвольте мне проведать вашего приятеля. Я только узнаю, все ли в порядке, не стало ли ему хуже.

- Нет.

- Неужели вы совсем не волнуетесь? Сэр?

- Мне кажется, Гетти, вы поняли меня превратно. Наши пути давно разошлись. Я искренне желаю ему выкарабкаться, но не более того.

- Но ведь он в беде.

- Ладно, если вас это успокоит, я отправлю кого-нибудь выяснить, как дела у нашего… общего друга. Нет, не вас, Гетти. Придумаете тоже. Нечего вам там делать, хотите подхватить чесотку?

- А вдруг те люди, которые на него напали, вернутся? Вдруг ему что-то угрожает?

- То мне сообщат, и я обещаю похоронить останки по-христиански. Гетти, оставьте меня в покое, ей-богу, я не хочу этого больше слушать.

- Но неделя это слишком долго.

- Гетти, вас ждут дела.

Он осторожно взял тонкую чашечку, но понял, что его трясет от негодования, и сейчас весь кофе окажется у него на коленях. В раздражении он вернул чашку на поднос. Гетти продолжала стоять у него над душой, и по-видимому негодовала не меньше, по крайней мере глаза ее потемнели и в них горел недобрый огонь.

- Как вы можете быть таким…

- Черствым? Жестоким? – поторопился подсказать он. – Могу. А теперь уйдите, пожалуйста. Не звонить же мне Фрэнсису, чтоб он вас вывел.

- Вовсе не черствым, а ленивым. Как так можно, вы или спите или едите, как гусь рождественский.

Он на мгновение потерял дар речи, и только бессознательно запахнул поглубже халат, словно это могло вернуть былое изящество. Бонбоньерка со сластями напрасно стояла у него под рукой, зазывно блестя филигранной крышкой. Хотелось бы знать, кто из слуг так заботливо наполнял ее?

- Убирайтесь вон из моего дома, Гетти, - наконец выговорил он, - чтоб через четверть часа и духу вашего здесь не было.

- Но разве вы не пообещали…

- Вон! – рявкнул он. – Вы уволены. Сейчас же. Наглость вашу я терпеть не обещал, это уж точно. Ну же!

- Но мне некуда идти!

- Думали бы об этом раньше, чем оскорблять меня в моем собственном доме, вы, неотесанная деревенщина!

Она смотрела на него огромными несчастными глазами, и только жалобно следила, как он тянется за колокольчиком для вызова прислуги.

- Пожалуйста, сэр, я прошу прощения, я забылась, извините меня, - торопливо воскликнула она. – Я не хотела сказать ничего обидного. Извините, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я ужасно раскаиваюсь, пожалуйста.

Видя, что он слишком зол и не слушает ее, Гетти шагнула было вперед, словно намеревалась перехватить его руку, но опомнилась и прижав ладонь к губам, застыла, пожирая его умоляющим взглядом. Этот взгляд безмолвно, но красноречиво взывал к нему, напоминая… до чего же настойчиво напоминая, что он сбил ее с прямого пути, внушив бесплодную страсть, возбудив невыполнимые мечты… что он бросил ее и разбил ей сердце… а потом воспользовался ее отчаянием и овладел ею, а теперь вот еще и накричал и вышвырнул прочь.

Между тем, разве череда несчастий, его преследовавших, не началась с нескольких жестоких, бестактных слов? Что, если завтра он увидит – теперь в зеркале, не на портрете – новые, вопиющие признаки своей бездушной натуры? Он виноват перед этой девушкой, и оттого, что она груба и невоспитана, его собственная вина не становится меньше.

- Ладно, - он испустил тяжелый вздох, сдаваясь. – Ладно, довольно ныть.

- Не сердитесь… Я ведь просто думала, просто думала, что вам и самому интересно узнать, что случилось. Хоть вы и не хотите признать. Но я обещаю, я больше не стану вам перечить. Я не хочу уходить, я не знаю куда мне идти, я тут никого не знаю, кроме вас.

«Она играет в свои игры, - подумал он, когда она улыбнулась – весьма странно улыбнулась, так что ему стало не по себе. – Ох господи, она хотела, чтоб я на нее наорал, она даже сама сказала мне об этом две минуты назад. Хотела чтоб я наорал, а потом дал слабину, потому что она такая хорошенькая и беззащитная, а я мерзкий старый развратник, который кругом не прав».

Но от этой мысли ему отчего-то полегчало. Он не сделал ничего такого, на что Гетти б его сама не провоцировала. Она хотела, чтоб он вышел из себя, ну что ж, он и вышел. Но его совесть чиста… почти чиста.

«Ох, Гарри, Гарри, будь ты моложе, эта девушка была б тебе прекрасной парой, вы бы с упоением играли в людей. Страшно подумать, что ты мог бы из нее вылепить».

Но он никогда не умел всерьез злиться на лорда Генри, даже когда знал, что тот пробует на нем свои теории. Не получалось и разозлиться на Гетти. Жалость, вожделение, дух противоречия, чувство долга – на чем еще она попытается сыграть, чтобы найти к нему подход?

- Вы меня простили? – она с деланной (или непритворной?) робостью заглянула ему в глаза.

- Нет, - произнес он задумчиво, - но у вас есть последний шанс научиться себя вести. Другого не будет.

Гетти с энтузиазмом кивнула, и ему на самом деле стало жаль ее, бедную овечку в волчьей шкуре, которая хотела перехитрить зубастого старого хищника своими безыскусными трюками. Бедная влюбленная дурочка. Пусть себе радуется, что ее интриги работают.

- Ну будь по-вашему, Гетти, завтра я съезжу, выясню как и что. Сегодня уж простите, нет, я собираюсь отдыхать. Завтра.

- А я?

- Что – вы?

- Разве вы не хотели, чтобы я с ним… поговорила.

- Но это не к спеху.

- Значит, вы собираетесь навещать его часто?

- Что? Нет! Хм. Ладно, посмотрим.


	4. Chapter 4

Адриан Синглтон, бледный до синевы и с густо-лиловым кровоподтеком над полузакрытым заплывшим глазом, с перебинтованной головой, был, однако, жив и относительно благополучен. Хоть и трудно считать благополучием побои, но последствия могли быть еще прискорбнее.

- Это вы тот филантроп, о котором мне сказали сестры, сэр? – слабым голосом поинтересовался он, едва повернув голову на подушке. – Спасибо. Я вам безгранично признателен.

Его серые глаза смотрели сквозь Дориана не узнавая. Абсолютная пустота. Великое ничто. Ни хоть тени сомнения, ни крохи замешательства, ничего, что указывало б, что Адриан видел перед собой смутное подобие знакомого лица. Дориан ощутил нечто вроде разочарования… не то, чтобы он надеялся, что Адриан его немедленно узнает, но он вправе был рассчитывать, что тот хотя бы испытает некоторое смущение и будет пытаться сообразить, при каких обстоятельствах они встречались прежде, откуда знаком ему этот господин.

- Вы меня не узнаете? – спросил Дориан обреченно, хотя уже понял, что нет – не узнает.

- А мы знакомы? Ох, простите, как досадно. Я еще немного не в себе. Врач говорит, это временно.

Гетти ахнула, и Адриан скосил на нее глаза, пытаясь не двигать шеей.

- Мисс? Если мы знакомы, пожалуйста, не обижайтесь. Я кажется кое-что забыл. Я вспомню. Скоро. Доктор обещал.

Было бы чему радоваться. Для некоторых потерять память это благословение, и Адриан Синглтон был вне сомнения одним из них…

- Со мной вы не знакомы, - бодро объявила Гетти. – Я пришла… - она заколебалась на мгновение, - просто так, за компанию. Мы за вас волновались. Я – Гетти Мертон.

- Вы очень добры, мисс Мертон, - слабо выдохнул молодой человек. Дориану принесли табурет, и он сел, пытаясь решить, что делать – или не делать – дальше. Вся эта история угрожала завести его неизвестно куда, и он отчаянно сожалел, что поддался импульсу уесть святошу Синглтона-старшего с его постной миной и немножко залатать то, что он помог разрушить.

Адриан его не помнил, и вполне возможно, не помнил и обстоятельств, при которых лишился дома и положения в обществе. Насколько Дориан себе представлял, подобная потеря памяти могла продолжаться от нескольких дней до нескольких недель, хотя кто знает, как поведет себя измученный организм такого человека, как Адриан, который никогда не умел остановиться вовремя. Странно даже, Дориан делал все то же и даже больше, был способен попробовать что угодно, не думая о последствиях, но всегда знал, когда следует сказать «стоп» и уйти домой. Должно быть, это опыт. В двадцать пять, возможно, он был таким же безудержным. Он не помнил.

В любом случае, разговаривать сейчас о чем-то с Адрианом Синглтоном было абсолютно бесполезно. Иначе пришлось бы начинать издалека, а это уж последнее, чего ему хотелось - пересказывать события последних лет, включая свою собственную роль в этом грехопадении. Если таковая действительно была. Возможно, ему вовсе не следует объяснять, кто он такой. «Доброжелатель», и этого довольно. Пусть говорит Гетти, но… явно не сегодня. Гетти и так избавила его от необходимости проявить какую-то любезность, усевшись у изголовья кровати и принявшись оживленно пересказывать, с какими приключениями они отыскивали раненого и в каком ужасном положении его наконец нашли. Гетти была бы прекрасной сиделкой – несколько минут и больной полностью потерял связь с реальностью, его взгляд расфокусировался, помутнел, веки опустились.

- Что-то мне подсказывает, что нас сейчас выставят отсюда, - негромко заметил он, взглянув на приятеля и убедившись, что он уже явно ничего не слышит.

Гетти не смутилась.

- О, хорошо. Он уснул. Это полезно в его состоянии, больше отдыхать.

- Да уж, верное средство, - мрачно заметил Дориан. Куда уж целительнее, впасть в забытье под нескончаемую болтовню посторонней девицы.

Он встал, подавая Гетти знак уходить. Как раз, застав вполне пасторальную картину – спящий больной, тихо собирающиеся домой посетители - вошла высокая медицинская сестра. У нее было открытое, приветливое лицо, и проверив повязку и быстро прощупав пульс, она доброжелательно глянула на Дориана.

- Не тревожьтесь, сэр, раз наш юноша очнулся, все будет хорошо. Это, должно быть, ваш сын?

Дориана передернуло. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь едкое, чтобы девица смешалась от неловкости, хотя бы спросить, неужели на курсах медицинских сестер нынче учат, что нормальный возраст чтобы зачать ребенка это двенадцать-тринадцать лет. Но вместо этого он безмолвно покачал головой. Гетти широко раскрыла глаза и уставилась на него. Не нужно было быть знатоком человеческих душ, чтоб угадать, что в ее голове усиленно крутятся шестеренки. Ну как же, ведь он и Адриан люди разных поколений, с чего бы им быть приятелями. Если она искала внешнего сходства, то с этим было сложно, Синглтон рыжеватый сероглазый блондин, типичный англичанин с грубоватым, в меру привлекательным лицом, достаточно незапоминающийся, чтоб быть похожим на кого угодно. Неужели ее фантазии хватило на то, что отвратительный сластолюбивый старик соблазнил матушку Синглтона и теперь тайно опекает дитя порочной связи, которого выкинули из родительского дома, как презренного кукушонка? Судя по ее лицу, именно такую версию она и обдумывала, причем, совершенно серьезно.

Если она решит, что Адриан мало того, что брат ее любовника, так еще и сводный брат ее обожаемого Дориана…

Это была перспектива, леденящая кровь. То, что ему придется поселить этого испорченного мальчишку у себя и заботиться о нем, как о родном, это еще меньшее из зол. А простая служанка еще будет отчитывать его, что он недостаточно внимателен к плоть от своей плоти. Нет уж, он, может, и не ангел, и посещал такие притоны, о которых даже упоминать в приличном обществе не стоит, но это не повод, чтобы притон пришел к нему на дом с ответным визитом. Видит бог, он пытался стать другим человеком, пытался исправиться, но отчего, почему это так сложно?

- Куда вы так заторопились? Сэр.

Когда она добавляла этого «сэра» так, словно в последнее мгновенье вспоминала, что он хозяин дома, где она служит, а не – придумать же такое – свекор, или дядя, или какой-нибудь немытый возчик из ее деревни, с кем можно запросто, ему хотелось забыть о хорошем воспитании навсегда. Даже его покойный дед, уж на что он никогда не стремился подражать ему, но даже тот говорил, что это дурной тон – кричать на слуг, и при этом все в доме боялись его, как огня. Впрочем… дед и выставил бы Гетти вон при первых признаках неуважения. Она даже не успела бы пискнуть свое «извините».

- Как жаль, правда, такой симпатичный молодой человек? А вдруг он так ничего и не вспомнит?

Простодушная Гетти… ее коронная роль. Безупречное исполнение, только жадный, ищущий взгляд нарушал гармонию. Дориан скрипнул зубами.

- Гетти, угомонитесь. Если вы жаждете спросить, не родственник ли мне Синглтон, то не тратьте силы. Нет, не родственник. Не сын, не племянник, и не внук.

- Что вы, сэр, я бы не стала предполагать, что он ваш внук.

- Я рад, - сухо ответил Дориан. Гетти, казалось, призадумалась с явным сожалением, что прекрасная теория не оправдала себя. Кэб катил по брусчатке, но шторку Дориан опустил. Не нужно никому видеть их. Даже если его не узнают – все равно не нужно.

- А с Дорианом, этот бедный юноша дружил с ним?

- Да, - ответил он бездумно, и тут же пожалел об этом. Гетти торжествующе просияла.

- Адриан дружил со мной, - произнес он с нажимом, спеша разочаровать ее. - Когда-то.

- Ах да будет вам. Когда-то! Он совсем еще молодой человек.

- Я тоже был молод.

Она рассеянно улыбнулась, словно он отпустил какую-то шутку.

- Можно, я подниму шторку?

Уже даже не удивляясь, он только отодвинулся глубже в угол. Действительно, как могло Гетти придти в голову, что он опустил завесу нарочно, это же совершенно не очевидно…

- Какой огромный собор.

Он бегло глянул в окно.

- Это Сент-Пол.

- Красивый, - вздохнула она с такой печалью, словно ехала в тюрьму.

- Гетти, осмелюсь вам напомнить, у вас есть выходной день, который вы можете потратить как вам заблагорассудится. В том числе осмотреть достопримечательности Лондона.

- Но ведь это так далеко… как я сюда попаду.

- Скажете миссис Лиф, что вам нужно нанять кэб. Она объяснит.

- А это прилично?

- Прилично, прилично, вы же не дочь пэра, которой нужна компаньонка, - он отмахнулся. Не может же она думать, что он станет развлекать ее по выходным? Это было уже несколько чересчур. Нет, тут конечно есть место искушению, купить ей шелковое платье и нормальную шляпу вместо этой детали огородного пугала, приказать ей не раскрывать рта, и пройтись с ней по Стрэнду всем назло. Пусть видят, что он не сдался, что он по-прежнему пользуется успехом у женщин. Он и сам не знал, кто такие эти они, кому он должен что-то доказывать. Ведь он пока не возобновил ни одного знакомства, если не считать таковым Адриана, который его не помнил, но предчувствовал, что злорадство тех, кто прежде завидовал ему, будет безмерно. Но, даже если у него хватило бы духу на такую эскападу, Гетти не та девушка, которую он смог бы держать в узде. Из этого выйдет что-нибудь неловкое. Да и возомнит ведь, что он готов смягчиться и принять ее… как невестку. Это было бы слишком стыдно, хвастаться красивой девушкой, делая вид, что это его юная подруга, в то время как она сама бы считала, что налаживает родственные связи… Тут он вздрогнул, осознав, что вновь впадает в заблуждение считать Гетти наивным деревенским цветком. А она, вполне может быть, что нарочно провоцировала в нем эти фантазии. Вот так и не заметишь, а шустрая крестьянка уже убедила тебя отписать состояние в ее пользу и готовит вытяжку из белладонны.

Отодвинувшись в тень, он смотрел, как Гетти с жадным интересом смотрит в окно, время от времени отпуская комментарий «как много карет!» или «ах, я знаю, это адмирал Нельсон, правда?». Думал он при этом о том, что глупо с его стороны раздавать советы там, где самому нечем было гордиться. Сколько недель он сам провел, забившись в свою нору, лелея стыд, гордыню и отвращение к себе? Жизнь не закончилась, а другие как-то справляются, живут и мирятся со своим несовершенством. Нужно сегодня же послать за портным, пусть снимает заново мерки. Конечно, придется пригласить кого-то, кто не знаком с ним, но в Лондоне, слава богу, этим ремеслом кормится не один человек. Всегда можно сказать, что он вернулся из-за границы и потерял старые связи. Несмотря на все потери, он может по-прежнему ездить в театры, посещать галереи, даже купить собственную, устроить там все по своему вкусу. Он не беден, в конце концов, и хотя жил на широкую ногу, его состояние не убавилось. Даже играя в карты он выигрывал чаще, нежели проигрывал. Правда, он знал кое-какие фокусы, но даже до того, как научился им, редко проигрывался в пух и прах. И о будущем ему думать незачем, так что он может тратить даже больше, чем прежде, ни о чем не тревожась, на его век хватит. То, что ему ничего сейчас особенно не хочется, это просто апатия и усталость. Он соберется и стряхнет это с себя.

Ничего не будет как прежде, но это будет не худшая жизнь. Никаких особенных излишеств, немного меценатства, развлечения, которые могут предоставить деньги и бездна свободного времени…

Осталось решить, что делать со светской жизнью. Невозможно вечно прятаться. Внезапно решившись, он постучал в перегородку, привлекая внимание кэбмена. Может быть, сейчас не время, и он не готов, но пока он набрался решимости…

Нервно кашлянув, он назвал кэбмену адрес Генри Уоттона.

- Оставите меня там, а девушка поедет домой.

Его единственный настоящий друг. Единственный, кто мог сказать ему правду в глаза, и единственный, кто не отвернулся от него, несмотря на то, что хорошо знал его привычки, его недостатки, его слабости. Не знал только нескольких вещей, самых страшных, и то ему казалось, что когда он навел разговор на Бэзила, Гарри все прекрасно понял и, может быть, даже сам догадался гораздо раньше, но предпочел скрыться за иронией, предпочитая ложь тому, что вырвавшаяся на волю правда разрушит их дружбу.

Однако, к худу или к добру, но дворецкий лорда Генри развел руками, доложив, что тот несколько дней назад уехал в Европу и вернется, скорее всего, не раньше зимы. Лорд собирался в Париж, затем в Швейцарию…

* * *

- Пришло письмо от управляющего Селби, сэр, - сообщила миссис Лиф по возвращении домой. – Он хотел бы знать, каковы ваши планы на лето.

Селби... Не лучше ли начать светскую жизнь с деревни, где заедет с визитом разве что несколько соседских помещиков? Там никто не нагрянет с визитом без предупреждения. Никто случайно не столкнется с ним на улице.

- Нет, миссис Лиф, можете написать ему, что я пока остаюсь в Лондоне.

Там целый штат слуг. Слуг, которые будут стоять, открыв рты и не зная что сказать. В Лондоне он добился хотя бы шаткого равновесия. Ему не задают вопросов и делают вид, что ничего не случилось. Получают за это более чем достаточную плату. В Селби придется все начинать сначала. Можно, конечно, отправить вперед Фрэнсиса с наказом подготовить там как-то дом морально. Но это означало неприятный разговор с Фрэнсисом, который разрушит иллюзию, будто никто ничего не заметил и не понял.

- У вас есть загородный дом, сэр?

И Гетти тут как тут, напряглась как встревоженная лисица…

Миссис Лиф зашипела на нее, потрясенная вопиющей фамильярностью.

- Идите, Гетти, нужно собрать белье на вашей половине и подготовить его, завтра придет прачка. Поторопитесь.

Гетти рассеянно взглянула на старую экономку, слегка удивленно, словно ее просили о странном. Затем снова повернулась к Дориану.

- А где он, сэр?

Миссис Лиф развернулась и ушла, не повторяя приказ. Дориан понимал, что она возмущена. Он должен быть резкой отповедью поддержать ее, иначе девушка никогда не поймет, что можно, а чего нельзя. Наверное… наверное вся проблема в том, что ему не с кем поговорить. Вот и Гарри уехал, и неудивительно, что даже не сообщил об отъезде. Если Гетти, конечно, снова не стащила письмо-другое. Поздновато он спохватился, что единственный человек, который по-своему любил его, оскорбился и теперь, вероятно, навсегда потерян. А ведь ему даже нечего теперь бояться дурного влияния, все дурное уже произошло, дальше и падать-то некуда.

- Вы шокировали миссис Лиф, Гетти…

- Да? А чем? Сэр.

- Послушайте, Гетти, вы нанялись прислугой, и это было ваше собственное желание, которое я согласился удовлетворить. Я бы вас попросил сохранять хоть какую-то субординацию.

- Я постараюсь, сэр.

Ему показалось, что она не знает слова «субординация», но ее заверение звучало искренне и с чувством. Хотя едва ли ему следовало говорить «хоть какую-то», если он ожидал почтительного с ее стороны отношения.

- Вы не любите деревню, сэр?

- Люблю.

Других слуг рядом не было, так что ему уже было безразлично, что служанки не задают хозяевам личных вопросов. Вообще не задают вопросов и не заговаривают первой, разве что случился пожар. Но ведь не скажешь ей, простушке, что веди себя как кроткая забитая горничная, пока на тебя смотрят собратья.

- А почему вы не хотите туда ехать?

- Просто не хочу.

- А кто же там живет? Сэр.

«Вот оно что».

- Никто. Управляющий с семьей и несколько слуг, которые поддерживают порядок.

- И все?

- Еще егерь, ради охраны от браконьеров, да садовники.

Он читал ее как раскрытую книгу. Что мог заботливый, но рассерженный донельзя отец сделать с непокорным сыном? Сослать в деревню, почему бы и нет. Непонятно только, как она себе представляет способ удержать в провинциальном доме молодого здорового парня. Впрочем, если она сама до смерти боится вспыльчивого папаши-фермера, то почему б ей не думать, что и ее возлюбленный боится своего до дрожи в коленках.

- Я хотела спросить, сэр.

- Спрашивайте.

- Вы сказали, у меня есть выходной, сэр.

- Конечно.

- А если я не буду отдыхать несколько недель, я могу после взять их сразу три или четыре?

«Нашествие на Селби? Запретить ей или пускай едет?»

- Это вопрос не ко мне, Гетти. Обсуждайте это, пожалуйста, с миссис Лиф. Она может отпустить вас или не отпустить, зависит от того, не ожидается ли приезда гостей, не совпадают ли эти дни с выходным еще кого-либо из слуг. Я не вникаю в эти вопросы.

«Но всегда могу приказать миссис Лиф быть построже»

- То есть вы не против, сэр? - она потупилась, должно быть, боясь выдать себя..

- Да мне все равно… Мне нужен порядок в доме, а про очередность свободных дней договаривайтесь между собой.

* * *

Уже началось лето, а утро было таким холодным и дождливым, что было темно, словно рассвет едва наступил. Окна выходили на площадь, и Дориан меланхолически наблюдал, как неохотно, словно ежась от промозглой сырости и мечтая о горячем глинвейне, оживает город. Редкие экипажи, дрожащий господин с зонтом и собачонкой на поводке, чья-то кухарка с огромной корзиной, накрытая широким дождевиком, спешили по своим делам. Он знал способ стряхнуть с себя эту меланххолическую, безразличную тоску, это был простой способ, не требовавший особых усилий, и у него было припасено все необходимое. К чему думать о последствиях тому, у кого все равно нет будущего? Он и сам не знал, что его сдерживало теперь, когда все уже случилось и ему не за что больше бороться. Не стыдиться же ему слуг, прямой долг которых удовлетворять его прихоти, а не попрекать пороками, мнимыми ли, настоящими ли, не так уж важно.

И кстати о слугах… Он вдруг заметил, что стол был пуст. Обычно камердинер оставлял ему на подносе почту и утреннюю газету, но сегодня там ничего не ожидало его внимания. Ну пускай почты могло и не быть, даже счетов, это возможно, но с чего бы Фрэнсис решил лишить его газеты, это на него не похоже. Поневоле начнешь думать, что он уже пожинает плоды послаблений – сначала увеличил жалование, дав понять, что нуждается в них больше, чем они в нем, затем не поставил на место Гетти, создав нездоровый прецедент в людской. Дориан раздраженно позвонил, обещая себе, что хотя бы сейчас напомнит, что все, что произошло с ним, и его нежелание выпускать сплетни за стены этого дома не означает, что он не уволит зарвавшихся слуг.

- Где Фрэнсис, миссис Лиф? Что происходит в этом доме?

Миссис Лиф ломала руки, чуть не плача от расстройства, и он отчасти устыдился, что начал разговор с резкости, но по большей части все же успокоился. Это не бунт, это какие-то очередные внутренние склоки, на которые можно не обращать внимания.

- Простите, сэр! Это я отвлекла Фрэнсиса от его обязанностей. Боюсь, я совершила ужасную глупость, сэр!

- Какую же?

- Отправила Гетти в бакалейную лавку за кое-какой мелочью.

- И что же?

- Я думаю, она заблудилась. Кажется, я ей объяснила довольно путано, куда ей идти. А бедняжка еще побаивается города. Я испугалась, что с ней произошло какое-нибудь несчастье, что она потерялась или не заметила кэба, переходя дорогу. Я послала Фрэнсиса следом за ней. Но он пока не вернулся, должно быть, не встретил ее!

Девять шансов из десяти, что Гетти отправилась проведывать страждущего. И один, что она села на поезд и собирается обыскать имение...

- Как давно она ушла?

- Часа три…

Даже вылазку в благотворительную больницу можно было провести быстрее, если не сидеть там весь день. Неужели кинулась в Селби? Это как-то уж чересчур безумно, но ждать можно чего угодно.

- Понятно, - он сохранил незаинтересованное выражение лица. – Не могу сказать, что мне нравится нарушение заведенного порядка, миссис Лиф. В другой раз пусть Фрэнсис занимается своими непосредственными обязанностями, а если кто-то пропадет, обратимся в Скотланд-Ярд.

- Извините, сэр.

- Я знаю, что вы хотели как лучше, миссис Лиф, я вас ни в чем не виню. Пришлите ко мне Фрэнсиса, как только он появится.

- Мне кажется, вот он уж идет, сэр.

Фрэнсис, запыхавшийся и побагровевший от спешки, вернулся, но без Гетти – впрочем, Дориан не сомневался, что девушка и не глазеет по сторонам, разглядывая витрины.

- Ума не приложу, куда она могла зайти, сэр. Должно быть, запаниковала и пошла совсем в противоположную сторону.

- Не думаю, что вам стоит беспокоиться, Фрэнсис. Она не малое дитя и догадается в конце концов, что можно спросить дорогу у прохожих. Если не найдется до завтра, придется привлечь полицию, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы до этого не дошло.

- Хорошо, сэр.

- Мне нужно сегодня съездить по делам. Приготовьте одежду, Фрэнсис.

- Какую, сэр?

- Попроще.

Фрэнсис невозмутимо кивнул, хотя Дориану показалось, что на мгновение уловил выражение осуждения. Или это он накручивает себя? Какое Фрэнсису дело.

* * *

Сомнений у него практически не было. И зачем он вообще предпринял это путешествие, мог объяснить с трудом. Вероятно, его все-таки смутило многочасовое отсутствие. Даже если положить час на дорогу и столько же на обратную, и предположить, что Гетти решила, что за пару часов ее никто не хватится, а если и хватятся, то она спишет все на свою деревенскую неопытность, даже три часа – многовато, а пока Фрэнсис подавал ему завтрак, отбирал и чистил одежду, прошло еще порядочно времени.

Если он и удивился чему, то откровенной радости, которую выразила Гетти, когда он застал ее в мрачноватом холле больницы терзающей расспросами медицинскую сестру. Ей бы стоило больше тревожиться о выговоре за исчезновение посреди дня, но у нее явно голова была забита другим.

- Она говорит, Адриан встал и ушел никому ничего не сказав, вообразите? Так странно, он был в таком состоянии, что может свалиться без чувств. Я не знала, что предпринять! Расспрашивала тут всех, но никто не заметил, как он вышел и куда пошел.

- Что вы здесь делаете, Гетти?

- Я только хотела проведать его, честное слово, и передать кое-что.

- Кое-что?

- Ну там… пудинг, например. Больным нужно хорошо питаться, а тут все так мрачно.

- Вам не кажется, что прежде чем брать что-то на кухне в моем доме, нужно поставить в известность миссис Лиф?

- Ну, сэр, она ведь бы не разрешила, и сказала б, чтоб я у вас спрашивала позволения, а вы б тут же уперлись. Я думала, это выйдет быстро. Но, видимо, я что-то напутала, извините. Или кэбмен что-то напутал. Мне кажется, я хорошо объяснила ему, куда ехать. Но мы оказались в каком-то непонятном месте, я даже не представляю где это! Мне пришлось объяснять ему снова, и даже рисовать план. Хорошо, что я вспомнила, как мы проезжали Сент-Пол, он сразу сказал, что это совсем в другой стороне, и он неправильно меня понял. Странный кэбмен, должно быть, работает недавно. Я ведь хорошо объяснила, честно!

Он хмыкнул.

- Ваше платье и манеры вопиют о деревне, Гетти. Кэбмен просто решил немного подработать, повозив вас по городу, когда понял, что вы плохо ориентируетесь.

- Как некрасиво с его стороны…

- Такова жизнь, Гетти, вы еще наберетесь опыта городской жизни.

- Спасибо, что объяснили, сэр. Я буду внимательнее впредь. Надо же, в голову б не пришло.

- _Впредь_, пожалуйста, выполняя поручение миссис Лиф, не занимайтесь посторонними делами, не входящими в ваши обязанности.

- Ладно, спасибо, что не очень ругаетесь, сэр.

- Напротив, очень. Не моя вина, что вы привыкли к другому обращению. Посмотрите на часы, - он достал их из жилетного кармана и повернул к ней циферблатом. – Миссис Лиф там готова была бежать в участок.

- Ой. Мне казалось, не так и много времени прошло. А часов у меня нет…

- Хорошая отговорка.

- Так что же делать? Бедный молодой человек мог попасть в какую-то беду. Он совсем слаб и едва держится на ногах.

- Значит, появились силы.

- Наоборот, - с жаром возразила Гетти, - ему, должно быть, стало хуже, и он не мог понять, где он и как тут очутился. Он вчера едва мог сказать, как его зовут.

- Не думаю, но… - Дориан умолк, решив, что пожалуй, Адриан предпочел собственный способ подстегнуть измученный организм. Он прекрасно мог понять, почему, и испытывал бы сходные чувства на его месте. Но не объяснять же деревенской девушке порочную психологию такого человека, как Синглтон. Есть какой-то предел городскому образованию, которое ей предстояло получить. – Думаю, что знаю, где он. По крайней мере, у меня два-три варианта на выбор. Идемте, озолотим еще одного кэбмена.


	5. Chapter 5

- Вон он.

Юная и более зоркая Гетти заметила его первой.

Адриан сидел в углу, и перед ним на столе стояла пыльная бутыль. Уже початая. Гетти протолкалась между гогочущей компанией рабочих в грязных робах, что-то шумно отмечавших. Они веселились, громко приглашая Гетти посидеть с ними вместе, но та с целеустремленностью охотничьего пса устремилась к дальнему столику.

- Разве можно пить с разбитой головой, - укорила Гетти, словно это было единственное, ради чего она пришла.

- А какая разница?

Беглец щедро плеснул себе виски, но Гетти наклонившись, отодвинула от него стакан, а себе придвинула стул и села рядом.

Дориан, до смерти уставший и злой, множество раз порывавшийся бросить поиски и поддававшийся на уговоры попробовать последний разок, подошел к столику, когда Гетти, шутливо отнимая у Адриана стакан, обещала выпить все сама, а тот, внезапно включившись в игру, галантно стряхивал на пол со столешницы рассыпанные предыдущим посетителем крошки и обещал вести себя примерно, раз дама настаивает.

Он не успел сесть, как бегло взглянув ему в лицо, официант тут же поставил перед ним стакан, беззастенчиво обмахнув его краем грязного передника. Следом появилась бутыль, и на этом общение с прислугой завершилось. Дориан молча смотрел на заказ, который ему не даже требовалось делать. Прежде у него всегда интересовались, чего он желает… и желает ли чего-либо. Но видимо теперь вопросы отпадали сами собой. И так было очевидно, зачем такой человек, как он, мог переступить порог сомнительного бара. Злиться было бессмысленно, и он вытащил пробку и наполнил мутный стакан. Жидкость обожгла горло, но согрела, пробежав по жилам, как язычок пламени, пожирающий фитиль, и дурное настроение отчасти рассеялось. Хотя бы до предела, когда ему не хотелось одарить бывшего приятеля такой затрещиной, чтобы у него искры посыпались из глаз.

Гетти оживленно болтала с Адрианом, но что-то непохоже было, что она открывает ему глаза на скелеты в шкафах его старшего брата. Молодой человек с удовольствием подыгрывал ей, странно оживленный для человека, который недавно с трудом мог оторвать голову от подушки. Его поведение наводило на мысль, что он успел не только приложиться к бутылке, но и взбодриться как-то иначе. Гетти, неуклюже кокетничая, маленькими глотками отпивала из стакана и вскрикивала, смеясь.

Дориан молча пил, не заговаривая ни с девушкой, ни с бывшим приятелем. Если б он мог незаметно испариться, он бы пожалуй так и сделал, бросил бы обоих веселиться, пить, болтать глупости хоть до самого утра. Шум, возгласы, грубый хохот, чье-то бренчанье на гитаре заглушали их, а он и не стремился участвовать в разговоре. Мог бы придвинуть стул вплотную, мог бы податься вперед, облокотившись на локти. Но он не хотел.

Что бы он ни делал, это всегда оборачивалось против него.

Однажды ему вздумалось уберечь девушку от грехопадения, и что из этого вышло? Он потерял все и, как выброшенный на берег кит, оказался заключен в отяжелевшее, больное, неповоротливое тело. Все, что почти двадцать лет он прятал с отвращением, теперь вынужден был носить на лице и с гордостью демонстрировать человечеству.

В другой раз ему зачем-то захотелось, чтобы друг – бывший друг, которому он показал дорогу на самое дно, увидел какой-то смысл барахтаться дальше и не ставить на себе крест. Подумаешь, вексель. Некоторые делают вещи и похуже, и ничего. Как-то живут, не пытаясь поскорее уничтожить остатки себя, как-то справляются со стыдом, как-то договариваются с совестью.

«Я хотел как лучше», - горько думал он. Но лучше всего было оставить эти неловкие попытки навести какой-то порядок в руинах, которые он оставлял на своем пути. Вот уже девушка, вину перед которой ему хотелось загладить, глупо смеется, глотая жгучий напиток, хлопает ресницами в потугах на кокетство, привлекает к себе взгляды записных гуляк, которые указывают друг другу на хорошенькую новенькую девушку, которую тут раньше не видели. Что он сделал в считанные недели с деревенской простушкой? Затащил в постель и привел в заведение, где собирались сливки лондонского дна.

- Эй. Мистер Грей!

Он неохотно вынырнул из омута мыслей, роивших в голове, и увидел, что Адриан куда-то пропал, а Гетти, игриво покачиваясь на передних ножках стула, как на качелях, окликает его.

- Вы еще с нами, мистер Грей?

- Где Адриан?

- Вышел по надобности.

- Вы поговорили? – спросил он резким тоном – резче, чем намеревался. Она удивленно вскинула брови.

- Только и делали, что говорили. Он очень славный, ваш приятель.

- И ваш несостоявшийся деверь, да.

Она вспыхнула до корней волос.

- Я не могу.

- Что именно вы не можете?

- Не могу вот так! Как по-вашему я должна поднять эту тему?

Он даже не задумывался об этом, но пока он заколебался с ответом, Гетти уже завелась.

- Я собиралась поговорить с ним, честное слово, но я же думала, что он будет совсем посторонний, незнакомый парень, которого я раз в жизни увижу, расскажу ему все и уйду! А он пускай бы уж думал, что ему делать… или не делать! А теперь, после всех этих ужасных дней, он уже как будто друг! Как по-вашему я теперь должна себя чувствовать, рассказывая ему такие… грязные вещи!

- Извините, Гетти. Я не подумал.

- Вы никогда не думаете.

- Я извинился, - напомнил он раздражаясь. – Вы рассказывали мне все это не слишком робея, и мне показалось, что вас не смутит повторить.

- Эким же нужно быть бессердечным… - она умолкла, но глядела на него в упор так, что ему стало не по себе. Затем вдруг придвинула к себе бутыль, вылила в стакан дозу чуть больше наперстка и мигом проглотила, плотно зажмурив глаза. Из-под ресниц выкатилась и поползла по щеке слеза, и она стерла ее, бормоча «Какое же злое это питье».

«Ну вот она и напилась», - мрачно подумал Дориан, наблюдая, как Гетти пытается унять судорожно подрагивающий подбородок. Справившись с собой, она вновь повернулась к нему и храбро встретила его взгляд.

- У вас… его глаза. Вы ведь знаете, да?

Он не ответил.

- У него были ярче, совсем небесные, но это пустое. Все равно… его глаза.

- Дориана…

Она закрыла глаза, и он увидел, что Гетти плачет уже всерьез. Он сжался внутренне, впервые как будто осознав, как велико ее горе. Она была такой шумной и дерзкой, что ему не вполне верилось, что она глубоко переживает. Но она плакала, поставив локти на стол и низко опустив голову, стараясь быть маленькой и незаметной. А он не знал, что ему делать. Снова уговаривать ее выслушать его невероятный, фантастический рассказ? Но станет ли ей легче, если она в конце концов поверит? Может быть, она и не хочет в это верить, не хочет такой неприглядной правды, потому что это слишком ужасно, признаться себе, что любила такое вот ядовитое, порочное существо. Для ее же блага ей лучше думать, что Дориан покоится где-то на дне морском, оплакать его и примириться, что с этим ничего уже нельзя поделать.

- Не стоит он твоих слез, Гетти...

- Почему вы не хотите рассказать мне? – прошептала она голосом, сдавленным от слез. – Что мы вам сделали? Вы же не злой, я знаю. Пожалуйста, что бы между вами не произошло, это все можно уладить, правду говорю. Вы же одиноки, я вижу, зачем вы упираетесь?

Она тихо всхлипнула.

- Я люблю его. Если бы вы знали, как я по нему скучаю, как я хочу его вернуть, вы были бы добрее ко мне.

К его горлу тоже подступили слезы.

«Я тоже, Гетти, я тоже… Чего бы я ни дал, Гетти, чтобы вернуть его, если б ты только знала. Я бы женился на тебе, честное слово, пусть бы хоть ты была счастлива, если б я мог вернуть все как было. Ты не можешь тосковать по нему больше, чем я сам»

* * *

Адриан появился бодрый, несмотря на перевязанную голову, и с заметно блестящими глазами. Разглядев в слабом освещении заплаканную Гетти, он охнул удивленно и уставился на Дориана.

- Вы расстроили девушку. Эй, милая Гетти, что он вам такое сказал?

- Ничего, - она тут же осушила слезы.

- О чем же вы тут без меня говорили?

- О Дориане Грее.

Адриан наморщил лоб, силясь припомнить.

- Я слышал это имя.

- Правда? – Гетти заинтересованно подняла голову.

- Право не помню. Кто-то обсуждал его при мне. Привлекательный парень, но распущенный и с гнильцой.

Гетти немедленно отозвалась возмущенной отповедью.

- Постыдились бы гадости повторять.

Дориан на миг ощутил себя отмщенным.

* * *

- Адриан, у вас ведь есть брат.

- Мм…

- Ваш брат Фредерик?

Адриан жалко улыбался, водя пальцем по кромке стакана.

- Вы что же, не помните?

- Нет, отчего же. Я… помню. У меня есть брат.

Он смотрел на Дориана пустыми глазами, и тот внутренне содрогнулся. Каким пугающим должно быть состояние, когда часть твоей жизни превратилась в белое пятно.

- Вам не следовало сбегать из больницы. С вами еще нехорошо. Вам нужно лежать.

- Да ерунда. Трещит голова, конечно, где стукнули. Но пройдет.

- Так вы помните Фредерика?

- Ну да, просто немного странно, как будто это было давно, очень давно.

- Вы не можете здесь оставаться, Адриан. У вашей семьи есть средства, и вы имеете право не жить как… бродяга.

- Да вам-то что за дело? Живу, как мне нравится. Ни на что не жалуюсь.

- И где вы ночуете?

- Ну… то здесь, то там.

- Вы наказываете себя, Адриан. Слишком уж наказываете. Как будто другие никогда не оступались. Так вот, по поводу вашего брата…

Гетти вздрогнула, и попыталась вскочить, пошатнувшись и качнув стол.

- Я на минуточку!

- Нет! – прикрикнул на нее Дориан, и поймав на локоть, насильно усадил на место. Неужели она совершенно не отдавала себе отчета, в каком месте находилась? – Я же сказал вам, Гетти, не отходить никуда. Совсем никуда.

- Оставьте! – она вырвала у него руку с такой силой, что едва не ударила его локтем по носу, а сама по инерции качнулась в сторону, толкнув Адриана, который как раз намеревался подлить себе вина из только откупоренной бутыли. Молодой человек, чья координация движений и так оставляла желать лучшего, выпустил бутылку, и та грохнулась на стол, вертясь и орошая все кругом. Гетти досталось больше всех – или на ее голубом «парадном» платьице особенно ярко выделялись винные потоки.

- Ох, простите, - забормотал Адриан, судорожно схватив наполовину опустевший сосуд и водворив на стол. – Я нечаянно, милая Гетти, поверьте. - Гетти смотрела на себя в немом отчаянии. Дориан устало потер виски и, заметив что ему тоже досталось, украдкой стер брызги, окрасившие его руки, – словно капли крови, словно намек на давние грехи или предупреждение о новых.

- Успокойтесь, оба, - проговорил он. – Никакой трагедии не произошло. Гетти купит себе новое платье, вот и все. И не нужно, прошу вас, Гетти, смотреть на меня с таким укором. Это было ваше любимое платье, которое сшила еще ваша бабушка? Если так, то мне очень жаль, тем не менее, вы в состоянии купить новое. Если это такой ужасный ущерб, скажите, и я оплачу ваш счет.

- Я пойду умоюсь, - буркнула она, отводя глаза. Адриан вскочил.

- Я вас провожу.

Дориан взглянул на них и, охваченный неодолимым раздражением, демонстративно отвернулся, перенеся внимание на собственный стакан. Пусть делают, что хотят. Он кажется двадцать раз повторил этой девушке, чтобы ни шагу без него не делала. Но если она считает, что умнее его, что ж, прекрасно. Он слышал, как за соседним столом кто-то грубо рассмеялся, крича вслед Гетти, чтобы «цыпочка снимала поскорее платье, они помогут отстирать его». Дориан продолжать сидеть, угрюмо глядя в стену, и когда услышал гогот и чьи-то неровные заплетающиеся шаги, прошаркавшие мимо него. Пьянчуги искали приключений. Гетти, по-видимому, тоже. Что ж, можно сказать, они нашли друг друга.

После случая с Джеймсом Вейном он не посещал злачных мест безоружным, но сегодня он вовсе не собирался подвергать себя опасности и удостаивать своим присутствием какие-то сомнительные заведения, так что если события выйдут из-под контроля… ему останется только сидеть здесь и пить, пока не покажется дно. Делая вид, что его все это не касается. Ожидая, пока все не закончится само собой. Чем? Кто знает. Дракой, насилием, визитом констебля…

- Простите, сэр… - его тронули за плечо, и, вздрогнув от неприятного узнавания, Дориан слегка пригнул голову. Узнает или не узнает? Эта женщина ненавидела его. А он платил ей взаимностью. Кто виноват этим глупым созданиям, что они торопились лечь в постель с мужчиной, которого едва знали, считая, что этот невинный неискушенный мальчик с ясными синими глазами непременно женится на обесчещенной? А потом его же и ненавидели, осознав, что он не был ни невинным, ни неискушенным, и не собирался связывать свою жизнь непонятно с кем. Никогда в жизни он никого не принуждал: или платил за то, что хочет, или пользовался тем, что ему предлагалось добровольно. А если у добровольности был список молчаливо подразумеваемых условий… что ж, следовало их озвучивать до, а не после. Жестоко так думать, наверное, раз он заплатил за эти мысли холодной, кривой ухмылкой, уродовавшей его рот, и выражением высокомерного презрения, застывшим в потускневших глазах.

- Это ведь ваша подруга там? – женщина кивнула на темный, полускрытый замусоленной шторой проход в задние комнаты, где постоянные клиенты могли найти и развлечения на любой вкус, и уборную, где можно ополоснуть лицо и немного придти в себя. Дориан испытал и горечь и облегчение – она его не узнала. Может быть узнает по голосу?

- Моя, - коротко ответил он, не отрывая глаз от своего стакана, словно он был так пьян, что находился на грани между бодрствованием и забытьем. Сказал – и сам услышал, как хрипло звучит его голос, какое уж тут узнавание, когда от юношеской звонкости не осталось ровным счетом ничего.

- Лучше б вам пойти забрать ее, - пробормотала она. – Эти парни навеселе, они что хочешь могут сотворить.

Как будто он не знал.

- А тот мальчик с ней сам едва на ногах стоит, - добавила она, выжидая. Дориан неохотно встал. Не то, чтобы он желал Гетти зла, но проучить ее тоже бы следовало. Если б можно довести дело ровно до той степени, когда еще ничего б не случилось, но она здорово перепугалась. Но зайди дело так далеко, его вмешательство не повлечет за собой ничего доброго, кроме того, что и он тоже заполучит сотрясение мозга, только и всего.

- Вы не отблагодарите меня, мистер?

Он обернулся и с презрением бросил на стол несколько монет. Как будто он нуждался в ее предупреждении…

- Эй, сэр, туда нельзя…

Он так глянул на хозяина заведения, что тот втянул голову в плечи. Иногда и от такого лица бывает польза, по крайней мере никто не усомнится, что он шутки шутить не собирается и нужно уступить ему дорогу. Затем, прислушавшись, он медленно пошел на голоса. Что ж, если там двое, может быть, все не так уж страшно. Если от Синглтона будет хоть минимальная польза.

Но Адриан, когда он нашел их, сидел на полу, бессмысленно тряся головой, как вынесенная на яркий свет сова. Похоже, на пол его отправил апперкот, положивший конец его заступничеству. Гетти, мокрая, с жутким алым пятном, расплывшимся по корсажу, словно от тяжелой раны, с густыми растрепанными волосами окутавшими ее плечи, была и жалкой и прекрасной. Можно сказать, ей повезло, что ее новые друзья никуда не торопились, имея всю ночь впереди, иначе ее давно б уже скрутили. Даже несмотря на то, что девушка вооружилась разбитой бутылкой из-под вина, держа ее за горлышко и размахивая ею вместо ножа. Конечно, такой штукой тоже можно нанести неприятную рану, но если б ей удалось это сделать, игры б кончились, тут бы ей и не поздоровилось.

«Я хотел, чтоб она как следует напугалась», - подумал он с запоздалым раскаянием. Ему и самому стало страшно, а выражение лица Гетти было совсем диким.

- Довольно, - произнес он негромко. Один из обидчиков повернулся и заржал.

- Цыпочка, да на тебя сегодня целая очередь.

«Если они тут завсегдатаи, возможно я их вспомню».

Но для этого он вынужден был подойти поближе, почти вплотную, чтобы рассмотреть лица. Должно быть, видел, да… Вспомнить бы, когда.

- Оставьте девушку в покое, - он старался говорить мягко, не провоцируя ссору. Вот уж чему он толком не научился за почти двадцать лет похождений, так это драться.

Словно в ответ на это, один из буянов резко выбросил вперед руку и перехватил запястье Гетти. Она вскрикнула, обезоруженная и пришпиленная к стене, завязалась неравная борьба, исход которая нетрудно было предугадать. Дориан искоса взглянул на Адриана и понял, что от того не будет никакого толку. Тот молод и физически достаточно крепок, но именно сегодня - не его день, и вид у него, словно он застрял в карете, которую мчат обезумевшие лошади прямиком к краю пропасти, и не знает, то ли ему прыгать на полном ходу, то ли покрепче держаться. Какая уж тут драка, если он не может подняться.

- Шагайте отсюда, - насмешливо бросил второй смутьян. – Идите, лакайте свой виски. Оба брысь, пока не попало.

- Я приведу полицию, - пообещал Дориан, стараясь держать себя в руках. Истерика ничему не поможет.

- Да ну? Ну давай, попробуй… - тот резко шагнул вперед, но Дориан увернулся от удара. Все-таки он выпил меньше, чем этот негодяй. Может быть, даже мог бы с ним справиться… с одним. С двумя нет, никак. Конечно, нельзя сказать, что он совсем уж ни разу не влипал в истории, когда приходилось пускать в ход кулаки, всякое бывало, но тогда на его стороне была не столько сила, сколько ловкость и увертливость молодости да быстрая реакция. И еще холодный рассудок, который всегда говорил ему, когда следует плюнуть на гордость, потому что грубая потасовка вот-вот перерастет в побоище, и он окажется первым, кто получит нож под ребра.

Он не знал, что делать. Сбежать и пойти за констеблем прекрасный вариант для мирного, добропорядочного человека, поступок, которого нечего стыдиться. Нет смысла драться, если нет никаких шансов. Жаль только, что Гетти получит свой урок в слишком уж практическом виде. Он слышал ее истерические, испуганные всхлипы. Жаль, она держалась стойко, хоть и сама на себя это навлекла.

- Эй, что тут происходит?

Дориан обернулся с надеждой, негодяй, преграждавший ему дорогу, тоже повернул голову.

На пороге стояли двое мужчин, один явно бывший (может и не бывший, впрочем) боксер, судя по вмятине на переносице. Другой тоже не производил впечатление слабака. Если это приятели разбуянившихся пьяниц, искавших веселья после пятого стакана, то дело плохо.

- Ну-ка, - парень со сломанным носом прошел мимо Дориана, отодвинув его мощным плечом.

- Да ты кто тако… - угрожающе начал было его противник, но не успел даже договорить фразу. Другого наглеца оторвали от дрожащей, взъерошенной, рыдающей Гетти, дернув за шиворот, как обнаглевшую, вцепившуюся в ногу болонку, и мощным пинком отправили в другой конец комнаты. Дориан позавидовал от души парню, который умел так драться. Вот это были настоящие профессионалы. Оставалось лишь пожалеть, что в прежние времена он был слишком озабочен тем, чтобы не испортить красоту, так что бывало посещал подпольные бои, которые порой велись до последнего вздоха, но всегда в качестве зрителя. Он с удовольствием ставил на бойцов, подбадривал их из первых рядов, кричал вместе со всеми на адреналине, возбужденный драмой жизни и смерти, разыгрывающейся в двух шагах от него, иногда до него долетали брызги крови из рассеченной брови или разбитого носа… но сам он не выстоял бы ни раунда.

- Забирай его, Билли, - боксер кивнул приятелю, которому даже не пришлось помогать, на распростертое на полу тело. Тот хохотнул.

- Идем, усадим их за стол, глядишь к утру очнутся, дураки.

- Спасибо, ребята, - Адриан помахал им рукой, по-прежнему сидя на полу. Боксер хмыкнул, и оба вышли.

«Повезло», - мрачно подумал Дориан, не очень воодушевленный той вялой ролью статиста, что ему довелось сыграть, но по крайней мере можно считать, что он выиграл минуту-другую до появления нежданной подмоги, и утешаться этим. Бросившись к Гетти, он подхватил ее за мгновение до того, как она рухнула на пол. Кое-как поднявшийся Синглтон, держась за стенку, тоже подошел.

- Я пытался помочь, - пробормотал он, оправдываясь. Дориан не стал ничего говорить. – Что с ней? – виновато спросил Адриан, потирая костяшками пальцев висок.

- Да ничего, обморок. Дурочка перепугалась до полусмерти.

- Не мудрено…

- Адриан, вот возьмите, - поддерживая Гетти, он кое-как одной рукой порылся в кармане и всунул бывшему приятелю несколько монет. – Подите к хозяину, пусть откроет комнату за лестницей.

Адриан воззрился на него с уважением. Явно хотел что-то сказать, но кашлянул и побрел прочь, придерживаясь за стенку, его заметно водило из стороны в сторону.

Дориан осторожно взял двумя пальцами запястье Гетти, прикидывая, следует ли беспокоиться, или предоставить дело ее юности и здоровью. Пожалуй, ничего ужасного. Пара синяков, где ее грубо схватили, и испуг.

За Адрианом семенил пожилой китаец со связкой ключей. Он что-то недовольно бормотал, но деньги взял, продолжая что-то неразборчиво бубнить под нос, и махнул рукой, приглашая следовать за ним. Китаец, пошатывающийся молодой человек в сползшей на ухо повязке, и старый греховодник с бесчувственной девицей на руках – славная, славная компания.

Они спустились на половину лестничного пролета, и китаец отпер дверь, похожую на чуланную. Там он, чиркнув спичкой, зажег лампу, поклонился и оставил их. Никакого чулана там, конечно, не было. В углу стояла аккуратно застеленная кровать со спинкой из железных прутьев, к которым крепились узкие кожаные ремни с блестящими застежками. На крючках висели несколько плетей разного размера и пара наручников. Пахло сыростью, комната была холодной и, должно быть, полутемной даже днем. Большая часть комнаты оставалась в тени, лампа не давала достаточно света, чтобы рассеять мрак. Оно и к лучшему, конечно.

Дориан уложил Гетти на кровать, и сам сел на край, затрудненно дыша. Хорошо, что Гетти не высокая и не плотная, но все равно тяжело. Адриан помялся, не зная куда деваться, стульев здесь не было предусмотрено, и наконец тоже уселся с другого конца кровати, бросив на приятеля странно вопросительный взгляд.

«Боги, - его рот скривила брезгливая гримаса. - Зачем он думает, я их сюда притащил?»

Он торопливо отвернулся и чтобы чем-то занять себя, снова проверил у Гетти пульс, словно это что-то решало. Рука у нее была по-своему изящная, но не маленькая, немногим меньше его собственной. Рука крестьянки, а не леди. А скоро она огрубеет и станет мозолистой и жесткой. То есть, уже и сейчас заметны следы грядущих изменений. Он сочувственно вздохнул, опустил ее ладонь к себе на колено и накрыл своей рукой. Бедная дурочка. Адриан неловко передвинулся, скрипнув пружинами, и Дориан с содроганием понял, что того заводит и сцена, и антураж.

«О да, Адриан, отлично придумано, прекрасное завершение бурного дня, и голова уже небось не болит за отсутствием в ней мозгов».

Ладно, надо было признать, его и самого все это безобразие волнует больше, чем следовало бы, будь он истинным джентльменом, а не фасадом, за которым скрывалась пустота. Обстановка уж очень располагала. Он взглянул на бледное личико Гетти и едва удержался от побуждения отвести с него спутанные русые пряди. Адриан подумает бог весть что. Он облизнул сухие губы, не зная чем себя отвлечь. Не надо было сюда идти, но это было единственное тихое место, которое пришло ему в голову. Место, которое сдавалось дорого, и потому чаще пустовало. Место, которое будило дурные порочные мысли и воспоминания. Он бывал здесь прежде. Не слишком часто, но бывал… он опустил взгляд, боясь, что воображение подставит бедную Гетти на месте той, что бывала с ним здесь – не бесплатно, конечно. Впрочем… это когда тебя хотят все, тянет поперчить приевшееся блюдо. Когда никто, уже не так привлекательна мысль об испуганных возгласах и мольбе о пощаде, пусть даже напускной. Но… довольно об этом думать.

- Давайте немного поговорим, Адриан.

«Чтобы ты не думал, что тебя ждут какие-то плотские авантюры. Довольно нам всем на сегодня острых ощущений», - продолжил он мысленно.

- Мы ее не обеспокоим? – молодой человек с тревогой кивнул на Гетти.

- Очнется, так и хорошо.

- О чем вы хотите говорить?

- О вашем брате, Адриан.

- Я теперь с ним не вижусь. Если у вас дело к моему брату, идите к моему брату.

- Значит, помните вашу с ним ссору? – мягко поинтересовался Дориан.

- Помню.

- А из-за чего вы разошлись, помните?

Адриан молчал.

- Нет? – настойчиво переспросил Дориан.

- Я не уверен. Все перемешалось. Но я знаю, что заслужил все, что со мной произошло.

- Я так не считаю.

- Вы ничего не знаете.

- Кое-что знаю. И похоже больше, чем вы со своей… ушибленной головой.

- Оставьте… может у меня и спуталось все, что было, но я знаю, какую жизнь я вел… и веду, и знаю, что мой брат не обязан мириться с таким позором.

- Вы идеализируете своего брата, Адриан. Судите так, как будто он несоизмеримо выше вас, и благородней, и чище. Но это не так. Он такой же человек, и так же слаб. Он тоже делал вещи, которыми не может гордиться джентльмен. Только свои грешки он скрывает, а вы… вы подставились, только и всего.

- Перестаньте. Кто вы такой, что судить?

- Я знаю вашего брата. И вот… Гетти тоже знает.

- Причем тут она?

- Притом, что она такая же жертва вашего брата, как и по сути вы.

- Она… его любовница? – Адриан понизил голос до шепота.

- Она девушка, на которой он обязан был жениться как честный человек. Но он не честный человек.

- Бедняжка. Тоже покатилась по дурной дорожке. Значит, вот оно как. Выходит, теперь она живет с вами?

«В общем, да…»

Дориан кивнул. Пусть собеседник имел в виду несколько иное сожительство, не важно. Да впрочем, и оно ведь имело место, не так ли? Так что никакой лжи.

- Да, не повезло ей…

В этом сочувственном вздохе Дориану явственно послышалось больше сожаления, что падшей девушке приходится жить с таким любовником, чем осуждения в адрес того, кто лишил ее чести. Он отвернулся, разозленный, и заметил, что ресницы Гетти подрагивают. Он слегка потряс ее руку, проверяя, не ошибся ли он, и понял, что ничуть. Она пришла в себя, но решила доиграть роль. Тогда, чтобы поддразнить ее – отчасти, а отчасти дать ей понять, что он все видит, но она может продолжать притворяться, если ей так удобнее, Дориан погладил ее пальцы и снова накрыл ладонью у себя на колене. Пусть потерпит. Для достоверности. Раз уж втравила их в такую историю, хорошо хоть, не с трагическим финалом.

- То, что вы сделали, Адриан, пусть это было и нехорошо, ни может даже сравниться с тем, что сделал ваш брат. Вы по крайней мере не обманывали чистое, беззаботное существо, не знающее жизни. Не смотрите на него с благоговением, он того не заслуживает.

- Да, я понимаю о чем вы… - тот уныло вздохнул.

- Возвращайтесь домой, Адриан. Нет никакого смысла жертвовать собой ради такого человека, как Фредерик Синглтон. У него нет никакого морального права осуждать вас. Да, он заплатил ваши долги, но он и унаследовал все состояние вашего отца. Это не ваша вина, что у вас нет ни гроша, а ваш брат в любом случае обязан поддерживать вас материально. Если б не разразился скандал, это было бы обычное семейное дело.

- Дело ведь не в деньгах.

- А в мошенничестве, верно. Но ведь вы раскаялись.

- Ну да. Наверное. Я не помню. Я раскаялся?

- Уверен, что да.

- Может быть. Но какая теперь разница? Слишком поздно. Я теперь уж обратно не вернусь.

- Почему? Вы ведь молоды, Адриан, у вас вся жизнь впереди. Вам незачем болтаться тут с отбросами. Вы еще можете вернуться. У вас есть семья. Ваш брат простит вас, если вы немного освежите его память… в отношении его собственных похождений.

- То, что вы предлагаете, это шантаж.

- Вовсе нет. Этак можно договориться до того, что угрожать грабителю констеблем – шантаж.

- Нет, это другое. Я не невинный прохожий.

- Практически. Запутавшийся мальчишка, и только.

- Вполне совершеннолетний…

- Да все равно. Или вам нравится чувствовать себя жертвой, Адриан? Это очень волнующе, падать лелея гордыню, что могли бы воззвать о помощи, но решили быть выше этого?

- Я не понимаю, что вам-то за дело?

Дориан кивнул на Гетти.

- Ах, месть…

- Месть – это пустить Фредерика Синглтона по миру. Этим я заниматься не собираюсь. Но справедливости хочу.

- Вам не стоит беспокоиться обо мне. То есть… спасибо, что подумали обо мне, я тронут, однако… я увяз слишком глубоко. Такой человек уже не может заявиться в приличный дом и не осквернить его. Может быть, немного раньше… когда было еще не поздно. А теперь я человек дна. Мне все равно не восстановить ни репутацию, ни доброе имя. Я замешан в историях, которые если всплывут, то погребут под собой всю нашу семью. Я этого не хочу. Не хочу, чтоб меня искали в порядочном доме констебли или бывшие дружки.

- Ваш дом не такой уж и порядочный, именно об этом я вам и толкую.

- Ну да, я слышал. Мой брат не такой уж и порядочный. Хотя по моему разумению уложить на спину хорошенькую девушку грех более простительный и естественный, чем обманывать и подставлять друга. Но пусть. Мой брат Фредерик не ангел. Но у него есть дети, девочки. Мои племянницы. Они только недавно осиротели. Его жена Аннабел, на случай если вы не знаете, умерла в родах год назад. Они-то ничем не заслужили, чтобы на их фамилию навлекли позор.

Растерявшись, Дориан не нашелся с ответом. О детях Синглтона он ни разу не подумал. Он никогда их не видел, и они были некими условными пешками на шахматной доске, которые не принимались в расчет, как некая данность, никак не влияющая на суть.

- Если вы так считаете, - осторожно предложил он, - вам необязательно немедленно переселяться к брату. Было бы достаточно, если бы в обществе видели, что вы помирились, что он по-прежнему покровительствует вам. Вы могли бы жить отдельно, какое-то время. Он в состоянии себе это позволить.

- Сесть к нему на шею, предложить оплачивать мне квартиру и заново выводить в свет, как нашкодившего мальчишку? Нет.

- Лучше погибать?

- Может и лучше. Хотя бы никому не в тягость.

- Почему вы так уверены, что вашему брату это было бы в тягость? Вполне может быть, что он сам желал бы примирения, но не знает, как к этому подойти. Вы же не даете ему шанса.

Адриан молча покачал головой.

- Простите, но не тратьте на меня время. Вы может и правы, но я совершенно точно не пойду просить Фредерика о снисхождении, и не буду играть на его совести, используя честь Гетти в качестве полкового знамени.

- Что ж, Адриан, дело ваше. Вы, как вы верно заметили, совершеннолетний.

Тот молчал, низко опустив голову и задумавшись.

- Гетти, - Дориан легонько похлопал ее по щеке. – Открывайте глаза, я вижу, что вам лучше.

Ее ресницы послушно взметнулись вверх. Вот она перевела взгляд на Дориана, затем на его младшего приятеля, скользнула по стене, и лицо ее вытянулось.

- Мы что, в тюрьме?

Дориан увидел, на что она смотрит, и подавил усмешку.

- Нет, не в тюрьме. По крайней мере выйдем отсюда немедленно, как только вы сможете идти.

- Я смогу. Со мной все в порядке.

- Да уж, Гетти. Полный порядок, что и говорить, - он многозначительно окинул взглядом ее фигурку – словно выброшенную на берег после кораблекрушения.

- Простите, - она стыдливо опустила глаза. – Адриан так храбро защищал меня.

«А я нет».

- Довольно об этом. Вставайте. Накинете мой сюртук, и мы выйдем через заднюю дверь.

Адриан неловко топтался у двери, ожидая пока Гетти сползет с кровати, с пугливым любопытством разглядывая атрибуты странных развлечений, которые тут происходили. Дориан дал бы гинею, чтоб узнать, что у нее на уме. Догадывалась ли она, как весело тут проводили время? Или ей бы в голову не пришло, что такое бывает? Тюрьма, надо же. Почти угадала.

- Послушайте, - Адриан нерешительно приоткрыл дверь, выглянул, словно ожидая, что кто-то подслушивает. – Мне на самом деле ужасно неприятно. И я очень сочувствую мисс Мертон, жаль, я не могу загладить то, что натворил Фредерик. Но дело вот в чем… - он замялся. – Даже не знаю, стоит ли вообще об этом говорить.

- Говорите, раз начали, - предложил Дориан.

- Правда, я б не стал об этом говорить в других обстоятельствах. Это в конце концов не мое дело. Но я думаю, вы меня поймете.

Дориан нетерпеливо вздохнул.

- Адриан, давайте короче.

- У нас в доме… то есть в доме моего брата есть одна особа. Гувернантка. Мисс Еванджелина Дарнелл.

Дориан поднял бровь, легко догадавшись куда клонит бывший приятель, но не помогая ему объясниться.

- Я думал, откровенно говоря, что Фредерик и она… в общем между ними летали искры. Мисс Дарнелл женщина на редкость умная и привлекательная, хотя и несколько строгого обхождения, - в его зазвучало восторженное благоговение. - Я более, чем уверен, что она любит моего брата. И также уверен, что между ними нет никакой предосудительной связи. Но я думал, по правде, что и Фредерик влюблен в нее. И что предрассудки для него ничто, потому что мисс Дарнелл из тех женщин, ради кого пренебрегают условностями. Она… и собой хороша, и на фортепиано играет как ангел, и рисует прекрасно, и держится словно герцогиня. Но поскольку прошел год, и если б он хотел сделать ей предложение, то вероятно бы уже сделал… и после того, что вы рассказали о нем… видимо, я заблуждался, и намерения Фредерика не так уж чисты.

- Я не совсем понимаю, к чему это все, Адриан.

- Вы желали мне добра, - тихо объяснил молодой человек. – И я правда ценю это. Но было бы лучше, если бы то, что вы желали сделать для меня, вы сделали для нее.

- Открыл ей глаза.

- Она верит в Фредерика, как в господа бога. Если он дал ей понять, что нужно подождать, она будет ждать вечно.

- Извините, Адриан, я не собираюсь в этом участвовать. Я желал вам добра, это правда, но роль старой сплетницы мне не к лицу.

- А больше вы ничем не можете мне помочь.

- Вы сами, что ли, влюблены в нее?

Адриан испуганно махнул руками.

- Что вы! Нет!

- Знаете что, Адриан? Лучшее, что вы можете сделать, это не мудрить, а вернуться домой. Показать брату, что вы повзрослели. Присмотреть за женщиной, которой вы так… хм, восторгаетесь. У вас есть все, чтобы повлиять на брата, чтобы он отнесся к вам по-человечески и сдержал слово, которое видимо дал этой девушке. Заставьте его жениться на ней, или женитесь на ней сами. Но не просите вмешиваться в это совершенно посторонних людей.

- Я бы не просил посторонних, - горько отозвался тот.

- Вы делаете большую глупость, Адриан.

- Наверное. Но я не могу пойти туда. Это… слишком. Если б они думали, что я мертв, было бы лучше всего. Очень жаль, что я не могу их в этом убедить.

- А вы уверены, Адриан, что в точности помните все обстоятельства, касающиеся вашего рассказа? Что, если вы просто позабыли какие-то детали? И эта мисс уже давно попросила расчета, или Фредерик и она давно женаты?

Адриан застыл в полном замешательстве.

- Мне такое даже в голову не пришло. Я… не знаю.

- Прекрасный образчик благоразумия. Я думаю, вам нужно пойти и выспаться. Вам… есть где ночевать?

«Ох, если он ответит, что нет…»

- Есть, не беспокойтесь обо мне.

- Вот и прекрасно, - Дориан вздохнул с искренним облегчением.- Идите и отдыхайте.

- Ваша спутница тоже падает с ног, - Адриан взглянул на нее с сожалением. Ну да, такая молодая девушка, и уже пала так низко. Гетти сонно моргнула. Надо же, четверть часа ее кротости и молчания. Кажется, он не зря надеялся, что испуг ее немного утихомирит.

- Устала немножко, это правда, - она виновато глянула на Адриана из-под ресниц. - Но не думайте, я все слышала. Не беспокойтесь ни о чем.

Адриан порывисто шагнул к ней.

- Вы ангел, милая Гетти, - и поцеловал ей руку. Она слегка оробела, непривычная к подобному обращению, но выдавила улыбку.

- Вы очень сердитесь? – спросила она, когда они уже катили в кэбе по темным лондонским улицам. Дориан лишь надеялся, что она сможет войти в дом относительно ровно, и не шокирует разбуженных после полуночи слуг шатающейся походкой девушки, которая за один вечер успела перепить, устроить истерику, поучаствовать в драке, упасть в обморок, в общем и целом прожив день яркой, полноценной жизнью.

- Сержусь? Это же не я едва не послужил развлечением паре пьяных мерзавцев.

- Вы могли пострадать из-за меня, - ее голос дрогнул.

- Вам несказанно повезло, Гетти.

- А кто были эти люди?

- Какие-то пьяницы. Откуда мне знать.

- Да нет, те, которые помогли нам.

- А. Не знаю. Тоже какие-то случайные посетители. Но потрезвее и с крепкими кулаками.

- Жаль, мы их как следует не поблагодарили.

- Они догадались, что вы хотите сказать спасибо.

- Простите. Мне очень жаль. Я и сама испугалась, и вас испугала.

- Все в порядке, Гетти, – когда перед ним извинялись, он ничего не мог с собой поделать, только проявить ответную любезность. Досадно, что Гетти это, кажется, поняла и намеревалась пользоваться.

- Я просто подумала, что этот юноша, Адриан, он вел себя как-то странно. Зачем он убежал, и вообще… Я и подумала, может быть, если я останусь с ним наедине, я пойму, что он за человек. То есть я думала… хороший ли он человек, станет ли он защищать слабую девушку. Но он молодец. Он очень храбро себя повел.

Дориан не сразу сообразил, что она имеет в виду. Вероятно, только темнота защитила его от того, чтобы Гетти могла всласть посмеяться над его глупо раскрытым ртом. Боже…

- Это вы сейчас хотите сказать, что весь этот цирк, что вы устроили, это была проверка для Адриана?

- Нет, ну я же не думала, что их будет сразу двое, и что Адриан сразу свалится.

«И что я не захочу идти выручать ее».

- Я страшно виновата. Я не думала, что выйдет такой ужас.

Он помолчал.

- Могу сказать одно, Гетти. Больше никогда, слово даю, вы и близко не подойдете к заведениям подобного толка. Я ваше благоразумие явно переоценивал. И если вы ослушаетесь, можете сразу идти брать билет на поезд и ехать в свою деревню, потому что я выставлю вас немедленно. Надеюсь, вам все понятно.

Кэб выехал на площадь, в темноте мелькнули очертания знакомого сквера, и Дориан решил, что ему тоже следует проявить немного благоразумия. Лишь бы только определиться, что именно благоразумно сделать в подобной ситуации.

- Сделаем вот что, Гетти. Возьмите ключи. Идите, откройте себе входную дверь, положите ключи на каминную полку и можете идти спать.

- А вы… сэр?

- А я пройдусь полчаса и позвоню.

- Вы меня стыдитесь, сэр? – тут же отозвалась она оскорбленно.

- Да! Когда будете подниматься в свою комнату, взгляните в зеркало и поймете почему.

- Думаете, вы выглядите лучше? – он тяжело вздохнул. Надо отдать Гетти должное, в ее обществе он скоро начнет привыкать к тому, как выглядит. Если повторять это ему так часто, как она это делает без тени смущения.

- Нет, я думаю, что я выгляжу хуже. И совсем не хочу, чтобы кто-то в доме задавался вопросом, откуда мы с вами вернулись одновременно и в таком непрезентабельном виде. Все, приехали. Выходите, Гетти.

Он на ощупь сунул ей в руку ключи.

- Сэр!

- Что?

- Я не дружу с ключами. Я сломала лучший отцовский амбарный замок.

- Уж постарайтесь, пожалуйста.

- Но вдруг там кто-то еще не спит.

- Спят. Окна темные.

- Миссис Лиф может вязать в задней комнате и выйти взглянуть, кто идет.

- Так постарайтесь войти тихо.

- Но вдруг не получится!

- Гетти! Не получится значит не получится. Скажете «извините» и пойдете наверх.

- Она спросит, откуда я пришла.

- Скажете, что решили прогуляться и заблудились.

- Мне же влетит.

- Да? Розгами высекут? – осведомился он.

- Так нечестно, сэр. Я была с вами, а вы хотите, чтоб я врала и краснела.

- Нечестно? Неужели это я подговорил вас вместо бакалейной лавки отправиться бог знает куда? Или может быть, я вас спаивал? Или я подстроил, чтобы вы привлекли внимание каких-то отбросов?

- Но Адриан – _ваш_ друг.

- Неоспоримая логика. Гетти, хватит. Если вас будут как-то особенно сурово вычитывать, или грозить уволить, или применять телесные наказания - вдруг, то я вам разрешаю кивать на меня.

Гетти неохотно спустила ногу на подножку кэба, вздохнула, и начала стаскивать сюртук, который он отдал ей.

- Оставьте. Если спросят, скажете, что попали под дождь, и случайный прохожий пожалел вас.

- Горазды ж вы врать, - проворчала она и, наконец, оказалась на улице, так что Дориан поспешно захлопнул дверцу кэба, пока она не придумала еще какие-нибудь причины возражать ему. Но на всякий случай дождался, пока она, громко вздыхая, ковырялась в замке и, наконец, одолела механизм. А то он уже решил было, что фирменному стальному замку пришел конец, так тот отчаянно скрежетал. Тогда, убедившись, что все в порядке, он приказал кэбмену трогаться. Сначала он решил выйти где-нибудь около ночного заведения, в котором можно провести полчаса с рюмкой ликера, но передумал. Разве не он только что выругал Гетти за безрассудство? И тут же отправиться за полночь в незнакомое место, безоружным, сонным и смертельно уставшим.

- Куда прикажете ехать, сэр? – обратился к нему кэбмен, так и не получив указаний.

- Давайте… объедем потихоньку кругом Гайд-парка. Не очень быстро. Я оплачу вам время, а не мили, сколько скажете.


	6. Chapter 6

- Что ж, Гетти нашлась? – поинтересовался он у камердинера наутро, подумав, что вероятно, пропади она на самом деле, он бы задал этот вопрос. А он ведь хотел соблюсти видимость того, что все идет как всегда, строго как всегда, никаких странностей и эксцессов?

- Гетти, сэр? Да, сэр. Все в порядке.

Дориан подождал подробностей, но их не последовало.

- Если она надолго отлучилась без спросу, пусть миссис Лиф удержит из ее жалованья. На первый раз.

Пожалуй, он переиграл, не нужно ему вмешиваться в такие бытовые мелочи, ну да ладно.

- Где она?

- Гетти, сэр? Где-то в доме.

- То есть вы ее не видели сегодня?

- Отчего же… видел, сэр.

Дориану показалось, что, обычно выдержанный и церемонный, Фрэнсис как-то странно юлит.

- И где же?

- Как обычно, сэр.

- Пусть зайдет, я буду в кабинете. Да, и еще, Фрэнсис. Нужно пригласить портного. Выберите несколько вариантов из газеты, из тех, кто не экономит на шрифте объявления, чтоб поменьше за него заплатить. Съездите сами посмотрите мастерскую, узнайте, есть ли у них приличные заказчики, чтобы не какой-то дилетант… ну не мне вам объяснять.

- Я понял, сэр.

- Желательно, чтобы заказчики были достойные, но не входили в число близких знакомых.

- Хорошо, сэр.

Проснувшись непривычно для себя рано, он потратил все утро на раздумья, делать ли ему что-то в отношении Синглтона.

Рассудок говорил, что не стоит. С другой стороны, мудрые люди считали, что надо быть последовательным даже в глупости. Кроме того, Гетти определенно дала понять, что теперь не в человеческих силах удержать ее от причинения добра. Может быть, лучше бедная девочка пусть занимается чужие делами, нежели своими? Пока Синглтон-младший забил ей голову своими глупостями, она отчасти отвлеклась от розысков пропавшего возлюбленного. Может это и хорошо, направить этот поток в безопасное русло? Пусть думает о проблемах Адриана, это безопаснее.

Но ему придется так или иначе вовлекаться в перипетии этих наивных интриг.

Ну и пускай. Ему тоже стоило бы отвлечься от собственных бед.

У Гетти, явившейся на зов, был такой вид, словно она только что проснулась. Или только что встала, но не сказать, что действительно проснулась. Глаза ее, обычно большие и широко распахнутые, были полузакрыты. Белая наколка горничной сидела криво, явно прицепленная на ходу. Он невольно взглянул на часы. Близился полдень.

- Простите, сэр, я сегодня все проспала, - призналась она с обескураживающей прямотой. Особенно обескураживающей оттого, что становилось очевидным, что Фрэнсис, не подозревавший ни о каком обмане со стороны хозяина дома, пытался прикрыть неподобающее поведение молодой горничной, скрыв и ее позднее возвращение, и утреннее отсутствие. Все это было неожиданно и, по правде, довольно неприятно. Фрэнсис был прекрасен своей полной отстраненностью, словно живая функция, а не человек. Дориан никогда не задумывался ни что он за человек, ни даже сколько ему лет. Кстати, сколько? Он всегда казался человеком без возраста, - ни молодым, ни старым, ни привлекательным, ни безобразным, ни высоким, ни низким. Между тем, не исключено, что он моложе, чем сам Дориан, или приблизительно тех же лет, минус кутежи, бессонные ночи и образ жизни, не способствующий хорошему цвету лица. Это он, что же, покровительствует Гетти как самой юной в доме, или таким образом… ухаживает за ней? Еще только этого не хватало.

Внезапно лишившись хорошего расположения духа, он одарил ее хмурым взглядом.

- Ничего страшного, Гетти, - произнес он с искусственной любезностью. – Будем считать, что вы передвинули свой выходной на сегодня.

Она уставилась на него не менее хмуро.

- Значит, у меня сегодня выходной… сэр?

- Выходит, так.

- Ну хорошо, вы сами говорили, что в выходной мне следует делать то, что мне вздумается. До завтра, сэр.

Он и рта раскрыть не успел, а Гетти уже повернулась к нему спиной.

- Гетти, постойте, - окликнул он.

Но дверь уже захлопнулась.

Он остался один.

* * *

Общение с портным, прежде приятное легкое времяпровождение, теперь было тягостной, неловкой обязанностью, выматывающей нервы и доводящей до отчаяния. Он и сам понимал, что преувеличивает. Преувеличивает значение задумчивого цоканья языком, которое издавал французский портной, пока его помощник снимал мерки. Преувеличивает ужас изменившихся пропорций своего тела. Наверняка портной думал вовсе не о том, какой неудобный заказ он получил, и не считал, что с такими мерками следует сидеть дома в утреннем халате и разношенных войлочных туфлях и не осквернять взоры высшего общества. В конце концов ему платили, и платили не скупясь. Да и фигур в своей жизни этот портной наверняка повидал сотни, в том числе намного более чудовищных очертаний. Знавал же он сам одного лорда, который был горбуном. Он просто привык к другому. Привык к загоравшемуся в прикованных к нему глазах восхищению. К завуалированным и откровенным комплиментам. К тому, что ему самому нравится то, что он видел в зеркале.

В нынешнем виде весь процесс был пыткой, постыдной и унизительной, как визит к дантисту. Что, кстати говоря, ему тоже следовало бы сделать. Иначе вскорости погонит неотложная нужда.

Перспективы рисовались черной краской, он устал от стояния, воспаленные суставы ныли. Пытаясь взбодриться, он попросил кофе, но не ощутил никакого эффекта, кофе, книга и плед были слабеньким лекарством от хандры. Следовало чем-то заняться, но ему ничего не хотелось. У него ведь были какие-то планы. До того, как все произошло. Помнится, он намеревался списываться с какими-то ценителями, предлагая немыслимые деньги за экземпляры, которых недоставало в его коллекции. Где сейчас их адреса? Пылятся в глубинах стола… Почему он потерял к ним всякий интерес?

Он добавил немного каннабиса в наполовину опустошенный кофейник и выпил маленькими глотками. Может быть, это слабость и признак порочности натуры, что он не может справиться с собой, не прибегая к сильнодействующим средствам. Но бессмысленно валяться часами на кушетке и унывать тоже не выход. А так… так сразу появилась легкость. По телу разлилось приятное тепло. Исчезли слабость, усталость и апатия. С чего это он вообще решил, что жизнь утратила всякий смысл? Какая глупость…

Теперь он был уверен, что ему привиделся весь этот кошмар. Конечно же, он поддался параноидальным фантазиям, ничего этого не было, с ним все в порядке, все хорошо… Он по-прежнему красивый и цветущий юноша, которым все восхищаются, обаятельный, талантливый, жаждущий узнать мир во всем его многообразии. Если кто говорил что дурное о нем, то это просто зависть, пошлая зависть, неудивительная в существах столь примитивных…

Прилив энергии накрыл его волной, но волна окатила его впустую и отхлынула. Ему казалось, он полон мыслей и идей, но они сменяли одна другую так быстро, что он не успевал их ни обдумать, ни запомнить. Хотелось с кем-то немедленно делиться каждой мыслью, чтоб эти драгоценные сгустки чистого разума не пропали зазря. Казалось, прошли часы, и он потерял счет времени.

Он даже открыл фортепиано и пробежал пальцами несколько клавиш. Показалось, что звуки были чистыми и неземными. Какая ерунда ему привиделась, будто он разучился. Как это может быть, он всегда играл прекрасно. «С душой», - бывало, говорил Гарри. Он взял несколько быстрых аккордов, восторгаясь собственным мастерством, проиграл начало этюда и сбился. Больно. Почему так больно? Он яростно стукнул кулаком по клавишам, как будто мстя им за то, что не сумели порадовать его, от толчка крышка дернулась и захлопнулась, ударив его по пальцам. Он отскочил и закричал. Ему вторил звон разбитого стекла, когда на пол полетела сбитая резким взмахом его руки хрустальная бонбоньерка. Сделав несколько неуверенных шагов, опасаясь наткнуться еще на что-либо и разнести всю комнату, он повалился на кровать, прижимая руки к груди. Сломаны или ушиблены? Да какая разница. Ему хотелось позвать миссис Лиф с ее мазями, но устыдился показываться ей едва соображающим, в наркотическом угаре. Он просто расплачется, как малое дитя, и примется жаловаться на жизнь, если кто-то сейчас придет. Нужно заснуть и утром будет полегче. Но нервное возбуждение от наркотика еще не улеглось, и он просто лежал, а стены кругом него раскачивались взад-вперед, взад-вперед, словно качели. И хоть закрывал он глаза, хоть открывал, перед ними плавали мутные цветные круги, неторопливые как наглые воздухоплавающие медузы.

За что ему все это? То есть, кое-что он хотя бы понимает – почему. Пусть слабый желудок расплата за чревоугодие, севшее зрение - за любовь к старинным фолиантам с мелким вычурным шрифтом, мерзкая похотливая усмешка, которую он то ли дело ловил в зеркале - за неразборчивость в связях. Но за что ему мучения с руками? За Бэзила? Если так, то что ж… все его желания выполнялись, так или иначе. Однажды он попросил вечную молодость – и получил ее. В другой раз взмолился, чтобы небеса наконец наказали его и отпустили на свободу очищенным от скверны. И его наказали. Но как он воспользовался обретенной свободой? Никак…

Может быть, позвать Гетти? Если он пообещает ей рассказать о Дориане, она сделает для него что угодно, даже придет к нему в постель. Он не знал, хочется ли ему обладать ею прямо сейчас, или просто сходит с ума от одиночества. Если она бы пришла, было бы не так пусто. А утром она бы убила его, наверное, когда поняла, что ему нечего добавить к тому, что уже было сказано. Но то утром…

«У вас его глаза», - вспомнил он. Бедная Гетти, она уже достаточно пострадала, чтоб добавлять ей горестей снова и снова.

Час спустя он не выдержал, кое-как сполз с кровати и доплелся до звонка.

Час с четвертью спустя старая экономка, ворча и причитая, растирала ему руки мазью с острым запахом трав и имбиря, и сетовала, что ему нужно показаться настоящему врачу, а не лечиться дедовскими методами, но его хватало только на постыдный скулеж побитого пса.

Понимала ли она, что его трясет не столько от боли, сколько после приема опасных, искажающих сознание веществ? Дурман потихоньку рассеивался, и ему было стыдно, что он поддался пагубной страсти.

- Старый лорд, ваш дед, страдал тем же недомоганием, - сказала миссис Лиф, тоном утешения. Как будто его должно быть обрадовать, что у него с дедом нашлись общие черты.

- То-то старик всегда был так сердит, - проворчал он в ответ, с отвращением глядя на свои страшные, распухшие руки.

* * *

Пока Фрэнсис утром брил его, Дориан успел рассмотреть, что последствия вчерашнего не замедлили сказаться. Мешки под глазами стали больше – если это только возможно, больше и темнее, мрачные черные ущелья греха, а красные прожилки разбегавшиеся по белкам – те казались жирнее и толще, как напившиеся крови пиявки. Стилизованные лилии, вышитые на наволочках, отпечатались на щеке, как позорное клеймо. Не лицо, какая-то чудовищная морда, отечная и желтушная, и сыпь даже какая-то проступила на лбу. Его затрясло от отвращения. Как Фрэнсис может прикасаться к нему? За такой адский труд даже двойного жалованья мало.

Он вспомнил, как накануне Фрэнсис солгал ему, покрывая Гетти, и в какое раздражение его это ввергло. Говорить ли камердинеру, что его безобразный поступок вышел наружу? Или усыпить его бдительность, сделав вид, что ничего не произошло?

- Мне кажется, у вас жар, сэр. Не сходить ли за врачом?

И понимает ли Фрэнсис, что происходит в стенах этого дома? Его расчудесный слепоглухонемой камердинер?

- Не нужно.

Заняться чем-то - вот что ему нужно. Пока он не свел себя в могилу, ища развлечений в мире галлюцинаций. Когда, совсем недавно, он был молод, то восстанавливался куда быстрее…

- Пришлите мне Гетти, Фрэнсис. У меня есть поручение для нее, - солгал он и сам устыдился. До чего все дошло: камердинер лжет ему, он лжет камердинеру, и из-за чего? Из-за горничной. И нет у него никаких поручений. Просто… скучно.

Сегодня вид у нее был вполне бодрый. Дориан невольно вспомнил, как какие-то сутки тому назад она рыдала от горя. Кто бы поверил, глядя на нее, что она так несчастна? Все потому, что у Гетти пока есть надежда, и надежда помогает ей держаться на плаву. Впору позавидовать. Пока она не поверит, что Дориана Грея нет в живых, она не упадет духом.

- Что это с вами, сэр? – сразу же спросила она. Даже как будто встревожилась. – Отравились, что ли, чем-то?

- Нет, просто голова болит.

И тошнит, и сердце колотится, и пальцы ноют, и на ногах тоже, так скоро он не только про фортепиано может забыть, но и ходить будет с трудом. Если будет.

Гетти изобразила сочувственную гримаску и подошла ближе.

- Что это вы расклеились? А руки-то как разнесло. Ужас какой. У нас в деревне такое лечат. Знаете чем? Рыбами!

- Рыбами, - повторил он - Муренами, надеюсь. Чтоб уж наверняка.

- Не знаю, как они зовутся. Да любыми рыбами, они одинаковые, по-моему, рыбы и рыбы. Берут рыб и режут на кусочки, кладут в носок или в рукавицы там, и надевают на ночь. И все пройдет.

- Чудесная идея, но еще одна подробность и меня стошнит. Поэтому прекратите, пожалуйста, Гетти, сделайте одолжение.

- Ну как хотите. А говорят помогает. Может вам принести что-нибудь? Ну такого вы цвета зеленого, сэр, я не могу. Хотите чаю принесу? Если съели какую-то дрянь, это лучше всего.

Ее неуемная активность утомляла.

- Хорошо, передайте Фрэнсису, пусть принесет.

- Я могу сама сходить.

- Это обязанность камердинера, Гетти.

Она мгновенно надулась.

- Ну Фрэнсису вы и сами в силах позвонить, чтобы он принес что вам надо.

- Что еще не так? – удивился он.

- Я к вам по-человечески, а вы как с прислугой.

- Почему «как»...

- Характер же у вас, сэр.

- Будет вам, Гетти, кто б вам еще позволил разводить тут Директорию.

- И даже позволил мне взять выходной…

Дориан бессильно закатил глаза.

- Возьмите еще один. Только хватит, пожалуйста, донимать меня, как вас тут ущемляют.

- Спасибо, сэр, - невозмутимо поблагодарила она. – Он придется весьма кстати.

- Где вы были вчера весь день, Гетти? – поинтересовался он подозрительно.

- Разве прислуга должна отчитываться, сэр, о том, как провела выходной?

Он прикусил губу в досаде. Эта девушка невозможна.

- Ну будет, Гетти. Тоже мне, придумали обижаться. Давайте рассказывайте. Посетили притон? Загнали в угол Фредерика Синглтона и корили без устали, пока он не попросил пощады? Обыскали Селби? Лучше расскажите вы, чем я прочту это в вечерней газете.

- Я не была в притоне. У меня, к сожалению, нет адреса мистера Синглтона, и мне мало одного выходного, чтобы посетить ваше поместье, поезд туда едет ужасно долго, - ответила она с ледяным достоинством. – Поэтому, простите, сэр, но я ходила по магазинам. Купила платье взамен испорченного. Желаете посмотреть?

- Нет, благодарю, - он усмехнулся, посчитав забавным, что в результате они провели большую часть дня одинаково, сдавшись в руки служителей мануфактурного дела. Но лучше было после этого заняться чем-нибудь безобидным, чтобы не пожинать сегодня горькие плоды. Вот Гетти наверняка вернулась домой и мирно легла спать, судя по ее бодрому виду. – Гетти, откуда это вы знаете, сколько едет поезд до Селби?

Ему хотелось, чтоб она покраснела, и он этого добился.

- Я переписала расписание на вокзале, - буркнула она, уставившись в пол.

- И навели справки о местожительстве Фредерика Синглтона?

- Вот еще, зачем. Вы же знаете, где он живет. Вы к нему и пойдете.

- Сомневаюсь.

- Но вы же обещали.

- Нет, я ничего не обещал. Тем более меня не примут в доме Фредерика Синглтона. А если и примут, то довольно хм… враждебно, - он представил себе, в каком шоке был бы Фредерик Синглтон, если проклятый Дориан Грей явился бы к нему замолвить слово за бывшего приятеля. После такого заступничества Адриану б уж точно не светило никакого примирения даже в самом отдаленном будущем. А если представиться чужим именем, то как объяснить, кто он и что ему за дело до чужих ссор?

- Что же вы натворили? – полюбопытствовала Гетти.

- Ровным счетом ничего.

- Ах ну да, вы же говорили, что этого несчастного юношу вы научили плохому.

- Глупости это все. Нельзя научить ничему дурному того, кто этого не хочет.

- Но его брат на вас зол.

- Думаю, что да. По крайней мере последний раз, когда я его видел, он не подал мне руки.

- И правильно.

- Так Фредерик Синглтон при виде вас точно так же притворился бы, что впервые видит.

- Я могу и напомнить, - заметила она воинственно.

- Не сомневаюсь.

- Но вам и не нужно говорить с Фредериком. Адриан просил о другом.

- Адриан молодой дурак.

- Вы думаете, он все напутал? Потому что головой ударился?

- Может быть. А какая разница? Это не наше с вами дело, Гетти.

- Очень даже наше. Мое. Я бы очень хотела, чтобы мне кто-то раскрыл глаза на мистера Синглтона. Очень грустно, что никто этого не сделал.

- Гетти, вы бы не поверили, вот и все. Только разозлились бы на добродетеля непрошеного.

- Неправда, я бы может и не поверила прямо вот так сразу, но я бы присматривалась. Я бы что-то подозревала. Это был бы хороший поступок. Правильный.

- Гетти… Ну что вы сравниваете. Шестнадцатилетнюю глупышку, которой заморочили голову, и взрослую образованную женщину.

- Откуда вы взяли, что она взрослая?

- Я не знаю. Но никто б не нанял в респектабельный дом гувернантку, которая сама еще малое дитя. А вы-то были почти дитя.

- У нас в деревне это хороший возраст, чтоб идти под венец.

- Все равно. Вы были юны и не знали жизни. А это… у меня сложилось впечатление, что Адриан сам по уши влюблен в гувернантку, и придумал как загрести жар чужими руками.

- Ну почему вы всегда так дурно думаете о людях?

- Ладно, я дурно думаю о людях. А зачем, по вашему мнению, Адриану Синглтону затевать этот цирк?

- Я думаю он чувствует себя кругом виноватым, и ему хочется сделать что-нибудь хорошее и правильное, чтобы он мог сам себя простить. Заступиться за слабого – хороший же поступок.

«Как это знакомо…»

- Вся эта история может существовать только в его воспаленном воображении.

- Ну, может, - признала Гетти. - А вдруг нет? Если все неправда, эта мисс Дарнелл так и скажет, что простите, мол, сэр, но вы белены объелись, какой роман, какая женитьба, я честная гувернантка, у меня и жених есть, офицер, он как выйдет в отставку, мы сразу и поженимся. А вы скажете – ах извините, заблуждался, покорно прошу простить.

- Я не буду этого делать, Гетти, - сказал он мягко, но не оставляя сомнений в том, что его не переубедить. - Меня отчасти беспокоит судьба самого Синглтона, но нет никакого дела до его пассии. Если у вас есть желание выступить в этой сомнительной роли, в которой вы навряд ли снискаете благодарность, а не резкую отповедь, я вам мешать не стану. Мне же это не нужно и не к лицу. Вы взгляните на меня, неужели похоже, что какая-то старая дева будет всерьез выслушивать морализаторский монолог в свой адрес, да еще и с намеком на ее личную жизнь.

- Хм. Наверное, вы правы. Я бы пожалуй поостереглась с вами секретничать о моих сердечных тайнах, если б не была с вами знакома. Вы выглядите немного недружелюбно.

- Спасибо, - отозвался он с сарказмом.

- Вы сами начали! Ну да ладно, вы меня убедили. Давайте мне адрес. Я сама поговорю с этой гувернанткой.

- Не торопитесь. Никто вас не впустит в дом без уважительной причины.

Гетти оживилась.

- А я пойду наниматься к ним в горничные.

- Почему вы решили, что Синглтонам нужна горничная?

- Я скажу, что прочитала объявление в газете. Они меня впустят хотя бы, чтоб разобраться, с какой газеты спрашивать за путаницу.

- Или закроют дверь перед вашим носом.

- А пусть попробуют. Я им пообещаю, что стребую с газеты опровержение на первой странице, что им не нужны слуги, и пусть про них сплетничают, что они разорились и увольняют штат.

- Это какой-то слишком коварный план. Давайте проще.

- Я скажу, что моя дорогая бабушка прослужила в их доме много лет, и в память о ней я мечтаю к ним наняться. Вдруг растрогаются.

- И чем докажете? Вас спросят какие-нибудь подробности.

- А вы мне расскажете что-нибудь про Синглтонов. Вы-то их вроде хорошо знаете.

- Не со стороны прислуги же, бог ты мой. Гетти, вам бы писать романы.

- У меня почерк плохой. И грамотность тоже так себе. Мой отец не очень-то одобрял школы.

- Предположим, вас наняли кем-нибудь. В память о бабушке. К примеру… судомойкой. Что дальше станете делать?

- Ну как что… буду работать, пока не смогу подойти к этой девушке.

- То есть вы из моего дома съезжаете?

- Э…нет! Погодите! Это же только на день или два.

- А потом вы будете спасаться бегством, что ли? Под покровом ночи?

- Ну зачем, если меня наймут судомойкой, как вы любезно предложили, то я могу случайно поставить мимо раковины любимый фарфор мистер Синглтона, кстати, мне это будет очень приятно… И меня прогонят с позором, - добавила она с торжеством, словно подобный результат был бы высшим достижением.

- А вдруг сжалятся? Ради бабушки-то.

- У них наверняка не один-единственный дорогой сервиз.

- Понятно. А если вас не наймут?

- Я буду со слезами молить позволить мне хотя бы осмотреть дом, где моя бабушка провела самые счастливые годы. Послушайте, сэр, хочу сообщить, что у вас стал более человеческий вид. Я рада, что вам получше, но мне кажется, будто вы издеваетесь надо мной.

- Что вы, Гетти. Я не издеваюсь. Но немножко смешно, это верно.

- Ничего подобного, вам не хочется вмешиваться, вот и вы браните все, что я предлагаю! Лишь бы вот не соглашаться. Тогда вы сами предложите что-нибудь несмешное.

- Не обижайтесь. Но вы словно войной на них идете, а не ищете способ пару минут поговорить о своем о женском с девицей, занимающей положение немногим выше вашего. Не нужно ломиться в открытую дверь. Эта девушка не пленница, она где-то бывает, с воспитанницами или одна. Подойдете к ней, вот и все.

- И как я ее буду по-вашему выслеживать? Если я буду бродить у них под окнами весь день, они вызовут констебля, решив, что я хочу ограбить дом.

- Наймете кэб и попросите подождать.

- А что подумает кэбмен?

- Ничего. Ему без разницы. Подумает, что вам муж изменяет, и вы следите за соперницей.

- Ну нет. Еще чего не хватало.

- Я найму вам кэб, если вы стесняетесь выставить себя в невыгодном свете перед незнакомым кэбменом.

- И покараулите? – с надеждой спросила она.

- Вас, Гетти? Что такое, вас немножко смущает ваш прекрасный план, и у вас имеется предчувствие, что вас придется спасать?

- Не то, чтобы спасать… Но это же _ваш_ друг.

- Вы это уже говорили. Но эта мисс Дарнелл не имеет к моему другу никакого отношения. Однако же, увидим. Если Адриан вдруг окажется прав, что кажется мне маловероятным, тогда и подумаем, что делать с его братом.

- Конечно, прав! Бедный Адриан, если вы уговорите Фредерика простить его, это будет чудесно.

- Я не собираюсь никого уговаривать, боже упаси. Но если у него связь с гувернанткой его детей, он предпочтет уступить, а не рисковать публичным скандалом.

- Это вы хотите сказать, сэр, что намерены ему просто… угрожать? – возмутилась Гетти.

- Да ладно вам, Гетти, что вы сразу ощетинились. Может, ваш Фредерик прекрасный человек и добрый семьянин, Адриану на больную голову все приснилось.

- Никакой он не прекрасный.

- Один раз кто угодно мог сбиться с пути. Даже если человек… убил кого-то, отсюда вовсе не следует, что он намерен повторять этот опыт каждую неделю. Может быть, он… раскаивается и ужасно жалеет, что поддался минутной слабости.

«Уж я-то знаю».

- Вообще-то он ездил к нам в Строберри Хэй три месяца. Эта минутная слабость оказалась затяжной, как осенние дожди, - ядовито уточнила Гетти. Дориан поморщился.

- Можете приписать его постоянство вашей поразительной притягательности.

- А что это вы раздумали, как будто прежде вы считали Фредерика Синглтона лицемером и обманщиком, с чего вдруг он уже стал невинной жертвой?

- Право, не знаю. Должно быть, мне показалось крайне неделикатным желание Адриана обсуждать с малознакомыми людьми вопросы, которые его, по большому счету, не касаются. Со своей бы жизнью разобрался, прежде чем вмешиваться в чужую. Хотя один мой друг сказал бы, что чужие дела, которые нас не касаются, это и есть самое интересное в жизни.

Гетти помолчала, явно желая что-то высказать, но колеблясь, стоит ли.

- Разве вы делаете не то же самое? – наконец, сказала она. – Разве у вас нет дел, поважнее, чем бедный Адриан, которого вы давно выкинули из головы? Ведь у вас что-то произошло, то, что вы так уперто скрываете. Я знаю, вы ужасно боитесь, что если вы мне все расскажете, я заставлю Дориана жениться на мне, и чего доброго, уговорю вас позволить это.

- Вы заблуждаетесь, Гетти, - тихо и печально заметил Дориан.

- Так объясните мне, и я сразу от вас отстану. Что тут может быть такого, чтоб и рассказать нельзя? Где он? Арестовали, посадили в тюрьму? Нашли дурную болезнь и заперли в лечебнице? Посадили на корабль и отправили в Новый Свет?

- Что для вас изменит, если я подтвердил бы, что произошло первое, второе, или может быть третье?

- Я буду понимать, что мне делать.

- И что же?

Она пожала плечами, не глядя ему в лицо.

- Если он в тюрьме?

- Я выясню, как надолго… Может быть, я смогу навещать его. И буду знать, сколько мне ждать…

- Вдруг он убил человека? Вам это все равно?

- Ну не все равно, конечно, но это наверняка ошибка или недоразумение… уверена, он бы корил себя больше всех.

«Может и так, - подумал он с угрюмой безысходностью. – Может и так…»

Только сделанного не воротишь. Сколько ни кори себя, а от пролитой крови никуда не убежать. Только в восемнадцать лет можно верить, что если юноша раскаивается и сожалеет, то нужно ему непременно все простить и сочувственно погладить по голове, ведь ему так трудно.

- А если второе? – продолжил он, с трудом отвлекшись от мрачных мыслей, которые тянули его обратно в холодный осенний день, когда он окончательно уничтожил свою душу, обагрив ее невинной кровью. Вот перед ним девушка, юная, бодрая, свято верящая в чудеса, нужно учиться у нее смотреть только вперед и не оборачиваться на дурное. Хотя когда ей будет сорок, вероятно, жизнь не оставит камня на камне от ее доверия к миру. Она пережила всего пару разочарований и справилась с ними. Когда их станет десятки, она тоже будет думать, что все бессмысленно. А пока ей все игрушки, подумаешь, кровь, смерть, тюрьма, виселица. Подумаешь, горе, болезни, беды…

- А что было второе? Ах, болезнь? Ну это совсем ерунда.

- Ничего себе ерунда. Вы хоть раз видели, как выглядит человек с запущенным сифилисом? – спросил он напрямик, не щадя ее стыдливость. Гетти, впрочем, с ее простотой и не склонна была требовать нюхательную соль по любому поводу.

- Нет.

- И не хотели бы видеть, уж поверьте.

- Эту дрянь не хотела бы, а Дориана – хотела. Даже если… вдруг. Но я, по правде, не верю, что такое возможно. Это случается с людьми дурными, грязными. Дориан бы побрезговал в таком пачкаться.

- Любопытство сильнее брезгливости.

- Да бросьте… Ну хорошо, пускай. Все равно это ерунда.

- Я могу найти вам медицинский трактат на тему. С иллюстрациями. Только не читайте на ночь, - он сам однажды прочитал это на ночь, испугавшись чего-то, принятого им за симптом, и получил серию ночных кошмаров, невероятно ярких и многогранных. Хорошая книга, надо сказать, он сам как-то потерял вкус к поискам острых ощущений в непроверенных местах.

- Спасибо, не надо, - Гетти брезгливо сморщила нос. - Я верю, что очень жутко. Но все вылечивается.

- С чего вы взяли? Нет, это такое, что до конца не избавишься.

- Сэр, давайте напрямик! Мне нужно об этом думать или нет? Если нужно, давайте вашу книгу, я хочу понимать, с чем имею дело. Но это не такое, чтобы я убежала в ужасе и отказалась от своих чувств! Я справлюсь.

Он холодно пожал плечами.

- Думайте на всякий случай. Никогда не знаешь, что в жизни пригодится.

Гетти топнула ногой.

- Тогда зачем вы меня дразните!

- Так это же ваши версии, а не мои, - удивленно возразил Дориан. – Я только спросил, что бы вы стали делать, только и всего. Про Америку, полагаю, можно не спрашивать. Если б я… услал Дориана в Америку, вы б спросили, где покупать билет на пароход?

- Именно, - ответила она с вызовом.

- А на проезд хватит ли у вас? Пароход стоит немалых денег. Эмигранты распродают все имущество, чтобы оплатить билеты.

- Я заработаю.

- К вашему сведению, проезд третьим классом, которые еще надо пережить, стоит не меньше сорока фунтов. Практически ваше годовое жалованье. И то только потому, что я склонен баловать прислугу. В другом месте вы б получали вдвое меньше. А где-то и втрое. Каюта поприличнее уже стоит фунтов восемьдесят.

- Я буду откладывать

- Экономно же вам придется жить.

- И я найду еще какой-нибудь заработок, я буду шить вечерами… или что-нибудь еще.

- Боюсь, вы не представляете какую мелочь платят за шитье.

- Ничего. А вы-то могли бы и одолжить мне каких-то сорок фунтов. Я бы вернула.

- На это, пожалуйста, не рассчитывайте.

- Ну и не надо, сэр. Ладно, я вижу, вы здорово развлеклись, но мне нет никакой нужды готовиться к переезду за океан. Вы ведь это просто так говорите.

- Увы, именно так. Просто так.

- Что ж, тогда терпите меня.

- Ради бога, живите, сколько вам угодно.

Смешная девочка, нашла чем угрожать. Конечно, ему больно от мысли, что он так глупо повел себя с ней – глупо ухаживал, глупо бросил, глупо расстроился из-за слов Гарри, которые к тому нашли такое яркое и наглядное подтверждение. И больно быть тенью того Дориана, которым он был когда-то, так что она, фантазируя, какие подвиги могла бы совершить ради любви, даже мысли не допускает, что ее подвиг может лежать на самой поверхности – пожалуйста, совершай. Жертвуй собой, разве ты не этого хотела, малышка Гетти? Иди на высокое самопожертвование, смирись, что это и есть твоя большая любовь. Но проще мечтать о пароходе в Америку, чем разглядеть тень былой любви в отталкивающей старой горгулье.

Но все равно. Она живая, она забавная, слушая ее болтовню, он и сам оживал. Позволял ей вовлечь его в свои планы и играть с ним в ее игры. Должно быть, он всегда слишком легко позволял другим руководить собой. Вот и Гетти приятно отдавать штурвал и расслабленно наблюдать, что из этого выйдет. Лишь бы не думать самому, что делать со своей развалившейся жизнью.

- Что это вы так смотрите?

- Как? – спросил он печально.

- Как будто замышляете сделать со мной что-то нехорошее.

- Такая уж мне досталась внешность, что поделать. Но кровь христианских младенцев, как видите, я не пью…

- Не знаю, как насчет младенцев, а один человек исчез без следа…

Он оставил ее замечание без внимания.

- Что ж, - она помрачнела. – Я лучше пойду.

Дориан кивнул.

- Гетти. Еще одно слово. Оставьте мысль о Селби. Клянусь, там ничего нет. Кроме собственно поместья и леса. И с вокзала вы туда не доберетесь, если вас никто не отвезет. Может быть, я все-таки съезжу туда на несколько дней. Если лето будет не слишком дождливым. Я могу взять вас с собой. Чтобы вы убедились, что там нет никаких скелетов по шкафам.

- Правда? – несмотря на его заверения, у нее вспыхнуло выражение крайней заинтересованности в глазах.

- Правда. Так что работайте хорошо, чтоб я мог сказать миссис Лиф, что собираюсь взять вас в поместье, чтоб вы провели мастер-класс для деревенской прислуги, как следует безупречно содержать дом.

У нее вырвался смешок. Как просто отвлечь ее от мрачности и подозрений, пара легкомысленных слов, и вот она уже забыла, что сердита и что боится худшего.


	7. Chapter 7

Гетти нарядилась в новое платье, и в обновленном виде казалась незнакомкой.

Платье было странным. Дориан даже сейчас, поотстав от светской жизни, не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, было оно ультрамодным или, напротив, комедийно-нелепым. Конус юбки добавил Гетти роста. Пышный рукав в сборку превратил девчонку в даму. Лилово-желтая клетка пугала, как ядовитое растение, но возможно это писк сезона, который прошел мимо него? Одно было заметно без тени неопределенности – Гетти потратила все, что заработала, до последнего цента. По фактуре ткани, качеству выделки было видно, что это не грошовая вещь.

Может быть, следует предложить ей оплатить счет? Для него это мелочь. Хотя девочка так горда своей самостоятельностью, что пожалуй не стоит.

- Ну как? – наивно спросила она. – Я вас не опозорю?

- Не напрашивайтесь на комплименты, Гетти, это неприлично.

- А, ну значит хорошо.

- Ладно, идите надевайте шляпку и пойдем.

- Хм. У меня ее нет. То есть, есть, но старая. Вы на нее смотрели косо, не думайте, что я не заметила.

- И вы хотите сойти за девушку из хорошей семьи?

- А причем шляпка к моей семье?

- Притом... Может, у вас и перчаток нет?

- Нет. А зачем? Тепло же на улице.

- Боюсь, с такими взглядами ваша претензия на респектабельность не будет стоить ломаного гроша.

- Правда? Мне даже в голову б не пришло. Это так важно? К сожалению, я не могу исправить мой промах, - она уныло потупилась, разглядывая свои руки, которые надлежало скрыть от посторонних взгляд, словно в них было нечто неприличное. - Может быть, в следующем месяце.

- Я могу разрешить миссис Лиф выдать вам жалованье авансом. Хотя это поразит ее в самое сердце.

- Кажется, совсем недавно вы мне заявили, что мне нечего надеяться, что вы станете мне одалживать деньги.

- На безумные идеи прокатиться до Нью-Йорка и там оказаться на улице без родственников и средств к существованию – не дам ни цента. На шляпку – святое дело.

Ее глаза удовлетворенно сверкнули, как ему показалось. Надо полагать, этот спектакль означал „поглядите, сэр, хоть я и крестьянка, но быстро учусь" и радость по тому поводу, что он соглашается играть по ее правилам. Неужели столько усилий, чтобы доказать, что она может сойти за леди, и ее не стыдно принять в качестве члена семьи? Да, именно так. Она согласится прочитать и выучить наизусть Плутарха, если он скажет, что это непременное условие, чтобы девушка считалась настоящей, образованной леди. Достойной Дориана Грея.

Что ж, пока ему ничего не остается, кроме как дарить ей шляпки и перчатки и подогревать в ней надежды улестить его и сделать своим союзником в нелегком деле замужества. Видит бог, он делает это не ради того, чтоб она глубже и глубже увязала в своих заблуждениях. Он бы мог скупить хоть магазин шляпок, если это доставило б ей радость, но ей на самом деле нужно другое.

- А что мы скажем миссис Лиф?

„Звучит как заговор..."

- Что вы хотите прогуляться по городу, а я любезно согласился вас подвезти, чтобы вы снова не спутали право и лево, - ответил он сухо. – Но лучше не заостряйте на этом ничье внимание, мой камердинер и так весь извелся, прохаживаясь под дверью.

- Почему?

- Не имею представления. Идите, обождите меня внизу.

То, что он делает, невероятно неприлично, даже скандально. Не следовало нанимать Гетти прислугой и проводить с ней время. Либо одно, либо другое. Правильно было бы солгать ей нечто правдоподобное и взять на содержание. Это не составило бы труда, выделить ей небольшое содержание, чтоб она могла жить в Лондоне, не роскошно, но прилично. Беда в том, что это не то, чего хочет Гетти. Она хочет остаться в доме и шнырять кругом, пытаясь вывести его на чистую воду. А чего хочет он сам, он не знал.

Заняв место в экипаже, она подозрительно повела носом.

- Это одеколон?

- Вас раздражает?

- Нет. Просто очень знакомо.

Затаив дыхание, и желая этого, и страшась, он несколько мгновений ждал, что в ней вот-вот произойдет перемена, что внезапная догадка озарит ее лицо. Ее разум отказывается верить в необъяснимое, но то, что отторгает разум, может быть воспринято на ином, более тонком уровне. Но Гетти улыбнулась мило, но несколько отсутствующе, и он отозвался так же ровно и безразлично:

- Не мудрено. В этом сезоне по-моему весь Лондон взял за моду обливаться бергамотом.

Постучав, чтобы привлечь внимание кучера, он велел ему остановиться около галантерейной лавки.

- Возьмите, - он ткнул ей серебрянную монету. – Я обещал возместить вам убыток из-за порчи платья. Купите себе перчатки и шляпу. Не слишком похожую на клумбу, если можно.

Гетти покрутила монету в руках.

- А что это вы меня словно умасливаете, а, сэр? Деньгами стали разбрасываться. Задобрите подарками, а потом „сделайте милость, Гетти, выметайтесь из нашего аристократского дома"?

- Что за словечки, Гетти? Горничные в приличном аристократическом доме не выметаются, а просят расчета. И мне не нужен предлог, чтобы отправить вас домой.

- Предлог вам может и не нужен, но вы ж хотите, чтоб я сама ушла. Растроганная и благодарная. Чтоб мне прям вот стыдно было, что я создаю проблемы такому доброму господину.

- Мы приехали, Гетти, - пропуская ее тираду мимо ушей, указал он. Девушка глянула на дверцу и – вопросительно – на него. Словно ожидая, что он выйдет первым и... подаст ей руку? Ему хотелось съязвить, что быть может, ей лучше было бы тратить время на изучение способов чистки ковров, а не на правила этикета, которые не имеют отношения к таким, как она. Но в конце концов, она ведь не виновата. Это он в своей прошлой жизни внушил ей какие-то безумные надежды.

- Я подожду вас здесь, Гетти, - сказал он, стремясь придать интонации всю мягкость, на которую был теперь способен. Гетти поджала губы, прекрасно поняв, что он не хочет, чтоб их видели вместе там, где его могут узнать. Боги, можно подумать, он мог бы выезжать с ней один на один, будь она невестой его отпрыска. Как она не понимает, что ей нужно определиться, кто она такая - скромная горничная, содержантка богатого господина с сомнительной репутацией, или невеста молодого человека из хорошей семьи. Если она не понимает, с ее-то образованием на уровне деревенской школы, ему следовало бы как-то мягко донести это до нее. Если бы все не было так сложно.

Нарочито громко хлопнула дверца, и Дориан поморщился. Может быть, попросить миссис Лиф как-то объяснить, что все вспышки темперамента и хлопание дверьми уместно только для девушки, которая выбрала бы путь содержантки – достаточно сообразительной и хорошенькой, чтобы не скатиться до обычной проституции? Пока не поздно, пока она не проснулась внезапно в сорок лет у разбитого корыта с морщинистым лицом и выжженной душой и не пала на самое дно. И то не всякий мужчина сочтет желанным мириться с капризами подруги, которую обеспечивает и рассчитывает на ласку и благодарность, а не на битье посуды.

Гетти, вернувшись со свертком, тут же ссыпала ему в ладонь сдачу. Он даже не успел увернуться, а рассыпать по полу кэба шестипенсовики на радость следующему нанимателю было чересчур экстравагантно.

- Можете проверить, купила ли я правильные вещи, сэр.

- Гетти, мне кажется, нам нужно выработать некий условный знак, который можно подать, когда вы ведете себя, словно все еще в деревне и распекаете мельника или молочника.

- Зато вы всегда такой любезный, хоть к ранам прикладывай, - проворчала она.

- Хватит, - немного металла в голосе отрезвили ее.

- Ладно. Извините.

Она открыла коробку.

- Ну и как это надеть? И что это за рогатина?

- Давайте сюда. Подставляйте руки. Вы что, меня боитесь, Гетти?

В ответ на это девушка немедленно вытянула руки. На ее стремлении казаться храброй можно было играть, как на рояле. Он осторожно натянул перчатки сначала на ее пальцы, затем раскатал по ладони и разгладил, убирая малейшие складки. Гетти сидела неподвижно, наблюдая внимательно и заинтересованно, как студент медицинского отделения за работой наставника-хирурга.

- Вот и все, - проговорил он, неловко отодвинувшись, пока девушка не заподозрила, что этот момент несет оттенок опасной чувственности. Как бы она отреагировала, решив, что он завуалированно пристает к ней? Непредсказуемо, может поднять шум, а может решить, что ей нельзя с ним ссориться и сыграть в поддавки.

Кэб обогнул сквер и углубился в квартал элегантных белых домов в окружении платанов, зловеще изогнувших узловатые толстые ветви.

- Это здесь? – спросила Гетти, зачем-то понизив голос. Должно быть, это атмосфера шпионских игр так воздействовала на нее. Дориан кивнул, тоже чувствуя некоторый азарт. Глупое занятие для взрослого мужчины, конечно… Ближайший час Гетти ерзала от нетерпения, теребила вуалетку на шляпе, нервничала и от безделья рассказывала ему страшные истории, как у них в деревне сбежал призовой хряк и его выслеживали по следам раскопок на чужих огородах, вооружившись дробовиками, что видимо доказывало ее богатый авантюрный опыт. Самого Дориана ожидание утомляло куда меньше. Приемы и званые обеды бывали скучны, но зевать и откровенно нудиться считалось дурным тоном, и человеку светскому следовало иметь железное терпение, чтобы не слыть невежей. Они переждали визит почтальона, затем полная служанка с корзиной выскользнула из дома и отправилась за покупками.

- Лучше я к ним позвоню и что-нибудь придумаю, - предложила Гетти.

- Ш-ш. Смотрите, это, похоже, идет ваша жертва.

- Никакая она мне не жертва.

- Тише.

Из дома Фредерика Синглтона появилась молодая женщина в простом темно-синем платье, слишком скромном для леди, но достаточно элегантном. Дориан дал бы ей лет тридцать, уже не девочка, но у нее были точеные, изящные черты, так что она легко могла затмить и двадцатилетнюю. Из-под черной шляпки виднелся низко заколотый, тяжелый узел иссиня-черных волос. Походка у нее была уверенная, а спина прямая.

- Сейчас она свернет за угол и поедем, - он с ребяческим азартом отогнал Гетти от окна, чтобы она не попалась на глаза гувернантке. Кэб медленно двинулся с места.

Мисс Дарнелл, если это была она, но Дориан был практически уверен, прошла несколько кварталов пешком и вошла в музыкальный магазин.

- Должно быть, покупает ноты, - предположил Дориан. – Что же, Гетти, идете? Если не раздумали. Если раздумали, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь сказать. Еще не поздно предоставить людям совершать их ошибки самостоятельно.

Гетти глубоко вздохнула, собираясь с духом, и решительно толкнула дверцу…

Он не успел бы досчитать до десяти, как увидел, что мисс Дарнелл, едва не переходя на бег, поспешила покинуть магазин. Она опустила голову, и Дориан плохо рассмотрел ее лицо, хотя она прошла совсем близко. Кажется, она была крайне встревожена. Однако, странно, что она ретировалась так быстро. Похоже, Гетти превзошла себя в искусстве истощения терпения у людей. Или у мисс Дарнелл такая тонкая душевная организация, что она страшно оскорбилась на попытку открыть ей глаза.

Парой мгновений позже появилась Гетти, вид у нее был растерянный. Она постояла на пороге, глянула в сторону экипажа, и видимо, убежденная, что он незаметно наблюдает за ней, скорчила недоуменную гримаску – мол, сама не пойму, что такое. Медленно спустившись по гранитным ступеням, ведущим на тротуар, Гетти огляделась, затем изящно придерживая широкую юбку - жест, подсмотренный у какой-то из прогуливающихся дам, – зашагала в его сторону. Дориан наблюдал, как она осторожно обошла бородача с рекламным плакатом на груди, няньку с мальчиком лет десяти, и тут ее дернула за рукав невесть откуда взявшаяся цыганка в потрепанной зеленой юбке и повязанной косынкой головой. Гетти застыла, завороженно слушая, что та ей говорит, затем Дориан увидел, что она порылась в кошельке, ища деньги.

- Да что ж это такое, - непроизвольно сжав руки в кулак и подождав с минуту в надежде, что у Гетти хватит здравомыслия прервать этот диалог, Дориан издал раздраженный стон. Он собирался сыграть роль… телохранителя? Компаньонки? Как бы его роль не называлась, она предполагалась пассивной. Но разве Гетти позволит ему остаться в стороне, не вмешиваясь?

- Ну что же, Гетти, - выбравшись из экипажа, он подошел ближе. Поравнявшись с женщинами и метнув испепеляющий взгляд на цыганку, он схватил Гетти за локоть. – Пойдемте.

Цыганка испуганно смешалась, явно не желая иметь с ним дела. Но Гетти запротестовала.

- Постойте, постойте, еще минуту!

Но он увлек ее за собой, как раскапризничавшегося ребенка – почти насильно.

- Когда же вы научитесь не доверять кому попало, Гетти, скажите мне? Честное слово, у меня есть искушение запретить вам уходить из дома без сопровождения даже в ваш выходной.

- Но она мне правду говорила, вы не понимаете!

- Какую правду?

Гетти хмуро сдвинула тонкие брови и опустила глаза. Уголки ее рта скорбно опустились.

- Гетти?

- Она сказала, что у меня есть враг и завистница.

- У всех есть враг и завистница.

- Она сказала… что мой молодой человек жив.

- Наверняка вы сами и задали ей наводящий вопрос, - резко заметил он. Гетти как будто даже втянула голову в плечи, то ли стыдясь своей доверчивости, то ли внутренне протестуя против его беспощадной правды.

- Может быть, - ответила она тихо. - Но она сказала, что он жив. И что он любит меня. И что у нее есть заговор такой, чтобы он вернулся ко мне. И еще, что кто-то очень не хочет этого… какой-то враг.

Нетрудно было догадаться, кому отвели эту неблаговидную роль.

- Гетти, скажите мне пожалуйста, эта женщина уже увидела, что я иду, чтобы прервать ваш тет-а-тет, когда ввернула про врага?

- Не знаю.

- Вы слишком открыты миру, Гетти. А мир не то, что бы слишком доброжелательное место. Это все простые трюки, чтобы выманить у вас кошелек. У вас наивный вид и дорогое платье. Идеальная жертва для нечестных людей.

- У меня наивный вид?

Он нарочито окинул ее взглядом с головы до ног, словно желал оценить заново.

- Увы.

- Выходит, вы тоже можете пользоваться тем, что я такая… наивная? Вы тоже думаете, что это Гетти, она выросла на ферме, она дикая и ничего не знает?

Дориан только вздохнул. Ведь сама понимает, что так оно и есть, зачем только переспрашивает?

- Гетти, эта цыганка хочет заработать на вас пару шиллингов. А мне что с вас взять? Выманить обратно ваше жалованье, сэкономить на прислуге?

- Вы хотите, чтобы я вам доверяла. Правда?

- Правда.

- Вот. И вас послушать, то кругом одни злодеи, воры и обманщики. И только вы один джентльмен, к которому бедная девушка должна бежать за советом.

- Хорошо, давайте, не доверяйте мне тоже, если вы находите это справедливым. Я только не понимаю, зачем вы мне все это выкладываете, вместо того, чтобы усыпить мою бдительность. Я же враг, со мной нужно осмотрительно.

- Теперь вы обиделись.

- Вовсе нет. Лучше расскажите, что у вас вышло с гувернанткой, - он сменил тему, пока эти препирательства не пошли по бесконечном кругу. - Она от вас буквально сбежала, как я посмотрю?

- Я сама не поняла, - призналась Гетти, вновь устроившись на сидении кэба и позволив ему тщательно опустить шторки. Дориан догадывался, что у девушки даже мельком, даже на краю сознания не возникло мысли, что кэбмен наверняка пребывает в уверенности, что под его крышей состоялось свидание самого низменного толка. С чего бы еще пара из джентльмена и молодой женщины явно не его круга таились в кэбе, хотя никуда толком не ехали? – Я подошла к ней и сказала, что я Гетти Мертон, и она ли мисс Дарнелл, потому что мне нужно поговорить с ней на очень щекотливую тему, - продолжила девушка. – Она поначалу не поняла, о чем речь и что-то спросила, мол, откуда я ее знаю или нечто такое. И тогда я ей говорю, что у меня есть разговор про мистера Фредерика, и она должна выслушать, что я ей скажу, потому что это важно и вообще… в общем, она почему-то не захотела даже слушать. Шуганулась от меня как ошпаренная, сказала, чтоб я не приставала к ней, и что она знать ничего не желает, и чтоб я не смела к ней лезть. Может не такими прямо словами, ну да вы поняли смысл. Вот так.

- Забавно.

- Ага. Я не поняла, если честно, у них таки есть роман или нет его. Такая странная нервная девушка.

- А что она делала в магазине?

- Ну вы правы были, она отбирала ноты. По крайней мере, я думаю, что это ноты. У вас похожие лежат в гостиной.

- Она там была одна? Может, вы ей встречу сорвали, к примеру? Или отчего б она так разволновалась.

- Была одна. Приказчик своими делами занимался, пока она листала то одно, то другое. Она задергалась, когда я Фредерика помянула, до того она была рассеянная, на меня и внимания не обращала, пока я с ней не заговорила.

- Какого же вы ожидали внимания?

- Хоть бы поздоровалась.

- Гетти, вы не в деревне, здесь в Лондоне никто не станет здороваться с каждым незнакомцем, зашедшим в магазин.

- Ну хорошо, пусть. Но она спокойно меня слушала поначалу, равнодушно так, словно я ей продать чего хочу, а ей оно не надо.

- Выходит, скорее всего Адриан сказал нам правду, - задумчиво произнес он. – Между ними что-то да есть, но тайное.

- Если б я встречалась с этим Синглтоном, то есть я и встречалась, но я не то хочу сказать, а что мне было б еще как интересно, что мне такое про него хотят рассказать.

- Не все же девушки такие любопытные, как вы, Гетти.

- Ну не скажите. Может, нарочно выяснять не всякая станет, а уж если к тебе пришли и готовы как на духу выложить, кто ж откажется? Мало ли что там может быть.

- Возможно, кому-то нравится самообман и не хочется возвращаться на грешную землю, хоть и есть предчувствие, что придется. Что ж, никого нельзя осчастливить против его воли. Оставим эту затею.

- О нет, - Гетти всполошилась. – Почему же оставим, вы же обещали! А как же бедный юноша?

- Разве вы не выполнили его просьбу? То, что вас никто не пожелал слушать, уж не ваша вина, и не ваша забота.

- Ну нет, так нечестно. Вы сказали, что если у них роман есть, то вы надавите на Фредерика. Вам же жалко его бедного брата.

- Вот уж нет.

- Да неправда, жалко.

- Не жалко, но не суть. Вы не можете преследовать женщину, которая не жаждет с вами общаться.

- Я и не преследую, я просто хочу поговорить, что тут такого. Я попробую еще раз. Может она будет мучиться и думать, что ж я ей такого рассказать-то хотела. Может, она сперва испугалась, что неприятное, и ушла. А потом сама пожалела. И оно ее будет грызть, грызть, а тут я.

- А тут вы, - повторил он, не скрывая сомнения, что ее появление будет воспринято с благодарностью.

Но подумав о том, что пока энергия Гетти направлена в безопасное русло, он почти избавлен от разговоров о Дориане, он смирился. Лучше пусть пугает гувернанток, чем рыщет по загородному дому в поисках сказочных подземелий, где томится заколдованный прекрасный принц. – Ладно, делайте как вам будет угодно. Но погодите хоть дня два, дайте ей немного обдумать все.

Она энергично закивала с горящими от предвкушения глазами. И чему только радовалась? Приходило ли ей вообще в голову, что своими откровениями она навредит с большей вероятностью, чем чему-то поможет? Вполне может быть, что гувернантка только проклянет ее, что ее устраивает слепота и жизнь во грехе, что смутная, отдаленная надежда стать в один прекрасный день миссис Синглтон приятно щекочет ее самолюбие, но она счастлива и так, предаваясь тайной волнующей связи с мужчиной, которого возможно любит. Что будет лишь страдать, насильно возвращенная на землю, вынужденная признать, что Синглтон не романтический персонаж в ореоле готической таинственности, а обычный волокита, который сегодня лишит невинности крестьянку, завтра соблазнит женщину, которая живет в его доме и зависима от него. Глупышка Гетти, которая сама тщательно защищается от правды, которая находится у нее под самым носом. И чем дальше, тем глубже она увязает в паутине лжи, и чем дальше, тем меньше ему хочется донести до нее правду. Его ведь устраивает этот шаткий мир, и ему так же не хочется думать о том, что наступит день – может быть, через месяц, может, через год, или даже еще позже - когда она поймет, что обманывала себя, что никого другого Дориана нет, и эти обломки – все, что у нее осталось. Раньше или позже, но она начнет встречаться с людьми, которые знают, что у него никогда не было детей, а ее Дориан круглый сирота, и нет у него ни отца, ни дяди, ни братьев, никого. Что с ней тогда будет? Сойдет с ума, покончит с собой, пустится во все тяжкие, смирится и ударится то ли в спиритизм, то ли в религию, ища утешения в потусторонних мирах, куда скрылся ее потерянный возлюбленный? А что будет с ним, когда он уничтожит ее, глупую жизнерадостную бабочку с йоркширских лугов? Все, что он пока может, это погрузиться в приятный самообман, что так будет всегда – она в безопасности под его покровительством, он согревается ее живостью, юностью, позволяет ее кипучей деятельной натуре служить ему развлечением. Как долго может существовать этот симбиоз?

* * *

Может быть, нужно все-таки собраться с духом и поехать хотя бы в оперу. Он соскучился на музыке. Встреча с мисс Дарнелл разбудила в нем зависть. Он наигрывал этюд одним пальцем, неуклюже, как ребенок, который только учится разбирать ноты. Нужно как-то приспособиться, должен быть способ. Ему не достичь прежней беглости, но не может быть, чтоб его положение было совершенно безнадежно.

- Сэр.

Он поспешно убрал руки с клавиш.

- Вы уж и стучать не считаете нужным, да, Гетти?

- Извините. Я вас смущаю? Вы вроде ничего такого не делали. Вы умеете играть на этой штуке?

- Эта штука называется фортепиано.

- Да я знаю! У нашего викария такое было. Ну то есть не точно такое. Старенькое, не такое нарядное. Так вы умеете играть?

- А Дориан не умел? - спросил он глумливо. Гетти приуныла.

- Я не знаю. А почему вы не играете, раз умеете?

Он молча вытянул руки, словно предлагая догадаться самой.

- А, это. Да, обидно. Но может быть, пройдет?

Глупое, неуклюжее утешение, но он и сам поднаторел в пустых любезностях.

- Непохоже.

- Может, вам попробовать что-нибудь другое? Флейту какую-нибудь. Я имею в виду, раз у вас есть слух.

«Она права», - подумал он почти с уважением. Зачем он мучает и фортепиано и себя? Может быть, немного поздно переучиваться. Но ведь и не то, что бы совсем с нуля. Почему ему самому не пришло в голову?

- Гетти, вы ведь пришли сюда не за этим.

- Ну да. Вы же обещали, я пришла вам напомнить.

Крутнувшись на стуле, он облокотился спиной о клавиатуру, издавшую отчаянный стон.

- И в чем будет моя роль?

- Вы будете мне помогать.

- Чем?

- Я трушу, и вы это хорошо знаете, только нарочно дразните! Я скажу Фрэнсису, что вы его зовете, хорошо? Пусть достает ваши одежки.

- Хорошо… Идите, отпроситесь у миссис Лиф.

- Зачем?

- Затем, что так надо.

- И что я ей скажу?

- Что вам нужно проведать больную тетку. Или выдрать зуб у цирюльника. Или отправить срочную телеграмму.

Гетти насупилась.

- У нас в деревне куры не несутся так резво, как вы вранье выдумываете.

- Идите скажите, что вам нравится, Гетти. Но не нарушайте мне порядок в доме, подавая пример, как не надо вести себя хорошим слугам. Иначе завтра все в людской будут свято убеждены, что хозяин существует для того, чтоб бегать по их поручениям.

- Да ладно, у вас все слуги нервные и запуганные. Миссис Лиф вообще слова не скажи. У нее всегда глаза на мокром месте.

- Вы делаете по-моему или остаетесь дома.

- Ну тогда по-вашему.

- Прогуляйтесь по скверу, обождите, пока я подъеду.

Она кивнула и умчалась одеваться и выдумывать правдоподобную отговорку для экономки. Интересно, делает ли вообще Гетти что-нибудь по дому? Или только создает видимость, время от времени прохаживаясь с метелкой, а бедная старая миссис Лиф не смеет устроить ей разнос?


	8. Chapter 8

- Вы видели? Видели?

- Да, - откликнулся он задумчиво.

- Она перешла на другую сторону улицы, как только заметила меня. Я даже испугалась, думала ее кони затопчут. Она чуть прямо под карету не сунулась. Так торопилась, чтоб я к ней чего доброго не подошла.

- Гетти Мертон – гроза распущенных гувернанток… Может, она решила, что вы из армии спасения и собрались наставлять ее на путь истинный.

- Все-таки, Адриан был прав. Она влюблена по уши, и наверное, думает, что у них все серьезно. Тем более, ее нужно спасти.

- Вы бы сами, Гетти, хотели, чтобы вас таким образом спасли?

- Меня-то отчего?

- Вы могли бы оказаться в точно таком же положении, - поскольку она молчала, только раздувая ноздри от гнева, он осторожно дополнил, - в положении девушки, которую ее любовник кормит обещаниями, которые и не думает выполнять.

Ему показалось, она его ударит.

- Не наговаривайте! Речь шла о свадьбе, а не об каком-то гнусном сожительстве! Дориан сразу освободил меня от моего слова, как только понял, что не сможет жениться без вашего позволения. Но погодите, погодите, ему исполнится двадцать один и вы ничего, ничего не сможете против него предпринять! Он не ваша собственность, мы оба – не ваша собственность!

Он закрыл глаза ладонью, будто отказываясь смотреть на нее, раскрасневшуюся и преисполненную праведного негодования. Сам виноват, нужно эту тему исключить полностью, и не поддаваться искушению уколоть ее. Пока не всплывает Дориан, у них все хорошо и мирно.

- Это вас надо спасать, Гетти. И вы еще удивляетесь этой мисс Дарнелл, которая ничего не хочет слушать. Я всего только сказал вам правду, а вы кричали на всю Пикадилли.

- Извините.

Он наклонился и успокаивающе похлопал ее по затянутой в тугую перчатку руке.

- Ничего, Гетти, ничего. Хотел бы я, чтоб вы поверили, что я желаю вам только добра.

Гетти поднял глаза и посмотрела на него горестно и проникновенно, так что ему захотелось обнять ее, такую несчастную и потерянную.

- Да я знаю, что хотите. Вы просто видели много зла и много нечестных людей, и вам кажется, что кругом одни грешники, даже самые ваши близкие люди, и единственное оружие против них – никому не верить и никого не любить.

Что он мог сделать с ней – такой? Ничего. Только посадить в клетку, как доверчивую ручную канарейку, готовую клевать с рук у любого, и сберечь от нее самой.

- Гетти, она думает точно так же. Что какая-то девица, возможно, бывшая пассия, преисполненная зависти и ревности, хочет отнять у нее любимого, который светел, и чист, и ангельский нимб воссияет над его головой.

Она заморгала в растерянности, наконец, поняв, куда он клонит.

- Может, так оно и есть, сэр, - пробормотала она. – Что же тогда делать?

- Ничего. Не расстраивайтесь.

- Но как же бедный юноша? Умрет в нищете под забором?

- Посмотрим. Погодите-ка.

- Что?

Сдвинув шторку, он присмотрелся к веренице экипажей, заполонивших Пикадилли.

- Вы не обратили внимания, наша мисс ушла пешком или взяла кэб?

- Вроде шла пешком. Но я ей долго вслед не смотрела. А что?

- Возможно, ничего. Показалось.

Возможно, это просто параноидальные настроения его охватили, вот и мерещатся глупости. Но вроде эти красные колеса ползущего следом за ними кэба он уже видел. Был всего один способ успокоить нервы.

- Давайте немного прогуляемся, Гетти. Вы не против?

Она по-детски взвизгнула от радости.

- А мы можем задерживаться?

- А вы куда-то торопитесь? – удивился он. - Я нет...

- Миссис Лиф будет недовольна. То есть, она и так не очень-то мной довольна. Вы бы видели, как она кривилась, когда я ей сказала, что...

- Что? – спросил он с интересом, когда она запнулась, явно недовольная, что ее вынуждают говорить неправду. Гетти издала тяжкий вздох.

- Что мне нужны правильные нитки, чтоб подрубить скатерть, и что я схожу в лавку, поищу нужный размер.

- Бедная миссис Лиф. Так вам нужно купить нитки?

- Нитки? Вот еще. Не может же она помнить все нитки в доме, правда? Их там целая коробка. Я просто отложила те, что надо, лежат у меня дома в кармашке фартука, скажу, что только что купила... А куда мы пойдем?

- Идемте в Сент-Джеймс парк, тут всего один квартал.

Надо надеяться, его никто не узнает и не запомнит.

- Тут что, ферма? – Гетти, широко раскрыв глаза, осматривалась с нескрываемым удивлением. - Они тут на еду уток разводят?

- Да нет, просто так. Развлечения ради.

- Ох, приезжайте к нам в Строберри Хэй, у нас страсть как весело. У нас еще индюки есть. Обхохочешься.

- Вам не нравятся птицы?

- Нравятся. Просто странно гулять по птичнику. А то что за перина на лапах на меня смотрит?

- Пеликан.

- Кошмар.

- Он мирный.

- Возможно, но лучше бы у меня была булочка, чтоб откупиться.

- В другой раз запасетесь.

Они шли медленно, огибая пруд, влившись в толпу таких же прогуливающихся. Давно ему не приходилось видеть людей в таких количествах, было даже непривычно. Нельзя долго жить в таком ритме, можно одичать так, что фермер из глубинки будет чувствовать себя более современным и просвещенным. На них никто не обращал внимания, и Дориан успокоился. Гетти смотрелась вполне сносно, ее наряд в кругу других дам казался несколько более экстравагантным, чем следовало бы, но в целом не вопиющим. Ее речь, конечно, выдаст с головой, но она, к счастью, догадалась понизить голос, смущенная высоким обществом, внутри которого вдруг очутилась.

Когда они подошли к дворцу, какой-то молодой человек в светлом костюме и модной приплюснутой шляпе вдруг замахал рукой, привлекая к себе внимание.

- Гетти! Мисс Мертон! Какими судьбами в Лондоне?

Взгляд Гетти тревожно заметался, и она цапнула Дориана под руку, словно это могло обеспечить ей безопасность. Молодой человек, сказав что-то своим приятелям, должно быть извинение, поспешил им навстречу.

- Э… Мистер Роксли? Как поживаете? – выговорила она с таким видом, словно тот приподнял не шляпу, а собственную голову. Молодой человек приостановился, очевидно ожидая, что его представят. Отсутствие энтузиазма делать это на побледневшем лице Гетти было написано громадными буквами.

- Мистер Роксли… - она покосилась на Дориана, сделала глубокий вдох, будто готовясь прыгнуть с немалой высоты. – Это мой дядя, мистер… Годдарт.

Дориан сохранил серьезное выражение лица. Как нельзя лучше соответствующее случаю.

- Д-дядя, это мистер Роксли. Он гостил в поместье. В Строберри Хэй. Мы немного знакомы.

- Рад знакомству, - процедил Дориан, готовый разорвать на части и Гетти и ее старого знакомого. Теперь, когда они поравнялись, он смутно припоминал Роксли. Сам не слишком богат, но внучатый племянник пэра. Дориан видел его пару раз, но общаться не довелось. Обычный ничем не примечательный парень с хорошей родословной, вот и все.

- Эм… гм, - молодой человек, который явно привык обращаться к Гетти запросто, и сбитый с толку суровым «дядей», взирающим на него как на камень, который следовало бы отбросить с дороги, несколько сник, ощутив, что повел себя грубо. – Извините, мисс Мертон, и вы, мистер Годдарт, боюсь, я чересчур обрадовался встрече, и вы подумаете обо мне, как о невеже. Могу я пригласить вас куда-нибудь? Мне хотелось бы сгладить впечатление, которые вы, возможно, обо мне составили.

Дориан видел, что цепкий взгляд молодого человека уже прощупал его, и тот, поняв, как оплошал, заговорил совершенно иначе. Даже не зная с кем говорит, он оценил стоимость одежды, платиновой цепочки для часов, булавки для галстука. У крестьяночки вдруг оказались родовые связи с богачами, что любого бы ввергло в растерянность.

- К сожалению, вынужден отклонить ваше любезное приглашение, мистер Роксли, - сдержанно проговорил Дориан. – У нас совсем нет времени.

- Очень жаль, сэр, - разочарованно произнес Роксли. – Может быть, я могу нанести вам визит как-нибудь, в удобное для вас время? Простите, если это звучит навязчиво. Но я уверен, что у нас найдется множество общих знакомых, ведь в Строберри Хэй, где я имел честь познакомиться с мисс Мертон, я не раз останавливался в доме лорда Садлера, который является моим дальним родственником и добрым другом.

Дориан мысленно восхитился его осторожностью. Надо же, извернулся так, словно Гетти гостила у лорда, а не - что она там рассказывала? – молоко носила на кухню или нечто в этом духе.

- Ваш визит доставит нам большое удовольствие, однако, его придется вынужденно отложить до начала сезона. На лето мы уезжаем из Лондона.

- Позволите предложить вам карточку? – пробормотал Роксли, уже прекрасно распознав намек, что он сам и его визиты более чем нежеланны. - Здесь есть адрес моего клуба. Если вы пожелаете восстановить знакомство по возвращении.

- Спасибо.

Дориан кивнул, но ответной любезности Роксли не дождался. Да и карточек на имя мистера Годдарта у него не водилось. Вежливо, но холодно распрощавшись они разошлись в разные стороны. Роксли с вытянутым лицом вернулся к компании приятелей. Гетти приумолкла, опустив ресницы, застенчивая, как барышня на выданье. Наконец она кашлянула, собираясь с духом что-то сказать. Должно быть, дать ему какие-то объяснения. Несколько запоздалые.

- Не говорите ничего, Гетти, дайте я угадаю.

- Не надо, - проворчала она. - По вашему лицу и так видно, что вы думаете.

- Мне страшно подумать, сколько таких мистеров Роксли мы еще можем встретить, - брюзгливые интонации, которые он услышал в собственном голосе, совсем ему не понравились. Что если это проявляется наследственность, и он начинает напоминать деда? Вот уж не хотелось бы.

Раздосадованная Гетти сердито покачала головой.

- Нисколько. И не выдумывайте. Я встречалась с Роксли, было дело. Но между нами ничего не было. Разве что поцеловались раз или два.

- Теперь это называется ничего? Я отстал от века.

- Ну, вы-то думаете, что он мне любовник. Я ж вижу, что думаете.

- Хм, - он действительно так думал, и это была неприятная мысль. Эта девушка была неиссякаемым ящиком пандоры.

- И ничего подобного. Мы повстречались, но я увидела, что он легкомысленный. Хороший парень, веселый, но ветер в голове дует.

- То есть, я правильно понимаю, что вы поняли, что он на вас не женится?

- Увидела, и что? Он мне тоже так себе нравился. Симпатичный, но ничего особенного.

- Вот как?

- Да что вы злитесь? Вы же все равно наотрез отказались, чтобы я вошла в вашу семью. Что вам за дело тогда до моих кавалеров? Вам от них никакого убытка.

- Похождения прислуги тоже могут отразиться на репутации семьи.

- Да не выдумывайте, вам без разницы, с кем милуются ваши служанки, лишь бы не в стенах вашего дома.

Усмехнувшись, но признав ее правоту, он добавил, испытующе глядя на нее:

- Вдруг мне неприятно, когда дурачат моего… сына.

- Дориан не спрашивал меня «Гетти, были ли у тебя поклонники до меня?».

- Верно. Вы же были такая юная. Кто б подумал, что столько всего успели.

- Ну перестаньте, пожалуйста. Дался вам этот парень.

- Ох, Гетти. Будь по-вашему. Но дядей-то за что?

- А что говорить-то было? Он бы бог весть что подумал. То есть, подумал бы то же, что и вы, только наоборот.

- Что шустрая Гетти Мертон не смогла найти себе великосветского мужа, и решила... брать что дают?

- У вас хоть чуточку стыда есть?

- А у вас? Дядя. Господи.

- Ну почти!

- Почти? Не знаю, что вы этим хотите сказать, Гетти, но мне кажется, это немного слишком. Может, у меня и есть некоторые пороки, но кровосмешения до сих пор среди них не значилось.

Она нахмурилась, явно недовольная, что он пошел против молчаливого соглашения не упоминать об единичном эпизоде близости и предать его забвению. Он знал, что она искала способ привязать его к себе. И знал, что стоит ему поставить ногу в эту ловушку, как она захлопнется. Слишком велик соблазн выбросить из головы ее мотивы и пользоваться преимуществами, которые давало ее отчаянное стремление подчинить его и выведать его тайны. Он мог бы поиграть с ней в ее же игру. Но имел все шансы проиграть. Позволить ей вить из себя веревки. Или уже позволил?

- А фамилия-то откуда? – полюбопытствовал он.

- Это фамилия моей матери.

- Значит, я брат вашей матери?

- Ага. Ну видно, что вы другого круга. Вдруг моя мама леди по рождению, кто там знает.

- И правда. Гетти, можно я задам один вопрос, последний?

- Не врите, не последний. Я знаю, у вас их еще много будет.

- Гетти, почему ваши хм... кавалеры все относятся к высшему сословию? Хоть бы один фермер затесался между сливками общества.

Гетти сердито пожала плечами.

- Почем я знаю? Может я совсем не нравлюсь фермерам. Может у меня румянец недостаточно здоровый, и поросенка одной рукой не поднимаю, и куры у меня мрут.

- Знаете, такое ощущение, что вы задались целью подцепить джентельмена.

- Вовсе нет! – защищалась она.

- Поверьте, Гетти, если уж джентельмен идет на такой шаг, как женитьба на простолюдинке, он рассчитывает хотя бы искренние чувства.

- Мои чувства и есть искренние! Я никого не обманывала. Может девушка ошибиться? Я люблю Дориана и мне не нужен никто другой. Пусть он хоть пэр.

И почему-то он склонен был ей верить. Хотя для ее же блага, лучше б ей было быть искательницей титула и состояния. И одно, и другое у нее были шансы добыть при его поддержке и ее изящной внешности. Но ни ее красота, ни его богатство не могли вернуть ей любимого.

* * *

- А что в той комнате наверху?

У него задрожали руки.

Гетти обладала несомненным талантом проникать в господские комнаты с деловитым видом, сколько бы миссис Лиф не поучала ее, что все вопросы по хозяйству должны решаться, пока в комнатах никого нет, и ловить его врасплох. Бедная экономка уже как-то извинялась за нее, а он не придумал, что сказать. Что Гетти в глубине души не считает себя прислугой?

- Которой? – ответил он как можно спокойней. Если у нее возникнет тень подозрения, она туда доберется. А он ни за что, никогда не хочет видеть, каким был. Пусть покрывается пылью там, наверху, пока та, густой пеленой скопившись за десятилетья, не скроет изображение от людских глаз.

- Да на втором этаже, которая закрыта.

- Хотите там прибраться? – равнодушно спросил он, или хотя бы надеялся, что это прозвучало достаточно равнодушно. - Похвальное рвение. Или миссис Лиф поручила?

- Не хочу я прибираться. Я и так от уксуса руки отмочить не могу после того, как ваш хрусталь перемывали. Просто она заперта. А другие нет.

- Там старая классная комната.

- Дориана?!

Он прикусил губу, досадуя на себя.

- Можно я там приберусь? – предложила она с воспрянувшей бодростью.

- Только что не хотели как будто прибираться… - откликнулся он вяло. Ну как ее отвадить?

- Я сотру каждую пылинку, честное слово. Пожалуйста, разрешите мне. Ну пожалуйста, сэр!

Он застыл в бессильной тоске. Будет только хуже, если она увидит ту вещь. Ей лучше забыть те черты, те совершенные, утонченные линии, пленявшие художников и эстетов. Время вылечит ее, она молода. Но невозможно, чтобы она сотворила себе идола из бездушных красок.

И все из-за его вечной нерешительности, давно нужно было замазать холст грунтовкой – он мог бы даже сам с этим справиться – и изобразить поверх что-нибудь бездарное, дилетантское, не привлекающее внимания. Никто б ничего не подумал, мало ли, когда-то в молодости джентльмен воображал себя великим Леонардо, нарисовал аляповатый пейзаж и разочаровался.

А что делать теперь? Стоит отказать ей, как вся ее энергия будет брошена на розыск ключей, наем грабителя с отмычкой, если потребуется…

- Ладно, - он отмахнулся небрежным жестом. – Я поищу ключ, и делайте что хотите.

- Наверное, ключ есть у миссис Лиф.

- Вряд ли…

- Почему? Ведь у нее есть все связки. Даже подвал она открывала при мне.

- Да нипочему, Гетти, что вы придумываете. Там составлена старая рухлядь, убирать там незачем, вот и лежит у меня где-то ключ… очень давно, много лет, наверное.

Гетти явно занервничала, слушая его.

- Там что-то произошло? В той комнате?

Дориан заколебался.

- Если хотите знать, я поссорился там с лучшим другом, какой у меня только был. И да, мне неприятно входить туда. Нет, не надо расспрашивать, что за друг, и о чем был спор, прошу вас. Его уже нет в живых, и мне бы не хотелось ворошить.

Говорить об этом, лгать об этом казалось ему низостью, но Гетти, кажется, поверила, и пока это было важнее, чем этот стыд. Может быть, она ощутила ту долю правды, которую включали его слова.

* * *

Ночью ему пришлось подниматься туда тайком, осторожно ступая по темной лестнице, боясь разбудить слуг. Лучше всего было бы перенести куда-то ту картину, в чулан может быть, упаковать и отправить хоть в Селби. Но у него не хватит сил поднять ее в одиночку. Ох, Бэзил с его размахом… Она слишком велика. Остается поступить как грабитель, просто вырезать ее ножом из рамы. Это просто варварство, безусловно. И неуважение к памяти автора. Но что уж ему бояться таких вещей, после всего, что было сделано. Но холст он как-то спрячет, а раму, увы, нет.

В какое-то мгновение его охватил безумный страх, что попытка отделить картину будет стоить ему жизни, как едва не случилось, когда он попытался уничтожить ее. Но даже страх не смог остановить его. Будь что будет, теперь уж все равно.

Это была как маленькая смерть, с усилием разрезать этот плотный холст, с которым он так сроднился, который был частью его самого. Он старался не смотреть, и полумрак, чуть рассеянный пламенем единственной свечи, которую он посмел зажечь, помогал ему. Смутно мелькнул перед глазами золотистый ореол, словно нимб над невинным, безупречно прекрасным созданием. Но он удержался от того, чтобы вновь завороженно смотреть на совершенство. Он в последний раз резанул ножом, и холст упал к его ногам, как поверженный враг.

* * *

Получив ключ, Гетти вихрем умчалась наверх, и ее было не видно и не слышно, хотя он извелся, прислушиваясь. Пусть там не было ничего, что могло бы изобличить его, все равно, ему казалось, сама атмосфера той комнаты вопиет о тайнах, взывающей к отмщению крови и муках совести. Все там проникнуто пороком и печалью. Даже такая простая, не склонная к рефлексии девушка не может не поддаться влиянию этого мрака.

Не выдержав этого бессмысленного ожидания неизвестно чего, он бросил книгу, на витиеватом слоге которой все равно не сумел сосредоточиться. Хоть и неправильно мешать слугам заниматься уборкой, так можно поломать всю систему, когда спальни убираются днем, а кабинет и гостиные – ранним утром, и поддерживается иллюзия, будто все происходит само собой, без вмешательства простых смертных. Но и сидеть спокойно было невозможно, зная, что Гетти там наедине с вещами, видевшими столь многое, помнившими его еще невинным и бесхитростным подростком, что предавался там мечтам, ни одна из которых не сбылась.

Дверь были прикрыта, и он напоследок прислушался, прежде чем войти, но не услышал ничего, что указывало бы на бурную деятельность. Что ж, он и не сомневался, что гроздья паутины – последнее, что волнует Гетти, и она наверняка увлеченно копается в старых вещах.

Папки с рисунками, старые ноты, учебники грудой лежали на столе, извлеченные, должно быть, изо всех ящиков и полок. Пыль была густой, как смог, но Гетти, похоже, ощущала себя, как в святилище. Выражение лица у нее было торжественное и даже одухотворенное, как у жрицы некого культа. Возможно, культа склонного одобрять жертвоприношения, как можно было подумать, когда она, услышав скрип открывающейся двери, вскрикнула едва ли не негодующе и спрыгнула со стула, который пододвинула к шкафу, чтоб достать до верхних полок.

Он знал, что она хочет спросить, что ему тут нужно, но у нее хватило совести проглотить невысказанный вопрос. Но он все равно должен был как-то объяснить, зачем за ней ходит.

- Я тут заберу кое-какие свои вещи. Не обращайте внимания, занимайтесь своей работой.

Пусть он знал, что никакой полезной работы она тут не сделала и вряд ли сделает, только перевернет все вверх дном, все равно. Они могут играть в эту игру в ревностную горничную и легковерного господина, пока удается как-то балансировать на краю правды.

Гетти вдруг покраснела, удивив его. Ему казалось, ее мало смущает то, что он понимает ее мотивы. Она не слишком и пыталась замаскировать свое единственное желание прикоснуться к миру того, кого потеряла. Неужели у нее наконец возникло сомнение? Ведь видно, что здесь запустение насчитывает многие годы. Видно, что эти страницы пожелтели, что им не год, не два, не пять.

- Я знаю, _что_ тут ваше, - сказала она с оттенком пренебрежения, неприятно уколовшим его. – Я положила туда, - она кивнула на угловую полку. Недоумевая, он взял картонную папку, перевернул и зажмурился на мгновение, не зная смеяться или плакать. Ох, конечно, святому Дориану ничего подобного принадлежать не могло. В отличие от его отвратительного отца.

- Я пришел не за ними, но хорошо, что вы нашли эту папку, я забыл ее тут несколько месяцев назад, совсем вылетело из головы...

- Да уж хорошо, что не в гостиной разложили.

- Не будьте ханжой, Гетти. Это такое же искусство, как любое другое.

- Ох да. Если я выросла на ферме, мне можно рассказывать байки, - буркнула она, делая вид, что поглощена наматыванием паутины на швабру. Зная, что не обязан оправдываться, даже не то, что обязан, а смешно и жалко уговаривать разгневанную служанку отнестись снисходительно к господским увлечениям, он продолжал стоять на пороге, неловко пытаясь объясниться.

- Тут нет ничего дурного. Неотъемлемая часть истории и культуры. Тем более это прошлый век и страна, где иные предрассудки.

- То-то вы на ключ тут все позапирали, что ничего дурного.

- Вовсе не потому…. Ох, Гетти, что за выдумки. Будь все так чудовищно, да забрал бы я их отсюда, прежде чем впускать вас полы… мыть. Нечего тут так стыдливо прятать.

Она фыркнула.

- Да уж конечно. Еще и папиросной бумагой переложили так заботливо. Чтоб картиночки не потускнели.

- Еще бы не переложить. Вы не представляете, сколько нулей содержит стоимость такой коллекции.

- Приют бы лучше построили. Или больницу. Раз много лишних денег. Всяко лучше, чем непотребства.

- Ну тут вы может и правы. Хотя мне так помнится, что получив жалованье, вы первым делом пошли покупать платье, а не сиротам сласти.

- Это нечестно. Я пошла за платьем, потому что мое было испорчено.

- Я разбираюсь в стоимости платьев, извините, - возразил он.

- Ну да, потом сами бы смотрели на меня свысока, как на нищету деревенскую в рогоже. Послушайте, сэр, вы может и господин, и платите мне жалованье, но имейте все-таки совесть равнять горничную, которая на целое одно платье шиканула, и этих ваших собирателей гнусностей за большие деньги.

Дориан выругал себя, что ввязался в этот спор. Нельзя было поддаваться ей и пускаться в пустые пререкания. Она все равно не поймет, крестьянка, которую, слава богу, читать и писать как-то научили. Ну что ей можно объяснить про ценность редких работ прошлого века, в единичном экземпляре разошедшихся по частных коллекциям?

- Поверьте мне на слово, что ваш… возлюбленный не находил ничего шокирующего в подобных гравюрах. Местами странно, не без того. И незачем делать такие страшные глаза.

- Ну развесьте эту красоту у себя в гостиной, что ж не вешаете-то? Будет весело и ярко.

- С какой стати? У меня есть коллекция оригиналов итальянских музыкальных инструментов семнадцатого века, предлагаете все разложить по гостиной для красоты? Или коллекцию монет отдать миссис Лиф, пусть тратит их потихоньку на муку и сахар, чего зря пылиться. Их не для того собирают, чтоб украсить стены, это вам не фарфоровая пастушка из универсального магазина, что разбил – не жалко.

- А для чего ж? В темной комнате за запертой дверью разглядывать странности всякие про девушку и другую девушку?

Он приоткрыл папку и с интересом приподнял кончиками пальцев несколько верхних листов.

- Забавно, Гетти, что мне ничего подобного на беглый взгляд не попалось. Я смотрю, вы так негодовали, что перебрали всю папку сверху донизу.

- Неправда, я наугад открыла кое-что! Пока не поняла, что это для тех, у кого больные фантазии в голове. Придумать же такое надо. С девушкой. Еще б с собакой нарисовали.

Дориан закрыл лицо папкой.

- Вы не поверите, Гетти… - едва выговорил он.

- Нет! – воскликнула она, даже сжав кулаки из избытка праведного негодования. - Перестаньте, я не хочу, чтобы мне всякие ужасы ночью приснились.

- Верно, _такое_ лучше не надо.

- Прекратите смеяться надо мной! Ну, сэр! Тоже нашли повод. Ну что тут смешного! Вы… вы… солидный же человек, а шутки какие-то шутите.

Он дернулся от внезапной боли, словно его коснулось каленое железо, а не просто слова. Слова безо всякого злого умысла. Слова, вовсе не предназначенные ранить. Солидный человек, как верно… Забыл.

Гетти, должно быть, что-то почувствовала, потому что в ее глазах зажглась искорка беспокойства и непонимания.

- Вы обиделись? Ну может быть, я дурочка и ничего не понимаю в высоком искусстве, - проговорила она почти жалобно – бедная, сбитая с толку девочка. – Но если вы скажете, что это такое в порядке вещей, а я… я деревня неотесанная, я потеряю веру в людей.

Он печально улыбнувшись, покачал головой.

- Никакая вы не деревня, Гетти. Девочек так воспитывают, потому что неведение - основа власти. Некоторых мальчиков, впрочем, тоже, - добавил он с горечью. – А в жизни бывает всякое, и оттого, что вы узнали, что некоторым, очень избранным девушкам нравятся другие девушки, вы ничего не потеряли, и ничего не приобрели, кроме осознания, что такое бывает, но никто вас не заставляет разделять их увлечения.

- Но… - она запнулась, запальчивая горячность схлынула, и он добавил мягко, но беспощадно.

- Это такая же часть жизни, как любая другая, а девушки, которые вас так возмутили, не ограбили приют и не обделили сирот, какое кому дело до их пороков, чтобы осуждать?

- Я не знаю. Может, вы правы. Кто-то другой указал бы пальцем и на меня, - она со стыдом опустила голову.

- Но вы-то знаете, что на самом деле вы та же невинная душа, какой пришли в этот мир. Пусть дураки указывают пальцем, а вы знайте, что не сделали ничего дурного.

- Простите. Я не должна была наседать на вас.

- Пустое, Гетти. Всегда лучше высказаться, нежели молча что-то воображать. Однако, Гетти… никому не повторяйте то, что я вам сказал.

- Почему?

- Потому что… подобную точку зрения некоторые могут посчитать непристойной. И вам не нужно, чтобы на вас смотрели косо. Мне-то уже все равно, уже кто хочет, тот то и думает, у меня есть деньги и положение, которое злые языки сдержат, а вас-то они съедят.

- Если честно, вы меня немного запутали, сэр.

Он усмехнулся.

- Говорите всем то, что высказали мне, ладно? Это в общем правильная и вполне общепринятая точка зрения. Но имейте свою голову на плечах, чтобы мыслить немного шире. Насколько я вас знаю, у вас не должно быть с этим проблемы, может быть, у вас недостает образования, что дело в общем-то наживное, но ограниченности в вас тоже нет. И простите, что смутил ваше воображение. Это вышло случайно, и я искренне сожалею.

Он вышел, торопливо прикрыл за собой дверь, пока она не успела ничего сказать вдогонку. Уж какой из него морализатор, чем он забивает девушке голову, и главное зачем? Испугался, что она сочтет его порочным и будет презирать, как будто гораздо раньше он не доказал ей делом, чего от него можно ждать… До чего же глупо, до чего бессмысленно. Он остановился, придя вдруг в ужас от самого себя. Когда-то, много лет назад, человек, который был старше и мудрее, чем он, говорил какие-то чуждые ему в ту пору слова о том, что порока нет, а есть только жизнь, в которой следует все испытать, жизнь и молодость… Он любил этого человека, как старшего брата, но всегда знал, что именно он сломал ему жизнь, не ко времени посеяв в нем сомнения. Разве не это же он хочет сделать с Гетти, прикрываясь своим опытом и знанием жизни? Сломать ее, превратить в свое подобие, в отверженную. Заразить порочными идеями и пустыми сомнениями, чтобы у нее не осталось никого и ничего, кроме мудрого наставника, который убедит ее, что она права, а весь мир ошибается, наставника, который охотно показал бы ей, что некоторые странности стоят того, чтобы попробовать их хотя бы раз. Его бросило в дрожь. Больше никаких опасных разговоров. Девушка и так из тех, кто ходит по кромке бездны, слишком пылкая, слишком безрассудная. Он хотел оставить ее неиспорченной нимфой и дорого за это заплатил. И не важно, что у нее было прошлое, и не важно, что у нее было свое тщеславие, она добра и отзывчива, и даже к нему, эгоистичному мерзавцу, относилась почти нежно, ведь иначе она просто не умеет. Разве он не впустил ее в свой дом, чтобы защитить? Защитить и уберечь, а не совратить.

Однако, он не сожалел, что поддался импульсу и овладел ею. Если и сожалел о чем-либо, что все вышло так скомкано и быстро. Пусть у него не было той пылкой крови и юной неутомимости, но у него был опыт, он мог бы показать ей кое-что, о чем она, мнящая себя женщиной с прошлым, вряд ли имела представление. Он не мог заставить ее влюбиться в эти человеческие руины, но мог развратить и научить отделять физическую сторону любви от чувств. Тем более она девушка бесстрашная до бесстыдства. Мог бы, но надолго ли, когда кругом столько соблазнов, и столько более молодых и привлекательных будут манить ее. Мог бы, но нужно ли ему самому погружаться в этот самообман.

Ох, Гетти… Когда-то Гарри, который все в жизни знал, хотя на самом деле мало что пробовал, сказал ему, что беда не в том, что стареет тело. И он прав. Можно смириться с морщинами, но невозможно с тем, что девушка, которая совсем недавно смеялась вместе с ним и обращалась с ним, как со сверстником, теперь считает его важным пожилым господином, который должен вести себя соответственно. Если б жизнь была хоть сколько-нибудь справедлива, он бы видел в ней ребенка. Но в душе он все тот же Дориан, его привлекают те же девушки, а не их матери, и быть солидным занудным дядюшкой вовсе не хочется.


	9. Chapter 9

- Я закончила, сэр. Там полный порядок теперь.

Она положила перед ним ключ, и стояла, выжидающе на него глядя, словно от него ожидался ответный ход.

- Вы желаете, чтоб я убедился своими глазами, Гетти?

- Я думала, вы захотите.

- Зачем? Вы ожидаете премиальных за уборку в комнате, в которой вам никто не поручал наводить чистоту?

- Оставьте себе ваши премиальные. Я думала, вам интересно. Это же... это же... – у нее сорвался голос, и Дориан мысленно продолжил „это же святилище". Она смотрела на него такими прозрачными русалочьими глазами, ожидая, что он разделит ее благоговейный настрой, что он неохотно поднялся.

- Ладно, пойдемте взглянем.

В конце концов даже любопытно взглянуть, что стало со старой классной и можно ли ее вообще узнать.

То, что Гетти перевернула там все вверх дном, было заметно сразу. Ох, эти ряды допотопных учебников, сложенных по размеру, эти высохшие канцелярские принадлежности, которые вполне можно было выбросить, но Гетти любовно рассортировала их и разложила. Если тут еще расставить свечи, можно проводить обряд какой-то странной секты. Почитателей Дориана Грея... Проводить сюда, завязав глаза, и принимать торжественно, как в масоны.

- Здесь было очень пыльно, - сказала она словно с укором. Ожидала, что он проникнется тяжестью ее задачи? Дориан криво усмехнулся. Ну да, последних лет двадцать или около того, он прибирался здесь сам, и то редко и достаточно поверхносто – лишь бы пауки не чувствовали себя как дома. Гетти же явно задала паукам жару и растревожила все укромные уголки, где они обитали. Дориан осторожно переступил сбившийся в мохнатый шар комок пыли, но воздержался от комментария. Полы видимо волновали Гетти намного меньше, чем ящики стола и содержимое полок. Но он вдруг понял, что благодарен ей. Томительный ужас, стыд и бессильную ярость, которые помнили эти стены, смыл ее напор, как весенний поток сносит обнажившуюся после снежной зимы грязь. Ее любовь здесь все изменила и изгнала мрачных призраков. В высокие окна хлынул свет. Стеклянные дверцы шкафа весело сияли, отполированные до зеркального блеска.

- Вы хорошо потрудились, - сказал он искренне. То, что пол она вымела спустя рукава, никакого значения не имело по сравнению с тем, что она вытеснила отсюда прошлое. Гетти преисполнилась гордости от похвалы, но что-то в выражении ее лица настораживало его. Он внимательно вглядывался в ее лицо, стремясь угадать, что она еще придумала.

- Признайтесь, - наконец сказал он осторожно, не желая высказать свое предположение слишко резко. – Вы что-нибудь ведь взяли отсюда? Что-нибудь... на память?

- Вы... какой же вы бессердечный! – воскликнула она одновременно и пристыженно, и негодующе. Румянец на ее щеках проступил, как будто нарисованный, двумя алыми пятнами. Казалось, его можно стереть салфеткой, таким он был ярким. – Неужели вам жалко? Вы же тут ничего не нужно было, бог знает сколько времени. Вон чуть не мхом все обросло.

- Я не говорил, что мне жалко, - ответил он терпеливо. – Давайте договоримся по справедливости, вы покажете, что забрали с собой, а я позволю вам это оставить себе.

- Ну...

- Разве это не справедливо?

- Справедливо, - вздохнула она. – Ну хорошо, сейчас.

Пока она выбежала, Дориан сел к столу. Его собственные вещи, аккуратно разложенные стопками, казались чужими. Может быть, он привыкает к мысли, что у него действительно был какой-то сын, который пропал? Еще немного, и он сам в это поверит. Гетти умеет убеждать. Может, это он забыл прошлое, как Синглтон? В это легко было бы поверить, если б он не знал, что находится за покрывалом – зияющая рана в тяжелой дубовой раме, многозначительная пустота. Удивительно, что она ничего не спросила. Единственное, что было важным в этой комнате, полной старого хлама, и у нее не возникло желания допросить его. Что ж... он всегда может сказать что здесь была картина, на которую случайно брызнули чернила, и ее увезли в мастерскую, которая... сгорела, например. А почему ее так небрежно вытащили, вряд ли вызовет у нее интерес.

Гетти вернулась с альбомом, который протянула ему. Руки у нее дрожали. Губы, впрочем, тоже. Он поднял брови, пораженный, едва приоткрыв его. Должно быть, он и сам не заметил, что половина его жизни протекла в этой старой классной. Наверное, здесь можно отыскать все что угодно, все, что он когда-либо приносил с собой, исчезало в ее недрах, словно пожранное ненасытным чудовищем. Он узнавал свои наброски, наивные и полудетские. Да, не было у него художественного дара, воображение было, а таланта нет, что за странный кораблик, круглый и толстый, неуклюжий, как рыбацкая лодка? Он перевернул страницу, и сердце у него упало. Недоуменно взглянув на Гетти, ожидая какой-то бурной реакции, он увидел, что глаза ее полны слез. Однако... она была растрогана, а не задета, выходит...

Тут он все понял.

Это он, будучи восторженным юношей с кружащейся от счастья головой, сделал эти кривые наброски, в которых трудно было узнать ту, что послужила натурой. Сибилу. Сибилу в образе Джульетты. Сибилу в образе Дездемоны. Как же это было давно! А теперь перед ним стоит девушка, у которой смутно похожие, правильные, акварельные черты, которая подобным образом убирает волосы, она смотрит на корявый набросок своей давней предшественницы, сделанный неумелой, но полной энтузиазма рукой, и верит... верит, что сама послужила прототипом. Грудь вдруг сдавило от жалости к ней. Нет, ее он никогда не рисовал, он к тому времени давно разучился любить и мечтать. Он собирался увезти ее в город и сделать своей любовницей, вот и все, так просто, и так мало романтизма. Дориан скрепя сердце вернул ей альбом.

- Он ваш.

Не говорить же ей, что она умиляется корявым портретом девушки, которая опередила ее на восемнадцать лет. Хотя может и следовало бы. Пусть бы поплакала, да потом может очнулась. Он до боли прикусил губу, вспомнив, что подобная логика стала последней соломинкой, за которую он ухватился, прежде чем пойти ко дну. Пусть Гетти плачет, решил он тогда. Плачет, но остается нетронутой и невинной. Какое прекрасное, но пагубное лицемерие. Что ж, пусть. Значит, так нужно провидению, чтоб она жила в заблуждении. Пусть Гетти верит, что была любима так, как ей мечтается. Лишь бы не закончила так, как Сибила Вейн.

Он еще раз вглянул на Гетти, пытаясь определить, так ли она похожа на Сибилу, как ему когда-то показалось. Но он не так уж хорошо помнил Сибилу, кроме того, что она была тоже милым, большеглазым созданием с греческим носиком и врожденным изяществом. Детали ее черт стерлись под грузом лет, и когда он силился вспомнить нечто большее, на ум ему приходил лишь длинный тягостный вечер, пока она деревянным голом декламировала строфу за строфой, а он изнывал от стыда и разочарования. Интересно, вышла бы из Гетти актриса? Сумела б она сбрасывать каждый вечер свою личность, как змея кожу и становиться кем-то другим? Вполне может быть, она ведь только и делала, что играла, то беспечную невинность, то заботливую невестку, то добросовестную прислужницу, то трагическую жертву. Нельзя сказать, что играла хорошо, но вкладывала душу это точно.

- Вы никогда не мечтали играть в театре? – зачем-то спросил он. Гетти удивилась.

- Откуда мне такое хотеть? Я там даже никогда не была.

- Вот это плохо. Я думаю, живя в Лондоне, вам следует немного расширить свой кругозор. Я скажу Фрэнсису, чтобы он съездил, купил вам билеты на что-нибудь классическое...

- А вы?

- Я? – он грустно улыбнулся ее наивности. – К сожалению, мне невозможно пойти с вами. Тут уж извините.

- Но не могу же я одна.

- Да бросьте, Гетти, конец девятнадцатого века. Работающая девушка может себе позволить пойти вечером в театр. Впрочем, может быть, вы правы. Незачем вам смущаться. С кем вы в доме лучше всего ладите из женщин?

- Ну... с Мэри.

- Мэри. Рыжая и кудрявая?

- Ага.

- Хорошо, я скажу Фрэнсису, чтоб купил два билета и вечером съездил забрал вас обеих..

Если она спросит, почему бы Фрэнсису не сопроводить их, вместо того, чтобы ездить туда-сюда... Но она не спросила.

* * *

- И как, Мэри согласилась составить вам компанию?

Уместнее было бы спросить у Фрэнсиса, каков итог эпопеи, но он реакции камердинера даже немного побаивался. Фрэнсис с его идеальной вышколенностью пробуждал в нем чувство неловкости, словно это он теперь не соответствовал высоким стандартам, и слугам впору было порицать его. Если б он мог, наверное, избавился от него, как много лет назад избавился от Виктора, когда не смог выносить навязчивой мысли, что тот питает ненужные подозрения. Но Виктор мог разве что удивляться каким-то мелочам, не имея на руках никаких серьезных фактов. У Фрэнсиса же была готовая скандальная история, которую он мог использовать как пожелает. Кто наймет его, если он уйдет? С кем он поделится тем, что видел в этом доме? Кому расскажет, как пробирался через крышу в запертую комнату, где нашел своего господина в обмороке, раненым и постаревшим в один миг? Кто станет обсуждать эту загадку и насмехаться над тем, как судьба, щадившая его столько лет, мигом отняла все свои дары. И еще Фрэнсис, оказывается, умел лгать, и имел некие собственные мотивы, к которым ему был закрыт доступ. Привязан ли он к нему хоть сколько-нибудь? Питает ли малейшую симпатию? Или терпит как капризного, утомительного, но щедрого господина? Хотя он никогда, кажется, не стремился доставить прислуге какие-нибудь особенные неудобства, ровно то же, что у всех…

Хотя нет, теперь не совсем то же, что у всех. Теперь у них тут французская революция в отдельно взятом особняке. Он искоса взглянул, как Гетти медлительно вытряхивает и протирает пепельницу. Несложная работа, и она выполняла ее не торопясь, рассеянно улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям.

- Мэри в восторге. Она говорит, вы никогда раньше не делали слугам подарков.

Она уставилась на него, сощурившись от подозрительности.

Дориан пожал плечами.

- Мэри зарабатывает достаточно, чтобы купить себе билет в театр, буде ей захочется приобщиться к культуре. Куда вас там Фрэнсис отправил? Надеюсь, не на новомодный водевиль?

- Ой. Я не знаю, но скорее всего так и есть. Название такое веселенькое.

- Какое же?

- „Король забавляется".

- А.

Он нащупал стул и сел. Однако же... случайность или Фрэнсис так утонченно издевается? Если издевается, то следует снять перед ним шляпу, это было весьма изящно.

- Это плохая пьеса? – Гетти тут же обратила внимание, что у него несколько вытянулось лицо.

- Да нет, хорошая.

Прекрасная пьеса, где он мог бы выступать в двух амплуа одновременно... И мерзавца-соблазнителя, и отвратительного старого шута. Одна роль уже отыграна, на сцену вышел горбун и повел свою линию. Он ощутил озноб. Дурное предзнаменование это все... Если Фрэнсис так намекает, ему это с рук не сойдет. Дориан с трудом заставил себя встряхнуться.

- Что ж, расскажете потом.

* * *

Около одиннадцати вечера он поймал себя на том, что прислушивается. Не придет ли Фрэнсису в голову повести девушек куда-нибудь на чашку кофе, вместо того, чтобы сразу отправляться домой? Раз он не давал Фрэнсису никаких указаний, в сущности тот мог на свое усмотрение распорядиться своим вечером. А после театра всегда следует такое возбуждение, как будто побывал за гранью этого мира, и странно возвращаться домой, где все так знакомо и обычно.

Стук колес подъезжающего экипажа подтолкнул его встать и подойти к окну, слегка отклонить портьеру. Да, они… Какое-то время он стоял, выжидая. Где-то хлопнула дверь, и все стихло. Должно быть, слуги разговаривали шепотом, потому что он не слышал звука голосов. Тихо, на цыпочках разошлись по своим комнатам. Зачем, если с улицы видно, что у него зажжена лампа?

Его охватила глупая, ноющая печаль. Она могла бы и зайти к нему, поблагодарить, рассказать, как все прошло. Конечно, поздно, однако… она могла бы уделить четверть часа, когда ему так… так скучно. Может быть, ему следовало плюнуть на предрассудки так же, как он всегда плевал на нравственность? Но если он начнет водить горничных по театрам, это будет социальный бунт почище взятия Бастилии, только английские нравы куда более пуританские. Слуги развлекаются отдельно, господа отдельно, это закон… так что ему остается терзаться бессонницей в одиночестве. Он обреченно выдвинул ящик и достал шкатулку. Зеленоватая субстанция манила его. Одно средство осталось против его печали. Одно средство против одиночества и безысходности, средство забыть, кто он такой. Завтра ему будет еще хуже, но то будет завтра. А сегодня можно сбежать в мир, где он божество, которому все подвластно.

Стоило ему потянуться за лопаточкой, как тихое царапание в дверь, будто кошка скреблась, спугнуло его. Он торопливо вернул шкатулку на место, с отвращением упрекнув себя за малодушие.

- Войдите.

Гетти. Успела переодеть приличное платье «на выход» на форму. Не очень понятно, зачем, если ночь на дворе. Может быть, из деликатности, чтобы не подчеркивать, что она в доме не совсем прислуга, или не только прислуга? Глаза у нее были красными, нос тоже, она успела порыдать не на шутку. Ему это отчего-то доставило удовольствие. Выходит, он угадал, она достаточно артистична, чтобы близко к сердцу принять выдуманные трагедии.

- История оказалась с печальным концом, - констатировал он, сочувственно усмехнувшись. Гетти красноречиво шмыгнула носом. Дориан со вздохом потрогал кофейник – остывший, но не ледяной. Наполнив крошечную фарфоровую чашечку, он протянул ее ей. Гетти взяла ее двумя пальцами и отпила, слегка поморщившись от горечи.

- Добавьте сахар, если мало. Я не люблю…

- Не, не надо, - она мотнула головой.

Пока она маленькими глотками опустошала чашечку, он молча дожидался, пока она что-то скажет.

- Она дурочка какая-то.

- Кто?

- Бланш.

- А. Почему же?

- Ее изнасиловали, а она люблю да люблю.

- С чего вы взяли?

- Ну как же, там все ясно же, она вся такая растрепанная выбежала и так плакала, так плакала, что я и сама как-то не удержалась.

- Она должна была найти в себе волю отказать королю.

- Кто б ее слушать стал? Видно ж, что он закусил удила.

- Так ему никто и не смел говорить «нет». Он привык, что все можно, и что девушки так, ломаются, а на деле не откажут. Она и уступила, потому что король же, да и влюблена она была.

Гетти неуверенно задумалась.

- Нет, ну она конечно могла стукнуть его вазой по голове, чтоб поостыл, но вдруг бы он совсем осерчал?

- А вдруг наоборот, отрезвел и осознал?

- Что это вы меня путаете, а?

Он чуть улыбнулся.

- На самом деле, неважно. По крайней мере, неважно для Бланш. Но может быть, немножко оправдывает короля.

- Да ну, что там оправдывать.

- Он просто развлекался. Зачем ему кого-то принуждать, если на него, молодого и привлекательного, девушки и так как пчелы на мед слетались? То, что он пользовался своей властью для морального давления, конечно, не повод для гордости, но в трагической развязке он сам был потенциальной жертвой, а не злодеем.

- Как-то вы хитро все с ног на голову поставили. По мне так негодяй и есть. Пускай и король. У бедной Бланш все равно хоть так, хоть этак, выхода не было, и он это знал. Отказала бы – он бы назло ей отыгрался, не на ней, так на старике. Но под кинжал после такого бросаться – увольте. Дурочка и есть.

- Не цените вы прекрасного самопожертвования.

- Да что в нем прекрасного-то? Родного отца б лучше пожалела, ему больше в жизни досталось. Как он горевал над ней, сердце на части рвалось. Как так можно вообще, не понимаю. Ей слава героини, а отец пускай загибается один. Он ее выкормил и вырастил, а король что? Только в кровать уложил и тут же бросил. Добро б хоть любил.

- Вы вправду так думаете?

- А что?

- Да нет, ничего, - ее наивный цинизм его позабавил. Жаль, что Сибила не придерживалась столь же рассудительной точки зрения. Пожалела бы и впрямь матушку и безумного братца, прежде чем бросаться в такую крайность. И ничего б этого не было. Или было бы, но по-другому? - Что же ей было делать, любимого мужчину в руки убийц предавать? Тоже как-то не слишком возвышенно, - он с интересом ожидал, что она скажет. – Разве это благородно? Знать, что убьют человека, пусть и не слишком праведного, и сделать вид, что ее это не касается.

- Да ладно, они там не больно-то стремились резать. Убийцы какие-то плохонькие. Могла залезть в окно и предупредить короля, раз уж он ей так дорог, пока они там переругивались.

- В окно? Она же барышня, она не умеет.

- Ну хорошо, могла взять камень и швырнуть ему в ставень, он бы проснулся.

- Разве он не на чердаке спал? Она б туда камнем недобросила.

- Ну что вы из нее какую-то немочь делаете! Пусть постарается и добросит. И зачем она в мужское платье нарядилась? Пусть бы хоть волосы распустила, вошла и закричала сразу «Я Бланш, подруга короля, не трожьте меня, а то хуже будет», или лучше «Я Бланш, дочка Трибуле, он велел кланяться и передать, что раздумал, оставьте себе деньги и идите на все четыре стороны».

- Вдруг бы они ее слушать не стали?

- Стали бы, им не очень мараться хотелось, все ж мало ли чего.

- Гетти, ваш практицизм прекрасен, но искусство условность, где Бланш олицетворяет благородное самопожертвование, а шут должен был понести наказание за покушение на убийство - автор предпочитал христианское всепрощение мести.

- Вот и наказывали б его.

- Его и наказали, ему собственная гибель наказанием бы не стала…

- А Бланш им что, разменная монета, чтоб за ее счет кого-то наказывать?

- По сути да… она там травинка, которую растоптали, и чего она хотела, ни для кого значения не имело. Даже для родного отца, который у нее не поинтересовался, желает ли она, чтоб за нее мстили.

- Что-то я не пойму, на чьей вы стороне. Теперь у вас что ли шут во всем виноват? Должен был утереться и отступить? Сесть в углу, обняться с дочуркой и слезы лить?

- Я ни на чьей стороне. Почему вы убеждены, что непременно нужно брать чью-то сторону?

- Мне показалось, что нужно. Это ж как в жизни, может это и наш боров потоптал чужой огород, но если сосед ругается на батюшку, то надо кричать, что он сам плохо калитку закрыл.

- Так тоже можно. Но тогда для объективности вам придется посмотреть одну пьесу двадцать раз, пока на двадцать первый на сцену не выйдет дублер, который играя короля не придаст ему такую бездну очарования, что вы встанете на его сторону, забыв, что двадцать раз проклинали его за коварство.

- Но… слова ведь никуда не денутся.

- Изменятся интонации. Что, если актер, игравший короля, был бы похож на мужчину, который вас привлекает, а шут – положим, на соседа, который дурно отзывался про вашего борова, и вы б узнавали его сварливые, озлобленные ноты?

- Это выйдет совсем другая история.

- Да. Но это уже игры, которые можно затевать ради развлечения, пропустив сквозь себя авторский замысел. Автор все же хотел про высокую добродетель и самопожертвование, а не про то, как бы половчее камнем в окно угодить.

- А что, нельзя чтоб одновременно, добродетельной, но дурочкой…

- Нельзя, это слишком жизненно.

- Шутки шутите?

- Верно… Девушка была красивая?

- Бланш? Ну наверное.

- Вам было плохо видно?

- Нет почему… хорошо. Мне показалось, что красивая, я как-то не думала об этом.

- Она была молода? Актриса, которая ее играла.

Она недоуменно посмотрела на него.

- Я не знаю. У нее было платье, локоны, - Гетти для наглядности изобразила пальцами спирали от висков до шеи, - все что положено. Это важно?

- Нет, напротив. Мне нравится ваш подход.

Гетти осторожно поставила чашку и потянулась. Дориан искоса глянул на стрелку часов, подползавшую к полуночи.

- Было бы забавно, как вы говорите, посмотреть на симпатичного короля, - задумчиво протянула Гетти. - С трудом верится, что ему б захотелось посочувствовать. Если б его хотя бы убили, то может его б и захотелось оплакать – красивый, мол, веселый, жить бы да жить. Но чтоб посмертно…

- Увы, он будет спасаться каждый вечер.

- Жалко. Могли б иногда менять, кого убили, кого спасли. Зрители б спорили на шиллинг перед спектаклем, успеют сегодня спасти Бланш или нет.

- Пожалуй, зрителям бы такое понравилось. Автору, правда, не слишком.

- А авторы могли б сами расстараться.

- Можете восполнить этот пробел. Пусть восторжествует то сосед, то отец, то боров…

- Я так не смогу. У меня б все оставались живы.

- Не беда, комедии популярны даже больше, чем драма. Пусть остаются живы, одержав моральную победу.

- А у вас есть книжка?

- Не помню точно, но скорее всего есть. Хотите взять?

- А можно?

Припоминая, не найдет ли она в библиотеке что-нибудь такое, с чем ей знакомиться не следовало бы, он замялся на мгновение.

- Да можно, конечно.

- Вы вроде как-то засомневались, - настороженно заметила девушка, и он поторопился объясниться, пока она не встала в охотничью стойку, как легавый пес почуявший птицу.

- Я не сомневался, я думал, не нужно ли убрать что-нибудь с глаз долой, неподходящее для молодой девушки.

«Клеланда, например.»

- И там тоже?!

- Из тысячи томов наверняка найдется один, содержание которого можно счесть двусмысленным или вредным, но вы же мгновенно разыщете именно его.

- Я обещаю, что если разыщу, то смолчу.

- Так еще хуже, обойдемся без недомолвок.

Она улыбнулась, неловко подвинулась, словно не зная, пора ли ей уходить, но медлила.

Будь он прежним, этот вечер легко было бы закончить так же приятно. После уютной болтовни, он бы подозвал ее, поймал за руку и усадил к себе на колени и начал потихоньку расстегивать крючки. Она не была бы против. Никто бы не был. Но все изменилось, и теперь он молча ждал, пока она попрощается и уйдет. Ему не хотелось портить себе настроение ее отказом. Но, может быть, если она так бездумно пришла к нему в столь поздний час, может, она и подразумевала, что склонна проявить благодарность, и что ему следует удержать ее? Даже если и так… что ж, ему придется спасать ее от нее самой. Ей нельзя падать все ниже, и учиться платить собой за маленькие удовольствия. Ему нельзя погружаться в самообман и принимать благодарность, притворяясь, будто это все та же страсть.

- Вам пора, Гетти, - сказал он мягко. Нужно убрать этот соблазн, пока он не ослабел и не сдался.

Он увидел, как ее лицо осветило выражение радости и облегчения.

Ох, боги, он забыл, что такое Гетти. Конечно же, он должен был догадаться сразу. Она ведь так и не поняла, кто он для нее, легкомысленный король или омерзительный горбатый папочка. Беспутный совратитель или любящий родитель, погубивший дитя своей злобой? Враг, готовый воспользоваться, или друг, готовый защитить. Она пришла испытать его.

Что ж, она получила свой ответ. Жаль только, в жизни все не так однозначно, как ей бы хотелось.


	10. Chapter 10

Утро подарило ему новую решимость.

- Я поеду вечером в оперу, Фрэнсис.

Тот невозмутимо кивнул.

- Хорошо, сэр.

Ведь его первый «выход в свет», пусть и более анонимный по своей сути, сошел благополучно. Он заметил несколько знакомых лиц, пока вел Гетти по парковой аллее. И уяснил две вещи: первую – что никто не узнавал его, по крайней мере на беглый взгляд, вторую – что никто не обращал на него особенного внимания. Плохо это или хорошо, но эта человеческая оболочка, которую он заслужил, не была вопиюще безобразной или привлекающей внимание откровенными диспропорциями. Никто не станет указывать на него пальцем, как на диковинку, нет, он выглядит вполне обыкновенно. А эту отталкивающую гримасу, которая кривит ему рот, можно научиться контролировать. Нужно научиться. И взгляд… каким бы он ни был надменным и порочным, никто не станет обращать внимания на незнакомца, как он там смотрит, дружелюбно или нет. А кто бросит взгляд мельком не увидит ничего особенного – просто немолодой, полный, седеющий господин со следами разгульной жизни на лице. Не человек-слон, чтобы вызывать всплеск эмоций, от жалости до омерзения. В свою ложу он, конечно, не пойдет, поскольку нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть. Но представить себя богатым иностранцем, который никого в городе не знает, всегда можно. Вряд ли кто-то будет набиваться к нему в знакомые вот так сразу. Может кто-то и будет перешептываться, уточняя у соседей, как зовут этого очевидно состоятельного господина, которого они впервые видят. Но скорее всего сойдутся все-таки на том, что это приезжий. Пусть так и будет, пока. Позже, когда его не будет бросать в холодный пот от перспективы смотреть в лицо старым знакомым, он раскроет свое инкогнито. Может быть, к тому времени кто-то, посмотрев на него повнимательнее, догадается, что произошло, и все устроится само собой. Чтобы ему хотя бы не пришлось _объяснять_.

Фрэнсис как раз подал ему фрак, когда внизу позвонили. Дориан насторожился, в этом доме теперь редко когда просыпался звонок. Пару старых знакомых как-то завезли визитки, это было еще в начале месяца, но равнодушно отнеслись к известию, что его нет дома. Внизу хлопнула дверь.

- Мне узнать, кто там, сэр? – Фрэнсис заметил, что он прислушивается.

- Не стоит.

Несколько минут спустя его побеспокоил дворецкий, Хатчинс, как всегда серьезный и строгий, только ноздри орлиного носа нервно трепетали. Он подал ему карточку на подносе.

- Господин спрашивает вас, сэр.

Дориан угрюмо уставился на карточку, с такой брезгливостью, словно ему предлагали ужа.

- Разве я не предупреждал, Хатчинс, что меня ни для кого нет дома? Я не помню, чтобы отменял свое распоряжение.

- Простите, сэр, я очень сожалею. Гетти делала что-то в холле и открыла дверь. Она успела впустить гостя и проводить в комнату, когда я спустился. Я хотел сказать ему… но Гетти уже сказала, что мистер Грей дома, и мне ничего не оставалось. Я могу сказать, что вы заняты и не можете его принять. А Гетти я, конечно, сделаю внушение, когда он уйдет.

- Она что, осталась с ним, Хатчинс? – вырвалось у него.

Лицо дворецкого исказила мучительная гримаса.

- Я не знаю, как выставить ее, не ухудшив положение еще больше. Господин и так наверняка подумал дурно о доме, где открывают служанки, словно у нас нет мужской прислуги. Мне очень жаль. Я осознаю, что это мой недосмотр.

Дориан криво усмехнулся и взял с подноса карточку.

- Мистер Стюарт Клайв, - что-то смутно шевельнулось в памяти, но тут же ускользнуло. - Не имею представления, кто это. Как он выглядит?

- Молодой человек, сэр, до тридцати, очень высокий, несколько угловатый. Но на вид как будто джентльмен. Хотя кажется немного взволнованным.

- Может быть, я просто забыл имя, - пробормотал он, не зная, как выйти из положения. Проще всего было отправить дворецкого с извинением и льстиво-любезным обещанием оказать внимание, когда у него будет немного больше времени. Это не слишком-то вежливо, но его смущала не столько репутация эксцентричного мизантропа, сколько вопрос, зачем он понадобился этому господину, и что ему наговорила Гетти. Он раздраженно вздохнул.

- Постарайтесь впредь, Хатчинс, чтобы подобные недоразумения были исключены.

- Конечно, сэр. Извините.

Посетитель торопливо вскочил, увидев его. То, что черное платье и белый передник успели метнуться за дверь, ведущую в сигарную комнату, Дориан заметить успел. Что ж, она хотя бы осознавала, что ее не погладят по голове за самодеятельность, и пыталась вернуться к приличиям, быстро исчезнув из поля зрения.

- Добрый день, сэр, э… простите за вторжение, я вижу, что застал вас в неудобное время, - гость явно смешался, увидев его во фраке. Дориан мучительно пытался его вспомнить. Кажется, видел где-то, может быть, даже встречался у кого-то из знакомых, но где и у кого? Некрасивый молодой человек, нескладный, носатый, лопоухий, какой-то издерганный, словно внутри него разладился какой-то механизм, пальцы его непрерывно двигались, что-то дергая, теребя, сминая.

- Простите, я хотел увидеться с… с… мистером Дорианом Греем, но молодая особа сказала, что его… его нет, и что вы объясните мне, где его можно найти.

Дориан отчаянным усилием подавил нервную дрожь, из-за которой едва не застучал зубами. Если он не возьмет себя в руки, будет так же истерично заикаться, как этот непрошеный гость, который непонятно чего от него хочет.

- Молодая особа – новая служанка, которая не должна давать советы, извините нас за нее, мистер… Клайв. Простите, если мы встречались, я этого не помню.

- Мне жаль, что отнимаю у вас время, с-сэр. Мы с вами, к сожалению, ни разу не встречались, однако был знаком… немного, с вашим… - он запнулся, бросил вопросительный взгляд, ожидая подсказки, но не нашел у Дориана помощи, – с мистером Греем… младшим.

Что Гетти сказала ему? Что он отец Дориана? Все в свете знали, что Дориан сирота. Может, хотя бы догадалась употребить расплывчатое «родственник»?

- Дориан ни разу не упоминал вас, мистер Клайв, - наконец сказал он, решив для начала прощупать почву.

- Может быть, может быть! Кто я в сравнении с ним, чтобы говорить обо мне.

Дориан невольно отшатнулся, сделал несколько шагов назад и сел, сжав руки.

- Меня ему представили, несколько лет назад, но это мелочь, я понимаю, для такого, как он, однако же мы переписывались.

- Переписывались? – повторил Дориан напряженно.

- То есть, не то чтобы мистер Грей мне отвечал…

Теперь ему стало дурно, потому что он наконец вспомнил. Письма. Да, письма, редкие, к счастью, но пылкие письма, полные восторгов и славословия. Какой кошмар… Его нужно спровадить, как можно быстрее. Поклонник, боже, вот не было печали.

- Понятно, - ответил он коротко, надеясь что сухой ответ даст понять собеседнику, что его пыл неуместен и ему лучше уйти. – Вы не можете увидеться с мистером Дорианом Греем. Его нет в городе.

- Я уже понял, сэр. Простите, что отнимаю ваше драгоценное время. Не соблаговолите ли вы дать мне его новый адрес?

- Он уехал в путешествие, - коротко ответил Дориан, прислушиваясь к шорохам в сигарной комнате, куда скрылась Гетти. Как это на нее похоже, устроить маленькую провокацию, и занять позицию, откуда можно подслушивать.

- Надолго?

- Да, надолго.

- Могу я узнать, куда, любезный сэр? Я тоже очень, очень люблю путешествовать.

Дориан проглотил грубый ответ.

- В Индию, - отрезал он.

- В Индию? О! Зачем?

- Охотиться на тигров, - Дориану уже было все равно, а у мистера Клайва восторженно округлились глаза.

- Ух ты, - выдохнул он. – Как потрясающе! Как романтично. Как… - эпитеты у него кончились, видимо, потому что он подумал и изрек торжественно. – Индия должно быть отличное место. Вас не затруднит дать мне адрес?

У него возникло искушение сходить в библиотеку и выбрать наугад адрес какой-нибудь английской военной части вглуби континента. Пусть садится на пароход и донимает там сипаев. Можно также дать ему в сопровождающие Гетти. Они отлично споются, на почве общего интереса. Или наоборот, съедят друг друга, как скорпионы в банке.

Он даже начал всерьез обдумывать этот план, прекрасный во всех отношениях, кроме одного. Если Гетти поверит, что он говорит правду, она точно увяжется следом, а этого никак нельзя допустить, все-таки, как он ни злился на нее сейчас, но знал, что задолжал ей и не хочет ее гибели. Если же она не поверит в экзотическую индийскую версию, то можно не сомневаться, что она устроит шумное разоблачение.

- Это невозможно, - сказал он. – Это путешествие кругосветное. Невозможно определить, когда он где будет.

- О, но наверняка он оставил вам план поездки, сэр, правда же? Я рассчитаю время и обожду его в порту, вот и все.

- К сожалению, я недостаточно хорошо вас знаю, и у меня нет уверенности, что Дориан будет рад вашей компании, кроме того, он не поручал мне знакомить кого-либо с его планами. Простите, но лучше вам дождаться его возвращения. Зайдите через полгода.

- Ох нет, полгода, сэр, я не перенесу полугода.

- Перенесете, - сухо ответил Дориан. – Время летит быстро.

Он поднялся на ноги с неприкрытым намеком.

- Но вы не понимаете, - мистер Клайв занервничал и его пальцы забегали еще быстрее, бездумно выдергивая шелковую нить, которой отстрочены были рукава его пиджака. – Вы не понимаете, что он для меня значит. Я готовился к этой встрече несколько лет. Я должен объясниться. Я немел пред ликом столь совершенной красоты, я писал поэмы в ее честь, и я уверен, что Дориан Грей ценил их. Я отсылал ему самые удачные, что выходили из-под моего пера. Но теперь, когда я укрепился духом и решил открыться, я никак не могу умолкнуть на полгода. Полгода! Вечность!

- Вы с ума сошли, - проговорил Дориан. – Вы понимаете, с кем вы говорите? К чему ваша непристойная откровенность?

- Я уверен… да, уверен, что вы можете меня понять. Ведь красота со всеми говорит на одном языке. Вы не можете не впадать в экстаз, осчастливленный честью лицезреть этот идеал ежедневно. Вы не можете не горевать, когда разлучены с ними. Что наша жизнь, когда ее не питает эта божественная благодать? Пустота. Я буду молить Дориана Грея, чтобы он позволил мне жить в тени его великолепия. Я согласен на все. Может быть, он согласится нанять меня секретарем? О, мне не нужна плата, у меня есть сбережения. И я джентльмен, нет никакого урона нанять джентльмена из достойной лондонской семьи. Мне недостаточно воспевать этот чудесный дар издали. Я понял, что чахну, не имея отклика на мои молитвы. Он нужен мне.

- Уходите.

- Но мне совершенно необходим адрес.

- Уходите! И не возвращайтесь, ни скоро, ни через полгода, и не смейте писать ваших приторных, безумных писем. Я обращусь в полицию, если вы сунетесь в этот дом снова.

- Но вы не понимаете, как мне это нужно! – взвизгнул тот, но Дориан, уже сам в состоянии, близком в истерическому, звонил, вызывая дворецкого.

- Выведите этого господина, Хатчинс, - рявкнул он. – И пожалуйста, позаботьтесь, чтобы он меня более не беспокоил. Никогда. Все почту, поступающую от мистера Клайва, я также попрошу отправлять в камин и не отнимать у меня время.

- Прошу за мной, сэр, - вежливо предложил дворецкий, и шагнул к гостю, когда тот не сдвинулся с места. Мистер Клайв попытался слабо сопротивляться, но дворецкий Хатчинс был достаточно крепок телом, чтобы справиться с ним. Его вывели, а Дориан, все еще кипя от бессильной ярости, окликнул Гетти.

- Давайте выходите, хватит там прятаться, Гетти.

Она робко вышла, все красная и с глазами на мокром месте.

- Довольны? Этого вы хотели, вмешиваясь не в свое дело? – выкрикнул он.

- Но я просто открыла ему дверь, - испуганно объяснила она. – Я же ничего такого не сделала, сэр.

- Ах, не сделали? Еще скажите, что до сих пор не уяснили, что в этом доме отпирают дверь Хатчинс или мой камердинер, и они принимают окончательное решение, кто может войти, и кого вовсе не стоит впускать. Вы что, за все это время не сумели запомнить даже самые простые правила? Кто позволил вам разговаривать с посетителями? Вы тут горничная! Ваше дело - уборка!

- Вы хорошо знаете, сэр, почему я стала разговаривать с ним! Он сказал, что он хочет видеть Дориана, и подумала, что может быть они дружат или что-то такое, и он что-нибудь знает! То, что вы наотрез отказываетесь мне рассказывать! Или мне вы тоже с три короба наврете про тигров?!

- Да будь оно все проклято, отстаньте от меня все с вашим Дорианом. Его нет и никогда не было! Он иллюзия! Фантом! Все, он развеялся, как дым. Забудьте его, в конце концов, я запрещаю вам произносить его имя в этом доме!

- Ну как вы мне запретите - никак! В угол на горох поставите в наказание? Только зря обидели бедного человека, он так проникновенно говорил. У вас нет сердца, точно нет, иначе вы б расчувствовались, даже я слезу уронила!

- Да он ненормальный, Гетти, псих, из-за чего тут расчувствоваться?! Что по нему лечебница плачет для душевнобольных?

- Ну почему сразу псих, человек с большой душой, который открыто делится тем, что его восхищает, ведь это ж прекрасно.

- Что прекрасно, что, Гетти? – закричал он, дрожа от гнева. - Что психически больной с идеей-фикс готов гоняться за красивым парнем, чтоб прочитать ему высокопарную поэму?

- Ну почему сразу больной! У вас вон тоже полная комната всяких поэм, они что все больные, эти сочинители?

- Нет! Потому что они тихо творили, никому не пытаясь отравить жизнь своими потугами на творчество, и не вмешивались в чужую жизнь, куда их никто не звал! Они не выдумывали идеал из живого человека со своими слабостями, и не молились на него, как на святого. Он молитвы сочинял, вы можете вообразить? И псалмы. Чудовищные псалмы. Ах, вы не можете себе представить, но я могу вас ознакомить. У меня эти отвратительные, богохульные вирши должны сохраниться. Я с удовольствием вам их прочту. Может у вас что-то в голове прояснится, что прекрасно, а что ужасно и нездорово. Идете?

Гетти слегка попятилась, но вздохнула и пошла за ним.

- Значит, вы и письма перехватываете, - пробурчала она ему в спину, шагая следом. Слуги ретировались, заслышав разговор на повышенных тонах, в комнатах было пусто, в кабинете лишь сквозняк покачивал тонкую занавеску. Он резко указал ей пальцем, где можно сесть, и Гетти послушно опустилась на стул, всем своим видом выражая готовность стойко снести его гнев.

-Вот, держите, - он разыскал связку на дне ящика стола. – Вам будет полезно почитать. У вас в голове почти такая же каша. Возьмите, посмотрите на себя со стороны.

Она неохотно развернула одно.

- Неразборчиво пишет, - сообщила она и всунула обратно в конверт.

- Что ж, давайте я вам прочту, раз неразборчиво. Где-то тут были особенные перлы. Про неизведанные миры на дне глаз. Или в изгибе губ. Или кончиков ушей, не помню! Вам должно понравиться. Где же тут… вот, слушайте! – близоруко щурясь, он принялся зачитывать вслух избранные места. Гетти сидела сжавшись, и едва ли толком что-то слышала. В конце концов он охрип, устал читать, брезгливо отшвырнул листы и позвонил. Явился бледный Фрэнсис, бросил встревоженный взгляд на Гетти, но сумел выдавить «да, сэр», когда почти сорвавший голос Дориан приказал ему принести сельтерской воды.

Гетти осторожно, словно боялась спугнуть его, переменила позу.

- Вот это он вас достал, сэр, - заметила она почти уважительно. – Мне так не удавалось.

Он немного отдышался.

- Вы хоть слово услышали, Гетти?

- Ну да. Этот парень и впрямь немного странный. Ну чего вы так взъярились-то? Стихи какие-то нескладные, да и псалмы не очень, но мало ли, у кого какие задвиги в голове. Хочет он дружить с Дорианом, а вам что ли жалко? Чего вы его к тиграм-то шлете? Выдумали же. Ну со мной хоть понятно, вам жалко, чтоб женился на девушке с фермы, без денег, папы-министра и дядюшки-герцога – ну ладно. Остальным-то за что влетает?

- Да откройте глаза, Гетти, вы росли в деревне, а не в глухом лесу. Это не «немного странный», когда мужчина исписывает пять страниц, чтобы изъявить восторг по поводу чьих-то ресниц.

- Ну… - она вздохнула. – Ведь они правда красивые. Длинные и словно золотой пылью присыпанные. Я тоже заметила.

- Что ж, если вас не задевает делить возлюбленного с мужчинами, бог в помощь.

Гетти вскочила, вспыхнув до корней волос.

- Вы… эти пару дней вы были таким славным, я даже вообразила, только подумать, что вы похожи… с вашим сыном… больше, чем мне поначалу показалось. Но это какая-то чудовищная ошибка!

- Довольно! Все, хватит, - он посмотрел на часы. – Я ухожу, а вы, Гетти, приберитесь тут, - он кивнул на разлетевшиеся по полу исписанные листы и надорванные конверты.

* * *

В опере давали «Сомнабулу», и он на время забылся, выбросив из головы все мысли. Наверняка он знал каждого второго из занимавших ложи разодетых зрителей, но их лица расплывались вдали. Ему стоит обзавестись биноклем для таких мероприятий. А может как раз для оперы и не понадобится, даже будь в певице хоть триста фунтов, он этого не заметит и хорошо. Да и на соседей смотреть интерес невелик. Прежде он мог развлечься тем, что заглянуть в ложу и засвидетельствовать почтение одной из бывших пассий, в то время как она испуганно косилась на мужа, боясь выдать себя, или обмениваться многозначительными взглядами с той, которая еще мнила себя его единственной. Ему не казалось, что он поступает дурно, даже и теперь не казалось. Разве они не слышали сплетен? Зачем было играть с огнем, если слышали? В своей гордыне они полагали себя той исключительной женщиной, которая сумеет удержать его любовь. А ему казалось, что они понимают правила игры. Жить сегодняшним днем, бесстыдно и жадно, и ничего не бояться, ни перед чем не останавливаться, стремясь заполнить пустоту без остатка… Ничего не вышло.

У Амины был серебряный, ласкающий слух голос, но под конец первого акта ему вдруг пришло в голову, что все сюжеты перепевают одну ту же историю, и в маленькой крестьяночке воплотилась вездесущая Гетти Мертон, и он то и дело возвращался мыслями к этой связи. Глупая крестьяночка, по уши влюбленная в парня, которого отчего-то сделали положительным персонажем, хотя он едва не женился на другой, просто так, с досады. Равнодушный к огорчению обеих, поглощенный лишь своей эгоистичной ревностью, тем не менее он получит свой счастливый финал. Справедливо ли это? Разве он не разбил девушке сердце, не оскорбил ее ни за что ни про что? Разве не справедливо ли было б, если б юная невеста отказалась возвращаться к нему, в ужасе отшатнувшись от гримасы мстительной злобы, навсегда отпечатавшейся в его чертах? И кто эта девушка на сцене, глупый ли ягненочек на заклании, преданный возлюбленным и навлекший на себя позор и осуждение, совсем как та девушка, которой он наговорил гадких вещей и оставил негодовать, или плакать, или быть может, и негодовать и плакать в растерянности и одиночестве. Или, как некоторые утверждают, прекрасная Амина не так проста, как кажется на первый взгляд, и устроила грандиозную мистификацию, чтобы обелить свое имя и вернуть неверного суженого? В это он готов был поверить.

Много лет он не приезжал в оперу в одиночестве. Всегда находилась компания, хотя бы Гарри. Гарри, который всегда находил для него время и доброе слово, Гарри, который повзрослев понял, что выпестовал чудовище, но оказался слишком благороден и не отвернулся от него. Иногда музыка была только фоном для добродушной болтовни. Ему не хватало этого.

Перед вторым актом у него появились соседи, расположившиеся в пустовавшей ложе, женщина в закрытом платье и мужчина с военной выправкой. Присмотревшись, он узнал генерала Фрейзера. Выходит, он помирился с женой, а ведь кажется, грозился разъехаться с ней и запретить ей видеться с детьми. Если она, конечно, не преувеличивала. С другой стороны, такие наряды, в которых не открыто ни дюйма кожи, обычно носят женщины, которым есть что скрывать. Синяки, например. Миссис Фрейзер скользнула по нему равнодушным взглядом и отвернулась. Дориан еще некоторое время наблюдал за ней, пытаясь проникнуть за границы чужой жизни. Действительно ли она замужем за тираном, или ей нравилось представлять себя жертвой? Были ли ее внебрачные связи отдушиной в гнетущем браке, или обычной распущенностью под маской оскорбленной добродетели? Она была скучной и излишне требовательной, это все, что он мог сказать о ней. Если бы не ее настойчивость, и не жажда получать подтверждения любви в форме подношений из ювелирного магазина, он бы не стал делать компрометирующих подарков. И их связь бы никогда не вышла наружу. Он вовсе не искал славы на поприще любовных побед, незачем было искать подтверждения своей власти, когда все ясно было с одного взгляда. Но для нее все было иначе, и ненароком бросить загадочное «подарили» на вопрос приятельницы о происхождении нового браслета для нее было слаще самой связи. Но потом, завравшись, пытаясь убедить мужа, что это подарок сестры, не позаботившись, чтоб та подтвердила ее слова, она принялась винить Дориана, что он разрушил ее жизнь. Еще одна поучительная история, которых было много в его жизни. Из тех, которые должны были наполнить его жизнь и обогатить красками, но после их не хотелось даже вспоминать.

Он никому не желал зла, только хотел жить в свое удовольствие, собирая впечатления, как пчела собирает пыльцу. Почему позади всегда оставался черный шлейф чужой боли, гнева, разбитых жизней? В нем не было тяги к разрушению, он не хотел опозорить Адриана, только не задумывался, откуда тот берет средства сорить деньгами, не собирался делать из него законченного наркомана, считая, что вдоволь наигравшись миром цветных иллюзий, тот остановится сам, а он покатился по наклонной, все быстрее и быстрее, теряя волю, стыд, чувство меры... Разве он хотел вреда Алану, когда желая, чтоб тот отбросил ханжество и развивал свой недюжинный талант, подбивал его пробовать те составы на живых людях? Подумаешь, это были всего лишь бедные безумцы, а Алан мог бы стать великим человеком, великим изобретателем, перевернувшим бы ход истории. Кто ему виноват, что он испугался последствий первой же неудачи и возложил на Дориана вину за то, что породило его собственное любопытство и тщеславие? Кто его просил стреляться, если никакой его вины в том, что его уговорили сделать, не было? Никого не желая погубить, он однако никогда не думал о чужих чувствах. Никогда не думал, что Адриан настолько податлив опиумной зависимости, никогда не думал, что Алан настолько высокоморален, что просто не сможет жить с пятном преступления, совершенного пусть даже под давлением чужой воли. Никогда не думал ни о добром имени женщин, которые жаждали его внимания, ни о престиже невест, с которыми его настойчиво знакомили, но он так и не сделал предложения, хотя успевал отвадить других претендентов. Никогда не думал, что скромная крестьянская девушка может обладать такой голубиной верностью. Ее он надеялся вспоминать с приятным сожалением о несбывшемся, а не с раскаянием. И из этого тоже ничего не вышло.

Хотя постановка была удачной, он был рад, когда она наконец закончилась. Он чувствовал себя так, словно пришел не ради удовольствия, а выполняя какой-то им самим установленный этап, и теперь с облегчением, что дело сделано, может сбежать и спрятаться в безопасности родных стен. Пусть его там никто не ждет, но там хотя бы он остается собой, а не чужаком. Впрочем, Гетти может и ждет, чтобы высказать свое праведное возмущение. Жаль, что он не мог бы взять ее с собой в качестве извинения. Этого никто бы не понял. Но она, не знавшая уныния, могла бы скрасить вечер своей бесконечной болтовней. Любопытно, стала б она оправдывать романтического тенора за измену? Еще более любопытно, как бы она отнеслась, если он бы заявил ей, что Дориан женился на другой и уехал? Может быть, и отступилась бы, только как ей докажешь? Она не поверит ни письму, ни телеграмме, только собственным глазам, а тут ему нечем ее обмануть, наука придумала, как запечатлеть недвижимый лик на фотографии, но не доросла до того, чтоб его владелец вышел с нее, как будто живой.

- Как вы смеете! Вы весь вечер раздевали глазами мою жену! Что у вас с моей женой? Я требую объяснений!

Дориан, столкнувшись с багровым и рассвирепевшим генералом на пороге ложи, остолбенел от удивления.

- Вы обращаетесь ко мне?

- Вы видите рядом кого-либо еще? Отвечайте мне немедленно, что за грязные игры вы затеяли у меня за спиной! Я вижу по вашему лицу, что затеяли! Что эта порочная женщина зря клялась мне в своем раскаянии!

- Я впервые вижу вашу жену, - пробормотал он, нервно оглядываясь в поисках способа бегства. Фигура генеральши маячила позади, она испуганно всхлипывала, повторяя имя своего мужа «Чарльз, Чарльз», но тот не обращал на нее внимания.

Он разглядывал миссис Фрейзер, это верно, но всего каких-то несколько мгновений, когда узнал ее. Свирепая вспышка ее мужа казалась бессмыслицей, пока он не понял, и понимание не обожгло его, как едкая кислота.

- Не лгите, вы перемигивались с ней, вы глядели на нее, словно на публичную девку, прикидывая ее стоимость, вы взирали на меня с грязным торжеством, как на рогатого мужа. Скажите мне ваше имя, сэр! Вы будете привлечены по делу о разводе!

- На вас смотрят, - указал Дориан сквозь зубы, искоса глянув, как дверь соседней ложи тоже распахнулась. Затем увидел капельдинера и жестом подозвал его, надеясь, что привлечение постороннего, даже столь незначительного человека, охладит генеральский пыл.

- Я могу помочь, господа?

- Да, - Дориан торопливо отступил назад, оставляя служителю поле боя. Может это трусость, но у него не было идей, как выйти из этой позорной ситуации, кроме как сбежав. – Этот господин хочет подать жалобу.

Генерал издал негодующий рев, капельдинер с угодливым видом повернулся к нему, ожидая объяснений, а Дориан метнулся к лестнице, рассчитывая, что толпа кавалеров и дам поглотит его. Не станет же Фрейзер за ним бегать, расталкивая вальяжную, светскую, сверкающую драгоценностями толпу, вот так, на виду у всех? И имени его никто не знает, генерал даже не сможет объяснить кого ищет. Дыхание сбилось, и колени запротестовали против скользких мраморных ступеней, по которым он сбежал почти рысцой, бормоча извинения направо и налево. Только в темноте улицы он отчасти успокоился. Какой ужасный, непристойный скандал. Одна надежда, что он поторопился покинуть свое место, как только опустили занавес, и большая часть свары прошла без свидетелей. Но все равно… отвратительная сцена.

Забившись в кэб, он закрыл лицо руками, не зная, куда деваться от этого стыда, который преследовал его. Он даже не способен здраво оценить, как воспринимают люди его лицо. Кажется, он сам начал как-то привыкать – человек так живуч, что способен привыкнуть ко всему. Что прочитал в нем этот военный, из-за чего пришел в такую ярость? О нет, это не больное воображение сумасшедшего породило этот гнев. Не в своем кипящем безумием мозгу он увидел и презрительное торжество, насмешку над попранной добродетелью, и плотоядную ухмылку сластолюбца, и лезвие холодного, расчетливого, оценивающего взгляда. Если он не научится как-то маскировать свое внутреннюю сущность, любой его выход в люди будет заканчиваться так же. У него не достанет храбрости открыто защищаться. Все, что он может, это убежать и затаиться и щелкать зубами из своего логова, как больной, ободранный, загнанный волк.


	11. Chapter 11

Добравшись до дома без новых происшествий, он отпустил кэб и поднял глаза на свои окна. В кабинете мерцало пятно желтого света. Если Гетти не задалась целью поджечь дом, то она все еще там… Дориан помедлил, прежде чем позвонить. Теперь он сожалел, что вспылил. Напрасно он накинулся на Гетти, она всего лишь влюбленная дурочка, это глупо, безнадежно глупо с ее стороны, но хотя бы нормально. Она хотя бы верила в то, что ее любимый благороден не потому, что у него такие правильные, такие тонкие черты лица, а потому что он разнообразия ради развлекался невинным ухаживанием и бросил до того, как сделал своей. Как ни жестоко она заблуждалась, в ее рассуждении по крайней мере была своя логика. Она хотя бы верила в человека, а не в голубые глаза, прямой нос и безупречную форму губ. Теперь у него один выход, извиниться за грубость и попытаться как-то развеять осадок из-за недавней сцены.

Фрэнсис принял у него шляпу, и никак не прокомментировал, что происходит в доме. Дориан и не стал ничего спрашивать, отпустил его отдыхать и молча прошел в кабинет. Гетти зажгла свечи и стояла у окна, глядя оттуда на него тревожно и виновато. Все рассыпавшиеся бумаги аккуратно сложены на столе. Впрочем, не только они. Все, что лежало сверху, было расставлено в ниточку. Ему стало жаль, что он не извинился сразу и не успокоил ее, жаль, что она ждала его и томилась неуверенностью и обидой на злые, колкие нападки.

Взяв папиросы со стола, он устало опустился на кушетку и, прислонившись к торцовой спинке, обтянутой плотным шелком, зажег спичку и затянулся, прикрыв глаза. Какой-то чрезмерно тяжелый день. Дым заполнил легкие, и нервное напряжение мало помалу схлынуло.

- Извините, Гетти, я дал волю эмоциям. Вы тут были совершенно не при чем. Прошу вас забыть об этом инциденте. Я… постараюсь загладить.

Никто не говорит таких слов служанкам, но безразлично. Она не служанка.

Лицо Гетти мгновенно оживилось, она оставила свой пост у окна и поспешно приблизившись, бесцеремонно уселась рядом.

- Ничего! – воскликнула она пылко. Ее рука дернулась, словно она намеревалась коснуться его запястья, но отступилась. – Вы меня не обидели, этот мужчина правда какой-то странный, понятное дело, что вы расстроились. Не огорчайтесь, пожалуйста, сэр. Можно, я что-нибудь сделаю для вас? Что-нибудь такое, чтоб вы не сказали, что это работа Фрэнсиса, и я веду себя неприлично?

Он покачал головой с виноватой улыбкой.

- Я прошу вас об одном, Гетти. Вы же видите, ваши расспросы ведут к одним лишь затруднениям. Каждый раз, когда вы станете вмешиваться, не понимая во что, вы будете ворошить осиное гнездо. Обещайте, что, если у вас назреют вопросы, вы зададите их мне. Поверьте мне, никто не сможет ответить вам более полно. Вам может казаться, что я недоговариваю, но поверьте, ничего такого, что могу сказать вам я, вам не скажет никто другой.

- Вам нужно чаще злиться, - сказала она с одобрением, - вы когда покричите, потом всегда добрый.

- Не ищите предел моего терпения, пожалуйста.

- Значит, мне можно задавать вопросы?

- Уже?

- Ну да.

- Быстро же вы их подготовили.

- Это просто те письма, понимаете, там были и другие письма.

Похолодев, он внимательно вгляделся в ее лицо. Гетти замотала головой.

- Я тут ничего не трогала, кроме того, что вы сами мне дали! Честно! Да и заперты ваши ящики.

- Принесите их, сделайте милость.

Гетти вскочила и сгребла со стола стопку, осторожно опустив их ему на колени.

- Вы обещали, что я могу спрашивать, и вы не рассердитесь, - напомнила она. Дориан медленно перебрал их. Да… он был слишком зол и взвинчен, и не заметил, что в похожих конвертах были и другие письма, не принадлежащие сиропному перу мистера Клайва. Их было немного, и все отличались тональностью, как небо от земли. Письмо страстное и призывное. Письмо недоумевающее и нежное. Письмо злое и настойчивое. Письмо яростное и обличающее. Письмо, полное глухой, бессильной, клокочущей ненависти. Письма, как нельзя лучше отражающие его жизненный путь. Бервик. Короткая и совершенно не нужная ему связь, которую он разорвал без сожалений и без объяснений. Он написал ответ лишь однажды, ответ короткий и жестокий, где предупреждал, что буде придет следующее послание, отнесет всю связку в полицию с жалобой на непристойное поведение и преследование. Перспектива каторги отрезвила герцога, и все что ему оставалось, это демонстративно покидать комнату, когда он входил.

- Что вы хотите спросить? – медленно проговорил он.

- От кого они?

- Вы ревнуете?

Гетти смешалась от внезапной атаки.

- Вовсе нет!

- Они от очередной влюбленной женщины, разве не очевидно? Прошедшей тернистый путь от любви до ненависти.

- Женщины по имени Джеймс?

Дориан пожал плечами, отказываясь углубляться в объяснения.

Она поколебалась.

- Это как на этих ваших картинках?

- Вроде того.

Гетти поморщилась, но взяла себя в руки. Должно быть, успела передумать всякого, пока он пытался отвлечься оперой. Он не мог даже представить, что творится у нее на душе. В ее возрасте он бы утратил почву под ногами от внезапности открытий.

- Он пишет ужасные вещи. С такой ненавистью и проклятиями, что мурашки по коже.

- Как любой брошенный любовник.

- Вы хотите сказать, что Дориан…

- Да.

- Но он одумался, да? Раз этот Джеймс так зол и обижен.

- Одумался? Нет, не думаю. Просто… нашел небольшое развлечение, которое быстро утратило привлекательность новизны.

- Ну, этого вы знать не можете, - упрекнула она его строгим учительским тоном.

- Можете считать, что я знаю об этом из первых рук.

- И он так сильно обиделся? Этот … Джеймс. Чтобы желать таких страшных вещей? Нет, не верю.

- Ну, было еще кое-что.

- Что?

- Была просьба прекратить преследовать его и умерить свои претензии, потому что я могу в любой момент отправить его на каторгу, навсегда опорочив его фамилию, предъявив письмо с непристойными излияниями и некоторые другие доказательства, тогда как он не может доказать, что связь имела место не в его воспаленном воображении.

- Вы? Вы написали ему? От имени Дориана?

Он до боли прикусил губу, проклиная себя за оговорку, которой даже не заметил. Все против него, хотел немного отрезвить ее, подготовить почву для разочарования, но только дал ей оружие в руки.

- Нет, - с досадой возразил он. – Я не подделывал никаких писем. Я лишь высказал свое мнение по поводу поведения герцога.

- То есть вы надавили на Дориана, чтоб он написал обидный ответ?

- Ох, ну хорошо, называйте это так.

- Как жестоко, - проговорила она, но ему показалось, она возмутилась для порядка, не вкладывая душу. Должно быть, несколько угроз показались ей мелочью на фоне всех вскрывшихся неприглядных подробностей. Дориан взглянул на нее, задумчивую и почти спокойную, словно пытающуюся увязать концы с концами, понять, как такое могло иметь отношение к ее прекрасному юному возлюбленному, который был столь возвышен, что даже не попытался соблазнить ее.

- Как я погляжу, вы не слишком потрясены поведением вашего возлюбленного? – какая-то сила исподволь подтолкнула его уколоть ее, увидеть наконец, как она сдается, раздавленная разочарованием.

- Ну вы мне объяснили, что всякое бывает и не мое дело судить, - протянула Гетти, и он различил лишь легкий след неуверенности в ее голосе. - И потом я же видела даты. Три года назад Дориан был совсем как я, когда… то есть, совсем мальчишкой. Мало ли глупостей можно натворить в семнадцать лет.

Он мог только позавидовать ее способности противостоять грузу, который валился на ее хрупкие плечи. Или ее защищает неведение? Для нее это лишь слова. Она едва ли четко представляет, о чем идет речь, потому и относится так легко.

- О да, всем найдется оправдание, - заметил он едко. - Кроме меня, естественно.

- Неправда! Вам, конечно, нужно было осадить этого Джеймса, который с такими поползновениями к наивному юноше и еще вздумал настаивать, словно ему кругом должны.

- Неужели для разнообразия злодеем в этой истории назначен кто-то другой.

- Ну его тоже жалко. Он ведь очень огорчился, получив такой шлепок. Почему Дориан просто не мог объяснить ему, что ошибся и извиниться?

- Ему было интересно посмотреть, как далеко Бервик решится зайти…

- Тьфу. Вечно вы как скажете что-нибудь.

- Я сказал вам правду, а вы делайте с ней что хотите. Я ответил на ваши вопросы? Откровенно говоря, я бы хотел переодеться и лечь спать. Это был слишком длинный день. Если вы взглянете на часы, то увидите, что у нас снова за полночь.

- Ну, не вам же утром вставать в семь. Вы все равно потом до полудня отсыпаетесь, какая вам разница.

- Если позволите, Гетти, я замечу, что у вас подъем в семь благодаря моей нелюбви рано вставать, поскольку все утренние дела можно закончить вовремя и так. Будь я ранней пташкой, вы бы поднимались до рассвета.

Она тихонько хихикнула.

- Благослови бог ленивых хозяев. Но вы еще кое-что пообещали.

- Что же?

- Вы сказали, что готовы загладить и все такое.

- И что вы от меня хотите? – спросил он, даже отчасти обрадовавшись, что она не оставляет его в покое. Пока она тормошит его, легко отвлечься, не думать ни о чем. О сегодняшней стычке, например. Забыть ее как дурной сон. Забыть, что таких сцен может разыгрываться десятки, сотни, в тех или иных вариациях, когда один взгляд на его черты будет пробуждать в людях подозрения, и злобу, и нежелание иметь с ним дело.

- Ну ведь вы… мы так и не выполнили просьбы вашего друга.

- Никак не успокоитесь, Гетти.

- Вы же ему обещали. Нехорошо обманывать ожидания. Он ведь на вас надеется.

- Ладно. Как хотите. Может, это будет даже забавно. Только не вините меня, если эта женщина отреагирует не так, как вам представляется.

- Она будет злиться, я знаю. Но это для ее же блага. А Адриан потом на ней женится.

- Придумали тоже.

- Ну да, вы ж сами сказали, что он терзается из-за нее, потому что сам влюблен по уши. А она красивая, я рассмотрела. Такая… совсем леди. Как те дамы в парке. Причесанная, ухоженная.

Дориан задумчиво кивнул.

- Спору нет, нужно обладать определенной долей цинизма, чтобы взять в дом такую яркую женщину под предлогом воспитания детей. Но за что вы ей прочите в мужья молодого человека без гроша в кармане, который небось спит по ночлежкам с бродягами и якшается со всяким сбродом?

- Это же пока. Когда брат простит его, все наладится. А так он ничего, милый. Они будут красивой парой, - он невольно улыбнулся ее энтузиазму, и его возражение прозвучало мягко и миролюбиво.

- Признаться, Адриану бы больше подошла нормальная гувернантка. Серая мышка с высокими идеалами. Для которой перспектива породниться с дворянской семьей, да и вообще выйти замуж после двадцати пяти уже невероятная жизненная удача. Но эта женщина явно метит выше.

- Метит-то она может и метит, да только этого журавля ей не поймать.

- Нда. Ладно, будь по-вашему. Но это будет последняя попытка. Если что-то пойдет не так, значит не так. Дайте мне слово, что тогда оставите эту тему.

- Хорошо, - бодро согласилась она. Дориан вздохнул. Вот как стареют мужчины. Ему нечего предложить ей, кроме денег, которые ей не нужны, и вот он соглашается делать глупости ей в угоду.

- Что ж, оставим это на завтра.

- Но вы же возьмете меня с собой? – поторопилась напомнить она.

- Зачем?

- Пожалуйста.

«Прекрасный довод».

- Вы думаете, я вас обману? Поеду себе спокойно в клуб, а вам скажу, что жертва сбежала, не желая выслушать, так что вопрос закрыт?

- Нет, правда нет. Я ничего такого не думала. Просто мне тоже интересно, что выйдет. Может, от вас она побоится сбегать.

- Я вам торжественно обещаю рассказать все в подробностях. Вечером.

- Ну пожалуйста. Я смирно посижу в кэбе.

- Почему вы так этого хотите?

- У меня предчувствие.

- Какое?

- Ну хорошо, - она вздохнула, словно смиряясь, что нужно говорить правду, - я не привыкла находиться целыми дням в каменном мешке. Мне хочется куда-нибудь выйти, а миссис Лиф даже за продуктами норовит послать Мэри или кого еще. Это после того, как я ей тогда сказала, что заблудилась.

- Гетти, мой дом расположен в самом модном районе Лондона, а вы только что обозвали его каменным мешком.

- Так он красивый, я же не спорю. Но у нас в погребе свежее…

- Хотите вернуться в деревню?

- Нет!

- Ну и хорошо…

- Так можно мне с вами?

- Думайте сами, что скажете миссис Лиф, что она вам разрешила уйти.

- Скажу, что иду к доктору.

- Она решит, что вы в положении…

- Я скажу, что болит зуб.

- Пожертвуете здоровым зубом, чтобы убедить ее, что не солгали?

- Боже упаси. Скажу, что доктор уронил щипцы себе на ногу и не смог продолжать.

- История – так себе, Гетти…

- Да она все равно мне не верит. Смотрит на меня, словно на мышь в амбаре.

Можно было указать ей, что миссис Лиф наверняка поручила ей какую-то работу, которую Гетти выбросила из головы, увлеченная сначала подслушиванием, затем изучением доставшегося ей богатства из давних, отживших свое страстей. Но что толку? Ему не нужна еще одна хорошая служанка. Нужно только как-то поддержать легенду, будто он возвращает некую услугу, оказанную ее родителем, чтобы другие слуги не завидовали привилегиям и не распустились. Раз миссис Лиф слишком консервативна, может быть, осторожно поднять эту тему при Фрэнсисе, который благоволит к Гетти, чтобы он распространил это объяснение среди остальных слуг?

* * *

- Доброе утро, сэр! – он приоткрыл дверцу и впустил в кэб лилово-желтый вихрь. Вот у них и появилось место тайных встреч. Крошечный, густо заросший сквер на углу, где сирень уже отцвела, зато распустились розы, всего в десяти шагах от дома… Почти как свидание. Даже по ее сияющему лицу и горящим глазам можно было вообразить, что свидание. И ему польстило ее хорошее настроение и немного взбодрило его собственное.

Гетти уселась напротив него, и он невольно усмехнулся.

- Вы что же, завивали волосы, Гетти? Неужели решили принести в жертву красоте свой утренний сон?

- Ну я же посмотрела, как ходят эти ваши леди.

- Можно я вас шокирую? У большинства из них шиньоны и фальшивые локоны.

- Правда? – она широко раскрыла глаза. – А что, удобно!

- Не мучьте себя, щипцами вы только испортите волосы. В вашем возрасте вы себе можете позволить естественность.

- Я просто хотела, чтоб меня не принимали за деревенщину.

Он подумал, не сказать ли ей, что леди не носят одни и те же перчатки несколько дней подряд, и это улика ее невысокого происхождения куда более серьезна, чем отсутствие тугих локонов, озорно выглядывающих из-под шляпки.

- Не беспокойтесь, если вы не станете громко смеяться или указывать пальцем, никто ничего не подумает.

- А я громко смеюсь?

- У вас, к сожалению, не было повода особенно веселиться. Но разговариваете вы громко. Леди должна быть сдержаннее.

- Я буду стараться. Спасибо, что подсказываете.

Он отвел глаза, вспомнив вчерашний день. Кого убеждает Гетти, что он хороший человек, себя или его? Скорее, его. Все еще надеется приручить.

Может быть… может быть, он зря упирается. Судьба отдала ее в его руки, и возможно это знак. Она одинока и несчастлива, и то, чего она ждет, никогда не случится. Может быть, она бы согласилась, кто знает. Однажды она сделала это достаточно легко и не казалась страдающей. Она по-своему мила с ним. Он мог бы сделать из нее леди, или, по крайней мере, видимость леди, если ей этого хочется. Никакой больше золы в камине и пыли в темных углах, зато столько нарядов и безделушек, сколько ей захочется. У нее была бы легкая, праздная жизнь. И не такая уж плохая жизнь. Ведь она последнее, что осталось от него прежнего, и, видит бог, он бы постарался как-то возместить ей то, чего она лишилась. Они могли бы достичь равновесия, при котором каждый бы что-то да выиграл. У него есть богатый опыт по части ни к чему не обязывающих, но приятных связей, и позволь она применить его во всей полноте, ей бы доставила наслаждение их близость, она для этого достаточно смела.

А потом он бы год за годом наблюдал, как она превращается в его подобие. Как ее тонкие, акварельные черты очерствеют в хитрую, расчетливую маску. Розовые губы изуродует застывшая улыбка развратной содержанки. Любовь, которая освещает ее изнутри, погаснет, и в ее глазах поселится разочарование. Она будет силиться полюбить снова, но ее сердце будет мертво. Да, он мог бы стать для нее тем, чем стал для него Генри. Но надолго ли?

* * *

Мисс Дарнелл появилась около полудня, сопровождая двух девочек-погодков, одна из которых несла куклу, а другая – корзинку с пугливо съежившейся болонкой. По сторонам она не глядела, и за ней сразу подъехал экипаж.

- Это его дочки, - зашептала Гетти. Как будто это не очевидно. – Наверное, лучше в другой раз? Девочкам не нужно все это знать.

- Напротив, - возразил Дориан, - девочки это очень хорошо, нашей мисс некуда деваться, только мужественно слушать, ведь она связана по рукам и ногам. Не бросит же она своих воспитанниц на произвол судьбы.

Гетти поморщилась, явно недовольная его доводами.

- Но они еще маленькие.

- Вот и хорошо, - отмахнулся он. - У них свои игры. Они около гувернантки сидеть чинно не будут.

- А куда, вы думаете, они направились?

- Не знаю, увидим. Похоже, в сторону Кенсингтона.

Он не ошибся. Молодая женщина отпустила кэб у входа в парк и углубилась по ухоженной, посыпанной мелким гравием дорожке в зеленые заросли. Девочки, радуясь свободе, помчались вперед.

- Гетти.

- Да, сэр? – она благонравно подняла на него глаза.

- Вы остаетесь здесь.

- В кэбе? Это слишком сурово, сэр, - она чуть улыбнулась, словно отказываясь верить, что он говорит серьезно.

- Можете выйти и гулять вокруг мемориала. И ни шагу прочь. Если я вернусь и не обнаружу вас на месте, домой пойдете пешком. Пожалуйста, не ищите приключений, - добавил он помягче, сообразив, что начал отчитывать девушку раньше, чем она в чем-то провинилась.

- Ладно, - она вздохнула. – Я гуляю вокруг этой красивой штуки, что тут непонятного.

- Хотя его красота весьма сомнительна, это памятник незабвенному мужу вашей королевы, если что.

- Я буду проникаться, - пообещала она серьезно.

* * *

- Мисс Дарнелл.

Он непринужденно уселся рядом на скамье, словно старый знакомый. Женщина вздрогнула, ее темные глаза испуганно расширились. Первым ее побуждением было вскочить, но затем ее взгляд остановился на хрупких фигурках девочек, игравших под деревом. Бедной болонке как раз соорудили поводья из банта и заставили катать куклу, что та и делала с покорностью мула. Парк был пустынен, из ветвей над головой, словно дразнясь, мерно каркала ворона, скамья утопала в густой траве, до которой еще не добрались садовники, и акварельно-голубых пятнышках вероники. Пастораль, да и только, которую он зачем-то порывался разрушить.

- Что вам нужно? – проговорила гувернантка дрожащим от напряжения голосом. Почти бессознательно она принялась засовывать изящно переплетенный томик, который читала, в сумочку, но никак не могла вставить его нужной стороной, чтобы застегнуть замочек. – Что вы от меня хотите?

- Успокойтесь, мисс Дарнелл. Прошу вас, вы в такой панике, словно на вас напали и похищают. Через пять минут я встану и уйду, честное слово, и вы останетесь абсолютно невредимы.

- Кто вы такой? Вы не смеете меня преследовать. Сейчас же уходите.

- Просто знакомый вашего хозяина, мистера Синглтона. Я хочу кое-что передать ему.

- Передайте ему лично, сэр. Я не его доверенное лицо.

- Мне проще сделать это через вас, мисс Дарнелл.

Она сжала губы, то ли разгневанная, то ли страшно испуганная. Несколько мгновений Дориан разглядывал ее, раздумывая. Он не очень хорошо себе представлял, что сказать ей. Гетти могла бы поговорить с ней по душам, если б не спугнула ее, но он будет дико выглядеть, если начнет разливаться сентиментальной чушью. Мисс Дарнелл и впрямь была хороша собой, ничего удивительного, если она заинтересовала Синглтона. Конечно, она была постарше, чем Гетти, не луговая ромашка в каплях росы, а полнокровная садовая лилия, но неудивительно, что тот вернулся к ней. Сама тонкая и величавая, глаза темные и бархатные, как сливы, туго стянутые волосы создавали обманчивый образ холодной и практичной дамы, но нечто неуловимое в выражении глаз, в изгибе красивого рта говорило о блуждающих в ней страстях. Странно, что такая женщина осталась старой девой. Разве что действительно набралась терпения дождаться, пока возлюбленный не станет свободен.

- Есть одна девушка, судьба которой мне небезразлична, - наконец сообщил он ей. – Можете считать, что я некоторым образом представляю ее интересы. Я не адвокат, но если дело не решится миром, нанять его не составит проблемы. Речь идет о… нарушении обещания жениться.

Ее дыхание, и того неровное, сбилось, словно ее душили. Но она не сказала ничего.

- Эта простая девушка, по имени Гетти, встречалась с Фредериком Синглтоном, но он оставил ее опороченной, нарушив свое слово, и вовремя у нее не нашлось защитника, чтобы добиться справедливости. Ей было всего шестнадцать лет, и она полагала, что у нее нет никаких прав. Я думаю, вы понимаете, насколько это скандальное дело для такого человека, как мистер Синглтон, чья репутация на редкость безупречна.

- Это… не мое дело, - срывающимся голосом ответила она и бросила на своих подопечных взгляд коршуна, словно прикидывала, как бы одним броском захватить их когтями и умчаться прочь. Неужто и впрямь думала, что он станет гнаться за ней?

- Я и не утверждаю, что ваше, - заметил Дориан. Он знал, что сгустил краски, но для такого человека, который ревностно бережет свое доброе имя, страх публичного разбирательства должен оказаться сильнее всего. Даже если никаких обещаний жениться он на самом деле не давал, и никаких свидетельств Гетти привести бы не смогла, да и вряд ли бы захотела. – Я всего лишь прошу вас передать мистеру Синглтону суть нашей беседы. Дело будет предано огласке, то есть, будет предано, если мистер Синглтон не проявит понимание. Ни у кого нет желания губить его репутацию из одного лишь принципа или мести. Но есть условие. Достаточно простое. Оно касается его брата.

Гетти бы уже задала двадцать вопросов, но мисс Дарнелл замерла, как прекрасная ледяная статуя, и только учащенное дыхание выдавало ее волнение. Она ничего не спросила, и не издала никакого восклицания. Дориану пришлось удовлетвориться монологом, но и этого было вполне достаточно. Даже проще.

- Не знаю, насколько вы в курсе дела, в каком бедственном положении находится Адриан. Но поверьте, что оно крайне печально. И он не примет ничьей помощи, кроме той, на которую имеет все права. Падший или нет, он член семьи. И семья должна принять его обратно, и в материальном, и в моральном смысле. Не бросить ему подачку из нескольких фунтов, и не выслать стыдливо за границу. Других условий нет. Если Фредерик Синглтон пойдет на уступки, я тоже буду склонен проявить снисходительность к его прошлым забавам, хотя они далеко не невинны. Если он будет упорствовать в своей непоколебимой принципиальности, что ж. Я тоже умею идти на принцип. Это все. Спасибо, что выслушали, мисс Дарнелл. Надеюсь, у вас найдется минута передать мои слова вашему нанимателю.

Ее рот исказился, словно она готова была расплакаться, но она взяла себя в руки.

- Непременно, сэр, - произнесла она с достоинством.

И ему вдруг показалось, что сказано это было едва ли не с облегчением. Ожидала худшего? Может быть. Для нее и так все достаточно плохо, если любовник изменял ей с молоденькой крестьянкой, пока она терпеливо заботилась о его детях. Но тут уж он сделал все, что мог. Даже можно считать, убил двух зайцев одним ударом. Будет крайне удивительно, если угроза скандала не заставит Синглтона поступиться своими принципами. Вряд ли он может заподозрить, что это блеф, тем более что его роман дело не настолько давнее, чтобы он не сумел вспомнить имени Гетти Мертон. И вряд ли он настолько проницателен, чтобы понимать, что такая девушка, как Гетти, не стала бы упиваться местью и угрожать ему публичным скандалом. Скорее на это способна такая женщина, как гувернантка его детей. Вот она вполне похожа на особу, которая не утопится от разочарования, а придет в ярость, что ее столько лет водили за нос. Место такой женщины вполне может быть изощренной. Будет жаль, если он не узнает, какой именно.

Он встал, изобразив вежливый поклон. Мисс Дарнелл с прямой спиной и образцово безучастным видом смотрела, как ее подопечные играют в бракосочетание безропотно страдающей болонки и куклы в пышных розовых оборках. Казалось, она его не видит, не слышит, и вообще забыла, что он только что говорил с ней. Что ж, пусть. Ей есть о чем подумать.

Скамейка, которую облюбовала мисс Дарнелл, затерялась в глубине парка. Здесь было тихо и безлюдно, ни тихий рокот фонтана, ни шум улицы не долетал сюда. Густая сочная зелень, еще не иссушенная летним солнцем, обрамляла дорожки, и влажный запах земли и травы пряно щекотал ноздри. Дориан не испытал тревоги, даже увидев странную для пасторального парка компанию из нескольких плечистых мужчин. Должен был бы встревожиться сразу, потому что подобные люди не стремятся обычно к живительным прогулкам на свежем воздухе, вдали от суеты. Но он был занят своими мыслями, и осознал, что оказался один на один с более чем подозрительными соседями, когда отступать было некуда. Впрочем, раньше он мог бы отступить разве что под защиту мисс Дарнелл, а он сильно сомневался, что та в этом заинтересована. Разве что пощадила бы чувства детей. Или быть может, она немедленно увела их? Слева и справа рос низкий кустарник, но его было достаточно, чтобы преградить ему путь к бегству. Да и какой из него беглец? Больше он не быстроногий юноша.

- Ну-ка, сэр.

Широкая, поросшая густыми темными волосами, резко выброшенная вперед рука вцепилась ему в шейный платок. От рывка у него закружилась голова, и он потерял ориентацию. Кричать, звать на помощь? Он хотел бы, но судорога ужаса сжала горло.

- Что вам от нее нужно? Кто вы такой? Чего рыщете?

Новый рывок и удар, вышибивший из него воздух. Он с трудом понимал, где земля, где небо, все кружилось в причудливом ритме. Грубые голоса слились в единый гул, и он не различал, кто из них задает ему вопросы. Кто-то один? Оба?

- Кто вы? Кто вас прислал? Что вы ей сказали? Говори. Не то будет хуже.

Свист воздуха в ушах, и спиной он ударился о дерево. Колени подогнулись, и он медленно сполз вниз. Ждали ли от него ответов? Может быть, да, может быть, нет. Он бы, возможно, признался во всем, чего от него бы ни пожелали, но ему нужно было время хотя бы отдышаться и выдавить хоть слово. А так он издал лишь бессильный задыхающийся хрип. Мощные руки с силой подняли его, не дав сползти в забытье. Какой-то вопрос, он толком не расслышал какой, удар, его голова бессильно мотнулась, и он закрыл глаза, не желая видеть, как его станут убивать. Они ведь для этого пришли? Эти люди с опытом хладнокровных убийц и стальными кулаками. И ему нечего им противопоставить, несмотря на весь свой низменный опыт. Если б он знал, кто они такие, может быть, он мог бы попробовать остановить их именами сотоварищей, с которыми водил когда-то нечто вроде дружбы, но его знание преступного мира было весьма поверхностным. Он не нуждался ни в деньгах, ни в сомнительной славе ловкача, и искал лишь острых ощущений, ходя по краю закона, и попробовав нечто новое, тут же терял всякую заинтересованность. Ограбление почтовой кареты было занятием увлекательным больше в теории. На практике это было дело рутинное, сопровождаемое длинными пререканиями участников, скучным и бестолковым планированием, взаимными обвинениями. Никакой выдумки, никакой искрометности идеального преступления. Ничего, что было бы приятно или весело вспомнить.

И теперь он сам станет жертвой преступления. Какой поворот… Его рот наполнил вкус крови, гудящая голова ничего не соображала, у него осталось лишь одно желание – чтобы все закончилось. Все равно как.

Но сквозь пелену тумана, застилавшего ему слух, прорвался звонкий молодой женский голос. Возглас яростного негодования, и крик. Крик… Гетти.


	12. Chapter 12

Может, у бандитов были барабанные перепонки покрепче, а у него заложило уши от ее визга.

- Полиция, полиция, констебль, на помощь, полиция!

В голове у него зазвенело сильнее, чем от ударов, и тут же земля внезапно взбрыкнула и кинулась на него, как взбесившаяся лошадь, и он распластался на колючей, посыпанной мелким гравием дорожке.

- Сэр, сэр, вы живы? Ну-ка, посмотрите на меня.

С трудом разлепив веки, он посмотрел на нее, побледневшую от испуга и протягивающую ему руку. И рядом никого не было, кроме Гетти. Кажется, он-таки на несколько секунд потерял сознание.

- Ох сэр, давайте осторожненько встанем. Вы можете подняться? Нет? Ой, у вас под носом кровь, - она испуганно всплеснула руками, упала на колени, попыталась приподнять его, но то ли поняла, что у нее недостаточно мускульной силы, то ли запаниковала, что ее неуклюжее вмешательство причинит вред. Отдернув руки, она воскликнула. - Я позову кого-нибудь на помощь!

К горлу подступила горечь, и он замер, задержав дыхание, страшась усугубить свое ничтожество приступом тошноты. Медленно, осторожно выдохнул. Ребра саднило, но непохоже, чтобы повреждение было опасным. Больше испуг и унижение…

- Не ведите себя так, словно мне сто лет, и я рассыплюсь в песок от одного пинка, - прохрипел он, испытывая острый стыд за то жалкой зрелище, которое представлял.

Успокоенная, она заулыбалась.

- Ну слава богу, раз на поворчать вас хватает, то все в порядке. Вы уверены, что у вас ничего не сломано?

- Как будто нет.

- Ох ну слава богу!

- Гетти, - он с усилием оттолкнулся от колючей дорожки и сел, отряхивая руки. Гетти, выражая готовность помочь, принялась чистить рукава и спину сюртука от налипшей пыли и мелкого паркового сора. Это заняло некоторое время, и он мало помалу выровнял дыхание. – Мы с вами ввязались во что-то, чего ни вы, ни я не понимаем. У этой женщины есть свои тайны, и вряд ли вся их суть в том, женится ли на ней скорбящий вдовец или не женится.

Девушка серьезно кивнула.

- А теперь послушайте, Гетти, и не спорьте, тем более что это вполне соответствует вашим желаниям. Вы завтра же утром отправляетесь в Селби. Не знаю, кто из слуг поедет с вами, решим это дома. Кто-нибудь из лакеев, Фрэнсис мне нужен здесь.

- А вы?

- Я останусь здесь и наведу кое-какие справки. Мы… то есть я, вы тут конечно не при чем, отнесся к этому делу крайне легкомысленно.

- Но что мне делать в Селби? – воскликнула Гетти. Он напомнил:

- Вы сами хотели побывать там.

- Ну да, но раз вы меня туда ссылаете, значит там нет ничего важного.

- Я впустил вас и в городской дом, значит и здесь нет ничего, что вас может заинтересовать. Что вам, впрочем, не мешает разбирать его по камешку.

- Вы боитесь?

- Да, - честно сказал он.

- За меня?

- В том числе.

- Видите, вы мне уже почти как дядя.

- Уймитесь, ради бога.

- Я не поеду ни в какое Селби.

Он мрачно молчал. Затем, проигнорировав локоть, который она попыталась подставить ему, чтоб он мог опереться, поднялся на ноги.

- Это я вас уговорила. Как хотите, но я не поеду прятаться в ваше Селби, пока вы будете расхлебывать, что я вас подбила сделать.

- Вы юная девушка, Гетти, а я взрослый мужчина. Простите, но вы не можете меня ни на что подбить.

- Я не поеду.

Он вздохнул, раздраженный спором, бережно ощупал переносицу и достал платок, чтобы вытереть кровь. Нос как будто не был сломан. Просто кровоточил от удара.

- Сюда идет констебль, - заметил он. - Молчите, ради бога.

- Сэр, - констебль коснулся шлема, приветствуя их. – Что произошло, сэр?

- Грабители, пожелавшие заполучить кошелек.

- Преступники обнаглели, сэр. Среди бела дня. Как они выглядели?

- Боюсь, констебль, мне сложно их описать. Один коротко стриженый и с бычьей шеей. Другой… какой-то незапоминающийся, на нем был клетчатый пиджак, кажется.

- Они что-то забрали, сэр?

- К счастью, нет. Испугались шума.

- В какую сторону они убежали?

- Туда, - Дориан махнул рукой в сторону Гайд-парка.

- Благодарю. Не сочтите за труд сообщить ваше имя, чтобы полиция могла связаться с вами.

- Мистер… Джон Годдарт, Эбенезер-роад, 38.

- Спасибо, сэр, - констебль сделал себе пометку. - Вам нужна какая-нибудь помощь?

- Благодарю, со мной все хорошо.

- Я рад, сэр, - он поспешил в направлении, ему указанном, а Дориан с Гетти зашагали по тропинке к ближайшему выходу из парка. Поблизости как будто никого больше не было, стычка с полицией не входила в планы напавших. Осмотревшись, Дориан решил, что пока они в безопасности. Главное, выбраться на людную улицу. Ему было страшно, но это было иной страх, не тот, который пожирал его, когда Джеймс Вейн возжелал убить его. Может быть, оттого, что он уже однажды погибал, пронзенный собственным ножом, но судьба отвела смертельный удар, и теперь чего еще ему бояться, если даже это он однажды испытал? Это был возбуждающий страх. Сродни тому, который он испытывал отправляясь поздним вечером в одиночку в сомнительный притон, зная что любой из тех, с кем он имел дело, может предпочесть ограбить и убить его, а не пить с ним и посвящать в свое ремесло.

Была ли напугана Гетти, или неопытность и здесь защищала ее? Может быть, думает, что такую мелкую сошку, как она, никто не тронет? Или полагается на его защиту? Но он даже себя никогда не умел защитить. Тот же Вейн застрелил бы его, если б не случайность. Почему ему никогда не приходило в голову, что он сам может нанять кого-либо, кто избавил бы его от врага? Зная и имя, и род занятий. На лондонском дне достаточно бесчестных людей, охотно взявших бы плату за расправу над безвестным моряком. Может, где-то в глубине души он воспринимал Вейна как возмездие, неотвратимое и заслуженное, и часть его пыталась стоически принять наказание вопреки чувству самосохранения?

Девушка шла рядом с застывшим лицом, глядя прямо перед собой. После разговора с констеблем она не произнесла ни слова.

- Вы уже можете расслабиться, - заметил он успокаивающе. – Спасибо, что не прыснули и не вмешались в разговор.

- Почему вы наврали? – казалось, его возмутительная ложь уже вытеснила из ее головы предшествующие, куда более заслуживающие переживаний события.

- Люди моего круга не считают достойным впутываться в полицейское дознание, да еще и по поводу мелкого грабежа, это как-то по-мещански. Тем более, что если по какой-то случайности наши бравые полицейские догнали бы их, то разбирательство выявит множество ненужных деталей, тогда как ни отношения с опозоренным Адрианом Синглтоном, ни вмешательство в личную жизнь его брата не пойдут на пользу моей репутации.

- Как у вас все сложно, - проговорила она с легким укором, но вдаваться в тему не стала. Дориан вдруг вспомнил, что в пылу происшедшего позабыл, чем обязан ей.

- Спасибо, Гетти. Вы повели себя очень храбро. Без вашего вмешательства все могло закончиться много хуже.

Она нервно хихикнула.

- Что? – удивился он.

- Это все Бланш. Ну та, из пьесы. Я вдруг подумала «А! Она должна была заорать, а не соваться под нож, вот что она должна быть сделать». И я заорала.

- Вы молодец, Гетти, - пробормотал он, снова коснувшись носа, чтобы проверить насколько все плохо. Он еще кровоточил, но слабо, на тыльной стороне ладони осталось всего пару алых капель. Гетти приосанилась от похвалы, гордо вскинула голову.

- Не будете ругаться, что я отошла от памятника?

- Не буду, - смиренно согласился он.

- А куда мы идем? Ведь кэб остался дожидаться нас по ту сторону парка?

Он поморщился.

- Наймем другой около Гайд-парка.

- Но ведь бедный кэбмен будет ждать, как его попросили?

- Ничего страшного, они знают, что такое случается. Мы же не сбежали, не заплатив.

- Как-то это нехорошо.

- Гетти, я понимаю вашу солидарность с рабочим людом, но мне что-то не хочется, чтоб выяснилось, что наши… недоброжелатели собираются проводить нас до дома.

Гетти тихонько ахнула. Все-таки, она такая еще наивная.

- Вы думаете?..

- Не знаю, - откровенно ответил он. – Я сам мало что понимаю, но одно определенно – если они не знают моего имени, то лучше бы им в этом неведении и оставаться. Если есть шанс, что появление полиции заставило их скрыться, то на шумном углу, где всегда толпятся зеваки и болтуны, нам будет поспокойнее, чем на тихой улице.

- Вы меня убедили, - пробормотала она. Если ему удалось внушить ей страх и неуверенность, может быть, хоть на какое-то время она станет осторожнее. Верилось в это, впрочем, слабо.

* * *

- Это он! – взволнованно воскликнула Гетти, отодвинув шторку. Дориан, который сам предложил ей понаблюдать, чтобы никто за ними не увязался, почему-то сразу подумал про Синглтона.

- Кто?

Он осторожно отодвинул ее, освобождая для себя место, присмотрелся, но издали не разглядел лица.

- Да тот вчерашний парень. Смотрит на ваши окна. Бедняга.

- О нет.

- Я поговорю с ним, можно? Попросите кэбмена остановиться.

- Нет, Гетти, не нужно.

- Ну пожалуйста. Он ведь неплохой, хотя и странный. Он просто нуждается в том, чтоб с ним поговорили и успокоили. Я не буду опровергать ваших слов, честно.

- Гетти, сядьте смирно. Вы едете домой.

- Но почему?

- Потому что, если вы вдруг забыли, вы работаете в моем доме, и если сейчас вас еще можно с натяжкой считать выполняющей ваши непосредственные обязанности, то болтая с этим типом – определенно нет.

Гетти надулась.

- Ну дайте мне выходной тогда, сэр. Раз вам это так принципиально.

- Не дам.

- Почему?

- У вас много работы.

- Что-то не припомню, - она припустила в голос яду.

- Будете помогать мистеру Джоунсу пересаживать орхидеи.

- Да вы что, он мне руки оторвет, если я поломаю хоть одну. И вообще, я не помню, чтобы меня нанимали в садовницы.

- У вас это должно хорошо получаться, вы же из деревни.

- Я там репу сажала, а не эти ваши чуднЫе цветочки.

- Все равно это родственный опыт.

- Почему вы так злитесь? – она внимательно посмотрела на него. - У вас вон руки дрожат.

- Вы узнали недостаточно? Каких еще откровений вы желаете, Гетти?

- Я не понимаю, почему вам так жалко, если я скажу ему пару слов, - угрюмо ответила девушка.

- Мне не нравятся совпадения, Гетти.

- Какие?

- Мне не нравится, когда человек, которого я практически не знаю, вертится около моего дома в тот же самый день, когда происходят и иные неприятности.

- Так он пришел вчера, до того, как все это стряслось.

- А теперь пришел сегодня.

Гетти демонстративно вздохнула, как будто спор ее утомил, и она сдавалась, не желая продолжать, хотя и отказывалась признать его правоту. Кэб обогнул площадь и остановился у кромки тротуара.

- Идите, Гетти. Я вернусь позже.

- Давайте лучше вы, сэр. Мне кажется, вам надо прилечь. И синяк у вас ужасный будет под глазом. Надо сказать миссис Лиф, чтоб она выдала вам кусок сырого мяса. Это верное средство от синяков.

Он закатил глаза.

- Да что у вас то мясо, то рыба, сплошь пакость какая-то. Хорошо, что вы не доктор.

- Ну и зря вы фыркаете. Пиявки вон тоже хорошо. Мало ли, что оно противное.

- Хоть жабами у вас в деревне никого не лечат?

Гетти призадумалась.

- Вроде нет. Разве что в молоко кладут, что не скисло.

- Тьфу ты господи. Зачем только спрашивал. Ладно, пойдемте.

Он расплатился с кэбменом и махнул Гетти рукой.

- Вы ж не хотели, - проворчала она.

- Да мне все равно уже. Соврете что-нибудь. Все лучше, чем полчаса пререкаться с вами у порога.

* * *

После того, как деятельный Фрэнсис приготовил ему ванну, принес колотого льда приложить к стремительно темнеющему кровоподтеку, забрал в чистку одежду, Дориан проспал пару часов. Отдых помог мыслям проясниться, с другой стороны, усилил чувство смутной тревоги. Возбужденное настроение растаяло, и теперь он больше задумывался о том, во что влип. Лежа на кушетке с закрытыми глазами и завернутым в батист куском льда, прижатым к скуле, он думал о том, что эта история была бы нелепо анекдотичной, если б можно было ожидать, что этим все и закончится. Но закончится ли? Кем была Еванджелина Дарнелл, жертвой или вдохновительницей преступления? И если последнее, то поверила ли она, что речь шла всего лишь о чести девушки – не слишком серьезная тема, да и попросил он в сущности о малости? Похоже, она испугалась чего-то большего, чем фальшивая угроза судебного преследования, которое очевидно оправдало бы Синглтона, даже дойди дело до суда. Может быть, теперь, когда она выяснила, что он действовал в интересах девушки, которая ни для кого не может представлять угрозы, да младшего брата, который сам нуждался в поддержке и сильной руке, которая вывела бы его из тупика, его, Дориана, никто и не станет больше преследовать, и он может спать спокойно? С другой стороны, он как никто знал, как навязчивы параноидальные страхи. Если она бережет некую тайну настолько, чтобы нанимать таких темных личностей охранять ее покой, то его никто не оставит в покое.

Под вечер он нашел себе силы подняться и переодеться к обеду. Рутинные привычки полезны хотя бы тем, что не позволяли распускаться. Пусть он жил один, но к безупречно сервированному столу надо выйти в приличном виде, хоть никто, кроме лакеев, не увидел бы его. Одиночество угнетало, но он успокаивал себя, сидя во главе длинного и пустого стола, дальний конец которого терялся в полумраке противоположного конца столовой, словно уходя в бесконечность. Прошло слишком мало времени, говорил он себе. Он делает, что может, пытаясь направить свою жизнь по знакомому руслу. Но ему нужно время. Только время. Время, которое и лечит и работает против него, делая его все старше и старше, все отвратительнее и отвратительнее. С каждым годом будет становиться только хуже. Но другие справляются. И он как-то справится, хотя ему было дано больше, чем любому другому, и оттого его потеря трагичнее, и примириться с ней тяжелее.

Любопытно было бы взглянуть на Синглтона. Дориан не видел его достаточно давно, и может быть, не изучал достаточно внимательно. Тот всегда казался чопорным, и лицо у него было, как у пастора, строгое и одухотворенное, профиль четкий, как с монеты. Никаких чувственных губ сластолюбца Дориан никогда не замечал. Может быть, не особенно внимательно смотрел?

Или Адриан? При взгляде на него не скажешь, что он и дня не обойдется без сильнодействующих средств. Даже сбежал из больницы с разбитой головой, чтобы поскорее получить желанное облегчение. Но лицо у него приятное, незлое, не внушающее неприязнь и отторжение. Никому бы не пришло в голову, что дружба с ним чревата падением на самое дно. Хотя человека доверчивого и неискушенного он бы вполне мог утащить за собой. Такую девушку, как Гетти, например, которая увлеклась бы „спасением" и сама не заметила, как разделила ту же участь.

И кстати, да, после всей этой нервотрепки...

Ему тоже неплохо бы немного расслабиться и забыться.

Иначе большую часть ночи он проведет в бесплодных терзаниях, как бы ему выпутаться из этой глупой истории без потерь. Тем более, что он не понимает, есть ли вообще какая-то история, это все это какое-то комедийное недоразумение. Подбитый глаз только вот никак не тянет на комедию. Вполне реалистичный синяк, и если дотронуться - больно.

Он не рискнул баловать себя обычной дозой, еще помня, как плохо было потом, и как он клялся себе, что больше никогда. Подумав, он разделил ее пополам, а затем, еще раз вернувшись мысленно в тот день и вздрогнув, даже вчетверо. Не такая уж сильная паника его терзает. Всего лишь нервное напряжение. Реакция не дожна быть такой уж сильной.

Как это легко – превратить мрачное настроение в хорошее, рассеять дурные предчувствия, увидеть вдруг свою жизнь в новом свете и безусловно прекрасной, яркой, забавной и полной увлекательных приключений. Как глупо было чего-то бояться, когда нет никаких причин для страха. Напротив, надо рассказать кому-то эту смешную историю, как он напугал до полусмерти чью-то женщину, натравив на нее горничную и доведя чуть не до нервного срыва. Адриан бы веселился. Он ведь был смешливым парнем, когда-то. Ничего себе, предотвратили грехопадение наивной старой девы, которая совсем случайно водит дружбу с преступным миром.

Забылась боль и полученные синяки, забылась обида на весь мир и отвращение к себе, забылся стыд и одиночество, легкость и веселье забурлили, ища выхода, и хотелось немедленного утоления жажды жизни, удовольствий, развлечений... Почему бы и нет, собственно? Что мешает ему прямо сейчас же отправиться развлекаться? Пожалуй, он бы не отказался от пары часов в обществе девушки, игривой и доступной, безотказной, страстной и готовой услужить... и он знает, где все это можно получить. За деньги, и что? Нет никакой разницы.

Быстро одевшись, решив обойтись без помощи Фрэнсиса, который всегда так утомительно копается, он сунул за пазуху бумажник и быстрым шагом направился к двери. Даже собственная походка казалась ему летящей, как встарь. Не было никакой слабости, никакого выматывающего жжения в суставах, никакой неловкой медлительности в отяжелевшем теле, все это были фантазии впечатлительной натуры да пустые страхи.

- Куда это вы собрались, сэр? – он обернулся и увидел Гетти, сбегающую по ступенькам вприпрыжку. С чего это она? Он непонимающе уставился на девушку. Чего она хочет? И зачем следит за ним? – Куда вы? Подождите! Ох, я знаю. Вот я так и думала, что вам нечто такое придет в голову. Вы решили встретиться с Адрианом, да? Рассказать ему все. Я понимаю. Но ведь уже поздно.

Он растерянно смотрел на нее, не вполне понимая, что ей от него нужно. Голова слегка кружилась, и он отступил к двери, прислонившись к ней плечом. Смутно осознавая, что она пытается задержать его, он не поспевал за потоком ее слов. Слишком быстро. Слишком много. Чего она от него хочет?

- Это, конечно, очень мило с вашей стороны, что вы переживаете за Адриана. Он наверное ждет новостей. Но ведь волновать его тоже не годится. Ведь непонятно, вняла ли она советам. И кто были те ужасные люди. Особенно эти люди! Вдруг вам опасно уходить в ночь одному? Останьтесь, сэр. Я думаю, вам не стоит уходить. Не прямо же сейчас. И у вас глаза так блестят, наверное у вас жар. После сегодняшнего-то немудрено. Вам лучше отдохнуть как следует.

Девушка наступала на него так решительно, что он сбился с настроения и позволил ей повиснуть у него на локте, мешая сбежать из дому. И она вдруг оказалась так близко, что, опустив глаза, он увидел небрежную ракушку светло-русых волос, казавшихся притягательно мягкими. Зачем куда-то идти, действительно? Зачем искать какой-то чужой продажной любви, если все, что ему нужно, находится под рукой?

Голова почему-то закружилась сильнее, и он вынужден был оттолкнуться рукой от стены, чтоб выпрямиться и стать безо всякой опоры. Прихожая закачалась, и на мгновение ему померещилось, что светильник вот-вот упадет, разобьется и подожжет дом. Он с замиранием сердца обождал, ожидая звона разбитого стекла и искристого пламени, что вспыхнет от разлившегося по полу масла, но тот, словно дразня его, вильнул в другом направлении и принялся двигаться плавными кругами.

- Да-да, вы правы, Гетти, - пробормотал он, тяжело опершись на ее с готовностью подставленную руку. Сделал шаг, и рисунок паркета на полу вдруг ожил, и змейкой заструился прочь. Он с опаской поставил ногу между блестящими медового цвета планками, стараясь не наступать на ускользающий рисунок.

- И сердце у вас частит, может, надо сказать Фрэнсису, чтоб он сходил за врачом?

- Что? – переспросил он, завороженный этим странно ярким и подвижным миром, полным чудес.

- Сэр! – в ее голосе вдруг звякнули истерические нотки, и он поморщился, как от резкого свистка, внезапно царапнувшего по нервам. – Да что с вами? Вам плохо?

- Нет, - ответил он удивленный. Почему плохо? Очень даже хорошо. Странно, конечно, но странно это вовсе не то же, что плохо.

- Ну давайте, обопритесь на меня хорошенько. Я вам помогу, согласны?

Он кивнул, ничуть не сомневаясь, что ее услужливость простирается сколь угодно далеко.

Конечно, ему помочь. Отвести в спальню, раздеть и уложить в постель. А затем постараться доставить ему удовольствие.

Даже опираясь о ее руку, ему было сложновато сохранять равновесие. Но это порхание предметов кругом него не вызывало страха или раздражения, только безмятежное любопытство – долго ли продлится этот забавный феномен, и чувствует ли его, к примеру, Гетти, которая шагает так уверенно, как бывалый моряк по палубе даже в самую лютую бурю.

- Вы уверены, что вам не нужен врач? Мне как-то боязно вас оставлять.

Он бросил на нее недоуменный взгляд. Оставлять? О чем это она? Странно было бы оставить его, когда ему хочется заниматься любовью. Но кажется, она что-то спрашивает. Он с трудом вернулся к предыдущему вопросу.

- А? Нет. Я прекрасно себя чувствую.

- А по вас и не скажешь, - буркнула она себе под нос. – Принести вам что-нибудь?

- Нет. У меня в комнате все что нужно есть, - ответил он многозначительно. Гетти подняла бровь.

- Да? Ну и хорошо. Сядете? – она потянула его в сторону маленькой гостиной, но он не дал сбить себя с направления.

- Нет. Проводите меня в спальню.

Она косо взглянула на него, но пробормотала: „Ладно". С новым для себя изумлением он обнаружил, что оказывается, дом его ужасно велик, и поход в спальню это целое путешествие, требующее внимательности и напряжения сил. Отворив дверь с облегчением, что череда препятствий благополучно преодолена, он ступил на порог темной комнаты, в окна которой заглядывала луна.

- Я принесу вам сюда лампу. А то сейчас споткнетесь обо что-нибудь.

Гетти убежала, и он, пошатываясь, сделал несколько последних шагов, прежде чем тяжело опуститься на кровать. С интересом провел рукой по шелковым простыням, словно впервые заметив какие они прохладные и гладкие. От мутноватого света лампы, которую Гетти поспешно водрузила на прикроватной тумбочке, он зажмурился, но протестовать не стал. Лампа это правильно, в конце концов. Он должен видеть, что делает.

- Подойдите, - окликнул он ее. Должно быть, она подошла с готовностью, потому что вдруг оказалась совсем близко и подтолкнула его за плечи, побуждая опрокинуться навзничь. И закрыть глаза.

Когда он открыл их, уже наступило утро, и он долго не мог вспомнить, чем закончился вчерашний день. В его мозгу вспыхивали бесстыдные в своей откровенности картины, и он мог бы в деталях пересказать, как все было. Он мог бы поклясться, что помнит, как она изгибалась и произносила его имя в истоме, с каким жадным нетерпением он удовлетворял накопившееся вожделение. Было или не было? Утренний сумрак рассеивался и рассеивался, и чем светлее становилось за окном, тем он яснее осознавал, что не было ничего, кроме снов.

* * *

- Есть письмо, сэр. И ваша газета. Да, и еще новая кухарка передала меню на неделю, сэр, просит высказать замечания, если что-то не подходит.

Фрэнсис почтительно поклонился, поставив поднос на столик.

- Прикажете подать одеваться?

- Не знаю, Фрэнсис, - он безразлично отмахнулся. – Спросите у меня часа через два.

- Хорошо, сэр.

Не годится, конечно, пребывать по полдня в полудреме, завернувшись в шлафрок и вставая только, чтоб плеснуть себе воды из хрустального графина, который камердинер без лишних напоминаний забрал, чтоб заново наполнить. Но это обычная реакция, и даже не особенно сильная. Так, легкая разбитость. Он пододвинул к себе поднос с почтой.

Записка от леди Нарборо была короткой и в ней сквозило недоумение. Когда он не появился на ее приеме, она решила, что Грей уехал в Европу вместе с Генри Уоттоном, но запамятовал прислать свои извинения, но ей сказали, что его лондонский дом открыт, и лорд Генри прислал ей открытку с Зарнерзее, ни словом не обмолвившись о друге. Он на что-то обижен? Если так, то она в полной растерянности и не может вспомнить ни одного случая, когда она нарочно или нечаянно задела бы его чувства.

Дориан неохотно пересел за секретер. Прежние друзья начали отходить для него в прошлое, и ему казалось странным переписываться с ними. Словно писать кому-то с того света. Или наоборот, на тот свет. Нужно ответить что-то вежливое и обтекаемое. Что-то, что сойдет за правду, и не вызовет побуждения немедленно примчаться обсудить это лично. Что он... вовсе не обижен, просто расшалились нервы, и врачи велели ему отказаться от светских развлечений, да и вообще от развлечений. Так что он провел некоторое время в Бате, а теперь... да, ненадолго вернулся в Лондон и собирается на лето за границу. Но к началу сезона он свято обещает вернуться отдохнувшим и не вздрагивающим от каждого шороха, и все будет как прежде. Он понадеялся, что намек, что ему ни с кем не хочется общаться, будет понят. В конце концов, леди Нарборо не юная влюбленная дурочка, чтоб на это обижаться. Или все-таки влюбленная? Он поморщился и запечатал письмо. Отсрочка? Можно надеяться, что да. Пусть леди Нарборо из тех женщин, кому довериться было бы легче всего. Все-таки она немолода, некрасива, и повидала жизнь. Возможно, так он и сделает, просто немного позднее. Может быть, к началу сезона, как он обещал ей.

В „Морнинг пост" не было ничего интересного, хотя от нечего делать он прочитал даже подробности передела африканских колоний. Ознакомившись с рецензией на новую пьесу, нечто романтическое из греческой мифологии про Эроса и Психею, куда автор сумел протащить пафосные христианские мотивы о спасении души, он перелистнул газету на последнюю страницу, где печатали объявления, и пробежал их глазами. Здесь его разобрал нервный смех.

Отсмеявшись, он перечитал объявление и покачал головой. Гетти это должно понравиться. Не совсем, правда, то, чего она хотела, но будет забавно взглянуть на ее лицо.

Поколебавшись, он вернулся к кровати и осмотрел переносной столик для завтрака, который принес Фрэнсис. Кофейник был еще наполовину полон, и Дориан осторожно, чтобы не обвариться случайно, подвинул его на самый край. Затем, немного подумав, на несколько дюймов в сторону сдвинул белый индийский коврик, который было жаль. Выстроив сцену, он отсел в сторону, оберегая колени, и подтолкнул столик. Звон вышел оглушительным, когда серебряный кофейник грохнулся на паркет, разлетелись ложки, щипчики, нож для мармелада. С удовлетворением оглядев нанесенный ущерб и отодвинув ногой ковер подальше от расплывающейся густо-коричневой лужи, он позвонил, вызывая прислугу.

К нему заглянула миссис Лиф, увидела, что все в порядке, и в волнении прижала руку к груди.

- О, сэр, я слышала грохот. Какая неприятность! Вы не обожглись, сэр?

- Нет, миссис Лиф. Случайно толкнул столик, вот и все. Пришлите, пожалуйста, горничную прибраться тут.

- Немедленно пришлю, сэр. Сию минуту.

Она засеменила прочь. Несколько минут спустя в дверь постучали, но к его досаде следы аварии прибежала убирать длинная рыжая служанка. Мэри, припомнил он. Она принесла жестяной таз с водой и принялась торопливо мыть пол. Недовольство пришлось подавить, но он не мог не думать, что миссис Лиф не глупа, если она что-то делает, то у нее есть причина. И сплетен в доме она не хочет. Что ж, она права. Но все равно он испытывал острое желание осыпать ее упреками за то, что исподволь пытается исправлять его промахи. Это его дом, в конце концов. Он волен управлять им как заблагорассудится. Даже неправильно, если ему взбредет в голову.

Взглянув, долго ли еще ждать конца уборки, он прикусил губу, сдерживаясь. Конечно, ему вовсе не следовало оставаться над душой у служанки, пока та ползает на четвереньках, и даже уши у нее заалелись. Можно подумать, у него мало комнат в доме. Если он сделает ей замечание, что она пропустила часть кофейных брызг, это будет верх неприличия. Она ничем не виновата, что он злится. Он медленно вдохнул, принуждая себя прекратить кипеть, и снова развернул газету, сделав вид, будто читает.

- Готово, сэр.

Он поднял на нее глаза и медленно кивнул.

- Спасибо... Мэри.

На мгновение он встретил ее застенчивый взгляд, и с неловкостью вспомнил, что видел ее, кажется, всего раз с тех пор, как спало его проклятие... или то было благословение, а он не умел ценить его? Мэри была из хорошо обученных слуг, кто встает рано, ходит бесшумно, работает споро и незаметно. И девушка приветливая, если верить Гетти. Правда, скорее дурнушка, с этими кое-как зализанными кудряшками и серым ситцевым платьем. И то и другое поправимо, но это уж не его дело.

- Мэри.

Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что его затруднения можно обойти и по-другому. Если слуги посчитают, что у него появились странности – а они так посчитают – ну и пусть. Служанка застыла в немом ожидании, таз с грязной водой подрагивал в ее напряженных руках. Она встала напротив окна, и ее ушные раковины казались алыми и полупрозрачными, словно стеклянная пробирка с кровью на просвет. Боится его? Ее смущает происшедшая перемена, и она не знает как себя вести? Он внимательно посмотрел ей в лицо, но ему показалось, что в нем мелькнула лишь тень сочувствия. Может быть, и так. Может быть, ей его просто жаль. Он отвел взгляд.

- Сколько вы прослужили в этом доме, Мэри?

- Четыре года, сэр, - проговорила она, скромно потупившись. – То есть... четыре года в Лондоне. Раньше я работала в Селби, сэр, вместе с моей матерью.

- А. И где лучше, в Лондоне или за городом?

- В Лондоне, сэр. Но, конечно, я немного скучаю по матери и... и... все такое.

Он порадовался, что она не слишком многословна и не собирается донимать его скучными подробностями. Гетти б уже вывалила на него подробности родословной до седьмого колена. Но он все же слегка поощрил ее продолжать. Уж разыгрывать роль доброго господина, так разыгрывать.

- Матери и кому еще? У вас кто-то остался в Селби? Сестры-братья?

- По правде, - она слегка запнулась, - по правде, сэр, жених.

- Да? – он снова взглянул на нее, пытаясь вообразить ее не в образе робкой служанки, а чьей-то желанной возлюбленной. Впрочем, может и жених у нее такой же страшненький. – Он работает в поместье?

- Только летом, когда туда кто-то приезжает, сэр.

- Чего же вы ждете, Мэри? Жизнь проходит, - заметил он безжалостно. Она развела руками, не поднимая глаз.

- Мы откладываем, сэр.

- Вы обсуждали с миссис Лиф ваши затруднения?

- Нет, сэр.

- Почему?

Она неловко пожала острыми плечами, и он понял, что задал глупый вопрос.

- Так скажите ей теперь. Пусть мистер Хатчинс разберется, если молодой человек не замечен в чем-либо неблаговидном и заслуживает доверия, в доме найдется достаточно работы.

- Вы так... С-спасибо, сэр.

Он и так знал, что она хотела сказать, но не смогла. Впрочем, она ошибалась. Вовсе он не изменился и не подобрел. Но пусть миссис Лиф подуспокоится. Пусть решит, что такая вот у него нынче блажь, болтать с прислугой.


	13. Chapter 13

Сияющая, едва сдерживающаяся, чтоб не захлопать в ладоши, Гетти разыскала его в библиотеке.

- Ой, как вы это здорово придумали, сэр! Мэри рассказала мне все. Вот дурочка, собиралась еще десять лет копить на хибарку в деревне. Десять лет! Да ей уже будет тридцать пять к тому времени.

Он болезненно дернулся, но Гетти, заметив что он скривился, поняла его по-своему.

- Ох, я... – она старательно приглушила поток чистой радости, который излучала, и смущенно кашлянула. – Вы-то как, сэр? Ох и перепугали же вы меня вчера.

- Ерунда.

- Вы себя не видели, - резонно заметила Гетти. Он помолчал, безрадостно вспомнив как сильно хотел ее накануне. Невозможно так продолжать. Он себя не контролирует. Если бы состояние возбуждения продлилось дольше, он бы силой овладел ею и даже толком не понял, что творит. Понял бы, только придя в себя.

Если б она хотя бы понимала, в чем дело, он мог бы попросить прощения и предупредить ее, чтоб держалась подальше, если заметит странное. А так... Это должен быть последний раз, пока он окончательно не погубил себя. Прежде он не терял настолько связь с реальностью. Или терял и забывал об этом?

- Это была ошибка, забудьте об этом, - проговорил он, не глядя на нее.

- В чем ошибка? – подозрительно спросила она. – Не планировали заболеть, но заболели?

- Нет, я ошибся ящичком и взял вместо снотворного... что-то другое. И хватит об этом.

- Хватит? Да вы с ума сошли, сэр, какое хватит, если вы путаете лекарства, падаете с ног, потом у вас столы переворачиваются, тоже совсем случайно, конечно же. Признайтесь, небось упали?

Он сжал губы, скрывая усмешку.

- Что тут смешного? – вырвалось у нее негодующее восклицание. – Так и до удара недалеко. Знаете, как это страшно?

- Знаю, - ответил он тихо. – Хватит меня терзать, Гетти.

- Я не... ладно, вам надо отдыхать, - одернула она себя, видимо, сообразив, что перестаралась. - Я только забежала сказать, что я ужасно рада, что вы так по-доброму обошлись с Мэри. Она вам очень признательна, если она вам сама этого как следует не сказала, то это потому что жутко стесняется, а так вообще готова расцеловать вас на радостях. Все, простите, я пойду у вас полы натирать. Не жалуйтесь, пожалуйста, миссис Лиф, что я вас отвлекала, она ругается.

- Подождите.

Она с готовностью приостановилась, всегда готовая отложить труды.

- У меня для вас кое-что есть.

- Правда? Что?

Он протянул ей сложенную газету.

- Последняя страница.

- Тут куча объявлений.

- Пятое сверху.

Гетти пошевелила губами и издала тихий возглас.

- Ой, сэр, можно я сяду? – она направилась к креслу, не особо дожидаясь, пока он согласно кивнет. Хотя он кивнул. Несколько мгновений Гетти еще созерцала газету, должно быть перечитывая написанное и так и этак, пока не вскроется второй смысл. – Кажется, мы с вами, сэр, не очень-то хорошие заговорщики.

- Или слишком хорошие. Смотря как посмотреть.

- Да ну. Бедная девушка.

- Богатая девушка, я бы сказал, - едко поправил Дориан. – Бедность ей теперь не грозит.

- Нужно сообщить Адриану, он наверное ничего не знает, - она скорчила огорченную гримаску. - Бедняжка расстроится. Он мог бы переубедить ее. Если он ее любит. Может быть, еще не поздно?

- Не поздно что именно? Увезти из-под венца счастливую новобрачную? Предложить ей сменить фамильный особняк на грязную ночлежку? Не выдумывайте, Гетти. Мисс нищая гувернантка поймала фортуну за хвост. Возможно, с нашей неоценимой помощью, хотя вероятно вы рассчитывали на иной эффект.

- Наверное, она сказала Фредерику, что уходит от него, вот он и сделал ей предложение, - предположила Гетти.

- Может и так, - проговорил он с сомнением.

- А вы что думаете?

- Не знаю. Но мне трудно представить психологию мужчины, который спешно женится на гувернантке своих детей, чтобы не потерять ее. Либо он безумно влюблен, и тогда он женился бы на ней немедленно по окончании траура, либо предпочитал в качестве приятного домашнего развлечения, которое жаль утратить, но не настолько, чтоб жениться на неровне.

- Ну... может быть, он понял, как горячо ее любит, когда испугался потерять?

- Или почему-то решил, что мезальянс будет лучшим аргументом в его пользу, если его приведут в суд.

- Какой суд? – удивилась Гетти.

- Хм...

- Эй, сэр, погодите-ка, вы что ей наговорили?

- На самом деле... что привлеку Синглтона к суду за нарушение брачного обещания. Если он не сделает все, что должен.

- Погодите, сэр, я что-то за вами не успеваю. Брачные обещания в отношении мисс Дарнелл?

- Нет, в отношении вас.

- Вы собрались выдать меня замуж за Фредерика Синглтона?! – вскрикнула девушка, подскочив на месте. - И я даже не знаю об этом?

- Нет, Гетти, успокойтесь. Во-первых, ваш Фредерик по всей видимости к настоящему моменту уже женат. Во-вторых, никого нельзя женить насильно. Самое большее, оштрафовать и сделать посмешищем света.

- Но я не хочу никого делать посмешищем!

- Да никто и не подает в суд. Но она-то об этом не знает.

- Правильно вам вчера влетело, сэр. За дело.

Он отозвался с напускным спокойствием, словно возражал на некий серьезный, взвешенный аргумент.

- Я так не думаю, поскольку мисс Дарнелл не могла успеть передать содержание нашей беседы кому-то еще. Так что она пожаловалась, надо полагать, на ваше преследование, а не на мое.

- Что еще вы ей сказали? – угрюмо поинтересовалась Гетти, вернув газету на стол и сверля его осуждающим взглядом. Втайне забавляясь ее реакцией, он откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил руки на груди.

- Это все. По-моему, у вас нет причин для недовольства. Я выставил Фредерика обманщиком и негодяем перед его любовницей? Выставил. Именно этого вы кажется от меня и хотели. Я это и сделал. Что не так?

- Неужели вы не видите никакой разницы между дружеским предупреждением и угрозами? И я не просила вас врать!

- В чем ложь?

- Ну ведь помолвки-то между нами не было.

- И что? Вы сами мне сказали, что считали само собой разумеющимся, что джентельмен, обхаживающий шестнадцатилетнюю провинциалку, имеет в виду честный брак. Сказали?

- Ну да. Но я-то дурочкой совсем была.

- Вы поумнели? Мне так не показалось.

- Зря вы так думаете

Ему хотелось сказать ей, что умная девушка не строила бы грандиозных планов в отношении своего будущего как миссис Грей после того, как любимый недвусмысленно сообщил о расставании.

- Я не хочу спорить, - сказал он вместо этого. В конце концов, это и не ее вина, что она не может рассеять свои сомнения. Если б она нашла здесь Дориана, который холодно отправил бы ее домой, она бы не упорствовала. Но, возможно, была бы мертва. Плавала в кувшинках. А так она жива, хотя и чрезвычайно сердита.

- Ну да, - воскликнула она, все еще негодуя. - Вы никогда не хотите. Зачем спорить, если можно пойти и молча сделать по-своему!

- По-моему, вы просто раздражены, Гетти, что развязка вышла не такая, как ожидалось, и другая девушка преуспела там, где вы проиграли. Вам бы больше понравилось, если б она поплакала у вас на плече?

- Когда вы так говорите, сэр...

Он склонил голову набок, с мрачной усмешкой ожидая, что она скажет.

- Когда вы так говорите, мне хочется иногда сунуть вам зеркало под нос, чтобы вы посмотрели на себя со стороны. Может, вам бы стыдно стало. Как в вас это уживается? Вы можете быть таким милым, добрым и внимательным, а потом только разомлеешь, а вы р-раз – и сказали что-нибудь этакое.

- Вы тоже не всегда задумываетесь, что ваши слова могут ранить, - сказал он с горечью.

- Извините, - она глубоко вздохнула. - Я не хочу, чтобы вы расстраивались из-за меня. А то еще опять что-нибудь перепутаете.

- Гетти, признайте, что все вышло к лучшему. Порадуйтесь в конце-то концов.

- У меня не получается, - призналась она. – Мне не кажется, что вышло к лучшему. Я так чувствую.

- Может быть, ваше чутье вас и не подводит. Я наведу кое-какие справки и расспрошу Адриана более подробно. Если у него хоть немного прояснилось в голове.

- Вы поедете туда? – ее глаза испуганно расширились. Гнев она тут же позабыла.

- Да. Только не говорите ни слова, что вы хотите меня сопровождать. Даже речи об этом не может быть.

- Почему?

- Не обсуждается, Гетти. Более того, вам запрещается уходить из дома. Я предупрежу миссис Лиф на этот счет.

- Да почему?

- Вы знаете почему, - сухо ответил он.

- Если вы хотели меня напугать, у вас это здорово получилось.

- Замечательно, именно этого я и хотел.

- А если с вами что-то случится?

- Я завещаю вам ключи от бюро. Сможете свободно там рыскать.

- Дурацкие у вас шутки, - надулась она.

- Какие уж тут шутки. Успокойтесь, Гетти, меня застали врасплох, это верно. Но в другой раз я без оружия ходить не буду. Не считайте меня совсем уж... беззащитным.

- Это вы меня здорово успокоили, - саркастически заметила она.

- Не бойтесь ничего, но осторожность не повредит. Сидите дома, занимайтесь своей работой, ни с кем посторонним не разговаривайте.

- Да я тут рехнусь.

- Не рехнетесь. Возьмите пару книг, вы кажется хотели, отвлекитесь и выбросьте это все из головы.

- Ладно. Разве вас переспоришь?

Он с облегчением улыбнулся. Самому на душе было тревожно, но если Гетти станет нагнетать панику, лучше не станет. Было бы лучше выслать ее из города, пока все не разъяснится, но, с другой стороны, вряд ли ей всерьез грозит опасность, кроме как от собственной непоседливости, а здесь она хотя бы на глазах.

- У вас тут путаница какая-то, - он увидел, что Гетти остановилась перед полками и, стоя спиной к нему, задумчиво разглядывает их содержимое.

- А вы желаете выстроить книги по цвету или по размеру?

- Уж хоть бы по алфавиту. Значит, можно?

- Берите, что хотите. Только не... – она испуганно отдернула руку. – Да что вы пугаетесь, Гетти. Я просто хотел предложить вам что-нибудь повеселее.

Еще недоставало, чтобы она впечатлилась какой-нибудь Джульеттой или Офелией и разыграла ему классическую трагедию.

- Тогда лучше вы сами.

- Да, так лучше, - проговорил он, поднявшись на ноги. Может, он напрасно приписывает ей собственные страхи. Гетти девушка разумная. Но все равно, он не мог избавиться от опасения, что однажды отчаяние одолеет ее. И ему уже не двадцать лет, чтобы с гордостью носить подобные шрамы на душе. Нет уж, ей - комедии ошибок и милую жизнеутверждающую чепуху. Ей – спасительные иллюзии, что за крутым жизненным поворотом будет новый день, который рассеет мрак.

- Держите, - он отобрал ей несколько недлинных пьес с не слишком вычурным слогом, поскольку уровень образования в Строберри Хей не внушал ему большого доверия. – И... возьмите еще эту. Тут практически про вас.

Может быть, ему не следует пытаться влиять на нее. Даже посредством чужих рифмованных слов. Ничего хорошего из этого никогда не выходило.

- Обо мне? Ох, „крестьянка". Ну конечно. Вы не можете не намекнуть.

- Там положительная крестьянка, умница и красавица, не переживайте. И у нее все будет распрекрасно. Хотя я предлагаю вам задуматься, нравится ли вам такой счастливый конец.

- Вы меня заинтриговали...

Жестоко ли то, что он делает с ней?

Крестьянка Лопе де Вега хитростями и интригами заполучила-таки в мужья кабальеро, которого страстно желала. Отвадила соперниц, убедила, что богата. Смешная пьеса, если поставить точку в финале и не думать, что легкомысленный поклонник будет таким же легкомысленным супругом. Увидит ли Гетти себя такой - готовой на любые ухищрения ради большой любви, которая существует лишь в ее мечтах? Нужен ли ей супруг, которого нужно обхитрить, чтобы повести под венец? Или она увидит лишь ловкую девицу, которая добилась своего.

* * *

Могу я спросить, сэр?

- Да, Фрэнсис.

- В доме говорят, что Тед Финчер переедет к Мэри.

Он напрягся, ощутив тревожный толчок в груди.

- Я понятия не имею, кто такой Тед Финчер, Фрэнсис, - заметил он с холодной укоризной.

- Простите, сэр. Работник из Селби, который ухаживал за горничной Мэри.

Дориан, которому совсем не пришелся по душе оборот, который принял разговор, равнодушно передернул плечами и потянулся за книгой. Сейчас окажется, что этот молодой человек имеет ворох проблем, неуживчив, ненавидим в людской, а дворецкий рвет и мечет из-за вторжения на его территорию.

- А. Вероятно. Если этот молодой человек еще не перенес внимание на какую-нибудь другую Мэри, поближе.

- Насколько я знаю, нет, сэр. Могу я уточнить, сэр, правильно ли я понимаю, что вы не возражаете против... семейных пар в штате?

„Он ведь не имеет в виду?.."

Вот ему скорая и справедливая расправа за попытку выйти за рамки приличествующей его положению отчужденности. Решил заигрывать с простолюдинами? Получи последствия.

Но Гетти откажет ему, это не подлежит никакому сомнению. Или будет отказывать, пока ей не овладеет отчаяние.

Фрэнсис ждал ответа, и Дориан одарил его ледяным убийственным взглядом. Тем самым, который ненавидел замечать в зеркале и клялся себе изжить.

- Подобные случаи будут разбираться индивидуально, Фрэнсис.

Камердинер едва заметно вздрогнул, уловив ноту неудовольствия.

- Понятно, сэр.

Вот уж нет, даже если Гетти когда-нибудь решит снизойти до слуги после господина, этого он никогда не позволит. Только не в его доме. Даже если след черствости, жестокости, злобы проявится еще с большей очевидностью, пусть. Но если Фрэнсис придет просить разрешения на женитьбу, он может попрощаться со службой. Даже если он начнет сплетничать о бывшем хозяине – пусть.

* * *

В половине одиннадцатого вечера он переоделся в неприметную рабочую блузу и жилет, рассовал по карманам деньги и револьвер, низко надвинул на лоб кепи. Долго безучастно смотрел в зеркало, не узнавая себя, затем встряхнулся и вздохнул. Может быть, тем лучше. Если ему удастся припереть к стенке Адриана и вытянуть из него что-то, кроме сентиментальной чуши, он ни за что не узнает его. Единственная зацепка, которая могла выявить его личность, это адрес, который оставил в больнице, но вряд ли Адриан догадается выспрашивать там. А это лицо ему не узнать. Волосы он убрал под кепи, хотя все равно требовался особо острый глаз, чтобы разглядеть былое золото в отросших жидких прядях, которые ему следовало б остричь и не позориться наивными иллюзиями, что если отрастить длину, то редеющая макушка и просвечивающие виски будут меньше бросаться в глаза. Тем более, на концах волосы вились сильнее, придавая ему шутовской вид. Как сказала Гетти – только глаза. И те уже выгорели от времени, как обивка старого дивана. Еще синие, но уже приглушенно-синие, словно море в облачный день. А когда сгустятся тучи и заклубится туман, то останется лишь глухой сизый тон без игры света и искрящегося блеска.

Подумав про Гетти, он нахмурился и потушил светильник, погружая комнату во тьму. Гетти стоила целого Скотланд-Ярда и наверняка ведет неустанную слежку. Поверит ли, что он ушел спать? Выждав некоторое время, он тихо выскользнул в холл. Глаза его привыкли к темноте и он без труда прошел сквозь квадратную неосвещенную залу.

- Сэр!

Он разглядел, что она сидела, оседлав резную стойку для зонтов, и вскочила, заметив его. Крадущимся по собственному особняку, как это ни дико. Пусть он и прежде скрывал свою тайную жизнь от слуг, но не до такой степени, чтоб ходить на цыпочках и не зажигать света. Но Гетти сделала из него запуганного мальчишку, словно ему снова двенадцать, и он ходит по дому, затаив дыхание, боясь попасться на глаза и навлечь на себя гнев деспотичного старика. И как долго она намеревалась караулить? Со вздохом он чиркнул спичкой и оглядел ее.

- Скажите, что вы это не всерьез, - простонал он.

- Да ладно вам ворчать, - бодро отахнулась она, вытянушись перед ним, как новобранец, явившийся в распоряжение офицера, еще юный и полный радостного предвкушения, как первая же битва сделает его героем. - Вы сами и намекали, что мне надо делать.

- Я? Побойтесь бога.

- Вы, вы, сэр, - упрямо подтвердила она. – Я потратила вечер и получила нагоняй от миссис Лиф за невытертую посуду... Как у вас только получается, чтоб столько посуды каждый день изводить, вы же один? Но я поняла, как мне нужно себя вести, чтобы вы меня не стыдились.

Если он думал, что чтение заставит ее задуматься о высоком, то промахнулся. Бессмысленность ее борьбы, ложность ее целей, - ничего этого она осознать не желала. И жанровые условности ее не беспокоили. Все, что она восприняла - это руководство к действию. С тем же результатом он мог бы предложить ей советы по освоению этикета.

Он устало покачал головой, с досадой думая, что эти ежедневные споры отнимают столько времени и сил, что может быть, ему следовало давно прикрыть игру в благородство и терпение. Все равно ни того, ни другого у него не было, и кого он обманывал, кроме самого себя? Отправить бы ее домой под конвоем и пригрозить ее отцу, что если он хоть пальцем тронет дочь, то его найдут в канаве случайно свернувшим шею.

- Вы не можете никуда в таком виде идти.

- Почему? Мэри сказала, что я похожа на юношу.

- И прекрасно, раз Мэри довольна, идите и развлекайте ее вашим маскарадом.

- Если вы скажете, что не так, я исправлюсь, - пообещала она. – Ну, скажите, что? Я могу выпятить челюсть вперед, чтоб казаться посуровей. Мэри говорит, у цирюльника можно купить всякие такие усы на клею, но я не успела. Но это ж мелочь! Все равно темно и я буду держаться в тени, тихо-тихо. Ну что вы головой качаете? Что не так?

- Все не так.

- Ну это вы придираетесь. Я смотрелась в зеркало. И совсем не похожа на горничную, которая будет вас смущать своим обществом. Я только не придумала, куда девать волосы. В книжке не написано. Не остриглась же Инес ради дела? Или остриглась? Или ходила в шляпе? Ну не в доме же, ей бы пришлось снять, да?

Он медленно выдохнул, борясь с раздражением. В другое время, не будь он сам взвинчен и испуган, он бы посмеялся, но сейчас он был не в настроении.

- Гетти, где вы раздобыли этот странный наряд?

- Хм. Обыкновенный, чего странный? У Роберта, младшего лакея. Ну чего вы так смотрите, он в точности моего роста.

- Вы не представляете, как это выглядит сзади.

- И как?

- Я надеюсь, вы помните, чем едва не закончился для вас прошлый раз. Так вот, если вы собираетесь показываться в таком виде, вы будете отбиваться не от двоих, а от дюжины.

Она глупо заглянула себе через плечо, словно могла таким образом что-то увидеть.

- Да ну, - пробормотала она. – Можно подумать, так уж заметно.

- Очень заметно, - сказал он с нажимом.

- Это вы так смотрите, - обиженно буркнула Гетти.

- Да уж, конечно, это я столь порочен, что ваш внешний вид будит во мне дурные мысли, а все остальные увидят всего только милого юношу с круглым задом, уж простите, - ответил он зло. Отвернувшись, он толчком вогнал ключ в замок и открыл входную дверь. Гетти сделала движение последовать за ним, и он едва не зарычал от гнева.

- Ну все, хватит.

Потеряв терпение, он грубо схватил ее за руку. Гетти пискнула, но он больше не обращал внимания на ее протесты.

- Подождите, подождите, сэр, ну пожалуйста, я ведь помогла вам тогда, в парке, вы сами были рады, что я оказалась там, ну вспомните!

Он молча тащил ее за собой, поднимаясь по лестнице. Гетти спотыкалась, пыталась цепляться свободной рукой за перила, но он был слишком зол.

- Ну пожалуйста! Я бы могла вам помочь. Я бы не была вам обузой.

В ответ на это он, не слова ни говоря, доволок ее упирающуюся и сыплющую нескончаемым потоком заверений в своей незаменимости до второго этажа, и втолкнул в старую классную – единственную комнату, куда не было доступа у домашних слуг. Она жалобно вскрикнула, хотя он знал, что ей не от чего было упасть, и поспешно захлопнул дверь, заперев ее снаружи. Только тогда он облегченно вздохнул. До него донесся отчаянный всхлип.

- Не оставляйте меня тут одну, пожалуйста, - крикнула она ему из-за двери.

Он немного остыл, теперь, когда посадил ее под замок.

- Успокойтесь, Гетти. Это для вашего же блага. Что еще мне остается, если вы можете внять разумным доводам?

- Пожалуйста! – повторила она свое любимое слово.

- Вы там в полной безопасности. Никаких там нет крыс или чего-либо, что может вас испугать, - заверил он. - Просто посидите тихо.

- Тогда и вы не ходите никуда.

- Это уж мне решать. Ну все, не шумите, прошу вас, все равно ни у кого нет ключа от этой комнаты. Я выпущу вас, когда вернусь домой. Другого способа добиться вашего послушания я не нашел, извините.

- Тут темно! – вскрикнула она с трагическим надрывом.

- Там точно были спички. Поищите.

- Нету.

- Лежали в верхнем ящике стола, посмотрите там. Если нету, то вы сами их и переложили, когда убирали. Постарайтесь вспомнить куда.

- Нету тут ничего.

- Гетти, - он устало вздохнул, привалившись спиной к запертой двери в густом мраке коридора. Ореол света виднелся лишь напротив лестницы, где высокие окна впускали свет уличного фонаря. – Я могу сходить и принести вам лампу, если это совершенно необходимо. Но из этой комнаты вы не выйдете. И чем дольше вы меня будете задерживать, тем дольше вам здесь придется сидеть.

До него донеслись тихие шаги – она подошла к двери с другой стороны. Крепкое дубовое полотно, на которое он опирался спиной, слабо дрогнуло, когда она стукнула по нему кулаком.

- Ну что, идти мне за лампой? – спросил он уже мягче, надеясь, что она все свое негодование вложила в удар и тоже подуспокоилась.

- Не надо, я нашла ваши спички, - отозвалась она сердито.

- Ну и умница.

- Сэр! – вскрикнула она, осознав, что он все-таки уходит. – Вернись, сэр, пожалуйста! А что, если с вами что-то случится?

Он открыл было рот сообщить ей, что в случае чего у Фрэнсиса есть большой опыт, как попасть внутрь через крышу, но вовремя одернул себя. Еще недоставало, чтоб Гетти сама надумала повторить этот трюк и выбраться через окно. Кто ее знает, вдруг водосточная труба покажется ей надежной.

- Не беспокойтесь, - отозвался он, - В крайнем случае вызовут плотника с топором и вызволят вас оттуда. Пока можете помолиться, чтобы до этого не дошло.

Он услышал яростный вскрик, словно его ответ взбесил ее. Какой-то частью своего существа он сознавал, что она не то имела в виду, и не опасность оказаться замурованной в заброшенной классной без пищи и воды пугает ее, что она искренне переживает за кашу, которую помогла заварить, и даже за него, своего незадачливого „дядюшку". Хорошо, что хоть кто-то не хочет видеть его мертвым, это правда, но что толку, если он попал в ряды опекаемых наряду с посторонней гувернанткой, опустившимся братом бывшего любовника, и другими случайно попадающимися на дороге жертвами ее доброты?

* * *

Оказавшись наконец на улице, он шел не оглядываясь быстрым, уверенным шагом человека, который знает куда идет. Было позже, чем он рассчитывал, а путь был неблизкий, и еще следовало найти кэб, который согласится отвезти его в такую даль на ночь глядя. Он не сразу заметил, что его шагам вторят другие шаги. Боясь оглянуться, он ускорил шаг. Улица была пустынной, и тусклый свет фонарей слабо разгонял мрак. Сердце застучало у него в ушах, и им вдруг овладела мысль, что Гетти возможно права, и он зря отмахивался от ее женского чутья. Пусть у него и есть оружие, но спасет ли оно его, если преследователей больше, чем один? Успеет ли он сориентироваться? Это не охота, где олень ничего не может предпринять в свою защиту, только полагаться на быстроту ног, да и охотник из него не бог весть какой. Он отчаянно высматривал кэб, но как назло ни одного не попадалось навстречу.

Заныли колени, протестуя против быстрой ходьбы. Может быть, он с перепугу вообразил эти шаги? Может, это нервы? Но обернуться означало такую окончательность, что опустив голову он поторопился нырнуть в темный переулок, надеясь, что если он срежет дорогу и выберется на Оксфорд-стрит, там еще будет достаточно запоздалых прохожих, чтобы обеспечить ему какую-то безопасность, да и кэб там наверняка найдется. Держась в тени палисадника, он почти бежал по узкой улице, зажатой с обеих сторон добротными кирпичными домами. Кажется, ему удалось оторваться, по крайней мере шаги стихли. Или, может быть, это был такой же ночной прохожий, который и не думал напугать его, просто спешил домой? Дориан прислушался, тяжело дыша, и ахнул, прижавшись к прутьям ограды, когда раздался хлопок выстрела. Где-то совсем близко, буквально у него за спиной, там, откуда он только что ушел. Он был уверен, что этот выстрел ждал его, но почему-то не настиг. Дориан подождал, боясь пошевелиться, затаившись в тени отцветших кустов сирени, уже не решаясь бежать, чтобы не получить пулю между лопаток. За спиной дремал чей-то солидный, ухоженный особняк, так что калитка в палисадник, где можно спрятаться, наверняка заперта на ночь. Что ему делать? Вернуться домой? Но что, если его там все еще ждут? Теперь уже до Оксфорд-стрит, всегда оживленной днем и не вполне затихающей к полуночи, ближе, чем до своего дома. Решившись, он заторопился в ту сторону, где оставалась надежда нанять экипаж и скрыться на какое-то время. На какое? Бог знает. Возвращаясь, он сможет попросить высадить его у самой двери. На всякий случай он сможет даже солгать, что забыл дома деньги и попросить кэбмена обождать минуту-другую, таким образом тот невольно покараулит, пока он будет отпирать входную дверь. А там будет видно.

Немного успокоиться и начать рассуждать здраво ему удалось, когда он уже катил по знакомому маршруту, удаляясь от богатых районов и углубляясь в трущобы и фабричную окраину. Возможно, ситуация пугала бы его меньше, если б он понимал, что происходит. Что это – недоразумение, совпадение? Возможно, все может быть улажено, если понять, кому он перешел дорогу. Это не месть, определенно, что внушает некоторую надежду. Непонимание мучило его больше всего. Уехать за город? Когда-то Вейн нашел его и там. Уехать из страны? Как надолго? Он не может прятаться до самой своей кончины, не решаясь вернуться домой, потому что так и не понял, чего и кого ему следует бояться.


	14. Chapter 14

Адриан, развалившись за грубым столом, окутанным клубами сизого папиросного дыма, играл в карты с тремясубъектами, двое из которых сидели спиной, а третьего Дориана опознал как специалиста по вскрытию чужих замков. Когда-то, будучи сильно навеселе, он даже показывал Дориану кое-какие фокусы своего ремесла. Должно быть... прежний Дориан внушал симпатию и доверие даже таким отморозкам, если они не перерезали ему горло за то, что он лез в их дела. Кем они его считали? Мальчишкой-авантюристом, которым слишком юн, чтоб понимать, куда сует свой нос? Должно быть, да. Он казался слишком юным и безобидным, чтобы быть кому-то угрозой. Все сомнения, что он может выведывать чужие секреты, чтоб выдать новых знакомых полиции, рассеивались от одного взгляда в его чистые небесно-голубые глаза, которые, казалось, не могли лгать.

Адриан, оторвав глаза от своих карт и осторожно опустив те рубашками кверху, заметил Дориана и криво усмехнулся в знак приветствия, словно говоря: „да, я все еще прозябаю здесь, и вы, вижу, тоже". Повязки вокруг головы больше не было, и хотя лицо у него было бледное, и под глазами темнели синеватые круги, он в общем выглядел достаточно сносно. Не цветущим, но и не умирающим. Вернулась ли к нему память, интересно было бы знать?

Дориан приостановился напротив стола, и Адриан удивленно поднял брови, по-видимому поначалу решив, что его новый знакомый явился просто промочить горло или расслабиться как-нибудь иначе, и встреча была случайной.

- Вам нужен я? – удивленно уточнил он. Дориан предпочел бы застать Адриана в одиночестве, и не сталкиваться ни с кем, кто когда-либо знал его. Пусть даже узнать его в лицо почти невозможно, он чувствовал неловкость.

- На два слова.

Адриан бросил на него извиняющийся взгляд.

- Мы вот-вот закончим партию. Если вы пока закажете себе что-нибудь, я подойду через пару минут.

Дориан неохотно подошел к стойке. Если он сейчас напьется, то уж напьется. Остановиться не сможет. Слишком велико искушение выпить столько, чтоб ощутить себя в полной безопасности. А если пойти в заднюю комнату, где располагалась курильня, то можно ощутить себя королем мира, спокойным, расслабленным и умиротворенным, снисходительно взирающим на смешные выходки простых смертных. Он с усилием отвлекся от запаха, щекотавшего ноздри, напомнив себе, что как этот покой ни соблазнителен, наступит утро и он останется лицом к лицу с нерешенными вопросами и в полной растерянности. Может быть, позже. Но сначала дело. Какая-то ярко накрашенная девица намеренно зацепила его бедром, проходя, и он отодвинулся.

- Скучаете в одиночестве, мистер?

Он усмехнулся.

- Не сейчас, милая, не сейчас. Иди займись кем-нибудь другим.

- Жалость-то какая. А если подумать?

- Я сказал, отстань, - сказал он, сменив благодушный тон на резкий.

Она подняла руки, дав понять, что сдается.

- Ну коли передумаете, то мы там в уголочке ждем не дождемся, пока кто-нибудь возьмется развлечь бедную девушку.

- Зря отказались, - со знанием дела сообщил Адриан, появившись как раз, когда девица отбыла к своим товаркам дожидаться следующей попытки заработать. – Мэгги тут круче всех. Правда, она и деньги любит, но деньги-то у вас, кажется, водятся.

- Мы можем где-то поговорить спокойно? – сказал Дориан, проигнорировав легкомысленный комментарий.

- Да вы тут все знаете не хуже меня, - заметил Адриан, напоминая ему про прошлую встречу, когда они уединились в одном из помещений, о которых знали даже не все завсегдатаи. – Странно, что я вас-то раньше не видал. Вы тут небось частенько бываете.

- Не слишком.

- Нет?

Адриан выразительно глянул на слегка поблекший до желтизны синяк, который на его взгляд свидетельствовал об обратном. Ну да, пьянство, разборки в темных переулках, драки, о чем еще может говорить подбитый глаз у мужчины? Он в сущности прав. Это просто исключение, что на этот раз он никак не стремился ввязываться во что-то криминальное.

- Я вас надолго не задержу. Пойдемте.

- Я бы и от трубки не отказался, - намекнул Адриан.

- Позже.

- Ладно, - согласился тот миролюбиво.

Дориан подозвал хозяина и дал ему несколько монет. Тот, внимательно взглядевшись ему в лицо, должно быть, пытался вспомнить его как клиента, но конце концов все же пропустил его. Вероятно, не вспомнив лица, наметанным глазом уловил некие характерные признаки частого посетителя заведения.

- Принести что-нибудь? – любезно спросил хозяин, и прежде чем Дориан успел отказаться, пытаясь сохранить ясность рассудка, его спутник согласно кивнул. Безнадежное было дело пытаться вытащить его отсюда. Ему и тут хорошо, и никакой фамильный особняк Синглтонов ему и даром не нужен. Он уже слишком привык жить на дне, питаясь мусором, как сом, и не хочет никуда плыть. Никакой силы воли не оказалось у юнца. Впрочем... может быть, это он льстит себе, считая, что его собственная воля была сильнее. Может, просто ему легче было встать и уйти, зная, что у него всегда будут и неиссякаемые силы молодости и неисчерпаемое состояние его деда, чтоб придти снова, как только ему этого захочется. Может, просто у него была молодость, сама по себе с легкостью изгонявшая из организма любой яд, очищавшая его отравленную кровь, как река сама очищает свои воды.

- Как ваша голова? – сухо спросил Дориан.

- Голова? Да ничего так. Крепкая оказалась.

- И как у вас с памятью?

- С памятью? Да вроде тоже ничего так. Если я что и забыл, то как теперь проверишь? – он издал невеселый смешок. - Если я не помню, что именно должен вспомнить. Так по мелочи все вроде помню.

- И меня?

Адриан оторвался от рюмки, окинул взглядом бывшего приятеля, и у него вытянулось лицо. Он почесал голову, заметно требующую мытья.

- Тут вы меня поймали. Видимо, кое-что я забыл накрепко. Если мы с вами встречались до того раза, то убейте меня, если я знаю, когда.

- Здесь и встречались.

- Правда? Логично. Действительно, а где ж. Наверное, я был немного того.

- Обкурен до невменяемого состояния? Да, приблизительно так.

- То-то я и не помню! – радостно откликнулся Адриан, словно это была хорошая новость. – Значит, с головой у меня все хорошо, это просто зелье мне заволокло все мозги.

Дориану как никогда стало жаль, что он захотел вмешаться в его пропащую жизнь. Когда он уже выучит простую истину, что лучшее, что он может сделать для любого из друзей, это самоустраниться? Адриан вполне счастлив и, кажется, ни капли не стыдится своих пороков. Ему самому бы так. Если уж грешить, то хотя бы от души наслаждаться этим, а не краснеть и бледнеть и ненавидеть самого себя.

- Я хочу поговорить с вами о той женщине.

- Мисс Мертон?

- Конечно же, нет, - сердито ответил Дориан, - причем тут она? Про мисс Дарнелл.

- А. Ева. И что?

- Она вам теперь сестра.

Адриан выкатил глаза.

- Обалдеть! Вы, что ли, серьезно? Не может быть.

- Я абсолютно серьезен. Она теперь миссис Синглтон. Об этом было официально объявлено в утренней газете.

- Я... ох.

Адриан сидел, держа в застывшей руке рюмку, и наконец встрепенулся и медленно поставил ее на стол.

- Не может быть. Фред не тот человек.

Дориан пожал плечами.

- Вы не рады? Мне показалось, что вас беспокоит честь этой женщины.

Вид у парня был огорошенный и недовольный, но было ли это следствием ревности? Может быть, да, а может, и нет. Во всяком случае, лить слезы Адриан явно не собирался. Просто сидел с окаменевшим лицом, и только тонкая поперечная морщина прорезала лоб, выдавая напряжение.

- Ну... да, конечно. Конечно, беспокоит. Вот только странно. Неожиданно как-то.

- Да, странно, - согласился Дориан. – Хотя и не только это. Я хочу, чтоб вы рассказали мне о ней. Откуда она, как давно служит у вас в доме, где ее родня.

- А вам-то что до нее?

- Я заплачу вам за сведения. Вы не впустую потратите время.

- О. Ваша щедрость делает вам честь, но пока я не понял, зачем вам это, боюсь, я воздержусь от подробностей.

- Скажем так, эта женщина отреагировала на попытку поговорить с ней достаточно ... неадекватно. Возможно, ваш брат поторопился брать ее в жены.

- Я что-то не совсем понимаю, на чьей вы стороне. Разве не мой брат был целью ваших интриг?

- Целью моих, как вы говорите, интриг, было некоторым образом восстановление справедливости. Но вышло, как я понимаю, нечто противоположное. И, возможно, опасное.

- Вы думаете, моему брату грозит опасность?

- Может быть, - осторожно предположил Дориан. Сподвигнет ли это Адриана к откровенности?

- Но уж не со стороны Евы Дарнелл.

- Почему вы так уверены? Потому что она весьма красива, и вы завидовали Фредерику?

- Потому что она красива и умна, а не просто красива. Настоящая леди.

- Где живет ее семья?

- Насколько я знаю, она не поддерживает отношений с семьей. Там случилась какая-то неприятность. Я точно не знаю, что именно. Там люди не бедные и не из низов. Но она ушла, потому что то ли отчим, то ли опекун ее преследовал, и она сбежала из дома. Сама она откуда-то из Кента. Точно не знаю, откуда.

- Значит Дарнелл – не ее настоящая фамилия?

- Ей-богу не знаю. Может, и не настоящая. А может – настоящая. Фамилия-то не редкая.

- Весьма поэтично, но странно.

- Ну, она образованная и все такое. Устроилась гувернанткой.

- Она работала где-то до того, как наняться в ваш дом? Или это ее первое место?

- По-моему, работала.

- И сколько лет она у вас?

- Несколько. Может быть, три. Или четыре. Может, и больше. Она с девчонками давно.

- Так она гувернантка или нянька?

- Да по-моему и то и другое. Как-то поначалу нянчилась с ними, потом и учить стала. Я думаю, Фред ее оставил бы под любым предлогом. Хотя и гувернантка из нее хорошая. Она и музицирует и вообще... ну да я говорил, кажется.

- Кто вам рассказал эту душещипальную историю про преследования отчима? Она сама?

- Ну... да.

- И при этом не назвала ни имени, ни места, где выросла?

- Хм.

- Вам не приходило в голову, что она авантюристка? – резко спросил Дориан.

- Нет! Не смейте так гадко говорить о ней. Уж я-то знаю ее лучше вас. Она была мне единственным другом.

- И любовницей?

- Нет! Послушайте, я не обязан выслушивать ваши мерзости. Я ответил на вопросы? С вас соверен и выметайтесь отсюда.

- Я не знал, что вы приобрели это заведение и можете здесь распоряжаться. Но получите ваш соверен за труды.

- Оставьте в покое мисс Дарнелл, слышите?

- Миссис Фредерик Синглтон, - поправил его Дориан. – Я бы с удовольствием оставил ее в покое. Но не уверен, что это взаимно.

- Подите к черту.

- Ладно. Напейтесь как следует на соверен. Вам это несомненно пойдет на пользу. Прощайте, Адриан.

Увидев его в общем зале, та же девица подскочила к нему, улыбаясь еще маслянее. Должно быть, успела получить от хозяина сведения, что он заплатил не скупясь.

- Вы, может, передумали, мистер? Скучно коротать вечерок в одиночестве.

Он оглядел ее с головы до ног, откровенно оценивая ее достоинства. Неплохо сложенная, худощавая девица около двадцати пяти, уже виды видавшая, но еще не слишком потасканная. Без помады и румян, возможно, даже миловидная. Почуяв его колебания, она удвоила усилия заполучить денежного клиента, жеманно улыбаясь ему и норовя прижаться всем телом. Он поморщился, испытывая неприязнь к ее кривляниям. Но была глубокая ночь, и перспектива возвращаться домой в этот глухой час, по той самой улице, где возможно его дожидались те самые люди, холодила ему кровь. Кроме того, он и правда нуждался в том, чтобы отчасти снять напряжение, а воздержание не способствовало гармонии духа и тела. Напоследок, он подумал о том, что Адриан отрекомендовал ее со знанием дела. Если ему удастся разговорить ее, то кое-что лишнее об Адриане ему не помешает узнать. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Адриан Синглтон не был образцом честности и откровенности.

- Хорошо. Показывайте, куда идти. И я против подворотен, если что.

Как бы ни было, это здоровее, чем дождаться рассвета в курильне, где лежат вповалку и сидят, привалившись к стене, блаженно прильнувшие к трубкам люди с одурманенным разумом.

- Что вы, мистер! У меня квартирка тут, напротив. Там очень уютно, увидите.

Он никак бы не назвал это место уютным, но в жизни он видал трущобы и похуже. Мэгги зажгла в изголовье толстую сальную свечу и принялась деловито расшнуровывать лиф и стаскивать с себя платье. Низкий закопченный потолок давил могильной плитой. Он не очень охотно присел на край кровати, наблюдая за ней. Не такая уж и страшная девица, бывает хуже. Несколько излишне костлява для женщины, но пропорции тела недурны, и будь у нее деньги, она могла бы выдать недостатки за достоинства, выбрав типаж нервного изящества скаковой лошади – длинной, узкой и породистой. Но денег у нее нет, и без них она всего лишь худая проститутка. Он расстегнул жилет и бросил его на продавленный стул. Помедлив, он прикусил губу, злясь на себя, и снял через голову сорочку. Невольно скосил глаза, окинув безрадостным взглядом это чужое для него тело, бледное, как молоко, но не фарфоровой аристократической белизной, а какой-то нездоровой синеватой бледностью. Сквозь тонкую кожу просвечивали вены. Оплывшая, как использованная свеча, грудь поросла редкими седеющими волосами, из-под ребер выпирали складки живота, в сидячем положении особенно вопиющие. Пояс, затянутый слишком туго в тщетной попытке поправить силуэт, оставил грубую красную полосу. Он отвел глаза, со злостью напоминая себе, что этой девице и не должно нравиться то, что она видит перед собой. Если бы ей нравилось, за что ему тогда платить? Она должна быть до смерти рада хотя бы тому, что клиент в чистой одежде и моется каждый день, вряд ли ей часто так везло.

- Адриан расхваливал вас на все лады, - сказал он, отчасти, чтобы потянуть время, и отчасти - наводя разговор на то, что его интересовало больше всего.

- Он душка. Самый славный парень из тех, кто к нам ходит, - согласилась девица, с размаху усевшись на издавшую мучительный скрежет кровать.

- Он ведь из хорошей семьи, вы знаете об этом?

- Ну, по нему видно, что он не из работяг. А что? – она демонстративно качнулась на скрипучих пружинах, напоминая о себе.

- Ничего. Так он вам нравится?

- Ну как – нравится? Симпатичный, да я его едва знаю. Он же не поболтать ко мне заходил.

- Я обещал одной девушке разузнать о нем.

- У него осталась подружка? Какая жалость. Ну, если она приличная девушка, ей лучше позабыть о нем.

- Да, похоже на то. А он никогда не упоминал о ней?

- Неа. Да я ему и никто, чтоб он мне про подружек плакался. То есть, оно конечно всякое бывает. Бывает, что и мне под утро да после бутылки портвейна как заведут про неверных жен да про отбитых невест, только успевай слушать, - она безразлично пожала плечами, и ее небольшая, но уже печально опустившаяся навершиями книзу грудь качнулась. – Вы, мистер, скажите, если вам надо помочь, то я это умею. Тут ничего такого нет.

Он слегка вздрогнул, поняв, что девица приписала его разговорчивость телесной слабости.

А ведь прежде такая девица в первую очередь бы встревожилась, что это ее сухощавые прелести недостаточно привлекательны. Зря, наверное, он все это затеял. Никакого настроения для распутства у него на самом деле нет. Для распутства хороша бездумная легкость и нетрезвая удаль. А вовсе не плохо подавленный страх, когда внутри словно жгутом все скрутило, и все мысли то и дело возвращаются на улицу, где между преисполненными высокомерного достоинства особняками среди ночи прогремел выстрел. И где он оставил одиноко запертую в комнате девушку, которая должно быть с нетерпением смотрит в окно. Вдруг сердце у него болезненно дернулось, и он судорожно глотнул воздух, который словно вышибли из груди. Слышала ли Гетти тот же выстрел? Если слышала, то поняла ли, что это за звук?

Ох, нет.

Она не могла не слышать. Видела ли она, что там произошло? Или так же, как он, мучила себя страшными предположениями и выдумывала одно несчастье за другим? О, господи, впечатлительная девушка с богатой фантазией. Она наверняка уже десять раз похоронила его. И так же безоговорочно, как в то, что солнце всходит на востоке, он верил, что она станет оплакивать его со всей пылкостью натуры. Потому что Гетти станет оплакивать даже придушенного кошкой воробья. И потому, что она не может не чувствовать, что они связаны одной нитью, даже если эта связь не несет для нее ничего, кроме пустой бесплодной тоски.

Пробормотав извинение – хотя, по правде, извиняться ему было не за что, и перемена его настроения для девицы не была страшным разочарованием и незаживающей душевной раной, уж скорее наоборот, тем более, он оставил ей положенную плату, не пытаясь увильнуть – он торопливо схватил свою одежду. Как можно было быть таким дураком? В том, что он надолго запер Гетти в пустой комнате, он не видел большой беды. В детстве он и сам проводил там долгие часы. У нее есть свечи, там не холодно, есть на чем сидеть, есть чем заняться и чем скоротать время – ничего ужасного посидеть там несколько часов под замком. Но если она там умирает от страха, это уже далеко не так безобидно.

Как назло, ему пришлось идти пешком несколько кварталов, прежде чем он остановил кэб – и то, кэбмену пришлось заплатить втрое, чтобы уговорить ехать в Вест-энд, утомленный старик уже намеревался отвезти последнего клиента и отправиться отдыхать. Но обещанная плата все же пересилила его сонливость и, неразборчиво ворча себе под нос, он стегнул лошадь. Дорога все равно не могла занять меньше часа, и Дориан ерзал на своем месте, нервничая и изнывая от бесполезной злости. Чего он боится больше, он уже не знал, но езда по тряской брусчатке и по узким проселочным дорогам казалась бесконечной.

Уже будучи неподалеку от дома, он заметил двух констеблей, склонившихся над чем-то, чего он видеть не мог. Он подумал было остановиться и расспросить их, но побоялся привлекать к себе внимание. Но, по крайней мере, он мог отпустить кэб, не вздрагивая от страха. Вряд ли кто-то нападет на него, когда неподалеку, практически в пределах прямой видимости, бродят полицейские.

Когда кэб уехал, он снова оглянулся, надеясь что-то расслышать из того, что констебли обсуждали между собой, но они понизили голоса до полушепота. Там же что-то привлекло его внимание. Какой-то белый листок ветер отнес к стене дома, и он трепетал там, застряв под водосточной трубой. Он поднял его и сделал несколько шагов, чтобы фонарь подсветил ему написанное. Все равно он толком не мог ничего прочесть, но строки были рифмованные, это видно, и угол был окрашен бордовым. Словно кто-то выронил его из кармана, падая... словно кто-то отправил последнее послание уже из вечности. Дориан смял его и сунул в карман. Его мутило от ужаса, но родной дом пока казался ему неприступной крепостью, и он бросился туда не теряя ни секунды.

Окно на втором этаже его особняка было распахнуто настежь. Светлая фигура мелькнула и исчезла, и он невольно втянул голову в плечи, предчувствуя неприятный разговор. Бедная Гетти, насколько он успел разглядеть, она сидела на подоконнике, вглядываясь в темную пустынную ночную улицу. Как он мог так поступить с ней? Но она должна понять, что он не имел никакого злого умысла, вовсе не хотел издеваться над ней.

Открыв дверь своим ключом, который он едва не выронил, нервничая и торопясь, Дориан, стараясь одновременно не шуметь и ускорить шаги, насколько получится, поднялся по лестнице. Мягкий ковер заглушал стук подошв, а по паркету он ступал осторожно, но ему казалось, что сердце его колотится на весь коридор, отдаваясь эхом гулких ударов. Поставив лампу на пол, он бесшумно провернул ключ, отпирая классную.

Она кинулась на него с криком ярости, как дикое животное на обидчика, и он пошатнулся, когда ее сжатые кулачки изо всех сил врезались ему в плечи.

- Ненавижу вас, - выкрикнула она с рыданием, - ненавижу! Бездушный, бессердечный, отвратительный... ненавижу.

Беспокойно оглянувшись, он втолкнул ее назад в классную, шагнул следом за ней и прикрыл за ними дверь.

- Тише, прошу вас, Гетти, не кричите, вы перебудите весь дом.

- Да плевать, пусть слушают! – рявкнула она сквозь истерические всхлипы. - Ах боже мой, вот ужас-то будет, если Фрэнсис узнает, что служит господину, у которого сердце мохом обросло! А то он не знает до сих пор! Или ужас-ужас, что Фрэнсис узнает, что хозяин явился в три часа ночи? О, он осудит, не сомневайтесь!

- Ну перестаньте, Гетти, прошу вас, я признаю, что виноват! Но, честное слово, я просто не подумал. Гетти.

Он стоял перед ней, изнемогая от бессильного стыда, не зная, чем оправдаться, и жалея ее, и сердясь, что она так упряма. Она и не думала униматься, громко, судорожно всхлипывая, и он добавил сердито:

- Ну довольно слез. Придите в себя. Этот припадок вас не красит.

- Плевать! Вас не красит каменное сердце, но вас-то это не беспокоит, да?

- Будет вам, - когда он неуклюже приобнял ее за плечи, она напряглась, как струна, но не защищалась, и он понял, что она просто безумно, до одури, испугалась. За него испугалась, и не в чем ее винить. – Я бы вернулся, если б мне пришло в голову, что вы так перепугаетесь, Гетти. Поверьте мне, я бы не стал нарочно мучить вас. Мне показалось, что то, что происходит на улице, то на улице, и вы не можете ни видеть ни слышать...

Она порывисто вытерла глаза манжетом рубашки.

- Что там произошло?

- Все в порядке, Гетти, вам не о чем тревожиться.

- Вечно вы наврете. Ничего не в порядке. Скажите мне, что там случилось?

- Я не знаю.

- Ох ладно, - она бессильно топнула ногой. - С вами разговаривать, что с деревом.

- Я на самом деле не видел ничего.

- Там были какие-то люди. Я видела, как они пошли за вами.

Голос у нее задрожал, и его захлестнула горечь. Если она видела тех, кто преследовал его, это лишь укрепило ее страх, что не удовлетворившись предупреждением, с ним расправились, быстро и безжалостно. И она провела несколько часов наедине со своим страхом, запертая, растерянная, не понимающая, что ей делать, мечущаяся между ужасом и надеждой.

- Я слышал шаги, - виновато объяснил он. – Но я сразу свернул в переулок и вышел кружным путем на Оксфорд-стрит.

- И выстрел. Его вы тоже слышали.

- Не думайте об этом.

- Там кто-то погиб, я знаю.

- Давайте поговорим об этом завтра. Вам нужно успокоиться и отдохнуть.

- Ну вы с ума меня сведете. Я не буду спать, я буду гадать, что там произошло.

- Это был Клайв. Видимо.

- О.

- Не спрашивайте меня ни о чем, я ничего не знаю. Видимо, мне придется нанять частного детектива, чтобы прояснить, что происходит.

- А Адриан? – начиная овладевать собой, спросила она голосом еще сиплым от слез, но уже более ровным.

- А, с ним все хорошо.

- Вы его видели?

- Да.

- Он огорчен?

- Хм. Я бы сказал, что он разочарован.

- Вот видите.

- Не знаю, он не то, чтобы расстроен и бьется головой о стену. Раздосадован, может быть. По его словам, мисс Дарнелл из дворян, но в ссоре со своей семьей, до такой степени, что не поддерживает с ней никаких связей и вроде бы даже не хочет, чтобы всплыло, где живет и чем занимается. Не удивлюсь, если окажется, что она сбежала от мужа, и решила начать новую жизнь под другим именем.

- Да вы что, такой грех.

- Всякое бывает. Но это из области предположений. Теперь идите отдыхать.Я рассказал вам практически все, что может вас заинтересовать. Давайте, берите свечу и идите к себе. Ну же, Гетти, не тряситесь. Никто вас тут не тронет. Дом надежно заперт, на окнах решетки, вы в полнейшей безопасности.

- Мне так страшно.

- Гетти, милая, мне очень жаль, что вы так испугались. Но возьмите себя в руки. Все разрешится.

- Но уже погиб кто-то. Невинный человек.

- С чего вы взяли, что невинный. Может быть, он только играл роль сумасшедшего дурачка.

- Да у вас все или обманщики или интриганы.

- Ну хорошо, хорошо. Мы отомстим за невинного и восстановим справедливость. Обещаю вам. Успокойтесь и идите спать.

- Нет. Нет. Я не могу.

- В качестве альтернативы я могу вам предложить только место в своей постели.

Она слегка отшатнулась, шокированная.

- Вряд ли вас это устроит, - добавил он, - поэтому лучше идите, разбудите вашу подругу, и пусть она сделает вам успокаивающего чая.

Но что-то в выражении ее лица поразило его. Как будто другая, до смерти напуганная, надломленная, на все готовая Гетти Мертон желала сказать „да", лишь бы вцепиться в него обеими руками и не оставаться одной. Он хорошо понимал ее. Если он бы мог оставить ее при себе, он бы тоже мог почувствовать себя гораздо лучше. Пока он успокаивал ее, то и сам обрел какое-то душевное равновесие. Ничто не питает так страхи, как одиночество. А его одиночество с ним чересчур давно.

- Ну же, Гетти. Вы же не трусиха. Тем более, у вас есть Мэри, вы же не будете одна.

- Но что я ей скажу?

- Что у вас случайно захлопнулась дверь.

Она чуть шевельнула плечом, мягко высвобождаясь из его рук, сделала неуверенный шаг, затем отступила назад к старому письменному столу и упала на стул, закрыв лицо руками.

Снова плачет.

- Мне так стыдно, - вырвалось у нее едва разборчиво.

Он неловко мялся у порога, не зная, идти утешать ее или оставить в покое.

- Вам-то за что, Гетти?

Она отняла руки от лица. Красная, всколоченная, с дорожками непросохших слез.

- Я... я растерялась. Я не знала, что делать, и я растерялась. Я не позвала на помощь. Не подняла шум. Я совсем ничего не сделала. Мне было так страшно. Я сидела тут съежившись, как курица, и боялась.

- Значит, вы наконец повзрослели. Еще немного, и вы осознаете, что предательства, обмана и несправедливости в этом мире прискорбно много, и одинокой деревенской девушке нельзя быть такой доверчивой.

- Но я, я думала, что я храбрая, а я...

- А вы плакса, тоже мне беда. Вставайте, Гетти, если не собираетесь встретить тут рассвет.

Он с грустью смотрел как пристыженная и печальная она бредет по темному коридору на половину слуг. Господи, если б он еще думал о том, не стыдно ли ему стучать зубами от страха, его бы точно свезли в психиатрическую лечебницу и уже давно. А глупышка считает его просто черствым. Черствым и жестоким. Что он с перепугу забыл о ней, ей и в голову не может придти. Также вряд ли ей придет в голову, что осторожная Мэри побоится спугнуть свою удачу и поэтому никогда не спросит ее, где она была полночи. На что угодно бы поспорил, что не спросит. Любая на месте Мэри бы подумала, что Гетти по собственной ли воле, или под давлением, но спит с ним, и ей позволили выйти замуж, чтобы она перешла жить в одну комнату с мужем, освободив подругу от еженощного нежелательного надзора.

* * *

- Вода остывает, сэр.

Он встрепенулся, осознав, что едва не заснул в ванной, и принял у слуги полотенце. Утро не добавило ему оптимизма. Ужас не рассеялся, вдохновляющих вариантов, как ему поступить, не нарисовалось. Кое-какие старые знакомые среди тех, кто с законом не в ладах, у него имелись, но поверят ли ему, ссылающемуся на общее прошлое? Скорее всего, нет. Они знали совсем другого человека, жадного до жизни юношу двадцати лет, страстно желавшего испытать себя. Его обращение примут за провокацию полиции, а с доносчиками разговор короткий... Идея нанять детектива была хороша, хотя ему было жутковато выезжать после вчерашнего. Разве что поискать объявления, если таковые найдутся, и отправить Фрэнсиса с пригласительной запиской.

Глаза слипались, желудок ныл все утро, должно быть, на нервной почве, и холеное невозмутимое лицо камердинера, взирающего на него будто бы свысока, вызывало глухое раздражение.

- Будете сегодня выезжать, сэр? Приготовить костюм?

- Приготовьте на всякий случай.

Фрэнсис распахнул дверь в гардеробную, зашуршал там, что-то доставая, затем вернулся в комнату, словно спохватившись, что забыл о важном.

- В квартале неприятность, сэр, я подумал, вы захотите знать.

Дориан внутренне подобрался, готовясь услышать то, что уже знал и так. Но по привычке сделал безразличное лицо.

- Правда, Фрэнсис? Какая же?

- Утром тут были полицейские, сэр. Говорят, какой-то мужчина предотвратил ограбление, и грабители его подстрелили, убегая.

- Ограбление? – с сомнением повторил Дориан. – Откуда взялось именно ограбление?

- Так он вроде бы сказал полицейским, сэр, я передаю с чужих слов.

- Он что же, жив? - вырвалось у него удивленно.

- Да. Его ранили, но как будто неопасно.

- А...

Он едва не спросил, знает ли уже об этом Гетти, но поторопился прикусить язык. Еще не хватало по рассеянности сболтнуть, что он разговаривал с ней чуть не перед самым рассветом.

Но облегчение он испытал огромное. Все-таки нельзя так паниковать заранее. Неприятно, конечно, но кровавая драма пока что не настолько кровавая, как он вообразил. Никого не убили, и, возможно, не собирались.

- Все это крайне неприятно, Фрэнсис. Скажите мистеру Хатчинсу, что ему следует нанять дополнительных людей для охраны дома. Возможно, временно.

- Я передам, сэр.

- Принесите кофе в кабинет, Фрэнсис.

- Сию минуту, сэр.

Фрэнсис вернулся с тяжело нагруженным подносом.

- Принесли почту, сэр.

- Оставьте на столе.

Дождавшись, пока камердинер удалился, выполнив все, что от него требовалось, Дориан посмотрел, что ждало его на подносе. Конверт был подписан твердым размашистым почерком. Фредерик Синглтон. Кусая губы, он вскрыл конверт и достал плотный лист бумаги.

_По поводу Ваших условий._

_Я желал бы обсудить их в приватной обстановке_

_Не соблаговолите ли Вы посетить меня сегодня в удобное для Вас время после семи вечера и до полуночи?_

Отсюда следовало, что по меньшей мере Фредерик Синглтон выяснил его личность, и это произошло прискорбно быстро, так что тешить себя надеждами, что грабители были просто грабителями, и их визит был случайным совпадением, не приходилось. Недолго же продержалось его инкогнито. Сразу разобрались и кто он, и где живет.

При этом Фредерик Синглтон явно дал понять, что согласен договариваться и не желает огласки. Скандал с судебным преследованием со стороны обманутой девицы его не привлекал.

Причем здесь экс-мисс Дарнелл, оставалось не вполне очевидным.

Он сидел, теребя в руках листок, и пытаясь решить, что для него лучше теперь, когда он уже ввязался в паутину чужих секретов. Проигнорировать послание, дав понять, что отступился от притязаний, или поехать на встречу? В конце концов, если Фредерик Синглтон боялся бы огласки настолько, чтобы рискнуть шеей и закрыть болтунам рот навсегда, ему незачем было бы подтверждать свою причастность этим письмом, которое видели несколько слуг. Приглашение было нелюбезным, это верно, но случись что с Дорианом, полиция первым делом отправилась бы к Синглтону выяснять подробности приватного разговора. Что касается миссис Синглтон, то она темная лошадка, и Дориан не знал, что думать о ней. Даже если она авантюристка, расстроить ее брак с богатым аристократом он, Дориан, уже не может. Покончить с ним в доме своего мужа? Ради чего? Избавить мужа от публичного скандала ценой еще большего скандала или смертельной опасности быть замешанным в убийстве? Тоже звучит более, чем странно.

Не слишком надеясь на успех, он перелистал несколько справочников, освежив в памяти генеалогию Синглтонов и ознакомившись с несколькими Дарнеллами, которые, скорее всего, не имели к новоявленной миссис Синглтон никакого отношения. Ничего такого, что бросалось бы в глаза.

- Что-то еще известно о происшествии, о котором вы говорили утром, Фрэнсис? – спросил он у камердинера, когда тот пришел помочь ему переодеться к обеду.

- Нет, сэр.

- Сообщите, если будут новости.

- Конечно, сэр. Там Гетти, сэр... – он кашлянул. – Просит разрешения побеспокоить вас после обеда. Она хочет попросить извинения. Кажется, она что-то разбила в гостиной, но, откровенно говоря, я не совсем понял, что именно.

Дориан подавил улыбку, но успел увидеть мелькнувшую в зеркале кривую ухмылку - один угол рта приподнялся с каким-то злорадным торжеством. Словно ощерившаяся крыса. Рискуя заработать косоглазие, он перевел взгляд в сторону, и Фрэнсис, заметив, что процесс одевания сбился в неуверенные пассы вслепую, приблизился поправить ему галстук, пока тот не оказался на боку. Это было нечестно, и он не понимал, за что его наказывают. Он ведь не собирался причинять ей никакого вреда. Даже перебей она на самом деле раритетные вещи, он бы отнесся к этому достаточно безразлично. Но ему нравилось, когда она пускала в ход хитрости, чтобы поговорить наедине. Что в этом дурного? Ему нравится, что она не избегает его и, несмотря на свои подозрения, не торопится записывать во враги. Или зеркалу видней, и все мимолетные мысли о том, что чем сильнее он привяжет ее к себе, тем легче она примет его в качестве богатого покровителя, уже вписаны в книгу судеб? Но ведь это всего только мысли, о том, чего, возможно, никогда не случится. А пока он сам нуждается в ком-то, кому можно доверять, потому что он до смерти устал быть один на один со своими тайнами.

- Я знаю, что это было, - заметил он.

- Надеюсь, ничего ценного, сэр.

Дориан покосился на него подозрительно. Верный рыцарь Гетти на страже – боится, что хозяйское терпение однажды лопнет, и неуклюжую крестьянку отправят домой, раз ухаживать за домашней птицей у нее получается лучше, чем протирать пыль с хрупкого фарфора.

- Не настолько, чтобы меня не удовлетворили искренние извинения.

Он мог бы поклясться, что Фрэнсис улыбнулся краешком рта.


	15. Chapter 15

После обеда он в сотый по счету раз перечитал записку, но ее содержание оставалось неизменным, а новых мыслейо том, как поступить, у него не возникло. Он ловил себя на мучительном нетерпении, отчаянно нуждаясь в ком-то, кто выслушает его сомнения. Хотя и не то, чтобы он нуждался в совете, или прислушался бы к нему. Чтобы отвлечься, он взял колоды карт и начал раскладывать „сорок воров". Он только успел основательно занять стол узорчатым красно-черным полотном, как Гетти тихо поскреблась в дверь. Он не стал отзываться, потому что Гетти всегда стучалась только для проформы, и стук служил скорее уведомлением, чем робкой просьбой позволить ей войти. Проскользнув в комнату и бесшумно прикрыв дверь, она остановилась, глядя на него выжидающе, словно прежде чем начать, хотела разобраться, в каком он настроении. Он в свою очередь дожидался, что она скажет. Если это было бы игрой, он бы победил. Гетти отвела взгляд первой.

- Ну, я ничего не разбила, на самом–то деле, - объяснила она неловко и как-то виновато, словно оправдываясь. Никак не ожидавший покаянного вступления, он недоуменно моргнул. Неужели это то, что она видит перед собой? Неужели в его глазах, в выражении лица ей чудится обвинение и подозрительность? Как должно было въесться это презрительное высокомерие, чтобы оно читалось даже когда он не думал ничего дурного.

- Можно вообразить, если б разбили, вас бы заключили в кандалы и посадили на хлеб и воду, - сказал он, надеясь, что она слышит иронию, а не обиду.

- Ну, с вас станется вычитать у меня из жалованья, - серьезно ответила она.

- Это смотря что бы вам посчастливилось расколоть. Безделушку то одно, а кое-что стоит столько, что вам бы пришлось не только забыть о жалованьи, но еще доплачивать мне до конца ваших дней.

- Хм, - она задумалась ненадолго, слегка улыбнулась и просветлела лицом. Видимо, мысленно определилась, что принимать его слова за чистую монету не стоит.

- Но я все же рад, что мой мейсенский фарфор невредим, так что давайте вы не будете проверять, сойдет ли вам с рук разгром, - поспешно добавил он, вспомнив, что Гетти не склонна доверять теории, и предпочитает эмпирическим путем проверять свои умозаключения.

- Да у вас всего столько, что вы и не заметите, если что пропадет. Когда разобью, скажу, что знать не знаю, вы сами куда-то переложили и забыли.

- Вас будет мучить совесть.

- Не будет. Я буду думать, что уберегла вас от огорчения, поэтому маленькая ложь мне может быть прощена. Можно, я тут присяду? Лестницы у вас в доме ужасно крутые.

Он вспомнил, что она не спала практически всю ночь, и с грустью подумал, что надо бы дать ей какое-то мнимое поручение, чтобы она могла отдохнуть. Она была слишком молода, чтобы по ней заметны были следы недосыпа, но наверняка она валилась с ног. Может быть, заявить, что в качестве наказания она должна не выходить из своей комнаты? Но так не принято... Впрочем, и вовсе не принято, чтобы горничная приходила извиняться. Ей следовало покаяться перед миссис Лиф, а уж та бы доложила хозяину о случившейся неприятности. Но Гетти пользовалась расположением Фрэнсиса, чтобы вынудить его помочь ей нарушать субординацию. А бедную старушку, которая пыталась вести дом в соответствии с незыблемыми правилами хорошего тона, из цепочки исключили, ведь она была бы слишком расстроена, что безукоризненность порядка ее владений снова нарушена.

- Что вы делаете? – она уставилась на его карты, следя за перемещениями и видимо пытаясь уловить систему.

- Раскладываю пасьянс.

- Зачем?

- Чтобы сосредоточиться.

Проводив глазами несколько карт и тряхнув головой, словно его методичные движения усыпляли ее, она вздохнула и выпалила вдруг:

-Мне очень стыдно за то, как я себя вела!

Он опустил карты.

- Правда?

- Ага.

- Вы уже, полагаю, наслышаны про мистера Клайва.

- Ну да.

- Если бы вы не настаивали, что я скрываю от вас правду, я бы не стал оперировать домыслами, - сказал он с легким укором. – Видите, ничего страшного и не случилось.

- Простите. Я глупо себя вела.

- Все в порядке. Хорошо, что все по большому счету обошлось, - заметил он искренне.

- Вам нужно непременно сходить к нему и поблагодарить. Он, может быть, спас вам жизнь.

- Вот уж не думаю, что это был сознательный подвиг.

- А какая разница? – удивилась Гетти. - Он пострадал, а вы живы-здоровы.

- Извините, но у меня как-то не получается ему сочувствовать, и я не понесу ему цветы и домашний пудинг, как вы, вероятно, распланировали. У нас уже один предприимчивый тяжелобольной внес в жизнь приятное разнообразие.

- И мне запретите?

- Безусловно.

- Но у меня есть выходной день, - припомнила она с удовлетворением.

- Погодите строить на него планы. Поглядите на это.

Он протянул ей записку, всунутую обратно в надорванный конверт. Ее глаза ярко вспыхнули любопытством.

- Фредерик очень зол, - отметила она, дочитав. – Так и вижу, как его трусит от бешенства. Какая радость, что он женился. Иначе я бы и пикнуть не успела, как он поставил он бы меня перед священником и оттарабанил брачные обеты, лишь бы не связываться с вами.

„Она права, - подумал он отрешенно. – Она права, как только Синглтон выяснил, с кем имеет дело, он мог пойти на попятную, зная что такое мистер Грей, который не будет думать дважды, если чья-то репутация стоит на дороге между ним и его желаниями."

- Но я вовсе не настаивал, чтобы он восстановил вашу честь женитьбой.

- Не уверена, что вам можно верить, - ворчливо заметила она. – Для вас это было бы слишком удобно.

- О да, предел мечтаний. Заниматься сватовством прислуги мое излюбленное времяпровождение.

Гетти издала приглушенный смешок.

- Ну Мэри же пристроили. Теперь моя очередь.

Встревожившись, что тут есть двусмысленность, и она подразумевает Фрэнсиса, он поторопился сменить тему.

- Я говорил с мисс Дарнелл об Адриане. Полагаю, Фредерик и сам не рад тому, как вышло дело, и благоразумно пойдет на уступки. Они были достаточно близки с братом в прежние времена, - припомнил он задумчиво. – Пока был жив их отец, они были одинаковыми молодыми бездельниками, но когда Фредерик унаследовал все, а Адриан очнулся зависимым младшим братом, которому милостливо дают на карманные расходы, это положило конец их дружбе. Ему следовало пойти в армию и заработать себе собственный капитал, но он не переносил дисциплину.

- И тут появились вы, - ввернула Гетти, внимательно слушавшая его.

- Да. Верно. Но я не собирался углублять этот конфликт между братьями, я даже не знал о нем. Адриан был совсем молод и полон куража. Неплохой парень, который не знал слова „нет" и страстно желал насладиться всем, что предлагает жизнь. Фредерик смотрел на его художества сквозь пальцы, считая, что у того хватит ума остановиться вовремя.

- Бедный, теперь-то он наверняка хлебнул горя и поумнел.

- Не знаю, не уверен. Но теперь уж придется довести дело до конца...

Гетти встрепенулась.

- Вы пойдете?

- Не вижу другого выхода.

Все внутри сжалось от одной мысли, что ему придется разговаривать с Синглтоном, не скрывая кто он такой, предстать перед ним без доспехов молодости и вести спокойный, деловой разговор. Фредерик Синглтон ненавидит его, это вполне понятно, после того, как Адриан сотворил из него идеал, к которому следует стремиться любой ценой, и заплатил эту цену сполна. Последнее, чего бы ему хотелось, это потратить вечер на взаимные оскорбления, доказывая, кто больше навредил бесхарактерному юнцу, прижимистый брат или приятель, беспечно познакомивший его с миром порока и развлечений.

- Погодите, вы не можете просто так идти туда. Вдруг там... западня.

- Ну, кто же устраивает западню в собственном доме? Это самоубийство.

- Вдруг он вас ненавидит так сильно, что ему все равно? Вдруг... он решил, что вы уже два раза вывернулись, и нужно придумать что-то понадежнее?

- Звучит как лечение головной боли гильотиной. Где нарушение брачных обязательств, а где убийство. О первом поговорят неделю, посмеются, да и забудут.

- У вас еще след виднеется, вот тут, - она тронула пальцем свою скулу, - чтобы помнили, что с вами не шутят.

- Я помню.

Гетти резко встала. Было видно, что она волнуется.

- Мне это не нравится, - по-детски жалобно протянула она.

- Мне тоже. Но, возможно, это все пустое недоразумение. Если Адриан сказал правду, и мисс Дарнелл предпочла незавидную участь гувернантки жизни под одной крышей с каким-то человеком, будь-то муж, отец или опекун, то можно предположить, что она запаниковала, решив, что ее разыскали.

- До такой степени, что напустила на вас головорезов?

- Или тот, кто ей покровительствует.

- Вы думаете, Фредерик испугался, что этот... опекун, или кто он там такой, нашел ее и силой увезет домой, поэтому так быстро женился?

- Это более-менее логично, - согласился он, подумав.

- А вчерашнее? Если Фредерик понял, что злой опекун не причем, и это все из-за Адриана и из-за меня, то почему он не успокоился сразу?

- Может быть, и успокоился. Клайв мог и сам напроситься на пулю, если заявил, что кликнет констебля или что-то в этом духе.

- Зачем же эти ужасные люди тут вертелись?

- Возможно, их целью было просто проследить, от кого исходили угрозы, и как только след привел в мой дом, они благополучно удалились, убедившись, что к миссис Синглтон все это действительно не имеет отношения. А уладить вопрос с Адрианом Фредерик и сам не против, так что не стоило... нагнетать драму

- Не знаю, как вам, а мне все равно боязно.

Он промолчал, не желая откровенно соглашаться с ней. Конечно, ему страшно. Еще как. Все звучит как будто логично, но не слишком ли для примерного семьянина и добродетельного главы аристократического семейства нанимать явных головорезов для охраны своей подруги?

Гетти прохаживалась туда-сюда как заведенная, бездумно касаясь кончиками пальцев мебели. На глянцевой поверхности оставались неопрятные следы прикосновений. Он смолчал. Наконец она остановилась около стола, облокотилась о него и застыла, разглядывая искусно прорисованные лица королей и дам. Но он знал, что она на самом деле не видит сейчас ничего из того, на что так сосредоточенно смотрит. Пока она стояла спиной, он разглядел, что на ее черном платье, уже изношенном подругой до предела, появилась новая штопка, а оторванная завязка кружевного передника наспех заколота булавкой – словно прислуга на все руки в провинциальном доме. Отправляет деньги домой, как собиралась? Или руки не доходят заняться собой?

- Зачем он написал вам время? Почему сегодня, а не завтра, или в какой-то другой день? –произнесла она. У нее был такой тон, словно она хочет отговорить его, но не может придумать как.

- В другой день он может вечером быть в клубе или в гостях. Что касается времени – тоже промежуток достаточно велик, чтобы подкарауливать, если вы об этом. Чтобы устроить западню логичнее назначить встречу в безлюдном месте, на определенный час.

Она повернулась к нему.

- Вы сейчас скажете, что я должна оставаться дома, да? И упретесь рогом, если я стану вас уговаривать?

Он слабо улыбнулся.

- А вы хотите сойти за моего телохранителя?

- Нет. Но я могу сойти за Гетти Мертон. Скажете, что я хочу получить личные извинения, и тогда я отстану и не подам иск, вот.

- Кажется, вы не одобряли, Гетти, что я упомянул этот иск.

- Ну да. Но вы уже упомянули, что теперь поделать.

- Резонно. Но вам придется удовлетвориться его извинениями, переданным через меня. Поскольку - да, конечно, вы остаетесь дома.

- Значит, вы все-таки боитесь?

- Игры кончились, Гетти. Дайте мне завершить эту неприятную историю, которую я крайне сожалею, что вообще затеял. Адриан, скорее всего, не стоит затраченных на него усилий.

- Конечно, стоит!

- Тем лучше для него тогда. А вы, Гетти, будьте умницей. Если вдруг... я не думаю, но все-таки вдруг ситуация как-то повернется непредсказуемым образом, то не занимайтесь никакой самодеятельностью, а идите в полицию. Вам бояться нечего, вы не сделали ничего, за что вас можно было бы упрекнуть.

- В полицию? – она посмотрела на него с испугом и недоумением. Как будто он предлагал по меньшей мере составить петицию в небесную канцелярию.

- Именно, - подтвердил он. – Нечего тут бояться, никто вас там не укусит. Вы порядочная работающая девушка, вас обязаны выслушать со всем вниманием. А теперь... идите в свою комнату.

Ее огромные, расширенные от испуга глаза преследовали его, пока он беспечно шел пешком через Мейфэйр. Ее страх и льстил, смягчая горечь пустоты и собственной никчемности, и задевал его. В нем еще осталось достаточно гордыни, чтобы не позволять юной девушке смотреть на себя, как на безвольную жертву. Он пока в состоянии себя защитить и больше не поддастся панике. Он должен вести себя как человек, который диктует условия, а не как жалкая псина, поднявшая лай, но после первого же пинка забившаяся под лавку, поджав хвост.

Был девятый час вечера, и еще не стемнело, дни были по-летнему долгими. Красно-коричневые дома глядели на него одинаковыми белыми ячейками окон с пурпурными мазками окаймлявшей их герани.

Когда-то в доме Синглтона его принимали запросто, и он бывал там так часто, что мог бы найти дорогу с закрытыми глазами. Стянув перчатку, сковывавшую и без того одеревенелые пальцы, он опустил руку в карман и успокаивающая прохлада металлической поверхности револьвера напомнила ему, что Фредерик Синглтон не может быть угрозой для него. Он старше и опытнее, он видел вещи, который Синглтону даже не снились, он убил человека однажды, в конце-то концов... Кто против него Фредерик Синглтон, тридцатилетний бездельник, женатый на гувернантке, вообразивший себя повелителем преступного мира?

Мимо проскрипел экипаж, и Дориан настороженно проводил его взглядом. Следят ли за ним, или после того, как его имя перестало быть тайной, его личность перестала представлять интерес? Его не покидала тревога, но это могли быть просто нервы, а не интуиция. В квартале от нужного ему дома он приостановился и закурил, оттягивая неприятный момент и потихоньку осматриваясь. Если выйдет ссора, и он достанет револьвер, оправдают ли его? Может быть, с хорошим адвокатом, да. У него есть свидетели, что это он едва не стал жертвой преступления, а не злоумышлял сам. Свидетель... Свидетельница. Слишком пылкая, чтобы осторожно обойти острые углы, не упомянув походы по притонам, попытку шантажа, дружбу с мошенником, едва избегнувшим суда, детали, вслед за которыми на потеху толпе потянется вся его позорная жизнь. А если она проговорится, что между ними был момент близости, или что она надеется стать женой его „сына", то ей никто больше не поверит, что бы она ни говорила, как бы ни настаивала.

Он достал из кармана часы и сверился с ними. Около девяти. Над городом сгустилась синева сумерек. Дул ветер, и он отошел под защиту каменного фасада, прячась от холодных, колких порывов, грозивших унести шляпу. Прошел, торопясь, фонарщик с шестом, ловко поддел створку, и вокруг газового фонаря упал нимб желтоватого света. Следом прошли двое мужчин, вполголоса разговаривая между собой, и свет фонаря выхватил из сумрака пиджак в клетку и котелок. Знакомый ему пиджак, который буквально накануне он честно описывал констеблю, опасаясь зайти слишком далеко в своей лжи. Отступив глубже в тень, он второпях потушил пальцами папиросу, сморщившись от боли, но сдержав стон. Мог обознаться, конечно, но это не тот случай, когда разумно отмахнуться от внутреннего голоса, каким бы трусливым мышиным писком он не звучал в голове. Почти перестав дышать, он прижался к стене, надеясь, что ореол света от фонаря не доберется до его угла, и вцепившись напряженными пальцами в револьвер. Его как будто не заметили, зато теперь пятно света скользнуло по лицу спутника мужчины, которого он как будто опознал по одежде. И это было слишком характерное лицо, чтобы он мог ошибиться: густые вислые усы, покатый медвежий лоб. Дориан знал, какой шайке он принадлежит, и чем зарабатывает себе на хлеб. С этими законопреступниками он также водился в свое время. Даже немного помогал им, добывая кое-какое оборудование – для людей, далеких от механики, части разобранного печатного станка сходили за части какого-нибудь особой конструкции клавесина или экзотической калимбы. Ему даже нравилось выдумывать складную ложь на случай, если его груз вызовет какие-то подозрения, но их никогда не возникало. Вот скука и однообразие развлечения и приелись ему в считанные месяцы, а то, ради чего затевались эти интриги, его никогда не интересовало. Денег у него и так было предостаточно. Ему казалось, где-то за пределами его скучного великосветского мирка кипит какая-то увлекательная, яркая жизнь, не связанная оковами законов и приличий: фонтан страстей, водоворот приключений. Но пальцы, исступленно ловившие радугу, не схватили ничего, кроме пустоты.

Двое прошествовали мимо, но им не пришло в голову вглядываться в темноту. Дориан закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь, не разберет ли он что-то из их разговора. Но расстояние превратило их речь в неясное бормотание, и только раз он уловил раздраженное „проклятый тупица", когда его старый знакомец повысил голос. Но кого наградили этим определением? Может быть, Фредерика Синглтона, имевшего предосудительные связи с фальшивомонетчиками, которые рыскали кругом его дома. Может быть, Дориана Грея, который со слоновьей грацией влез с лампой в этот тараканий подвал. Каким же наивным он оказался, приписав чрезмерную реакцию Синглтона любви к женщине и тревоге за нее. Каким безнадежным романтиком надо быть, чтоб воображение нарисовало какие-то достойные впечатлительной девицы тайны Удольфского замка, где строят козни зловещие опекуны, преследуя невинную и добродетельную девицу. А все так прозаично. Деньги. Зачем это Синглтону? Неужели долги Адриана настолько пошатнули его благополучие, что он кинулся затыкать дыры любым способом, который только подвернулся под руку?

Неудивительно, что Синглтон заметался, делая глупость за глупостью, только заподозрив, что его делишки могли кого-то заинтересовать. Вешают и за меньшее. И вряд ли, дрожа за свою шкуру, он поверит, что к его темным делами Дориан Грей не питал ни малейшего интереса, хоть подорви он всю экономику британского королевства. Что такое навязчивый страх разоблачения, он сам знал лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Этот страх толкнет на любое безумие. Любой случайный взгляд покажется многозначительным, обвиняющим. Любое слово – намеком.Медленно выдохнув, он отпустил рукоятку револьвера, только теперь заметив, что сжимал ее так сильно, что руки вспотели, а она запылала жаром.

Из-за поворота показался пустой кэб, и Дориан, недолго думая, махнул ему, требуя остановиться. Собирался ли Фредерик с ним о чем-то разговаривать, или предусмотрительно пригласил гостей, чтобы они подтвердили его безукоризненное алиби, и предоставил подельникам самим предотвратить назревшую опасность разоблачения? Наверное, сам Дориан бы сделал именно так. Заручился свидетельством честных людей и стоял на том, что ничего не знает. Был Бэзил и ушел. Да, не встретились. Должны были, но не встретились, не сложилось. Какие к нему вопросы, если он вернулся в два часа ночи – спросите у кого угодно... И Синглтон бы стоял на том, что письмо писал, было дело. Да, хотел уладить разногласия и пригласил к себе, но встреча так и не состоялась. Но вот леди Х. и лорд У. совершенно случайно провели весь вечер у него в гостях, и могут подтвердить, что он никуда не отлучался даже на четверть часа. Ох, как он запутался в этой нелепой истории, как муха в липкой паутине... Да будь он проклят, если еще когда-либо полезет налаживать чью-то судьбу. Если вообще выйдет живым из этой истории.

Настояв, чтобы кэб остановился так близко от входа, что ему оставалось сделать не больше трех шагов, он провернул ключ, который достал загодя и держал наготове, на одном дыхании проскользнул внутрь, заперся и привалился спиной к двери, приходя в себя. Дом казался крепостью, куда нет доступа внешнему миру – враждебному миру. Всплеск паники понемногу улегся. Но оттого, что овладел собой, опасность не развеялась сама собой. Какой же осел этот Синглтон, как он мог допустить, чтобы преступные занятия подступили так близко к его добропорядочному фасаду? Он и сам был замешан в подобных похождениях, хотя это было дело прошлое, но ему не пришло бы в голову устраивать встречу с подельниками в своем собственном доме и вообще как-то смешивать две независимые части своей жизни.

Шаги Фрэнсиса прервали его размышления.

- Все в порядке, сэр?

Должно быть, он был бледен, как покойник, судя по выражению вежливого участия, тотчас отразившегося на лице камердинера.

- Да, в порядке, - с трудом произнес он. – Мне нужно срочно уехать, Фрэнсис. Соберите мой чемодан.

Фрэнсис не выразил удивления.

- Надолго, сэр?

- Не знаю точно. Пока собирайте как на неделю.

Если б он знал. Но представлять из себя мишень для очевидно настроенных более чем серьезно людей он не собирался. Не идти же ему в полицию. «Знаете, я увидел ошивающимся около дома Фредерика Синглтона человека из банды фальшивомонетчиков, с которыми сам имел дело лет пять-шесть назад. Арестуйте его, будьте любезны, ну и меня заодно». Что ж, ему придется разобраться с Сингтоном самому. Скотланд-Ярд заинтересует и анонимное послание, и подписанное вымышленным именем. Если Синглтон окажется за решеткой, это будет вполне справедливо. Он бы и не подумал выдавать его, даже узнай этот грязный секрет, если б тот не попытался радикально заткнуть ему рот. Кто чего боится, тот то и получает. Вот он боялся стареть и боялся позора, который обрушится на его голову, когда все поймут, каков он на самом деле. Что ж, теперь он с этим живет. А если Синглтон так боится разоблачения… выходит, именно это с ним и произойдет. Но пока этого не случилось, нужно оказаться вне досягаемости револьверной пули. До полуночи Синглтон вероятно будет ожидать визита, ничего не предпринимая. Значит, у него есть два часа, чтобы сесть на ближайший поезд и исчезнуть на какое-то время из Англии.

Тут он вспомнил про Гетти. Гетти, которую видели вместе с ним и которую сочтут его наперсницей…

- Фрэнсис, - он прошел в комнату, где невозмутимый слуга, не выказывая ни тени удивления, аккуратно перекладывал белье и одежду папиросной бумагой. – Оставьте это, я сам закончу. Идите, соберите свои вещи. Только самое необходимое, если что-то будет упущено, я оплачу расходы. У меня очень мало времени.

- Куда мы едем, сэр?

- За границу.

Должен быть ночной поезд в Париж в районе полуночи.

- И мне нужна Гетти. Поторопитесь.

- Сейчас пришлю, сэр.

Придется соврать что-нибудь, чтобы не шокировать никого в доме. Что он не намерен останавливаться в отеле, и ему нужна женщина вести хозяйство. А что он не хочет видеть около себя никого чужого, это уж его дело. Богатый человек имеет право на причуды.

- Сэр? Звали?

Он обернулся и обомлел. Его наметанный глаз уловил и слегка заплетающуюся походку, и яркость румянца, и слишком блестящие глаза, и лукавый задор улыбки – слишком заметный.

- Вы что, пьяны, Гетти? – рявкнул он так, что она ойкнула и отступила, вздрогнув всем телом. Вся его ярость и негодование и подавленный страх выплеснулись, как поток воды, обнаруживший пролом в скале. – Как вы смеете так вести себя в моем доме? Кто вам позволил так распускаться? Посмотрите на себя! У вас… у вас глаза косят! Как у драной подзаборной кошки. Вы что, вообразили, что в этом доме нет никаких правил? Или что вам тут позволено все, что вздумается?

- Мы же только за помолвку! – пискнула она жалобно. – У нас и было-то полбутылки хереса на всех…

- На кого на всех?! У вас тут что, попойки у меня за спиной?

- На нас с Мэри… Мы за помолвку и все. Вы-то сами тут к бутылке прикладываетесь, думаете, никто не замечает?

- Что вы сравниваете! Я вам что ли пример для подражания? Я вам нравлюсь? Хотите во всем походить на меня? Чего именно вы желаете для себя - красный нос, дрожащие руки, желудочную резь?

Она уставилась на него не мигая, взглядом пробирающим до кости.

- Нос как нос, - наконец изрекла она. – По-моему, вы придумываете на ходу.

Он умолк, обезоруженный. В дверях мелькнуло испуганное лицо Фрэнсиса, видимо, прибежавшего на крики и шум. Дориан жестом пригласил его войти.

- Идите и найдите кэб и пусть ждет у дверей. Вы, надеюсь, готовы?

- Вы что, уезжаете? – воскликнула девушка.

- Да, немедленно.

Гетти застыла, явно выбитая из колеи. Румянец на заблестевшем личике стал еще алее. Растерянность и смятение придали ей беспомощный, детский вид.

- А надолго?

- Увидим, - коротко ответил он.

- Куда?

- Во Францию. Идите тоже возьмите свои вещи. Полагаю, их немного.

- Но… так вдруг?

Он вдруг выругался, чего обычно никогда не делал в присутствии слуг, и хлопнул себя по лбу.

- Да у вас небось и документов-то нет. Ох, как я не подумал! Ведь нет?

- Я не… знаю. А какие нужны?

Устало отмахнувшись, он сжал кончиками пальцев виски, пытаясь на ходу изменить планы. Ее нельзя оставлять без присмотра, никак нельзя.

- Ой, за что это вы схватились? – она заметила волдыри от ожога на левой руке.

- За папиросу.

- Как же это вы так! А знаете, от ожогов лучше всего, если на него поп… хм.

- Что? - поощрил он не без сарказма.

- Ай ладно, не буду говорить, вы сейчас скажете, что я опять вам всякую пакость предлагаю. А я ж причем, испокон века так и ничего.

- Идите уложите свои вещи, - он взглянул на часы. – Только без чего вы не сможете обойтись сегодня-завтра. У вас пять минут на то, чтоб переодеться. Не уложитесь – тем хуже для вас.

Повернувшись к ней спиной, он посмотрел на раскрытую пасть чемодана, заполненного более чем наполовину. Что Фрэнсис не успел положить? Ладно, все можно купить. Он захлопнул чемодан и застегнул замок.

Миссис Лиф, потрясенная внезапным отъездом, пыталась выспросить у него детали путешествия, но он пообещал прислать телеграмму. Фрэнсис погрузил вещи в кэб. Гетти сбежала по лестнице с маленьким жестяным сундучком, и по ней было заметно, что она поспешно ополоснула лицо холодной водой, капли еще не просохли и висели на ресницах, как слезы. Она переоделась в какое-то темно-зеленое, как листья падуба, платье, явно не новое. Должно быть, снова расщедрилась Мэри. И он уловил слабый дешево-цветочный запах духов. Женщины. Пяти минут им хватило, чтобы снарядить маленькую провинциалку в путешествие. Завтра окажется, что она забыла про необходимое, но зато вооружена жасминовой эссенцией.

- Куда, сэр?

- Юстон.

Он не был уверен, что подвернется что-то подходящее, но решил попытать счастья. На вокзале он оставил Фрэнсиса караулить Гетти и чемоданы и пошел на платформу посмотреть, что ожидается к отбытию. Фрэнсис был явно обескуражен тем, что он стоит бездельничая, в то время как хозяин сам носится по перрону, но Дориан осадил его, заявив, что так будет быстрее. Ему повезло, он выяснил, что задержался поезд на Абердин и должен отбыть через минут двадцать, и свободные места в нем были. В другое время он отправил бы слуг вторым классом, но не теперь, когда он хотел, чтобы все были у него на глазах, да и что греха таить – не хотел, чтобы его самого окружали чужаки, чтобы кто-то входил, выходил, хлопал дверьми, заводил какие-то ненужные пространные беседы перед сном. У Фрэнсиса вытянулось лицо, когда он все понял, Гетти без колебаний прошествовала в вагон и шлепнулась в мягкое плюшевое кресло, беззаботная в своем неведении. Дориан вошел последним и осмотрелся. Вагон знавал лучшие дни, но выглядел вполне добротно.

- Я отнесу чемоданы в чулан, сэр, - смущенный Фрэнсис поспешно кинулся выполнять какую-нибудь работу, лишь бы не сидеть в праздности, не понимая что происходит. Дориан кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание девушки, которая, казалось, теперь наслаждалась приключением больше, чем испугалась. И дня ведь не прошло с тех пор, как рыдала со страху. Если она уверена, что он знает, что делает, и она в полной безопасности, то напрасно. Пока все, на что его хватило, это резво сбежать из города.

- Фрэнсис нервничает, поскольку мне следовало отправить вас в купе для женщин, - объяснил он ей, - но я почему-то боюсь, что наутро ваши подвиги будет обсуждать весь поезд. Это не совсем прилично, но вам нечего опасаться, и Фрэнсис не станет обсуждать этот момент ни с кем, он человек деликатный, по крайней мере, когда дело касается работы.

- А что тут такого-то? Я в поезде ездила и ничего.

Он опустил откидную часть, наглядно показывая, чем вагон отличается от тех, что ей уже приходилось видеть, и глаза Гетти округлились.

- О.

- Не беспокойтесь, - сказал он ей с неприкрытой насмешкой. – Фрэнсис будет охранять вас от меня, а я – от него.

«И второе скорее, чем первое», - мысленно продолжил он. После деликатного стука появился еще более смущенный, чем прежде, Фрэнсис в обществе стюарда.

- Не беспокойтесь, сэр, - приговаривал тот. – Я сам отнесу все вещи и все, что вам потребуется. Отдыхайте, господа. Сейчас уж поедем.

Подтверждая его слова, раздался свисток паровоза, по обшивке пола пробежала дрожь, словно пробуждалось живое существо. Вагон дернулся раз, другой, и мимо медленно поползли огни вокзала. Развалившись на сидении, Дориан вздохнул облегченно. Хоть что-то пошло согласно его планам, и у него есть передышка, чтобы все обдумать. Ему нечего делать в Шотландии, кроме как любоваться красотами природы, и Синглтон предположит скорее, что он отправился на континент, как больше соответствует его вкусам. А пока у него есть двенадцать спокойных часов, на протяжении которых его обеспокоит разве что стук колес.

До Уотфорда ехали молча, и Дориан лишь поздравил себя с тем, какие у него вышколенные слуги. На станции камердинер вскочил, едва лишь поезд притормозил, замедляя ход, видимо, рассчитывая передохнуть десять минут остановки от угнетающей тишины.

- Принести вам что-нибудь, сэр?

- Нет, пожалуй. Гетти, вы ужинали? Если нет, Фрэнсис вам что-нибудь принесет.

- Я могу сама сходить.

- Не стоит скандализировать пассажиров. Посидите в купе, сделайте одолжение. Фрэнсис, вас не затруднит?

- Конечно, нет, сэр.

Бедняга Фрэнсис выглядел как человек, заблудившийся в глухом лесу в пасмурный день, озирающийся в поисках верного направления, но окруженный одинаковыми с виду бесконечными стволами до самого горизонта. Еще бы, его без объяснений вытащили на ночь глядя из дома, загнали в первый класс, как джентльмена, поселили в купе с молодой незамужней девицей, - слишком много потрясений для человека консервативного, привыкшего следовать этикету.

Стоило ему выйти, как Гетти нервно вскинулась, и ее напускная беззаботность мигом пропала. Вовсе она не вышколенная первоклассная горничная, которая беспрекословно последовала за хозяином, куда он велел, пусть даже в непредвиденное путешествие в неизвестном направлении, непонятно сколько времени предполагающее занять. Она честно притворялась, сколько могла.

- Сэр? Что-то произошло, да? Вы с ним встречались? С Фредериком.

Она передвинулась на край сидения и наклонилась к нему с заговорщическим видом.

- Нет. Но кое-что прояснилось. Не беспокойтесь, все решится, - ему не хотелось ломаться, когда она изнемогала от волнения и любопытства - трудно сказать, от чего больше. Но с другой стороны… дело возможно слишком серьезно, чтоб разрешать девчонке свободно болтать об этом. Поймет ли она, что теперь уж шутки точно кончились, и ей следует сидеть тише воды, ниже травы? А то пока кажется, что она довольна, как малое дитя.

- А куда мы едем?

- Не имею понятия. И никто другой тем более. В этом-то и смысл.

Она нетерпеливо вздохнула.

- А Фрэнсис знает обо всем? Можно мне говорить при нем?

«Она хотя бы спросила разрешения. Это уже достижение».

- Я вполне доверяю Фрэнсису, но все же, я бы попросил вас лишний раз не распространяться. Многие знания - многие печали, - она разочарованно вздохнула, должно быть, осознав, что у нее есть всего десять – или уже пять? – минут на расспросы, а потом придется сдерживаться. - Я бы вовсе не брал его с собой, если бы не вы.

- Я?

- Вы, Гетти. Джентльмен не путешествует с горничной. Фрэнсису придется… охранять вашу честь.

- А вдруг, - ее глаза возбужденно сверкнули, - они последуют за нами?

- Маловероятно. Успокойтесь, Гетти. Через несколько дней все будет улажено. Наверное.

- И это все из-за этой девушки?

Он с досадой махнул рукой. Она и сама напридумывала дамской готики, и его еще заразила.

- Нет, не думаю. Синглтону и самому, видимо, есть что скрывать. Безо всяких прекрасных гувернанток.

- И вы знаете, что?

- Думаю, что да, хотя… всегда есть вероятность впасть в заблуждение.

- И что, он сделал что-то ужасное? – спросила она, замирая от любопытства.

- Это как посмотреть. Смотря что является ужасным в вашем представлении.

- А в вашем?

- В моем – то, чем он, видимо, занимается, является противозаконным, а не ужасным.

- Но это не… то есть он не какой-нибудь… убийца-потрошитель?

- Потрошитель? Кто это вам эти страсти вбивает в голову?

- М-мэри.

- А. Должен был догадаться. Нет, там в чистом виде финансовые аферы, не стоит сейчас вдаваться в подробности, это долго. Но поскольку за подобную деятельность вешают, то Синглтон способен на все, защищая свою шею. Я его прекрасно понимаю.

- А что же мисс Дарнелл?

- Не имею представления. Возможно, она в курсе дела, раз так нервничает. Может, участница, может, просто что-то подозревает и боится последствий. Не спрашивайте у меня.

Она задумалась.

- То есть, это примерно как если б он был грабителем?

- Не слишком похоже. Но, полагаю, ущерб для его совести приблизительно соизмерим.

- Я поняла. Спасибо, сэр, - добавила она с чувством.

- За что? – спросил он по инерции, хотя догадывался, конечно, за что. Что не оставил ее на растерзание, а забрал с собой. Ну а что ему было делать? Он же ее в это втравил. Или она его? Он и сам запутался.

Она не успела ответить, потому что Фрэнсис заскочил в купе, держа в руках картонную коробку.

- Пирог с треской, - он предложил Гетти добытый ужин.

- Ой, спасибо.

В купе заглянул стюард, рассыпавшись в извинениях за задержку, и помог превратить сидения в сносные, хоть и узковатые, ложа. Бедный служащий старался даже не замечать Гетти, расправлявшуюся с ужином в уголке. Поклонился он куда-то в пространство между ними.

- Сэр. Сэр. Миледи. Доброй ночи.

Дориан скривил рот. Бедный стюард. Ему явно сложно было определиться в отношении их компании. За семейство он их, что ли, принимал? Страшно вообразить, каков состав этого семейства. Как он только сумел пасть так низко, чтобы прислуга была единственными людьми, кто питал к нему какую-то привязанность. Подкрепляемую еженедельной платой. Семейство… Свекор, невестка и непонятно кто… лишь бы не второй муж бывшей невестки.

- Во сколько вас разбудить, сэр? – услужливо спросил Фрэнсис. Поезд набирал скорость, устремившись на север. Дориан пожал плечами, вытянувшись на койке и чувствуя себя почти комфортно – вполне может быть, что его правильный камердинер даже избалованнее, чем господин, которому случалось ночевать в куда большей тесноте и неудобствах, да и в худшей компании, пожалуй. А видел ли Фрэнсис что-то худшее, чем отдельная комната в номере дорогого отеля? Гетти-то понятно, что не видела ничего, кроме деревенского дома да сарая.

- Стюард позаботится, чтоб никто не уехал обратно в Лондон.

Он даже не решил, Абердин или Данди. Скорее всего, первое, лишних пару часов покоя.

Фрэнсис щелкнул замком саквояжа.

- Э…ми… Гетти, могу я попросить вас позволить нам на несколько минут уединиться?

Дориану хотелось бы надеяться, что ему послышалось, будто слуга едва не обратился к девушке как к мисс Мертон. Первый класс творит чудеса с сознанием.

- Что? – она недоуменно взглянула на Фрэнсиса, стряхнув крошки пирога с рук в опустевшую коробку. Камердинер смущенно указал ей на дверь.

- И пожалуйста, не забудьте запереть двери с обеих сторон, по ту сторону уборной также едут пассажиры.

- Ладно. Обещаю не врываться без стука, - проворчала она, с опаской заглянув в помещение немногим больше кладовки. – Могу даже спеть, чтоб вам было поспокойнее.

- И что же намереваетесь исполнить? Ячменное зерно? - поинтересовался Дориан язвительно. Он еще не забыл, как она разозлила его, явившись нетвердой походкой и с косящими глазами. Помолвку они отмечали. Придумали тоже. Судя по тому, как она насупилась, намек достиг цели.

- Нет уж, не надо. Лучше Розмари Лейн, хотите?

Дориан фыркнул и уловил встревоженный взгляд камердинера.

- Спасибо, не стоит, пожалеем соседей по вагону. Вдруг там едет благопристойный викарий, а тут вы.

- А что, песня про служанку и ее добрых господ. Как раз то, что нужно.

«Когда в Розмари Лейн я служила,

Хозяин был добр и хозяйка благоволила…», - тихонько затянула она из-за двери.

Фрэнсис вскочил.

- Гетти, умоляю вас!

Дориан, скинув одежду и предоставив камердинеру собрать и аккуратно сложить ее, поспешно натянул на себя плед и отвернулся к стене. Было бы неправильно, если б слуга заметил, как он сдавленно посмеивается. Бессовестная девица, в ее ли положении обманутой и не единожды брошенной крестьянки петь про соблазненную служанку с бастардом под сердцем. Гетти приглушенно пропела еще несколько строк, но до самого интересного так и не добралась, и понизила голос до едва разборчивого мурлыкания. Не знай он, что там дальше, не сумел бы различить слов. Хотя бы перспектива поразить обитателей соседнего купе приструнила ее, все-таки она намеревалась поиздеваться над ним, а не над всем вагоном. А он был не против, чтоб она издевалась. Даже наоборот. От насмешки два шага до кокетства, а ему – да, хотелось, чтобы Гетти кокетничала с ним. Потому что девушки не кокетничают с дядьями, и девушки не кокетничают с господами, от которых зависят, если только... если только не готовы в случае успеха переступить через разницу в возрасте и физическое отвращение, как Бекки Шарп пошла бы замуж за старика Кроули, если б не успела продешевить.


	16. Chapter 16

Когда он проснулся, было ясное, тихое утро. Он лежал некоторое время, растворившись в убаюкивающем перестуке колес. Ему нравились поезда, сочетание приятного безделья и непрерывного движения, ничего не делать и одновременно преодолевать сотни миль.

Украдкой он приоткрыл глаза, не желая, чтоб его беспокоили раньше времени. Камердинер сладко спал, по-детски положив ладонь под щеку. Странно было видеть Фрэнсиса спящим, впрочем, правильно, он же сам сказал ему, что нет необходимости спешить.

Гетти, полностью одетая, увлеченно смотрела в окно, где мимо проплывало живописное плоскогорье. Или она и не раздевалась? Скорее всего, нет, застегнула все пуговицы и забилась в уголок, бедняжка. Она тут же грациозно обернулась и в упор посмотрела на него. Словно упрекая, что неприлично думать о человеке в его же присутствии у него за спиной.

- Доброе утро, - шепнула она, едва шевельнув губами, и выразительно покосилась на спящего – мол, не хочу будить. Он подтянул плед, накрываясь до самой шеи, и сел, облокотившись спиной. Тишина продлилась недолго. Сидеть молча было слишком большим самоотречением для нее. Она оторвала взгляд от холмов, между которыми струилась река с водами бирюзового цвета, чтобы снова взглянуть на него через плечо. - Вы ведь простили меня за вчера? Я обещаю, что этого не повторится. Никогда, честное слово.

Он вздохнул, не отвечая. Ей не понять его мотивов, а он не может объяснить ей, не приводя в пример всю свою бестолковую, постыдную, несчастливую жизнь. Пусть считает его вредным, капризным, придирчивым господином, пусть думает, что хочет, лишь бы не сворачивала с дороги.

- И вы ведь не накажете Мэри? Правда? Это было бы ужасно, если б я так подвела ее.

- Вашей Мэри несказанно повезло. Будь у меня время, она бы живо отправилась искать себе новое место, где, может быть, сквозь пальцы посмотрят на ее наклонности.

- Но вы ведь этого не сделаете?

Утренний свет и ее хвойного цвета платье вызеленили ее глаза, такие большие, доверчивые и умоляющие. Так легко забыть, что она умеет включать беззащитную пастушку по желанию.

- Полагаю, что ко времени нашего возвращения в Лондон, я забуду про этот инцидент. Конечно же, если вы не напомните мне о нем своими поступками.

Не она одна умеет хитрить и пускать в ход легкий, завуалированный шантаж.

Впереди показался длинный изгиб моста на тонких, словно кружевных подпорках, вонзающийся в островок плотной застройки, скучившейся вокруг невысокого холма, одинокого на уходящей за горизонт зеленой равнине. Гетти тихонько ахнула от восторга.

- Тот самый мост, что обрушился в семьдесят девятом, - вспомнил он вслух. Поезд, чуть сбавив скорость, взлетел над заливом, скользя над спокойными синими водами. Гетти издала сдавленный вскрик, но не зажмурилась, а продолжала поглощать взглядом вид из окна. Поворот на набережную поймал ее врасплох, и она, качнувшись, испуганно схватилась за край сидения. Впереди показалась станция. Гетти с упреком обернулась.

- Вы это нарочно, да, сэр?

- Вы не слыхали про катастрофу на Тэй? Впрочем, вы тогда были крайне юны.

- У нас в деревне никому не интересно обсуждать то, что случилось даже не в Англии!

Забыв, что собиралась разговаривать вполголоса, она запоздало прижала ладонь к губам, но бедный камердинер уже испуганно подскочил, слепо нащупывая часы.

- Десятый час, - зачем-то подсказал Дориан, и слуга залился краской стыда. Что-то нынче все, что он ни скажет, оказывается невпопад.

- Желаете умыться, сэр? Гетти может погулять по платформе, правда же, Гетти?

Проведя тыльной стороной ладони по подбородку, он решил, что обойдется. Он не брюнет, чтобы утро без бритья превратило его в шимпанзе, хотя даже к этой тонкой и почти не колкой щетине он все еще относился с недоумением, как к странному капризу природы.

- Нет, у меня нет никакого доверия к сознательности Гетти, и я не хочу начинать день в Абердине с поиска прислуги, которая меня устроит.

Судя по лицу Гетти, она задавалась вопросом, с каких пор она оказалась прислугой безупречных профессиональных качеств.

* * *

Поразительная легкость – высадиться на вокзале города, где никогда раньше не бывал, который был выбран наобум, потому что далеко от столицы и туда вел подходящий маршрут. Впереди виднелись несколько темных острых шпилей. Беспокойная разношерстая толпа суетилась кругом.

- Фрэнсис, я думаю, вам самое время сходить выяснить, где здесь есть агентство, занимающееся арендой. Когда выясните, найдите свободный экипаж и возвращайтесь за нами.

Фрэнсис, недолго думая, вручил Гетти чемодан и свой саквояж. Она, не протестуя, подхватила вещи, обвела платформу цепким взглядом и пошла занимать облюбованную скамью. Дориан, чувствуя себя немного неловко, последовал за ней, на ходу зажигая папиросу. С занятыми руками было как-то проще чувствовать себя джентльменом. Хотя Гетти и не дама.

- Это и есть запах моря? – она пересела на наветренную сторону, чтобы ей не тянуло дымом, оказавшись к нему вполоборота, и с любопытством зажмурилась и вдохнула, словно пробуя воздух на вкус. Он пожал плечами.

- Я ничего особенного не чувствую. Сырость и сырость, в Лондоне такая же.

- Тут пахнет солью.

- Может и так. Вы никогда не были на море?

- Нет, конечно, откуда.

- Боюсь, ради моря следует отправиться на юг. В Шотландию приезжают заядлые охотники.

- Вы что, будете охотиться?

- Боже упаси.

- А я думала, вам такое нравится. У нас в деревне господа лисам жизни не давали, мы в сезон под лай засыпали и просыпались.

- Оставьте, Гетти. В планах нет никакой охоты. А что до моря… у вас будет время прогуляться.

- Правда? Спасибо, - она придвинулась ближе, положив локти на спинку скамьи. - А вы? Все-таки? Что вы решили делать?

- Арендовать дом.

- Да нет, вы знаете, что я имею в виду, не притворяйтесь.

Он помолчал, задумчиво наблюдая за струйкой дыма. Рановато заводить этот разговор, ему хотелось еще подумать, никуда не торопясь, но если она намерена тормошить его всякий раз, когда слуга отлучится... а она намерена.

- Как вы относитесь к тому, чтобы все-таки подать иск против Фредерика Синглтона? – выпалил он, почти готовый к тому, что Гетти поднимет шум на весь вокзал и соберет вокруг них всех приезжающих и отъезжающих в едином порыве.

- А? Вы шутите?

- Я знаю, что вы проиграете дело, - объяснил он поспешно, пока она растерялась. - Но это даст мне возможность написать в адвокатскую контору, которая ведет мои дела, и отправить к Синглтону юриста, который может попробовать заполучить доказательства его махинаций, имея некий предлог встречаться с ним. Кроме того, Синглтон окажется в весьма неудобном положении, любое действие против меня или против вас тоже, и он как ответчик по разбираемому делу окажется первым в списке подозреваемых.

- Вы же не хотели жаловаться в полицию. Даже когда вам досталось на орехи, - проговорила она, заметно раздосадованная. Что его предложение ей не по сердцу, было очевидно. Но она и не отмела его.

- Я и сейчас не хочу, - кивнул он. - Но боюсь, у меня не получится привлечь к этому делу доблестную полицию, оставшись в стороне. Я думал об этом, признаться, но это слишком ненадежно. Из этого может ничего не выйти или займет слишком много времени.

- А почему бы вам просто не обвинить его? Раз это правда?

Он криво усмехнулся и промолчал. Гетти, подумав, продолжила сама.

- У вас что, тоже рыльце в пушку, да?

- Выражения у вас, Гетти... Вы же клялись, что станете настоящей леди.

- Так я могу, если для дела. А просто так-то зачем? Так что же?

- В общем, да, вы неглупая девушка, Гетти, хоть и не леди. Мне бы не очень хотелось отвечать на вопросы, откуда у меня такие познания. Это может создать мне проблемы, хотя я давно не имею к этому отношения.

- А я? Вы ославите меня на весь Лондон, да? Чтоб надо мной смеялись все?

- А что вас так пугает? Что на вас после этого не женится подходящий мужчина? – спросил он со злой иронией, невольно прорвавшейся, когда он вспомнил, что она метит к нему в невестки. Как некстати он постоянно забывал об этом. Иногда она подолгу не цепляла эту болезненную тему, и тогда они могли сосуществовать вполне мирно. Жаль, что так не может быть всегда.

- Вы сами знаете, что... что мне не нужен никакой другой мужчина!

- Кроме Дориана, да уж знаю, вы не дадите забыть... Но разве вы собираетесь скрыть ваше прошлое? Мне казалось, вы стоите за честность.

- Так одно дело тихонько на ушко рассказать и поплакать, другое, что весь город будет обсуждать, с кем я, - возразила она.

Он усмехнулся ее прямоте.

- Ладно, будет вам, Гетти, вы так серьезно отвечаете, что страшно подумать, какие картины рисует ваша фантазия. Конечно, нет никакого смысла доводить дело до публичного суда, и марать ваше доброе имя, тем более, что лгать под присягой я вас не пошлю, а доказательств обещаний у вас нет.

- А как же иначе?

- Никак, потянуть время, сколько выйдет, и отозвать иск.

- А мне ничего за это не будет?

- За что?

- Ну вдруг он скажет, что я этим иском его оскорбила, и теперь жена на него косо смотрит и глаз дергается, так что я ему кругом должна.

- Хм. Не думаю. Но поскольку я не адвокат, я посоветуюсь по этому вопросу. Гетти, не смотрите же так, словно я приношу вас в жертву. Я никак не заинтересован, чтобы мой дом затронул публичный скандал.

- Вам-то меня уволить можно в два счета, - проворчала Гетти, не вполне поверив.

- Я это мог сделать бессчетное количество раз. Успокойтесь. Что же, вы подпишете иск?

- А если нет? – уныло спросила она.

- Нет так нет. Попробую подыскать частного детектива, который займется Синглтоном. А пока буду путешествовать.

- Вы правда думаете, что с этим иском вы будете в большей безопасности?

- Право, не могу знать точно, что у него творится в голове. Но по крайней мере, он будет на виду, и его имя будет тесно связано с вашим, таким образом у него образуется такой прозрачный мотив, что трогать вас ему покажется себе дороже.

Гетти вздохнула.

- А его жена? Ей все это будет ужасно неприятно.

- Вот уж что меня не волнует. Особенно после того, как она пожаловалась будущему супругу, что ее преследуют, и ей назначили для охраны громил.

- Ну хорошо. Если вы думаете, что так будет лучше, я согласна.

- Не беспокойтесь, я начну с того, что уточню все детали. До публичных слушаний дело не дойдет.

- А что, если я научусь, как это надо делать?

- Что именно?

- По поводу брачного обещания. Что, если я напишу такой же иск к Дориану? – дерзко предположила она. Он невесело усмехнулся.

- Пишите. Если у вас есть деньги на адвокатов. Кстати, кому его вручат?

- Пусть ищут кому.

- Из-за дела о брачном обещании? Ну да, пустят по следу весь Скотланд-Ярд. Не смешите.

Она шумно вздохнула.

- Ну и ладно.

- То есть вы согласны, Гетти? Замечательно. Я думаю, это будет вполне логично, юная девушка честно и терпеливо ждала жениха, но услышав, что он женился на другой, возмутилась и пошла в суд.

- Я не ждала, - угрюмо уточнила она.

- Совсем?

- Ну... недели две. Я же не дурочка какая-нибудь. Поняла, что раз он не объявился, то все.

- А что он сказал, когда оставлял вас?

- А я, по-вашему, помню?

- Я думал, это день вашей личной катастрофы, который камнем лежит на душе.

- Ну нет. Еще чего, - возмутилась Гетти.

- Постарайтесь все-таки напрячь память.

- Да не помню я! Прошел не месяц и не два!

- Хотя бы он сказал, что прощайте навсегда, или приеду как только смогу?

- Ну скорее второе. Что у него куча важных дел, все такое срочное, но он разгребет их немного, и непременно тогда... ну вы представляете. Сами, небось, в свое время что-то такое говорили девушкам.

- Хм... – он невольно призадумался, вспоминая, и признал что да, говорил. И не так давно, как ей представляется. - Значит, он обещал вернуться и не вернулся. Отлично. Вы могли понять его неправильно, и ждать, пока он вспомнит свое обещание.

- Два года?

- Случаются и более долгие помолвки.

- Так он же не жениться обещал!

- Вы же предположили, что он именно это имеет в виду. Как джентельмен. Нет?

- Ну да, поначалу. Тьфу, но то же поначалу. Когда он уезжал, я уж поняла-то все.

- Не важно. Кто вас просит упоминать, что вы такая сообразительная. Считайте, что вы из тех наивных простушек, что послушно сели и начали ждать.

- Так погодите, а Дориан?

- А я причем?

- Как же я ждала, если у меня совсем другой жених был?

- А что, разве Фредерик Синглтон знает про него?

- Наверное, нет.

- Ну и все.

- Вы мне всю голову заморочили, а вы даже не адвокат, - пожаловалась она. Он удовлетворенно кивнул.

- Так и надо, адвокаты Синглтона тоже захотят пропустить стакан, прежде чем разбираться в сути претензий.

- Напишите мне расписку.

- В чем?

- Что вы обещаете прекратить это дело по первому моему слову.

- Этот документ не будет иметь никакой юридической силы.

- Ничего, вы напишите.

- Не доверяете?

- Есть немножко, - ее губы тронула быстрая виноватая улыбка.

- Ладно, напишу, если вам этого хочется. Наконец-то, идет Фрэнсис.

Гетти убрала локти с перекладины и села ровно, спиной к нему. Он тоже отвернулся, приняв скучающий вид. Фрэнсис оглядел их с неким недоверием, словно у него закрались серьезные сомнения, что все четверть часа его отсутствия картина была столь же безупречной. Ох, неужели он дошел до того, что боится упасть во мнении слуги? Пусть Фрэнсис думает что хочет.

- Экипаж ждет у выхода, сэр. Говорят, летом в городе много чего сдается, сэр.

- Нам нужно что-то небольшое. Я не намерен нанимать целый штат. Нужен дом, который вы с Гетти в состоянии содержать в порядке.

- Флигель из двух комнат, - предположила Гетти себе под нос. Он едва не откликнулся вопросом, с кем из них она собралась делить комнату, но потом догадался, что она мысленно поселила его с камердинером, а себе выделила отдельные апартаменты.

* * *

Дом была невелик и мрачноват, темно-серые гранитные плиты поблескивали серебром. От ясного утра не осталось и следа, сгустились тучи, и графитная темнота построек под низким преддождевым небом казалась угрюмой и давящей. Прагматичный и тяжеловесный, ничем не украшенный фасад не оживляло ничего, кроме одичавших побегов мелколистого плюща, из которого дом торчал, как гриб из мшистой подложки. Похоже, что дельцы постарались сбыть ему нечто такое, что не находило спроса, посчитав, что ему не с руки быть слишком переборчивым.

В другое время он бы отказался от него, предпочтя нечто более жизнерадостное, но не теперь, когда ему хотелось поскорее обрести какую-то временную стабильность. Поколебавшись, он велел Фрэнсису занять смежную спальню. Не оставлять же камердинера и Гетти наедине на половине слуг.

- Погодите, вы что это надумали, всерьез не нанимать больше никого? – запротестовала Гетти. – С чего это вы вздумали сквалыжничать?

Он посмотрел на нее с осуждением, считая ниже своего достоинства отвечать на такое.

- Не могу же я жить тут одна на весь этаж? – заныла она, безрадостно оглядевшись и оценив взглядом запустение. Дом был прибран, но должно быть, долго дожидался временного жильца. Мебель была зачехлена, габардиновые шторы плотно занавешивали окна.

- Хм… - ему стоило хмыкнуть, как Гетти вспыхнула, ему даже не пришлось ничего говорить про альтернативу. – Почему не можете? Вы боитесь грозы?

- Нет.

- Привидений?

- Не знаю. Не видела ни одного.

- Шотландия славится привидениями. Возможно, еще увидите, - сказал он с ехидцей.

- Да пожалуйста, пусть приходит, мы с ним подружимся.

- Тогда в чем проблема?

- Я не собираюсь одна вылизывать весь дом.

- И не надо, - он покосился на Френмиса, который застыл со страдальческим видом. Словно вынужденно наблюдал, как его подруга выполняет головокружительный цирковой трюк.

- И что, даже кухарку не наймете? Нет, не смотрите на меня так, я не буду. Да вам и не понравилось бы.

- Фрэнсис, постарайтесь завтра решить этот вопрос. А пока закажите что-нибудь в ближайшем ресторане. Теперь могу я попросить, чтобы меня избавили от выслушивания претензий и привели дом в надлежащий вид? Если можно, сегодня, а не до конца недели.

Камердинер бросился распаковывать вещи, хотя он метил не в него. Чтоб не мешать ему, Дориан выскользнул в столовую и остановился у окна, обозревая однообразный пейзаж. Конечно, собирайся он здесь остаться надолго, он бы поселился либо в модном квартале на центральной улице, либо где-нибудь в живописной провинции: утес, нависающий над берегом моря, либо обветшалый, но дышащий пылью веков замок, выкупленный у разорившегося семейства, больше соответствовали бы его вкусам. Здесь же все было как-то очень обыкновенно – прямая улица, застроенная похожими двухэтажными домами, достаточно добротными, тяжеловесными и солидными, но угрюмыми. Палисадники без цветов, фасады без украшений, только легкий серебристый блеск камня, да вездесущие чайки кружат над кварталом – где-то близко море.

Он вернулся в комнату, где Фрэнсис заканчивал старательно развешивать одежду, разглаживая малейшую складку. Кресла были по-прежнему зачехлены, на столешнице лежала вековая пыль. Пройдя через комнаты и не обнаружив никаких следов деятельности, он вышел в холл. Гетти, надев свой белоснежный передник и закатав рукава, задумчиво протирала дверные ручки, мысли ее явно витали далеко. Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь не злиться, и спрятал руки в карманы, скрывая дрожь.

- Я переживу несверкающие ручки, - проговорил он нетерпеливо. – Это самая срочная работа, которая у вас нашлась?

Гетти бросила на него ненавидящий взгляд.

- Дома миссис Лиф командовала, кому что делать.

- В ее отсутствие мне нужно ходить за вами и руководить? – возмутился он. Если б еще понимать, из-за чего она взъелась на него. Утром кажется она была настроена… почти дружелюбно. Кажется, даже испытывала чувство благодарности, что он не оставил ее в положении, которое для себя посчитал опасным. А теперь она внутренне кипит. Не за кого прятаться, манкируя обязанностями? Не решила ли она, что вдали от Лондона ее положение в доме, которое было весьма условно, изменится? Но должна же она понимать, что есть только две крайности, и он не может ее просто так держать около себя. То есть, она хочет быть невесткой, а не прислугой, это понятно. Но должна же она понимать, что он и так делает все, что может, чтобы облегчить ее положение.

– Оставьте это. Приведите в порядок письменный стол, чтоб им можно было пользоваться. Там пыльно, и высохли чернила.

Если он когда-то разорится, то пойдет в дворецкие. Вот у него уже хорошо получается.

- Перестелите свежее белье в спальне, и снимите чехлы с мебели в салоне. Больше ничего не нужно.

Фрэнсису он бы сказал «извините, что я вас затрудняю», потому что… потому что это было вежливо, и потому что он бы кинулся выполнять любой хозяйский каприз. Но Гетти, казалось, предложили в сжатые сроки повторить двенадцать подвигов Геракла. Ему не хотелось потакать ей, но, видимо, нужно будет сказать Фрэнсису, чтоб договорился о приходящей служанке. Глупость обрастать штатом, не зная, как надолго он здесь останется, может быть, на пару недель, не больше. Но какой выход? Гетти будет пользоваться тем, что он не может с ней справиться. Понимать бы, чего она хочет от него. Она, и так получившая намного больше, чем могла рассчитывать фермерская дочка. Хотя… он вдруг подумал, что было бы, если она разыскала его немного раньше. Что, если она нашла бы того Дориана, которого искала? После того, как бедный Гарри изобличил его лицемерие… повернулся б у него язык приказать ей возвращаться домой? У него не было ответа… Кто знает, он мог пойти на что угодно, одержимый идеей исправить причиненную ей обиду. Или мог отослать ее прочь, если приступ уничижительной жалости к себе бы прошел. Но ей могло повезти, и в какой-то удачный для нее момент он бы согласился дать ей свое имя. И она не Кларисса Гарлоу, чтоб отвергать недостойного мужчину, губя себя своим упорством, она бы легко согласилась и закрыла глаза на его предательство. Это был бы скандал, ну и что? У него нет заботливого отца, который избавил бы от неподходящей жены, как португальский король когда-то избавил сына от Инес де Кастро, или… или как собственный дед избавил его мать от нежелательного для их рода брака. Никто не смог бы помешать ему принести себя в жертву совести. Даже Гарри. Кажется, Гарри насмехался когда-то над Сибилой, но непохоже, чтобы на самом деле разорвал их дружбу из-за скандальной женитьбы. А он человек влиятельный, и, подражая ему, возможно, проявили бы лояльность и некоторые другие. Да, Гетти могло повезти. Она только немного, совсем чуточку опоздала. Ее приз уплыл по реке времени, и теперь венцом ее карьеры может стать удача дослужиться до старшей горничной или даже экономки и не заниматься больше грязной работой.

* * *

Был разгар лета, но хмурое утро внушало ощущение, что на дворе осень. Свинцовое небо грозило взорваться грозой. С сожалением вспомнив, что мог бы отправиться в Европу, где наверняка солнечно и тепло, он потянул шнур, раздвигая шторы, чтобы впустить хотя бы ту толику дневного света, что можно было добыть из сгущающегося за окном мрака. Гетти сделала все, на что получила прямой приказ. Обтянутая светлой гобеленовой тканью мебель была расчехлена, но шторы остались глухо задвинутыми, ковер скатанным, а зеркало мутным. Правда, посреди стола стоял хрустальный стакан, полный вереска и златоцвета, то ли символизирующий, что здесь наводили красоту, то ли предупреждение, что вместо хозяйственных дел прислуга убегала осматривать окрестности, так что многого ждать от нее не стоит. Он постарался запомнить стакан, не сомневаясь, что Гетти, как ни в чем не бывало, вернет его обратно к посуде.

В лондонском доме никогда не было так тихо, по людной улице даже вечером сновали экипажи, доносился то цокот копыт, то выкрики мальчишки-газетчика, а прислуга, даже вышколенная и сдержанная, все равно создавала какой-то живой фон. Здесь стояла гробовая тишина, нарушаемая лишь свистом усиливающегося ветра да тихим пощелкиванием напольных часов. Возможно, стоило поискать дом на центральной улице, хотя сложновато найти аренду на какой-то месяц или два, даже когда платишь вдвое.

Пока он задержался у окна, раздумывая, на дороге показалась Гетти в компании какой-то пожилой матроны с корзиной, накрытой куском полотна. Судя по оживленной жестикуляции, у женщин были сложности с поддержанием беседы, но Гетти очень старалась донести свою точку зрения. Он отступил назад, не желая, чтобы его застали скучающим у окна подобно старой деве, все занятия которой сосредоточены на неусыпном слежении за перемещениями соседей и сборе сплетен. На мгновение, отодвинувшись вглубь, он поймал на стекле свое отражение и бессознательно потер лоб, как будто эти перечеркнувшие его морщины можно было разгладить так же легко, как камердинер расправлял складки на пиджаке.

Гетти вошла, коротко стукнув для проформы и энергично распахнув дверь. Вид у нее был крайне довольный собой.

- Сэр! Я тут познакомилась с женщиной, ее зовут миссис Гордон, я с ней договорилась, что она вымоет нам окна и выметет паутину, там на втором этаже пауки как звери, вам хорошо, вы не ходили туда. Можно?

- Зачем вы спрашиваете, можно ли, если уже договорились без разрешения? – спросил он без особого упрека в тоне, поскольку не слишком и удивился.

- Ну чтоб вы знали.

- Понятно, - откликнулся он, не желая с ней спорить. Гетти замялась, и он понял, что это была только присказка. – Вам нужно что-то еще?

- Нет. То есть, да. Вы сделали то, что сказали? Про… то дело.

- По поводу иска? – догадался он, и Гетти кисло кивнула. - Фрэнсис отправит письмо, он взял его с собой. Поглядим, что ответят адвокаты, - на изложение своих претензий к Фредерику Синглтону в корректном, туманном, но настойчивом духе ушло полночи, но ему все равно не спалось, и успокоить натянутые тугими струнами нервы было нечем.

- Я же ничего не подписывала? Вы говорили.

- Погодите вы, Гетти. Не забегайте вперед. Если фирма возьмется за ваше дело, вам тогда и пришлют бумаги.

Она тяжело вздохнула и выпалила:

- Поклянитесь, что не будет никакого суда.

- Я обещаю, Гетти, - сказал он мягко. - Вы не будете выступать ни в каких судах, и никто не будет разбирать по косточкам вашу личную жизнь.


	17. Chapter 17

Когда-то ему нравилось бродить в одиночку по незнакомым местам, бережно собирая крупицы впечатлений, не гнушаясь изнанкой внешнего благополучия, жадно впитывая и изысканность старинной архитектуры и убожество трущоб. Но что-то неуловимо изменилось в нем, и теперь он ощущал себя обычным приезжим, лениво глазеющим на достопримечательности, чужаком в толпе, гудящей на полузнакомом языке. Разглядывая витрины и ничего не покупая, бесцельно сворачивая с улицы на улицу, которые казались одинаковыми, мрачно-серыми, несмотря на холодную искристость гранита, благодаря которому город прозвали «серебряным», он мог думать только о собственных делах. Хотя страх ушел – теперь, когда он оказался далеко от Лондона, в месте, где сам не ожидал оказаться, не находясь на виду. И если прежде его легко можно было разыскать, потому что едва ли не каждый, с кем он имел дело хотя бы недолго, запоминал его прекрасное лицо, то теперь нет. Он растворился в городе среди ему подобных: незаметный, серый человечек, которого припомнят, только если он начнет сорить деньгами, а он этого не сделал, или если ввяжется в конфликт, чего он также постарается избежать. Без этого он бестелесен как призрак. Еще один немолодой прожигатель жизни, который делает вид, будто интересуется историей и старинной архитектурой соборов, чтобы после осесть в баре с чувством выполненного долга и отдать должное местным напиткам. Дул порывистый ледяной ветер и, постояв на мосту, оперевшись локтями о каменную балюстраду, он промерз до костей. Лучшее, что он мог сделать, пока к его хилому организму не прилипла еще и простуда, это на самом деле юркнуть в бар, сесть с кружкой эля у окна и смотреть, как снуют мимо ярких вывесок магазина на другой стороне улицы закаленные местные жители, придерживавшие шляпы, которые нещадно рвал ветер, но бодрые, не посиневшие от холода и не стучащие зубами.

Полупустое заведение постепенно наполнялось посетителями, искавшими спасения от ветра, и ему тут же захотелось сбежать, пока кто-нибудь от скуки не вздумал напрашиваться ему в компанию. Мимо промчало выроненную кем-то газету, и еще перчатку, тоже, должно быть, оброненную и подхваченную мощной воздушной струей. Скорость, с которой ветер гнал их, показалась ему чудовищной. Ему стало не по себе и, поднявшись, он спросил у бармена, как можно найти экипаж, но тот то ли не понял его, то ли не пожелал понять.

Когда порыв ветра едва не сбил его с ног, он пожалел, что не отправился сразу под крышу их временного пристанища, а потратил час на созерцательное безделье и бесконечное прокручивание в голове вопросов, которые все равно не имели ответа. Улица опустела, и ощущая, как крепнут ростки паники, он зашагал вдоль домов, почти вплотную к фасадам, где ему показалось было меньше шансов, что он не устоит на ногах. После сидения в неподвижности нужно было время, чтобы расходиться и не морщиться болезненно при каждом шаге, но время было роскошью, которой всегда недоставало. Ветер дул рывками, дезориентируя и ослепляя, вызывая одно желание: съежиться и закрыть лицо руками. Это не просто непогода, понял он, начиналась настоящая буря. Решив вернуться под защиту бара, хоть тот вероятно и был битком набит застигнутыми врасплох прохожими, он повернул назад, но холодная влажная волна ударила ему в лицо, и пелена слез скрыла от него очертания зданий. Он слепо шагнул вперед и едва разминулся с фонарным столбом.

С минуты на минуту мог хлынуть ливень, или ливень с градом, или какая-то страшная, невиданная стихия, которая сметет город как карточный домик. Искать экипаж поздно, пешком не опередить бурю, да и он плохо помнил дорогу. Беспомощно оглядываясь в поисках убежища, он сообразил, что можно спрятаться в церкви, шпиль которой еще недавно постоянно попадался ему на глаза, а теперь он не мог различить ее темный величественный силуэт на фоне почерневших небес, только знал, что это где-то поблизости. Если ветер не бил бы в глаза, вынуждая щуриться и закрываться руками, он бы сумел сориентироваться, а так он, ежеминутно спотыкаясь, пошел наугад, надеясь, что не заблудится.

Он даже не рассчитывал остановить кого-то, когда услышал за спиной скрежет колес. Но экипаж приостановился и кто-то окликнул его. Как будто, его, потому что он с трудом мог разлепить веки и разобрать, кто здесь и к нему ли обращается.

- Сэр, вам помочь?

Кто-то приоткрыл для него дверцу наемной кареты. Незнакомый пожилой мужчина, седой и благообразный, разговаривающий на чистейшем английском без акцента, жестом приглашал его присоединиться к нему. Дориан не заставил себя упрашивать, его зубы и так отбивали дробь.

- Вы опрометчиво выбрали время гулять по городу, - заметил тот с мягкой улыбкой. - Мой барометр еще вчера предвещал катастрофу.

Пожалуй, выправка у него была военная, Дориан предположил в нем старого морского волка, отошедшего от дел и осевшего неподалеку от порта, по старой привычке.

- Спасибо вам, - сказал он с чувством. – Я не подумал, что стихия может разыграться настолько.

- Не за что. Лондон?

- Да, - он заколебался, чувствуя, что невежливо не представиться, но испытывая параноидальное нежелание это делать. Но отругав себя за болезненную подозрительность, от которой недалеко до психического расстройства, он протянул руку и назвал себя.

Он не ошибся в части того, что спаситель был таким же англичанином и военным моряком, ныне в отставке.

- Капитан Родни Брант. Вам повезло, что я вас заметил, - добавил он без ложной скромности. – Будет знатный шторм. Это лишь начало. Куда вас отвезти?

Дориан с благодарностью назвал адрес.

- Терраса Бичгров, семь.

- Неужели? - пробормотал старый капитан, и в его голосе Дориану почудилось неодобрение. Недостаточно престижный район? Но недешевый как минимум.

- Что-то не так?

- Все так… Поторопимся же, пока еще что-то видно. Значит, вы приехали из Лондона?

- Только вчера.

- С семьей?

Дориан медленно покачал головой. Не считать же таковой… его «невестку».

Когда он в тридцать восемь выглядел на восемнадцать, ему, конечно, норовили сосватать подходящую невесту, но больше шутя. Даже те, кто знал, сколько ему на самом деле лет, с трудом воспринимал эту идею всерьез. А теперь… теперь все иначе, и он унылый старый холостяк, и каждый будет смотреть на него как на чудака.

- Нет, я один. Со мной лишь двое слуг, - объяснил он с неприятным чувством. Как будто ему пришлось сообщить о своем увечье или изъяне.

- Да? Это хорошо.

- Чем же?

- О. Это я так. Не обращайте внимания на мои глупости.

Они завернули в знакомый переулок, и Дориан с облегчением осознал, что благополучно оказался дома. Дорога была недальней, но он бы не сумел проделать ее пешком.

- Вы меня просто спасли. Может быть, вам лучше переждать непогоду? – предложил он любезно. - Правда, к сожалению, я не успел толком обустроиться, и боюсь, я не знаю, что смогу вам предложить. Разве что гостеприимство.

- Спасибо, я не боюсь непогоды. Тот, кто тридцать лет бороздил моря, не боится какой-то жалкой бури.

Хлесткая струя дождя ударила в него, когда он спрыгнул с подножки кареты. Он надавил на звонок, и Гетти выскочила почти сразу, рывком распахнув двери. Ветер тут же рванул ее зеленое платье и вырвал шпильку, удерживающую узел волос на затылке. Охнув, она попыталась убрать пряди, облепившие ей лицо, и отступила назад. Дориан обернулся махнуть рукой доброму самаритянину, и увидел сквозь окошко отъезжающего экипажа, что тот смотрит на Гетти, и глаза его расширены и полны неподдельной тревоги. Его фантазии хватило только на предположение, что старый моряк женоненавистник. Глупость, но чужие странности не его дело. С этой мыслью он закрыл дверь на задвижку и вздохнул с облегчением, мокрый и замерзший, с водопадом Рейнфол, хлеставшим со шляпы, но больше не неприкаянный одинокий чужак, подхваченный разыгравшейся стихией.

- Где это вас носило?

Гетти была сердита, но он понадеялся, что от волнения. Взъерошенная, как воробей, она кое-как расчесала пальцами волосы и уставилась на него так, словно он должен был ей оправдания. Он неопределенно пожал плечами, пытаясь унять дрожь. Пусть он не успел промокнуть насквозь, но с волос стекали холодные капли. И камердинер не торопился поднести полотенце.

- Вы закрыли все окна? – спросил он, вспомнив, что по мнению старого моряка, это только самое начало бури.

- Они вроде закрыты.

- Проверьте, чтоб все задвижки были опущены до конца, - распорядился он.

- Там Фрэнсис, - возразила Гетти угрюмо.

- Что Фрэнсис?

- Он ушел в агентство подбирать кухарку и до сих пор не вернулся.

Дориан неприязненно передернул плечами. Вот о чем она беспокоилась.

- А что же, та миссис, которую вы где-то сумели раздобыть утром? Она не способна взять на себя готовку? Меня гложут сомнения, что я захочу оставаться здесь надолго.

- Миссис Гордон, - Гетти задумчиво потерла нос и осторожно пояснила. – Она может и готовит, сэр, только видите ли, я, конечно, девушка деревенская и вашим церемониям не обучена, но даже моя матушка устыдилась бы иметь ногти такого цвета. Я уверена, вам бы решительно не понравилось, если б она обосновалась у вас на кухне.

Содрогнувшись, он примирительно кивнул.

- Понятно. Но хотя бы чай заварить вы в состоянии, Гетти?

Она расплылась в улыбке.

- Если только для вас.

- Принесите в столовую, - попросил он, пропустив мимо ушей ее реплику. Она ловко переводила его распоряжения в личную плоскость, а он не хотел ни ссориться, ни потакать ей.

За окном дико свистел ветер, сотрясая оконные рамы и даже каменные стены не казались такими уж надежными. Он переодевался в сухое, прислушиваясь к завываниям бури и думая, что ведь даже не удивлен, что сбежав от одной беды, тут же столкнулся с другой. Видимо, он слишком настойчиво просил наказания за свои грехи. Но за что наказывать Гетти?

Влажную одежду он бросил на спинку кресла, вскользь подумав, что у Фрэнсиса должно бы хватить здравомыслия пересидеть бурю где-нибудь в городе. Отсутствие камердинера создавало неудобства, но лучше опоздавший камердинер, чем никакого вовсе. В такую погоду можно попасть в любую неприятность. Заблудиться, не разминуться с обезумевшей от страха извозчичьей кобылой или свалиться в реку. Хорошо, что он сам уже под защитой стен, на крепость которых можно пока полагаться.

В столовой дрожали стекла, и тянуло сквозняком. Хотя окна были закрыты, ветер пробирался сквозь крошечные щели. Он пересел туда, где ему показалось, будто дует поменьше. Было темно, словно поздним вечером.

Гетти толкнула дверь бедром и вошла, она несла на вытянутых руках звонко бряцающий поднос, и он увидел что на нем две чашки и чайник, налитый настолько доверху, что из носика капало. Округлившимися глазами он смотрел, как она накрывает на стол, и не знал, что сказать ей. Выставив чашки на скатерть и разлив по ним чай, она затем просто отодвинула поднос на дальний край стола и села, как ни в чем ни бывало, помешала ложечкой сахар и подняла на него глаза. В них легко читалось, что она знает, что ее место на кухне, но еще знает, что он ничего не может с ней поделать, и пока рядом нет свидетелей, будет беззастенчиво пользоваться моментом.

- Гетти, - начал он, но интонация оказалась фальшивой, он и сам это услышал. Нельзя иметь и друга и прислугу одновременно. А он отчаянно нуждается в друге. И не может отказаться от гордости. Она улыбнулась, беспечно и дерзко.

- Не выгоняйте меня, я вам такое расскажу!

- Такое? – переспросил он встревоженно. И понял, что проиграл. Позволил вовлечь себя в разговор, и теперь будет безобразной грубостью велеть ей умолкнуть и немедленно уйти. Оставалось утешить себя тем, что они остались наедине, и Фрэнсис вряд ли появится в ближайшие часы, пока ветер сбивает с ног и несет на огромной скорости отломанные ветки, достаточно тяжелые и острые, чтобы пробить голову или нанести тяжелую рану.

- Миссис Гордон, она живет по соседству вообще-то, она мне рассказывала всякое про прежних хозяев.

- Мне показалось, у вас были сложности со взаимопониманием, нет?

- Ну, к ней надо немного привыкнуть, это точно. У нее не речь, а какая-то тарабарщина. Да вы пейте свой чай. А то будете назавтра носом шмыгать.

Он поморщился, но придвинул к себе чашку, сочтя за благо занять примирительную позицию.

- Так вот, - бодро сообщила она, – тут, в этом доме, жила семья. Он был капитан и редко оставался дома подолгу. А его жена, родовитая английская леди, оставалась здесь и жила одна, очень тихо и скромно. Но однажды он вернулся из плавания и сказал ей, что встретил на чужбине девушку и не может притворяться и обманывать ее, больше он не вернется никогда, теперь его семья, его дом и его родина в другом месте. Жена молила его передумать, но он был упрям и оттолкнул ее, отверг ее любовь и верность. Рассерженный, он в тот же день решил вернуться на свой корабль и поднять паруса. Но уйдя из дома, он так и не появился на корабле, и больше никто его не видел. Его искали повсюду, но он как в воду канул. И с тех пор его жена жила одна, ни с кем не разговаривала и никого не приглашала. Эй, сэр, неужто я так скучно рассказываю? По-моему вы сейчас уснете.

- Извините, Гетти. У вас очень милые сказки.

- Миссис Гордон сказала, что никакие не сказки. Самая что ни есть правда. Просто это было очень-очень давно, - продолжала она нараспев, откровенно наслаждаясь своей ролью Шахерезады. - Ну это не все. Прошло много лет, и дом купил один человек, богатый торговец, и въехал сюда со своей семьей. Они жили здесь лет десять… или двадцать, но однажды его торговые дела пошли на спад, и его друг предложил ему выгодную сделку, но обманул его. Разоренный, он должен был уехать из города, и отдать свой дом и все имущество бывшему другу. Они уезжали на маленькой повозке, он, его жена и их дети, почти налегке. Но перед тем, как повозка тронулась, все видели, как его жена встала и сказала несколько слов на языке, который никто не понимал. И они уехали, и новый хозяин въехал. Все видели, как рабочие вносили его вещи. Но потом рабочие ушли, и больше этот нового хозяина никто не видел. Он не отвечал на стук и нигде не появлялся. И потом замок взломали, потому что решили, будто он заболел или что-то такое, но вещи стояли неразложенные по местам, а сам дом был пуст. Вот так.

Гетти воззрилась на него с нескрываемой гордостью, словно провела какое-то важное расследование. Дориан в задумчивости смотрел на ее довольное лицо. Затем припомнил тревожный взгляд абердинца, который привез его, и прислушался к душераздирающему вою ветра, словно предвещающему несчастья и катастрофы. Сказать ли ей, что у нее все шансы на суеверный остракизм? Хорошо, что на дворе не средневековье. Дом с дурной славой. Боги. Он не успел порадовать ее предположением, что от нее, возможно, станут шарахаться соседи, потому что нервно вскочил из-за грохота и звона разбитого стекла. Гетти тоже подскочила.

В соседней комнате шторы взвились до потолка, и в разбитое окно вломилась верхушка выкорчеванного дерева. Повсюду валялись осколки, ветер разметал оборванные листья и ветки. Зябко обхватив себя руками, он мысленно посетовал, что нервы у него сдают так сильно, что какая-то мелочь вроде разбитого стекла пугает до озноба и сердцебиения. Ветер забирался под одежду, трепал и терзал, как взбесившийся зверь, все, до чего мог добраться.

- Какой кошмар! – Гетти жалобно взглянула на него, словно предполагая, что он немедленно велит ей распилить дерево и склеить стекло. Дориан пожал плечами, играя равнодушие так достоверно, как только получалось.

- Закройте комнату на ключ, пока нам тут двери не посрывало. Кончится непогода, пригласим стекольщика, - с этими словами он вернулся в столовую и сел на свое место, как будто ничего не произошло. Гетти не отставая последовала за ним.

- Схожу еще воду поставлю, - предложила она, грустно оглядев пустой стол. – Есть хочется, - закончила она с жалобным вздохом. Дориан уставился на нее в изумлении.

- Вы что же, Гетти, без кухарки в доме не можете приготовить себе обед? Что еще за новости?

- Почему же, могу. Только как-то не из чего.

- У вас нет денег на хозяйство? Это смешно, Фрэнсис дал бы вам столько, сколько нужно, если вы по какой-то причине не можете мне об этом сказать.

- Да когда мне было ходить за продуктами? Миссис Гордон убиралась в доме, Фрэнсиса вы услали в город, и сами удрали, только вас и видели. На кого мне было дом оставить? На тетку, которую я впервые в жизни вижу? – проворчала она. Он смешался, не зная, чем возразить. Видимо, он обольщался, что из него мог бы выйти хороший дворецкий. Эту роль он тоже провалил.

- Что же, в доме совсем пусто?

- Шаром покати, - ответила Гетти с забавным удовлетворением Словно придумав, за что его упрекнуть, выиграла этот раунд.

- Вы, конечно, обследовали погреб?

- Ну да.

- Мне жаль. Надеюсь, непогода не продлится долго.

Он с сомнением глянул в окно, но там дерево согнуло дугой, и вихрь, терзавший его, был почти видим и осязаем, как набегающая волна, как роковой девятый вал. Вдруг сверкнуло так ярко, будто взорвался пороховой склад, и от раската грома заложило уши.

- Бедный Фрэнсис, - оправившись от испуга, Гетти нарочито сочувственно вздохнула. – Не позавидуешь, если он попал под этот ливень.

- Фрэнсис не мальчик и в состоянии позаботиться о себе, - заметил он резковато. Девушка мгновенно напряглась, руки, тронутые легким загаром, непроизвольно сжались, и на поверхность выступили голубоватые дорожки вен.

- Мне уйти? Вы на меня сердитесь? Сердитесь, да? Хотите сидеть тут в одиночестве, как сыч?

Он вздохнул.

- Вы собирались заниматься чаем, Гетти. Думаю, как раз самое время.

Ее глаза затопили слезы горькой обиды. Словно она видела унижение в том, что он отсылал ее. И даже зная, что ее горечь наиграна, что личину бедной овечки она примеряет нередко, он сказал:

- Поищите хоть колоду карт, раз уж мы оказались отрезаны от внешнего мира, - и рот его тронула кривая улыбка, которая любому бы показалась надменной и зловещей. Может быть, и Гетти видела ее такой, он не знал. Может быть, она отважно старалась не замечать ауру опасности и зла, окружавшую его. Или, увлеченная своими мечтами о сказочном принце, она видела что-то свое, и в ее воображении, затмевая суровую реальность, все еще жил прекрасный собою возлюбленный, а то, что между ней и ее любовью стоял суровый и упрямый король, было лишь частью сказки. И всякий знает, чем заканчиваются сказки – добро побеждает зло, а главный злодей отступает перед силой истинной любви. Отступает либо умирает, освободив дорогу молодым.

* * *

День клонился к вечеру, безумная сила ветра не спала, и хотя окна были плотно закрыты, сквозь рамы просачивался дождь, расплываясь лужами на паркете. Гетти, тревожась, часто вставала, подходила к окну и вглядывалась в темень, взрывающуюся барабанной дробью дождя под мощный аккомпанемент штормового ветра. Сам он дошел до какого-то отупения, ни о чем не думая, ни о чем не волнуясь, в равнодушной отрешенности, не зная, то ли уйти к себе и лечь, попытавшись обмануть бессонницу, то ли пребывать и дальше в этом странном безвольном состоянии. Научив Гетти азам виста, он занял себе руки, а девушке – и руки и голову, хотя она склонна была комментировать каждый ход, но по крайней мере не терзала его всяческими «а вдруг», одно другого катастрофичнее. У нее была неплохая память и азарт, но она слишком торопилась, пытаясь подловить его, так что всякий раз оказывалась в проигрыше. Будь у нее деньги, он бы выиграл целое состояние. Но он запретил ей даже упоминать об этом, хотя, полная боевого задора, она рвалась ставить на кон свое жалованье. Когда она попыталась настаивать, он без лишних слов лишил ее недельного заработка, затем так же молчаливо подвинул ей обратно монеты и попросил более не упоминать об этом. Наверное, и этому не следовало ее учить. Кто знает, может это ее следующий шаг ко дну. Но так почему-то выходило, что он вовлекал ее на дорогу, по которой приличной девушке не следовало бы идти, и однажды вступив на которую, он сам горько пожалел об этом, да только поздно. Хотя можно убеждать себя, что он не станет показывать ей ничего по-настоящему порочного, что все безобидно, обычное английское развлечение, в котором нет ничего дурного, пока все находится в рамках.

Гетти нервничала и немного злилась, и ему пришло в голову, что следовало бы проиграть ей раз-другой, чтобы не накалять атмосферу. Однако у него был столь обширный опыт, что он машинально, не задумываясь делал ход за ходом. Руки действовали быстрее, чем в нынешнем своем заторможенном состоянии он успевал придумать какую-нибудь глупость, которую можно было бы сделать, чтоб доставить невинное удовольствие девушке напротив него. А она старалась изо всех сил, кусала губы, ожидая его хода, подолгу что-то припоминала, должно быть стараясь вычислить, которая карта вышла, вскрикивала от досады, когда промахивалась, и он забирал взятку. Время летело быстро, и всякий раз когда поднимал взгляд на часы над каминной полкой, минутная стрелка успевала описать половину круга. В конце концов, Гетти бросила карты, не тая досады.

- Вы всегда выигрываете! Это нечестно.

Его губы тронуло бледное подобие улыбки.

-Увы. Опыт.

- Вы знаете какой-то секрет.

- И даже не один.

И с шулерами ему тоже доводилось иметь близкое знакомство, и практиковать то, чему он у них научился, тоже – не ради денег, только развлечения ради. Хотя, пожалуй, тем кого он обирал, было это безразлично. Конечно, он и не думал использовать что-то из того арсенала против бедной Гетти, чей жизненный опыт и так ограничивался грядками да садом, но теоретически… мог бы.

- Я так и знала. Вы должны немножко поддаваться, иначе с вами неинтересно играть.

Он и сам об этом подумывал, но вслух возразил:

- А поддаваться, что же, по-вашему, честно?

- А что поделать, если вы такой везучий, - Гетти изобразила огорченную гримаску, хотя и очевидно притворную. Ее досада не простиралась так далеко, чтобы всерьез упрекать его. - Вам наверное в любви не везло, - предположила она. - Если верить приметам.

- Верно, не очень-то везло.

- Странно, мне так кажется, вы были красивы, и девушки сражались за ваше внимание.

Он не знал, порадоваться ему или оскорбиться. Только такая чистая душой девушка, как Гетти может видеть сквозь эту изъеденную временем оболочку нечто большее. И в своем простодушии полагать, что это дело столь глубокого прошлого, что его давно не ранит упоминание о былой красоте.

- Тоже верно... Так рьяно сражались, что обо мне где-то в пылу битвы позабыли.

- А как же ваша жена?

Глаза, устремленные на него, были невинны и прозрачны, как озера, и лучились детским, искренним любопытством. Удачно ввернула. Он умолк, немного выбитый из колеи попыткой подловить его.

Пауза затянулась, и вдруг одним плавным движением Гетти опустилась перед ним на колени.

- Вас ведь что-то гложет, я знаю. Почему вы не хотите сказать мне? Я никому не расскажу.

Ее ищущий, молящий взгляд парализовал его, и она подалась ближе, схватила его за руки, сжала. Затем, вспомнив, должно быть, про его обезображенные суставы, испугалась, что причиняет боль, отпустила и перехватила повыше, за запястья.

- Сэр? Ну пожалуйста! Вот увидите, все уладится. Даже если случилось что-то очень, очень плохое. Даже если вам кажется, оно непоправимое. Честно, я вам никакой не враг. Я постараюсь понять. Не мучайте меня, прошу вас. И вам тоже будет лучше, вот увидите. У вас... у вас слезы в глазах.

Этот трепетный росток надежды в ней тронул его. Напрасно он обнадежил ее, позволив вести себя как благонравная племянница под крылом богатого родственника. Как же жаль было разочаровывать ее.

С неизбывной горечью он подумал, что однажды поддался невыносимому искушению разделить с кем-то свою ношу. Ему казалось, что с другом, желавшим ему добра. Почему же стало еще хуже, когда он признался? Настолько хуже, что он полностью потерял разум от ярости. Правда нисколько их не сблизила тогда с Бэзилом. Правда лишь доконала те увядшие ростки привязанности, что еще были живы.

Бедная Гетти. Ей кажется, что она хочет правду, но что она станет с ней делать, даже если ему удалось бы убедить ее, что это не его больная фантазия породила столь странную, столь невероятную историю? Что она станет делать с тем, что ее любимый не жив и не мертв? Что станет делать с осознанием, что он никогда не намеревался брать ее в жены и что на самом деле оставил навсегда, добровольно, страдая не более, чем от легкого сожаления? И с тем, что он ужасный, должно быть, эгоист, потому что больше, чем ее горе, его пугает, что она отшатнется, разочарованная, и никого не останется между ним и бездной. Пока она здесь, у него получается жить сегодняшним днем. Почти получается.

Он поднял руку – Гетти не удерживала его и разжала пальцы – и легко провел пальцами по ее волосам, осторожно, едва прикасаясь к ней, подушечкой большого пальца погладил нежную, разгоряченную волнением щеку. Девушка вздрогнула и мгновенно отпрянула.

Грустно улыбнувшись, он опустил руку. Да, конечно, он как-то позабыл, что они остались наедине, и она не может чувствовать себя в полной безопасности, когда она всецело в его власти. Что ж, ничего из того, что он делал, не могло убить ее предубежденность, наоборот. Он учил ее пить, заниматься мелким шантажом, ходить по злачным заведениям среди ночи, отдавать свое тело без любви и симпатии, из сиюминутной прихоти... Его скверна отравляла ее, как больное растение заражает здоровые, и только выкорчевав его можно спасти сад.

- Вам нечего бояться, Гетти, клянусь вам, - сказал он, чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Но подумал, что ей просто повезло. Что он трезв, как стеклышко, что у него настроения ни на что, что им овладела апатия. В другое время он бы не упустил удачный момент.

- Вы меня не испугали.

- Но и доверять мне не доверяете.

Она опустила глаза.

- Это вы меня наказываете, да? За недостаток веры.

- Нет. Не за что вас наказывать. Мне хочется как-то убедить вас, что если бы в моих силах было дать вам возможность счастья, я без промедления сделал бы это. Я, к сожалению, не Синяя Борода, и оттого, что вы обыщете мой замок и найдете заветную дверь, счастливая развязка не наступит. Не тратьте вашу юность на иллюзии.

- Мне приснился чудесный сон, вы это хотите сказать? – с болью произнесла она.

- Да, милая Гетти, просто чудесный сон, и он закончился. Но это всего только один сон, а не вся жизнь. Не плачьте, прошу вас.

- Я не плачу.

Но ее подбородок предательски дрожал, и глаза блестели от влаги, она часто моргала, пытаясь сдержаться, но проигрывала борьбу. Ему показалось, что она как никогда близка к тому, чтобы опустить руки. Если б он мог каким-то чудом заставить ее забыть навсегда печальный любовный опыт и спокойно радоваться тому, что у нее есть. Она уже почти не верит в счастливый конец сказки, которую взлелеяла и не могла отпустить. И если сопротивляется, то из одного лишь упорства, убеждал он себя. Не может же она не понимать, что человек не мог сгинуть бесследно в сердце Лондоне, что правда проста и находится у нее прямо перед глазами. Она не хочет ее принимать. Он бы тоже не захотел.

- Вставайте, Гетти.

Он привстал и мягко подхватил ее под руки, побудив пересесть на стул. Горестно шмыгнув носом, она послушалась, села, скромно сложив руки на коленях, как благовоспитанная пансионерка.

- Вы ничего-ничего не скажете? Никогда?

- Смотря о чем, - откликнулся он сдержанно.

- Вы знаете о чем. Люди не живут так, как вы. Будто волк-одиночка, только зыркаете из логова враждебно.

- Я веду себя враждебно?

- Я не сказала, что ведете.

- Вас не учили не судить по внешности?

- Нет, не учили, - ответила она с вызовом.

- Напрасно.

Она пожевала нижнюю губу, глядя на него исподлобья. Проступившие слезы высохли, но белки глаз покраснели и веки слегка припухли, отчего она казалась еще моложе, чем на самом деле. Обиженная девчонка, а не взрослая, рассудительная девушка.

- Я смотрела портреты дома, в галерее.

„Дома". Это слово в ее устах звучало странно. Он неловко подвинул стул к столу, не в силах сидеть неподвижно под ее напряженным, всепроникающим взглядом. Гетти обождала, но он облокотился о столешницу и подставил ладонь под висок, так что на глаза упала тень. Вздохнув, она упрямо продолжила:

- Последний портрет там очень красивая женщина, но я посмотрела на дату, это ведь ваша матушка?

- Да. Леди Маргарет. Она умерла совсем молодой.

Отчего-то ожидая, что следующим вопросом она затронет его деда, он напрягся. Дед тоже был заперт там, в галерее, вечный узник длинной залы, где гулко отдавались голоса и куда редко кто входил. Кроме вот любопытной Гетти. На портрете он уже в летах, да и был ли он когда-то молод? Художник польстил ему, сгладив резкую, непримиримую складку у рта, смягчив хмурый, жестокий взгляд, пожертвовав внешним сходством из деликатности… или страха. Когда-то, забредя в Лувр, он застыл около старика Гирландайо, чей внук как будто был списан с него ребенком, такой же ангельски невинный и златокудрый. Если бы не благостное выражение лица, что-то в старике смутно напоминало бы деда. Словно дальний родственник, где семейные черты налицо, только добрый. Возможно, он стал бы таким, если б не сбился с пути. Если бы живописец не польстил деду, он даже не заметил бы ни капли сходства.

Но Гетти, конечно, не заинтересовал его мрачный предок. Зря он испугался, что она в своей невинной бестактности заметит сходство, осознание которого слишком болезненно, чтобы выслушать от девушки. Едва ли она вообще запомнила какого-то угрюмого пожилого господина в череде других таких же скучных, строгих, окаменевших в официальных позах аристократов. Она искала там Дориана, или кого-то, на кого он походил. На леди Маргарет с ликом святой как раз да. Святая Маргарита Шотландская, если витражи не лгут, с ней одно лицо. Только Гетти ведь не одухотворенная красота его несчастной матери заинтересовала.

- Но если б ваша жена умерла, вы бы повесили ее там, среди своей родни? Со всем уважением. Она бросила вас?

Он все-таки ответил, хоть и не сразу.

- Я никогда не был женат.

Никогда, и всегда повторял за Генри ехидные колкости о женатых.

И абсурдно надеялся, что однажды на него снизойдет то самое, чистое, прекрасное и возвышенное, о чем мечтают поэты. И вот тогда-то... Но ничего не произошло. Сколько угодно флирта, влюбленных простушек, опозоренных жен, настырных любовниц и ревнивых куртизанок. И никаких чудес.

- Какой же вы ужасно скрытный человек! – воскликнула она в сердцах.

- Нет никакого резона задавать вопросы, если вы не верите в ответы, Гетти, - сказал он с нескрываемой горечью. – Идите лучше отдыхать.

- А как же Фрэнсис?

- Надо полагать, он заночевал в городе. Может быть, к утру буря кончится.

- А если нет?

- Чего вы от меня ждете, Гетти?

- Не знаю.

- Тогда покончим с упреками на сегодня.

Она поджала губы.

- Мне убрать со стола?

- Да, пожалуйста, если вам не трудно.

Он ушел в спальню, побросал одежду поверх той, что намочил дождь, понадеявшись, что Фрэнсис все-таки не унесен стихией в океан и разберет ее. Постель была холодной и словно даже сырой, хотя это, скорее всего, была игра воображения, но он отказался от мысли послать Гетти за грелкой. Как-то это было бы двусмысленно, да и сама Гетти нагнетала бы драматизм, словно он попросил бог весть о каком одолжении. Он потушил лампу, но сон не шел, а все сильнодействующие средства, которые с легкостью прерывают связь с реальностью, остались в Лондоне. Стекла мелко дрожали, и он, приподнявшись, оценил, не осыплет ли его осколками, если вдруг произойдет какой-то очередной несчастный случай. Свист ветра скорее пугал и действовал на нервы - не уютная летняя гроза, которая убаюкивает и освежает, а нечто непонятное, мощное, первобытное, способное разнести в клочья искусственно возведенные человеком преграды. В конце концов он сдался, снова зажег свет и стал шарить на полке, ища чем бы отвлечься. Нужно же было дожить до того, чтобы под сорок лет остаться без друзей, в чужом городе и чужом доме, в холодной постели и с зияющей пустотой в груди? Дорогая цена за восемнадцать лет, не оставивших на память ничего, кроме привкуса горечи и сожалений. Из книг нашлось лишь древнее пособие по навигации и мореходству, и он невольно вспомнил россказни Гетти про исчезнувшего изменника-капитана. Не ему ли принадлежал этот потрепанный талмуд? Это было лучше, чем ничего, и в другое время даже любопытно. У него самого была яхта, и в хорошую погоду и по знакомому фарватеру он мог бы сам управлять ею. Если бы не Гетти, можно было вызвать ее, но Гетти связала его по рукам и ногам. Не ее вина, конечно, однако нет смысла отрицать очевидное: он мог бы уехать и спокойно путешествовать, и вернуться, когда банда окажется в тюрьме, либо изыщется возможность договориться.


	18. Chapter 18

К утру ветер немного стих, но ливень не прекратился. Хоть ему не хотелось показываться небритым и бледным от бессонницы, прятаться было невозможно. Волк, зло зыркающий из норы, она сказала? Это нечестно, требовать от него добродушной беззаботности, когда у него ничего не осталось, но трудно винить ее. Она хотя бы пытается ладить с ним, а не требует, чтобы он пал на колени и молился о спасении души.

- Я никуда не ходила, - выпалила Гетти вместо приветствия. – В доме есть только чай и сахар, и все. Сэр, – спохватилась она. Видимо, призывая его поверить, что сейчас она говорит как служанка и не претендует на большее.

Он равнодушно кивнул.

- А Фрэнсис не вернулся, - добавила она словно бы с упреком. Подождала его реакции, но не дождалась ничего, кроме рассеянного кивка.

- Что вы станете делать? – спросила Гетти с едва сдерживаемым нетерпением.

- Слишком плохая погода, чтобы вы сходили в лавку, но достаточно хорошая, чтобы я занялся розысками слуги? – спросил он едко.

- Вам, что же, все равно?

- Нет, - отрезал он. Дождь лил сплошной стеной, но Фрэнсис был так пунктуален и ответственен, что трудно представить, что он сидит где-нибудь в баре с кружкой эля, поругивая погоду, хозяина и правительство, и считая, что легко спишет свое отсутствие на затянувшийся шторм. Возможно, она права. Нужно не сидеть сложа руки, а обратиться в полицию. Только это какой-то замкнутый круг, потому что он послал бы Фрэнсиса найти ему кэб, а Фрэнсиса как раз и нет на месте. Брести пешком сквозь стену дождя? Приятная перспектива.

Подумав так, он вдруг вспомнил, что Фрэнсис рискнул спускаться с крыши по наружной стороне дома, не побоявшись расшибиться в лепешку, а не стал ждать утра, чтобы пригласить рабочих вынуть дверь из петель. Стыд перехватил ему горло. Как бы там ни было, а ему не дали умереть от потери крови, и скрыли его позор, и хранили его тайны. Это больше, чем сделал для него любой из друзей. Так называемых друзей. Самый верный из которых укатил в Европу, сочтя его затворничество пустым капризом и приступом мизантропии. Другие еще раньше отдалились один за другим, обиженные, разочарованные в нем, испуганные открывшейся им бездной. Кто-то из них имел все резоны затаить на его зло. Кто-то наслушался дурных сплетен или пал жертвой ханжества и предрассудков. Он был и хищником и жертвой, обманщиком и обманутым, бывало всякое, и бесспорно лишь одно – у него не осталось никого.

- Поищите какой-нибудь зонт, сделайте одолжение.

Гетти окинула его удивленным взглядом. Надо полагать, ее призывы не преследовали практических целей, и добившись своего так легко, она первой и растерялась. Он с легким злорадством ожидал, сколько времени ей потребуется, чтоб перестроиться и потребовать, чтобы он никуда не уходил. Он видел, что именно об этом она и думает, но понимает, как будет смешна в своей непоследовательности, и досадует на себя.

Дождь шел косой, и хотя ветер уже был не ураганный, он промок до нитки в считанные мгновения. Бессмысленная вылазка. Бесполезные усилия. В ближайшем полицейском участке его заявление выслушали скептически. Слуга наливается элем, проспится и появится сам, - намекнули ему. Хотя формально обещали посодействовать в поиске. Он обругал себя за наивность. Идти в полицию – какая несусветная глупость. Вот Бэзил, к примеру. Пропал в центре Лондона и что? К нему ни разу не пришли даже для проформы спросить, не виделся ли он с ним. А Бэзил был популярным, не бедствующим художником, а не слугой, пусть и хорошо оплачиваемым слугой джентльмена, но все равно. Кому какое дело до местонахождения слуги, разве он не мог уйти без объяснений, или запить, или заблудиться и найти временное прибежище в доме какого-то сердобольного горожанина? Нет никакого повода искать его с помощью полиции. Тем более в такой ливень, когда в двух шагах не видно, что делается. Он злился, что его восприняли как докучливого бездельника, который морочит голову занятым людям по пустякам. Но признавал, что они правы. Кому нужен слуга?

- А вдруг... вдруг это те самые люди? – ахнув, предположила Гетти и в ужасе прижала ладонь к губам. Несмотря на раздражение, глодавшее его, он пересказал ей все без утайки. Гетти, тоже продрогшая до мозга костей, выглядела бледной, жалкой и несчастной. Видимо, его вылазка усовестила ее, и она добежала до бакалейной лавки, так что провела время с большим толком, чем он. Он-то мог с тем же успехом лежать на кушетке и лениво разглядывать пособие по мореходству, бездельничая и мечтая о теплых морях.

Однозначно связавший отсутствие Фрэнсиса с разразившейся бурей, он сразу отверг ее паникерское предположение. Но Гетти умела заразить своими пессимистическими фантазиями. И нет-нет, да и закрадывалась мысль, что мужчина с отменным здоровьем, трезвый, в хорошей физической форме не мог пасть жертвой стихии. Он же не тщедушная старушка, не ребенок, не слабая девушка. И не изнеженный мужчина с больными коленями, как его хозяин. Какой-то громкий несчастный случай, вероятно, был бы известен полиции, но видимо, ничего из ряда вон выходящего накануне не случилось. Горожане попрятались, ожидая, пока все закончится само собой.

- Не думаю, - заметил он осторожно, не придумав никакого логичного объяснения. Ему хотелось сказать Гетти что-нибудь успокаивающее, а то у него мороз по коже пробирал, когда она смотрела на него этими глазищами насмерть перепуганной русалки, в которых будто отражались картины несчастий и катастроф, рисовавшиеся ее воображением. – Не накручивайте себя, Гетти. Даже если предположить, что кто-то сюда за нами последовал, а лично мне это кажется несколько параноидальной мыслью и преувеличением своей... значимости, то причем тут Фрэнсис. Он ничего не знает и никак не замешан в происшедшем недоразумении. Для шантажа он не пригодится, он же всего лишь слуга, не член семьи.

Гетти поглядела на него так, что он понял, что сказал больше, чем намеревался.

- Не принимайте на свой счет, - пробормотал он. – Я имел в виду не то, что вы вообразили.

Она угрюмо кивнула. Но „всего лишь слуга" она ему припомнит, нет сомнений. И не скажешь ведь ей, что вовсе она не просто еще одна служанка, а девушка, которую он когда-то любил или думал, что любил.

- Странное дело, как кругом вас все время люди пропадают, - заметила она мрачно. – Был человек и нет человека, и вы не при чем. Только как скоро вы начнете говорить, что никакого Фрэнсиса в глаза не видели, а мне привиделся сон, который лучше позабыть? – она резко повернулась и выскочила прочь.Он остался стоять, один посреди опустевшей комнаты, и негодуя, и ненавидя себя за чувство бессильной, жгучей обиды.

* * *

Извиняться она не стала, но он и не стал этого требовать. Он не хотел бессмысленного, выматывающего противостояния. Она права, считая его черствым. Она неправа, взваливая на него вину за то, что он не мог ни исправить, ни предотвратить.

Гетти приготовила сэндвичи и очевидно считала, что и так сделала больше, чем обязана. Она честно попыталась придать им треугольную форму, как видела у профессионалов своего дела, но он помнил, что обещал не придираться, и не стал иронизировать над тем, что ей ни разу не удалось воспроизвести собственное уникальное творение хотя бы в приблизительных очертаниях. Но зато она светилась невинным самодовольством. Должно быть, в ее деревне и такие изыски считались блажью и излишеством, и художественная резьба по стилтону не считалась занятием, достойным временных затрат.

В заслугу ей можно было поставить жарко растопленный камин, хотя не исключено, что она вовсе не для его комфорта старалась, поскольку сама норовила прислониться к темной облицовке под мрамор. Каменный дом быстро остыл и в нем было зябко, как в пещере – словно и не лето вовсе, а глубокая осень. Полумрак и холодное дыхание сквозняка казалось посетились в этом доме навечно, неудивительно было бы наутро обнаружить выросший из потолка сталактит или услышать шелест крыльев летучей мыши. Сидеть же, плотно завернувшись в шерстяной плед, казалось слишком по-стариковски, хотя теперь-то он понимал это болезненное стремление как-то согреться.

В дорогом отеле ему было бы удобнее, нельзя отрицать, в ресторане бы подавали изысканные блюда, и прислуга там не чета Гетти, которая накрыла стол и одобрительно оглядев дело рук своих, взяла из вазочки нарушавшее симметрию печенье, грозившее к тому же съехать на скатерть, и отправила его в рот. Правда, она предусмотрительно запаслась бутылкой шотландского виски, немало удивив его, поскольку он не понял, это был признак заботы или намек, что по ее мнению, в этом он нуждается в первую очередь. Пожав плечами, он наполнил стакан до половины и придвинул кресло к камину. Храбрая девушка. Если он сейчас напьется от безделья и нервической усталости, ей и иметь дело с последствиями. Или это и есть цель, споить его и дождаться момента, когда спадут оковы разума и самообладания? И тогда расспрашивать, расспрашивать, расспрашивать... Может быть, нужно выучить наизусть версию, которая расставит для нее точки над i, чтобы нужные слова первыми всплыли в голове, если у него развяжется язык? Он сделал глоток и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплой волной, которая обдала его изнутри. Если небольшое похолодание летом так трудно переносится, нужно заранее думать о том, что делать зимой. Зиму в Лондоне ему не выдержать, если с каждым делением градусника суставы начнут все громче вопить о пощаде. Нужно думать про юг Франции или Италию. Как только он выпутается из этой нелепой истории, сразу нужно озадачить адвокатов, чтобы присмотрели несколько вариантов и оценили, какую сумму можно отвести под эту трату без значительного ущерба для годового дохода. Вряд ли кто-то из бывших друзей предложит ему гостеприимство, и если и предложил бы, это будет уже не то... когда в прежние времена он гостил на вилле у Генри неделями, он знал, что ему там рады. Но тогда у него не было на лице написано, что он за человек.

Он и не заметил, как стакан опустел, и согревшийся и расслабленный, встал, чтобы наполнить его вновь.

- Можно я задам вам нескромный вопрос, Гетти?

Она бросила на него подозрительный взгляд исподлобья, печенье с тмином замерло у нее в руке. Конечно, все, что уносили обратно в кухню из гостиной, поступало в распоряжение слуг, но Гетти перебираться в кухню явно не собиралась. В Лондоне ее сдерживал укоряющий взгляд экономки. А ему никогда не сравниться с миссис Лиф по части осуждения провинившихся горничных. Даже с этим чужим, отталкивающим лицом.

- Мне не понравится ваш вопрос? – уточнила она.

- Вероятно, - признал он, повернувшись к ней спиной и сосредоточившись на том, чтобы аккуратная тонкая струйка не выплеснулась из горлышка бутылки бурным водопадом, окатив и его рубашку и скатерть. – Вы действительно так мало занимались хозяйством у себя в деревне, где насколько мне известно, вам никто не прислуживал? Или это для меня разыгрывается пьеса про леди в беде? Слишком одухотворенную, чтобы думать о насущном?

- Вы мной недовольны, - угрюмо сделала она вывод. В нем слабо шевельнулось чувство сожаления. Зачем только он говорит об этом вслух? Он же не хочет ссориться с ней. Зачем это все? Зачем, если можно сделать вид, что он ничего не замечает, и пусть себе воображает себя в бальном платье, принимающей высокородных гостей в качестве молодой миссис Грей... если она все еще воображает. Он ею недоволен! Он бы оставил ее при себе просто так, если бы мог, даже если все, что она умеет, это красиво смотреться в венке из луговых цветов.

- Вовсе нет, - он постарался сбавить тон. Как же глупо. Нужно или прекратить потакать и выслать ее в кухню, или не цеплять, пусть делает что хочет. Пригубив стакан, он нервно кашлянул. - Но на вашем месте другая девушка увидела бы возможность для себя показать свои способности во всей полноте. Вы же как будто наоборот, боитесь сделать лишнее. Словно если вдруг окажется, что вы умеете делать что-либо, кроме сэндвичей, это покажет, что ваши ручки недостаточно белы, чтобы стать настоящей леди. Я прав?

- Нет. У нас в деревне говорят по-другому – если тебя нанимали только вспахать полосу, не засевай ее, иначе завтра за ту же цену будешь убирать урожай.

- Вот оно что. И какую же плату вы сочтете достаточной, чтобы вы не считали, что вас эксплуатируют? – он хотел прозвучать шутливо и примирительно, но собственный голос резанул ему слух. Словно каркание злобной птицы.

- Не знаю. Спрошу у Фрэнсиса, сколько платят такой мастерице, которая умеет все.

- На самом деле мало. Широкий круг обязанностей у прислуги в очень небогатых домах. Наша же ситуация временная.

- Ох да ладно. Если я буду хорошо себя вести, вы сделаете меня старшей горничной, и я буду счастлива до слез. Послушайте, закупорьте уже бутылку, я же хотела, чтобы вы согрелись, а не надрались. Я вот что думаю. Если Фрэнсиса выследили, то он ведь очень честный человек, он вас не подведет. Не расскажет, где вы живете и все такое. Ну что вы на меня так смотрите?

- Как?

- Глумливо.

- Пытаюсь угадать,откуда в голове скромной деревенской девушки такие фантазии.

Она сердито отмахнулась.

- Фрэнсис ведь никуда не собирался, кроме агенства по найму, а адрес он записал. Я могу отправиться туда.

- Зачем?

- А вы понаблюдаете, вдруг заметите кого из... заинтересовавшихся.

- В рубище нищего и накладной бороде, вероятно? – предположил он. Гетти бодро кивнула, не уловив насмешки.

- Это хорошая мысль.

- Нет, это шутка, а не хорошая мысль. В вашей деревне были популярны дешевые бульварные романы?

- Хватит издеваться над моей деревней. Она была достаточно хороша... – она запнулась.

- Для чего?

- Для Дориана.

Он подавил раздраженный вздох.

- Гетти, из всех ваших прекрасных идей вышло нечто неудобоваримое. Оглянитесь назад. Вам мало неприятностей?

- А из ваших вышло что-то путное? – парировала она.

- Из моих – еще хуже. Таким образом, ни вас ни меня на пушечный выстрел нельзя подпускать к интригантским затеям. Нет у нас ни везучести, ни предусмотрительности. Так что сидите дома и занимайтесь своими делами.

- А как же Фрэнсис?

- Если он жив, то объявится сам.

- И вы так спокойно это говорите!

- Могу повторить с надрывом. Послушайте, я сделал все, что мог. Не будем отбивать хлеб у полиции.

- Вы сами сказали, что они ничего не будут делать.

- Они внесут его приметы в картотеку, и в случае чего... сравнят.

- В случае, если найдут труп, подходящий под описание? – горько спросила она.

- Необязательно.

- Но возможно!

- Да, возможно. К чему отрицать? Но тут уж ни вы, ни я ничего поделать не можем. Разве что помолиться. Если вы умеете, Гетти. Я-то не очень.

Он вдруг вспомнил тот день, когда она увильнула от воскресной службы, чтобы пошарить по его дому без свидетелей, и он соблазнил ее. Или она его. Нет, вряд ли эта девушка умеет молиться так, чтобы ее услышали.

- Ладно, раз вы боитесь, я сама.

- Я вам запрещаю.

- Ну пожалуйста, последний раз.

- Что последний раз, Гетти?

- Последний раз я вас уговариваю на что-то, чего вам не хочется. Больше не буду. Честное слово, сэр.

- Нет.

Он хотел было добавить, что если она ослушается, то может не возвращаться больше в его дом, но прикусил язык. Зная Гетти, она может так и сделать. Даже если потом она будет оплакивать упущенные возможности разобраться в собственных сердечных делах. Девушка ненадолго задумалась, поглядывая на него испытующе, словно решала, что из своего арсенала можно опробовать. Сидя на краешке стула, она подалась вперед, как птица, опасливо поглядывающая на желанную кормушку и готовая в любой момент взмыть в вышину. Он крутил в руке стакан, разглядывая его, хотя он был самый обыкновенный, шлифованного стекла, и молчал.

- Я буду выполнять всю работу, какую скажете. Хотите, чтоб я на кухне возилась, хорошо, я буду с утра до ночи печь и варить. Все что скажете. Лобстеров каких-нибудь так лобстеров. Купите мне книжку, где пишут, что у этого чудища съедобное. Или нет, я сама куплю. И платы лишней не попрошу.

- Гетти, это конечно очень трогательно, но эта непогода не может длиться вечно, а рестораны в городе, полагаю, работают. Я просто так вас спросил про готовку, из любопытства. Если бы предпочитаете уборку по-своему творческой и лучше оплачиваемой профессии, я вас не собираюсь заставлять.

Наблюдая за тем, как она сердито морщится, разочарованная надменным ответом, он невольно представил, что было бы, предложи он выполнить ее каприз, если она проведет эту ночь с ним. Трудно предсказать, что она скажет. В его воображении она хмурилась, кусала губы, но произносила „ладно, будь по-вашему". В прошлый раз все вышло торопливо и скомкано. А сейчас у него была бы в распоряжении вся ночь и полностью пустой дом. Никакой опасности, что кто-то некстати войдет и разнесет грязные сплетни. Достаточно времени, чтобы не торопить ее. Она не застенчива и отважна, если заставить ее забыть о предубеждении, ей бы может даже понравилось и захотелось продолжения. Если б заставить забыть, да только как? А ему-то ничуть не стыдно, что если б тогда, за горами этих бурных лет, все пошло по иному пути, и он женился бы на Сибиле, у него могла быть дочь почти тех же лет, что Гетти, может быть, немного младше, но совсем немного... По справедливости, если б в мире существовала справедливость, ему б следовало обращать внимание на женщин хотя бы вроде мисс Дарнелл, вступивших в пору зрелости, хотя еще прекрасных. Но куда денешь привычку почти двадцати лет, когда при такой мисс Дарнелл он смотрелся бы как ее воспитанник, а не поклонник. Интрижки случались, но никогда он не видел в них сверстниц. Он верил зеркалу, а не календарю, который беспощадно отсчитывал годы. Как ему смотреть на Гетти как на дитя, если совсем недавно он выглядел не старше нее? Он судорожно проглотил остаток напитка, если не закашлявшись, прогоняя собственный совершенный облик, некстати всплывший в памяти. В голове зашумело, и он сполз пониже в своем кресле, чтобы облокотиться затылком о резную дубовую спинку. Мыслить он еще мог четко, по крайней мере, так ему казалось, но встать на ноги он бы не рискнул. Тикание каминных часов отдалилось, словно он слышал его сквозь сон. Сердце забилось громче, неприятно отдаваясь между лопаток, верный признак, что следовало остановиться намного раньше.

- Сэр.

Он вздрогнул, уйдя в свои мысли слишком глубоко. Даже не заметил, как она подошла, забрала у него из рук пустой стакан. Он устало наблюдал за ней, с трудом заставляя себя сосредоточиться, вспомнить, чего она от него хочет.

- Гетти, я сделал все, что мог. Что еще вам нужно? Поместить объявление в газете „пропал слуга, нашедшему вознаграждение"? Купить пса-ищейку?

- Пес хорошо б, но там же давно все смыло потопом, - заметила она, словно он предлагал это без капли сарказма. - Увы. Я тут подумала, давайте вы мне расскажете побольше про этого нашего Фредерика. Мне тяжело блуждать впотьмах.

Тема не показалась ему хоть сколько-нибудь приятной.

- Я? Вы про него можете рассказать намного лучше. Увлекательнее. В стиле „Декамерона". Я-то с ним дружбы не водил. Он невыносимо скучен. Или казался таковым. Возможно, вы знали его с иной стороны, более затейливой.

Ему показалось, что Гетти даже не услышала его, мыслями она была далеко, и мелкие подколки были ей безразличны.

- Вы сказали, что знаете, чем он таким промышляет, что нужно скрывать. И что это долго рассказывать. Но сейчас-то у вас времени полно, верно?

- Господи, да зачем это вам.

Она стояла над ним, потирая пальцем переносицу, словно это могло помочь ей собраться с мыслями. И, наконец, решилась:

- Я его не понимаю, - объяснила она с пылкой настойчивостью, торопливо, словно боясь, что он раздраженно прервет ее, не даст договорить. - Я не понимаю, насколько он испуган или зол. Когда я думаю об этом всем, я натыкаюсь на глухую стену. Я не могу вообразить, о чем он думает, он в ярости и бешенстве и уничтожит всякого, кого заподозрит во враждебности, или это недоразумение, он психанул в сердцах и скоро успокоится, потому что все дело не стоит выеденного яйца. Это действительно так серьезно, что он стал бы преследовать нас по всей стране, посылать каких-то людей, выслеживать... или нет?

- Как я могу вам ответить, Гетти? Я не знаю. Успокоится ли он! Хотелось бы знать, конечно.

- Но что-то же вы знаете. Расскажите хотя бы это. Я хочу сама решить, стоит ли оно беспокойства.

- Хорошо, - он смутно сознавал, что на трезвую голову никогда б не стал распространяться об этом. Но этот глас рассудка был слишком робок и стих, заглушенный куражом. Она хочет откровений? Пусть. Ему придется начать издалека.

Оберегая свою тайную жизнь в течение многих лет, он не сумел избежать некоторых слухов, но никто не мог обвинить его в чем-то определенном. Даже те, кто водил с ним дружбу столь же близкую, как Адриан, в сущности не могли навлечь на его голову настоящий скандал. Какое-то бурление - может быть, но оно быстро бы забылось. Безумие самому дарить кому-либо козыри...

- Но вы должны понять, что нигде и ни перед кем не должны бравировать этими знаниями. Понятно? Выслушали и забыли.

- Конечно! – кивнула она с энтузиазмом, слишком откровенным, чтобы ей поверить, но его уже понесло. Эта часть жизни должна была оставаться за порогом его дома. Ну и что ж, он сейчас не дома. Пусть эти чужие стены слышат его секреты.

* * *

Голова трещала, налитая свинцовой тяжестью. Зачем он только напился? Забыл на несколько часов чувство собственной никчемности, и толку? Наступило утро, и все только хуже. Он обнаружил, что спал одетым. Но зато в собственной кровати. Хотя решительно не помнил, как возвращался в свою комнату. И крайне смутно помнил, что успел вчера наговорить. К Фредерику Синглтону все это имело весьма отдаленное отношение, да и что он знал о Фредерике Сннглтоне? Ничего, кроме того, что тот каким-то образом влез в преступную авантюру, и то свидетельства против него были косвенные. Зато он многое мог порассказать о себе. И, кажется, соскучился по возможности рассказывать с беззастенчивой прямотой. Теперь он пытался вспомнить, не перешел ли черту в своих разглагольствованиях, но в голове стоял звон, и перед глазами стояли лишь обрывочные картинки предыдущего вечера. Как начал издалека, со своего знакомства с Уиллардом Макгиннисом, королем подделок и почетным лордом лондонского дна. Шайка, которую он вдохновлял на подвиги, отличалась многообразием подвидов человеческой породы, вплоть до самых худших экземпляров, с которыми стыдно коптить одну землю, но встречались и асы своего дела, и случайные люди, которым не место было в этом болоте. Талантливый архитектор, обманутый заказчиком и разорившийся, у него было необыкновенно твердая рука и острый глаз. Уволенный за дорогостоящую ошибку банковский клерк, знавший несколько полезных секретов и сохранивший кое-какие старые связи, из которых можно было извлечь выгоду. Дориан помнил, что его привлекла в первую очередь разношерстность этой компании и своеобразное хулиганское чувство юмора, которым обладал ее глава. Возможно, для них все было всерьез. Он же видел увлекательную игру для взрослых людей. Конспирация, тайные пароли, раз за разом сменяющиеся места сбора, от ржавеющего на Темзе катера до кладбищенского склепа. Его привлекли с удовольствием, Уиллард ценил его за располагающую внешность, благодаря которой он мог пересечь границу, не вызвав ни малейшего желания досматривать его багаж. Однако идиллия продолжалась несколько месяцев, он начал терять энтузиазм, на него начали давить, вынуждая задействовать свои связи в высшем обществе ради общего дела, а он стоял насмерть, не желая надевать себе петлю на шею. До сих пор он умудрялся проживать две жизни одновременно, не смешивая их, и не собирался вводить в общество самозванцев, нуждавшихся в новых жертвах для своих афер, рискуя вслед за их разоблачением распрощаться с собственной репутацией, сколь бы шаткой она не была. Он стал появляться все реже, пока однажды не оказалось, что пропустил полицейский налет, во время которого главаря шайки арестовали и увезли, и на этом игры кончились. Его настоящее имя, которое мало кто знал, так и не всплыло, и он вышел сухим из воды. Что из этого он рассказал Гетти? Он хорошо помнил, как объяснял суть противозаконной деятельности, как выложил на стол банкноту и водил по ней пальцем, показывая слабые места. Как рассказывал об участниках преступного братства, в особенности о тех, кого заметил несколько дней назад, причем разговорившись и увлекшись, видя ее горячее любопытство, рассказывал подробно и с искренним оживлением. Надо полагать, после он перешел к описанию самых ярких афер, в которых успел поучаствовать. Веселило ли ее утверждение, что его облик внушал доверие? Казался ли он ей смешным стареющим фатом, принимающим желаемое за действительное? Хватило ли у него осторожности приуменьшить собственную роль и списать свои похождения на молодость, случайность, заблуждения? Или пары виски, затуманив ему разум, подвигли хвастаться своим прошлым так, словно в нем был повод для гордости? И задавала ли она свой излюбленный вопрос с подвохом? Что-нибудь вроде «а как к этому относилась ваша жена?» или «А сколько тогда было лет вашему сыну?». И что, если отвлекшись от перипетий мошеннических будней, он перешел на то, что ее заинтересовало бы куда больше, хотя и истории его похождений она слушала открыв рот. Если он, приканчивая бутылку, выложил ей историю, в которую поверить невозможно, только счесть его сумасшедшим, повредившимся рассудком от страха перед неумолимо приближающейся старостью… лучше ему тогда было вовсе не просыпаться, заснуть и не проснуться и покончить с этим адом.

Нащупав шнурок, он позвонил и тут же пробормотал проклятие, вспомнив, что и Фрэнсис куда-то запропастился.

- Черт, - он вскочил с кровати, внезапно обретя резвость. Последнее, чего ему бы хотелось, это показаться сейчас со следами похмелья, в измятой одежде. Он поискал глазами, во что бы переодеться, но вещи, пострадавшие под ливнем, были небрежно брошены и имели печальный вид, халат словно в воздухе растворился, графин пуст, нечем даже прополоскать рот.

Гетти, войдя, только вскинула одну бровь. Всем своим видом она выдавала опасение, что обязанности камердинера будут также возложены на ее хрупкие плечи. Он неловко попросил принести теплой воды, чувствуя жгучий стыд и за свой неряшливый вид и за неприбранную спальню. Затем она ушла, а он думал о том, что это ведь ее обязанность тоже, поддерживать порядок в комнатах, и как глупо что он краснеет перед прислугой за то, что прислугой и должно быть приведено в надлежащий вид безо всяких напоминаний с его стороны.


	19. Chapter 19

- Вы порезались.

Критически оглядев его, Гетти подала ему полотняную салфетку и постучала пальцем по своему подбородку. Ревнители этикета были бы в ужасе, но ему уже было все равно, что именно использовать вместо носового платка. На тонкой материи, когда он прижал ее к лицу, остались следы крови. Ее губы шевельнулись беззвучно, и ему показалось, что он уловил слово «бестолковый», но возможно ему мерещилось. Сама Гетти казалась осунувшейся. Как будто она не ложилась вовсе и бродила ночь напролет неприкаянным призраком по пустым, необжитым комнатам, между зачехленной мебелью, тяжелыми напольными вазами, где давно высохли растения и никто не высадил новые, хрусткими осколками битого стекла. Она тревожилась, это понятно. Его раздражало, что ее побледневшее лицо ежеминутно напоминает ему, что причина для тревоги есть. Ему хотелось бы хоть ненадолго забыть об этом. Просто отвлечься и позволить себе расслабиться, выбросить из головы все мысли до единой и просто пить свой кофе, как будто это самое обычное утро. Пусть это была бы передышка на полчаса, только немного восстановить душевное равновесие, прежде чем думать, что делать дальше. Но ее нетерпеливый, вопросительный взгляд и нервные жесты преследовали его. Так что он мрачно поздравил себя с тем, что она ждет от него действий. Было б хуже, если б она сбежала и предприняла какую-нибудь глупость.

- Вы готовы? – она смотрела на него так, словно он нарочно растягивал завтрак до бесконечности, вместо того, чтобы быстро проглотить кофе и бежать… куда только?

- К чему, Гетти?

- Вы обещали.

- Что именно? – спросил он неохотно. Крепкий кофе немного взбодрил его, но не настолько, чтобы спорить начиная с самого утра.

- Что вы отпустите меня в агентство. Я скажу, что я ваша экономка. Узнаю хотя бы, был ли у них Фрэнсис или нет. А вы присмотрите, вдруг… ну вдруг.

- Вдруг вас выкрадут или убьют? И это мне докажет, что мой камердинер пал жертв преступной шайки? Это, безусловно, облегчит ситуацию.

- Вы пойдете в полицию, вы же хотели. И сможете сказать, что видели своими глазами.

- Вы хотите быть мертвой, но зато отмщенной?

- Нет. Кому я нужна, чтоб меня убивать? Я бедная деревенская девушка. Я объясню, что это недоразумение.

- Вы объясните, - повторил он устало. – Гетти, вы не можете не понимать, какие глупости говорите. Нельзя быть таким ребенком.

- Вы дали обещание. Я думала, для джентльмена сдержать слово дело чести.

- Я не помню ничего подобного.

- Могу повторить слово в слово!

Он смотрел на нее в бессильном гневе. Лжет или нет? Может быть и такое, что утопив свои заботы на дне стакана, он впал в пьяное благодушие и соглашался со всем, что она говорила. С нее станется дождаться момента, пока он вот так забылся, чтобы подловить. Впрочем, с нее станется и выдумать это. И это полностью его собственная вина, держал бы в узде свою порочную натуру, не сомневался бы, насколько серьезный провал у него в памяти.

- Два условия, - сказал он сухо.

- Какие?

- Вы оставляете тему моих… жен, детей и прочих родственников. Согласитесь, это справедливо. Я иду навстречу вам, вы мне.

- Как вам не стыдно, это же не мне лично нужно!

- Но вы хотите, чтоб я действовал по-вашему, - возразил он. - И второе условие: вы остаетесь дома и ведете себя как примерная горничная.

- Я не очень поняла, где здесь «действовать по-моему», - буркнула она.

- Вы хотели побывать в агентстве. Я не вижу в этом никакого практического смысла, был он там или не был, что это изменит? Положим, был. И? Но хорошо, я побываю там и поговорю с управляющим.

- А если… если это опасно? Если вас там увидят?

- То у вас есть адрес агентства, которое занимается наймом прислуги? Вы знаете, где искать новую работу.

- Э нет, так не пойдет.

- Я ценю вашу лояльность, Гетти.

Она глубоко вздохнула, словно собирая силы на длительный спор, но вдруг насторожилась. Дориан тоже расслышал звук – шорох колес подъезжающего экипажа. Звякнул колокольчик внизу.

- Кто-то приехал, - Гетти неуверенно покосилась на него.

- Так откройте, Гетти.

- Ну так вы мне запрещали, - проворчала она. – Вас не поймешь, чего мне можно, а чего нельзя. А вдруг там кто-то, кого вы совсем не хотите видеть?

- Я никого не хочу видеть, - заметил он. – Но невежливо не отпирать. Идите.

- Ладно, иду. Авось пронесет. Но если что, вы хоть в полицию-то пойдете?

- Всенепременно.

Но посетитель оказался не из стана врагов. Его давешний знакомый, выручивший его во время распоясавшейся бури, любезно проговорил слова приветствия. Он держался прямо, несмотря на возраст. Белые, как мех горностая, волосы образовали над его головой нимб, почти сияющий от их чистейшей белизны. Был ли он когда-то блондином или брюнетом? Не осталось никаких следов. Только безупречная серебристая белизна. Она невольно приковывала к себе взгляд. Как скоро время так же выбелит и его?

- Я заехал узнать, все ли у вас в порядке, - любезно объяснил гость. – Вы в городе недавно, как мне показалось. И Абердин не слишком побаловал вас гостеприимством.

- Все хорошо, благодарю вас. У нас только разбито окно.

Несколько минут они вели ни к чему не обязывающий разговор. Старый моряк поведал ему, что в городе у нескольких домов сорвало крышу, вода стояла по щиколотку, вывернутое с корнем дерево раздавило чей-то экипаж. Дориан сочувственно кивал. Должно быть, большего собеседнику и не требовалось, чтобы чувствовать себя удовлетворенным, поскольку несмотря на то, что он поддерживал беседу по большей части междометиями, все равно получил приглашение придти к обеду. Потому что он был англичанином? Потому что его угораздило оказаться спасенным?

Он испытал глупое чувство протеста, желание ответить резко, отказаться от приглашения. Не то чтобы он не испытывал ни симпатии ни благодарности. Но зачем этот старый моряк искал сближения? Ему по меньшей мере шестьдесят. Он явно давно отошел от дел. Что между ними общего? Какого общения он ожидает, по-стариковски делиться полузабытыми и преувеличенными подвигами юности и перемывать чужие кости?

Готовый отказаться, сказавшись занятым, выдумать некий благовидный предлог, почему он никак не может уделить новому знакомому вечер, Дориан вдруг расслышал, как тихо скрипнула половица, и тогда негодование, на мгновение овладевшее им, победило и толкнуло его дать согласие. Гетти. Что она ожидала услышать, кроме пустопорожней болтовни, притаившись за дверью, сделав вид, что удалилась в свою кухонную вотчину заниматься делами? Какие тайны надеялась почерпнуть из разговора со случайным знакомым? В лондонском доме ей бы не поздоровилось, если б кто-то из челяди застал ее подслушивающей. Хотя она бы безусловно попыталась… если б только он с кем-нибудь общался. Что ж, пусть теперь грустит в пустом доме одна. И неважно, что ему самому было бы спокойнее и удобнее никуда не идти, сделать вид, что хмурится, порицает ее навязчивость и попрание приличий, но сдается, сжалившись над бедной покинутой девочкой.

Визит не затянулся, и отбыв достаточно, чтобы это выглядело вполне пристойно, вице-адмирал поднялся, тяжело опершись о подлокотники кресла. Несмотря на выправку и прямую спину, вице-адмирал Брант оставил дни своей славы далеко позади.

Дориан позвонил, на всякий случай прощаясь громче и отчетливее, чем разговаривал перед этим, потому что не сомневался, что Гетти не услышит звонка, сколько бы тот не надрывался в людской. Он не заблуждался. Даже не озаботившись сосчитать до десяти, словно поторопилась ответить на вызов, но находилась в другом месте, она тут же распахнула дверь. Вид у нее был благонравный, но утомленно-разочарованный, словно ее заставили досмотреть до конца смертельно скучную пьесу. Возможно, то же выражение застыло и на его собственном лице. Он отвык от светской жизни. И добро бы это был остроумный Гарри, а не посторонний ему старик, который завел тягучую беседу о своих семейных связях и жадности городских властей. Флотские сплетни и те Дориан бы выслушал с большим любопытством, но должно быть, для его собеседника это было делом давно минувших дней. Так же, как и ему не хотелось говорить об искусстве и красоте. Он уже пожалел, что поддался импульсу наказать бедную глупышку только за то, что сам же и сбил ее с толку. На ее месте он бы тоже не гнушался ничем, пытаясь свести концы с концами. Что ж, теперь поздно отнекиваться, внезапно вспомнить про неотложное дело было бы грубостью. Это только один вечер. Не последний.

- Проводите вице-адмирала, Гетти, будьте так любезны.

Она с важностью императрицы пригласила гостя следовать за ней.

- Вы пойдете? – спросила она напрямик, не скрывая, что слышала, о чем в ее отсутствие разговаривали, и он уловил ноту осуждения, задевшим в нем приятную струну. Хоть она его и побаивается, и подозревает во всех смертных грехах, но все равно предпочитает его общество одиночеству. Или просто… знакомую опасность незнакомой.

- Безусловно, - он взглянул на нее свысока, чувствуя себя, словно новобранец, который впервые взял в руки оружие и вдруг осознал свою силу. Только что он казался себе беззащитным, заведомо обреченным на поражение, но это не так, ему есть чем сражаться, и это дарило уверенность.

- Значит, вы не сдержите свое слово? Это… джентльмен должен держать свое слово.

- Что в вашем жизненном опыте эту сентенцию подтверждает?

Она прикусила губу. Он переждал несколько минут в ожидании бури, но Гетти застыла в позе Анны Болейн перед судилищем, раздавленная тяжестью обвинения, но непобежденная. Он взглянул на часы.

- Я сделаю то, что обещал. А вы, Гетти, сделайте одолжение и приведите в порядок мою одежду. Мне нужен смокинг на вечер.

Он едва не добавил, что это будет чудесной возможностью порыться в карманах, но ее трагический вид, от поникших плеч до опущенных уголков губ, воплощение скорби и обманутых ожиданий, вынудил его остановиться. Нет, он не сомневался, что карманы она проверит и спасибо, если не отпорет подкладку в поисках тайн, но он устал и хотел мира. Пусть ее. Никого, кто знал бы его тайны, нет в живых. То, что могло уличить его, больше не является ни уликой, ни свидетельством его падения. Пусть подслушивает, обыскивает, выслеживает, если ее успокаивают поиски…

* * *

Миссис Брант оказалась сухощавой, бледной, как привидение, женщиной, которую язык не поворачивался назвать старухой, несмотря на солидный возраст и какую-то болезнь, из-за которой она извинилась, что не может встать, чтобы приветствовать гостя. Прикованная к креслу, она тем не менее держалась с достоинством, была со вкусом одета, волосы, аккуратно уложенные в высокую прическу, заколоты дорогим черепаховым гребнем, в котором мерцал драгоценный камень. К Дориану она отнеслась доброжелательно, хотя рассмотрев его более внимательно, то и дело обращала встревоженный взгляд в сторону мужа и нервически облизывала губы. Он уже выучил это выражение, знал, что оно обозначает. „Зачем?" – безмолвно вопрошали водянистые глаза пожилой дамы. Зачем ты пригласил в наш дом человека со злым лицом, ядовитой гримасой, кривящей губы, колючим взглядом, весь облик которого говорит о том, что он обманет тебя и предаст ни за грош, что он ни с кем не желает дружбы, что он ненавидит весь мир. Как он ни пытался следить за собой, это было свыше его сил, ежеминутно контролировать себя, натягивать на лицо напряженную, вымученную улыбку, пытаться вспомнить и воспроизвести хоть что-то из былого обаяния, которое ничего ему не стоило. Но теперь он чувствовал признаки надвигающегося безразличия. Возможно, еще немного, и его поглотит покорность судьбе, и тогда его перестанет затрагивать, что думает о нем чужая женщина, которая не занимает в его жизни никакого места. Если ей кажется, что он только и мечтает поджечь ее дом, обесчестить дочь, если вдруг у нее есть дочь, и из черной зависти опорочить мужа, что ему до того? Ему есть о чем думать, кроме чужих истерических фантазий.

К счастью, подали обед, и спокойная атмосфера, по которой пробежала было трещина тревоги и подозрительности, восстановилась. Миссис Брант вспомнила свой долг хозяйки дома и стряхнув с себя минутное оцепенение, заговорила о пустяках. Мраморный стейк на его тарелке выглядел привлекательно, но он отрезал прозрачные ломтики, больше создавая видимость, чем налегая на еду. Хотя чувство голода преследовало его постоянно, он не спешил уступать ему, уже выучив на горьком опыте его коварную природу и что легкомысленность будет стоить ему дорого.

Вежливо кивая, он пытался не потерять нить беседы. Его расспрашивали о планах и надавали массу советов, куда ему следовало бы съездить, раз уж он забрался так далеко на север, но ему казалось, что горячие похвалы на их устах не достигают сердца. Любой путеводитель бы вещал с большим чувством. Покончив с формальностями беседы на отвлеченные темы, Бранты заговорили о своем сыне, которого „к несчастью" не было в городе и поэтому, он лишался удовольствия знакомства. Теперь энтузиазм в их речах изливался потоком, и Дориан с тоской заподозрил, что его пригласили не просто так, старикам требовались новые уши, чтобы вливать с них елей о поразительных душевных качествах, уме и предприимчивости отпрыска, которому по его представлениям не могло быть меньше сорока, а то и все пятьдесят, но он все еще в доверительной беседе звался „наш мальчик". Он осторожно попытался вернуть неуемный поток к водопадам и древним руинам, озерам и замкам, но та дверь уже захлопнулась. Пришлось смириться и постараться не зевать, и комментировать не слишком невпопад. Лучше ему было отказаться и никуда не ходить. Ему не нужно общество чужих ему стариков, которые считают, что ему весело посплетничать в их компании, обсуждая детей и родственников. Тем более, что у него нет ни первых, ни вторых, а если ему взбредет в голову для поддержания беседы прочитать лекцию про абсолютный идеализм Фрэнсиса Брэдли, вряд ли это будет воспринято с должным восторгом. Он украдкой скользнул взглядом, далеко ли продвинулась стрелка на часах.

Днем он съездил-таки в агентство только чтобы выяснить, что никакого договора от его имени не заключалось, Фрэнсис у них не появлялся. Решив, что тут есть место для ошибки, он настоял, чтобы при нем конторщик перелистал книгу записей за искомый день, но не нашел ничего, что бы опровергло его слова и уличило в забывчивости.Что думать по этому поводу, он не имел представления. Проще всего было не думать, он и не думал, но червячок смутной тревоги подтачивал его изнутри.

Наконец слуга подал им сигары, и его пригласили перебраться в другую комнату, где их ждал карточный столик. Перспектива не самая веселая, но избавляющая от необходимости быть приятным собеседником в течение всего вечера.

- Почему вы сняли именно дом на Бичгров? – он удивленно оторвал глаза от карт, почувствовав смену интонаций. Как будто все, что до того говорилось, было формальностью, данью вежливости, не более того.

- Простите?

Старик уткнулся в веер розданных ему карт, но отчего-то казалось, что он смотрит сквозь них.

- По вашим манерам легко предположить, что вы привыкли жить на широкую ногу, мистер Грей, - объяснил он принужденно, улыбнувшись через силу. - Дом на Бичгров пустовал много лет. Неожиданный выбор для человека, который может себе позволить нечто более модное.

- А он пустовал?

- Да… я часто проезжаю через те края.

Ему почудилось ломкое смущение в голосе, смущение человека, который не привык лгать.

- Конечно, следовало прислать вперед дворецкого, - заметил он осторожно. – Но, к несчастью, путешествие вышло немного сумбурным. В последний момент изменились планы. В агентстве меня заверили, что дом в хорошем состоянии и приятном месте. Признаться, я не слишком вникал, модный ли это район, и поверил им на слово. Окружение выглядело вполне благопристойно, жаль, что это было ошибка. Ее уже поздно исправлять, я не планирую оставаться здесь надолго.

- О нет, я ни в коем случае не желал быть невежливым.

- Но у вас ведь есть какие-то сомнения. В агентстве воспользовались моим незнанием местных условностей?

- Пожалуй, можно и так сказать. Его не могут сдать достаточно давно.

- Дом, конечно, не слишком ухоженный, это верно. Но его можно быстро привести в порядок. При желании.

- О, дом крепкий. Это все суеверия. Довольно глупые, но тут прижились. Вы ведь не замечали ничего необычного? – старик излучал нервный, лихорадочный интерес, который вызвал у него неприязнь. Чтобы скрыть ее, он принялся с удвоенной тщательностью тасовать колоду перед очередной сдачей.

- Необычного какого плана?

- Право, не знаю. Есть несколько баек, довольно древних.

Он с удивлением понял, что сейчас выслушает вариации на рассказы Гетти, но то крестьянская девушка, наслушавшаяся соседских сплетен, какой с нее спрос. От пожилого, образованного, опытного военного ждешь несколько другого. Но он обманулся в ожиданиях. В сущности, почему б ему самому не поверить в мистические исчезновения? Он же видел необъяснимые вещи, хотя память о них все отдалялась и отдалялась, и самому уже верилось с трудом, что все случившееся не было бредовым сном воспаленного разума. Когда он сдержанно выразил интерес, то словно вызвал в горах лавину неосторожно громким словом. Суть изменилась мало – те же исчезновения, салемское чародейство, месть отверженной или оскорбленной девы, - и скептицизм на словах и плохо скрытый испуг в голосе. Поняв, что не услышит ничего нового, он пожалел, что подзадорил старика ознакомить его с местным фольклором, но у него был богатый опыт симулирования заинтересованности в беседе. В свете его даже считали остроумным, он не умел так виртуозно жонглировать словами, как Генри, но придать разговору оттенок легкомысленного изящества был способен всегда, даже если предмет был ему чужд. Но так далеко его самообладание не простиралось, чтобы поддерживать ту видимую легкость и беззаботность. Вежливость была необходимым минимумом этикета, и этот минимум он готов был соблюдать до последнего. Но только этот. Слушая, он невольно задержал взгляд на жилистой шее старика, на кармашек отвисшей кожи под подбородком и сам поднял голову повыше, напрягая мышцы. Протест окатил его горячей волной. Вот его будущее. Это вопрос нескольких лет. Альтернатива только отпустить бороду, но не зря же он упорно сопротивлялся этой уступке, когда запоздало познакомившиеся с бритвой шею и щеки жгло и саднило с непривычки. Раздражение проходило медленно, но он надеялся перетерпеть неприятности, и в конце концов преуспел. Не были ли напрасны эти мучения, если он станет похож на грифа-падальщика с этой голой, выдающейся вперед шеей и сутулыми плечами. Тут он с неловкостью осознал, что уже несколько минут не слушает и не слышит ни полслова. Хорошо, если выражение вежливого интереса сохранилось само собой, по многолетней привычке. Хорошо, что рядом нет зеркала, чтобы убедиться, что то существо, которое заняло его место, взирает на собеседника с холодным и надменным презрением.

- Я думаю, подобными преданиями славится любой старинный английский особняк, - заметил он мягко. – Не удивлюсь, если агентство таким образом набивало ему цену. Романтики с удовольствием поселятся в доме, о котором ходят легенды.

- Напротив, его не могут сдать. А уж продать – тем более.

- Удивительный феномен. Полагаю, хозяевам следует обратиться в другую контору, где их не будут морочить сказками.

- Полагаете?

- Более, чем уверен.

- Открою вам один секрет. Дом принадлежал моей семье. Конечно, это было много десятков лет назад. Один из моих предков, такой же моряк, как я, считается, стал жертвой этого проклятия. Мой сын... одержим идеей приобрести родовое гнездо. Признаться, меня это пугает. Если место пользуется дурной славой, это может быть и совпадением, может быть чьей-то злой волей. Но кто знает! От дома избавились, как от опасного непокорного зверя. Стоит ли возвращать его. Я не знаю.

- Я бы не покупал. Зачем портить себе кровь, ожидая каких-то сверхъестественных неприятностей?

- Соглашусь. Но у моего сына это идея-фикс, а я, увы, уже не имею на него того влияния..

- Что ж, я могу лишь пообещать рассказать вам, если вдруг в доме будет происходить нечто ненормальное.

Про себя он вдруг подумал, что все эти россказни и некстати пропавший слуга, пусть одно с другим и не связано, но, возможно, настроили Гетти на мистический лад. При ее воспитании, она должна быть достаточно суеверна. Что, если навести ее на мысль, что ее возлюбленный тоже… пал жертвой духов или проклятий. Поверит ли она, если он осторожно подтолкнет ее к мысли, что все странности укладываются в одну цепочку? Она увлеченно пересказывала сказки, которыми ей забили голову, но готова ли она воспринимать их всерьез? Задумается или рассмеется ему в лицо, если он намекнет, что Дориан так же в один прекрасный день словно растворился в воздухе, и никто его больше не видел? Если провести параллель с Фрэнсисом? Если день за днем сравнивать обстоятельства, таинственность, придумать какие-нибудь знамения, укладывающиеся в картинку? Почему бы деревенской простушке не поверить в потусторонний мир, в дьявольские козни? Он внимательно посмотрел на старика, взвешивая, стоит ли вступать на топкую почву очередной лжи.

- Эти легенды связаны с самим домом? – спросил он. - Когда сменились хозяева, происшествия не прекратились?

- Этого в точности я не знаю – никто не знает. Ведь история обросла выдумками, и неизвестно какова доля правды… есть ли она вообще.

- Но все истории связаны с женщинами?

- Именно так. Но это может быть и предрассудками, конечно, - поспешил облагородить свои слова его собеседник, словно решив, что это заявление может звучать как глас из средневековья, - всякое ведьмовство испокон века связывается с женским началом.

«И в море женщина, как известно, приносит несчастье», - едва не продолжил он. И хотя он смолчал, но утаить высокомерие во взгляде и скепсис в тех тонких морщинках, что оставили росчерк на лбу, он так и не мог. Старый моряк неуютно поежился, словно холод этого высокомерия пробрал его до кости.

- Вы, должно быть, считаете меня анахронизмом. Не подумайте, что я верю в детские сказки.

- Что вы, ничего подобного. Я и сам сталкивался с необъяснимым.

- Правда?

- О да. Но простите меня, не хотелось бы говорить об этом.

- Конечно. Простите.

- Все в порядке, - он вежливо кивнул, раздумывая о том, что нужно будет пригласить вице-адмирала нанести ему ответный визит. Гетти будет вертеться неподалеку, это понятно. И помогая обслуживать гостя, и просто так, из любопытства – вдруг да он позволит себе больше откровенности с человеком своего круга, чем со служанкой. Не составит труда вновь поднять эту тему. Это будет лучше, ему она может не поверить, но чужому человеку, никак не заинтересованному ее обманывать, должна. Ему останется лишь слегка направлять беседу. Незаметно, ненавязчиво. И вот тогда он сможет ввернуть Фрэнсиса, кстати. Ведь его новому знакомому неизвестны все обстоятельства поспешного отъезда. Для него это будет как будто звенья одной цепи. Таинственный, зачарованный, гиблый дом, трясина, поглощающая людей без следа. Старик не сможет смолчать, он уже полупомешан. Надо думать, он сумеет внушить и наивной девушке, - если она, конечно, достаточно наивна, - что тут не обошлось без колдовства. И тогда, может, она наконец смирится. Пока Гетти надеется, что он что-то сделал с ее возлюбленным, запер в желтый дом в стиле Уилки Коллинза или пленил в Удольфском замке в стиле Радклиф, ей не будет покоя. Но что поделаешь, если кого-то эльфы утащили в страну фей? Остается только верить в чудеса и в то, что в стране фей нескончаемый праздник, и того, кто попал туда, не нужно оплакивать, нужно отпустить и смириться. И тогда между ними все уладится.

Об этом же он думал и пока наемный экипаж вез его по темным улицам, разбрызгивая непросохшие лужи. Мысль возвращалась к нему снова и снова с упорством ночной бабочки, бьющейся о стекло. Как только растает тень того, кем он был, все пойдет на лад. Если только он сумеет использовать момент. Потом все будет хорошо. Он плохо себе представлял, как может быть хорошо после того, как он потерял все, кроме разве что состояния. Но все равно цеплялся за эту мысль, за иллюзию, что можно продержаться совсем немного, держаться плана и тогда самое тяжелое время останется позади.


	20. Chapter 20

В прихожей было темно, свечи догорели и потухли, и ему пришлось чиркнуть спичкой, чтобы что-то разглядеть. Не слишком встревожившись, потому что удивляться тому, что его в доме никто не ждал, не приходилось, он все же толкнул дверь осторожно, стараясь не скрипеть петлями и ступать мягко. Кто знает, что могло произойти за несколько часов его отсутствия? Но ничего подозрительного не обнаружилось, и только Гетти, не заметившая его возвращения, нашлась в гардеробной, единственной комнате, где она не пожалела добавить света. Наколка и передник небрежно повисли на ручке платяного шкапа. Она заплела косу и укладывала ее и так и этак на голове, крутясь перед зеркалом и мурлыча под нос незатейливую песенку по великого герцога Йоркского и его войско.

- Гетти...

Она ойкнула, обернулась, изобразила приветливую улыбку, затем виноватую и густо покраснела. Наблюдая словно в калейдоскопе за сменой выражений, он думал о том, что они наедине здесь, в этом доме, одинокие, напуганные, не умеющие постоять за себя,она, слишком легкомысленная, чтобы уступать страхам, он, слишком подавленный, чтобы по-настоящему бояться чего-то, когда все уже случилось, все, что только могло. Осколки кораблекрушения, которое разнесло в щепы и планы и мечты.

- Почему внизу такая темень, Гетти?

- Темень? – ожидавшая, что ее выбранят совсем за другое, она удивленно подняла брови. - А, там догорели свечи. Я не нашла новых.

- Почему же не купили? – спросил он, скорее пытаясь постичь ее логику, чем в виде упрека.

- Ну, потому что я ходила в лавку раньше, чем они догорели. Я ж не думала, что это последние.

- Не может быть, чтобы в доме не было запаса.

- Очень даже может быть.

- Поищите в кладовой, - предложил он так мягко, как только умел. Когда-то это действовало безотказно. Почти безотказно, за исключением тех, кто успел назначить его главным врагом. Правда, тогда к его мягким, доброжелательным интонациям прилагалась самая кроткая, безобидная, вызывающая доверие внешность, которую только можно вообразить. Теперь нет. Вот и Гетти не выразила никакого желания немедленно выполнить его просьбу.

- Там темно.

- Возьмите, - он протянул ей коробок спичек. Гетти приоткрыла его зачем-то, словно усомнившись, что внутри именно то, что написано на этикетке.

- А до утра оно никак не подождет? Все равно спать ложиться.

- Я не люблю темноты, - возразил он, но решил, что это звучит чересчур по-детски. - Вдруг... в дом влезет грабитель.

- И ему неудобно будет нас грабить?

- Вам неудобно будет бежать за полисменом. Или мне прострелить ему... ногу.

Она уставилась на него круглыми глазами, словно в ее воображении образ грабителя обрастал подробностями, как корабль ракушками, включая в него шайку сообщников, арсенал оружия, грозно чадящие факелы для освещения пути, и возможно тревожную барабанную дробь.

- Гетти, - повторил он устало. Очнувшись от грез наяву, она вздрогнула, поморгала, изгоняя нафантанзированную картину.

- Иду, иду, - пробормотала она, срываясь с места. До него доносились легкие быстрые шаги, пока она спускалась по винтовой лестнице, ведущей в подвал. Чиркнула спичка, резко и звонко в тишине, будто совсем рядом. Затем Гетти завизжала так пронзительно, что он от испуга выронил шляпу и перчатки и бросился следом за ней. Что-то упало, она громко выругалась – к его безмерному облегчению. На лестнице было темно, как в могиле.

- Вы там живы? – окликнул он, нащупывая шершавые, изъеденные жучком перила. Пульс стучал в висках, заглушая все звуки, голова кружилась от испуга. Как будто все спокойно. Как будто они по-прежнему одни. Как будто все спокойно и безопасно. Или нет?

- Да-а, - протянула она жалобно откуда-то снизу, из темноты. Это было какое-никакое, а облегчение, все лучше, чем гробовая, пугающая тишина. – Живая я...

- Зажгите же спичку.

- Я их уронила куда-то. Извините.

Ее голос прозвучал робко, непохоже на ее обычную манеру.

- Вы хоть целы, Гетти? Вы споткнулись?

- Ну да, почти.

- Что вы имеете в виду? Почти целы или почти споткнулись?

- Тут сидела она, прямо на ступеньке, - жалобно объяснила она, по-прежнему невидимая во мраке. Он неуверенно спустился на ступеньку ниже, нащупывая носком опору. Пролет крутой дугой уходил влево, и он остановился.

- Кто „она"?

- Крыса.

- Тьфу. Вы с ума меня сведете. Сидите там, я принесу свечу.

- Нет, погодите, не уходите! – пискнула она жалко, испуганная перспективой остаться одной во мраке среди затаившихся там мерзких созданий. Но он, рассерженный донельзя, не стал ее слушать. И едва справился с искушением оставить ее там на час-полтора. Но она не дитя, а он ей не отец, чтобы воспитывать так. А бестолковую прислугу можно либо терпеть, либо рассчитать, третьего не дано.

Дрожащий круг света отбрасывал оранжевые блики на сто лет назад выбеленные стены, испещренные трещинами. Похоже, дом привели в порядок только внешне, чтобы найти не слишком придирчивых жильцов и сбыть его с рук. Все, что отстояло немного поодаль от центральных комнат пребывало в запустении. Со своими деньгами он вполне мог позволить себе нечто более приличное и сам не понимал, как здесь оказался. Спешка... все спешка и растерянность.

- Вы можете встать? - света было маловато, но Гетти, съежившуюся в изножье лестницы он разглядел. Образ трогательного беззащитного ангелочка, который можно было вообразить по ее замирающему голосу, развеялся, и она похоже это поняла, потому что не стала давить на жалость и кивнула. – Сильно ушиблись?

- Да ничего, подумаешь, пустяки.

- Раз подумаешь, то поднимайтесь.

Осторожно переступив через ее ноги и спустившись до самого низа, он заглянул в узкий коридор. В затканной паутиной нише стояли, выстроившись как алебарды, древние метлы и швабры. За незапертой дверью нашелся посудный шкаф, набитый горшками и сковородами и целый ларь с мелкой домашней утварью, назначение которой он представлял себе нечетко и не слишком желал приобщиться. Он питал слабость к красивым вещам, а эти могли привлечь внимание разве что археолога или этнографа, интересующегося, чем сто лет назад раздували огонь в печи или соскребали нагар. Свеча в медном подсвечнике стремительно убывала, и он заторопился, пока не застрял тут в лабиринте подсобных помещений, как в запутанной, плотно заставленной пещере. Напряженно щурясь и шаря глазами по полкам, проклиная темень, выступающие углы и севшее зрение, утратившее юношескую остроту, он подносил свечу к закоулкам пыльных стеллажей, но ему попадалось что угодно, молотки и гвозди, приходские книги, какие-то ссохшиеся кусочки, которые могли представлять собой хоть луковицы тюльпанов столетней давности, хоть мумифицировавшиеся мышиные тушки.

Сначала ему показалось, будто до него вновь донеслось завывание ветра, и он поежился, с отвращением подумав, что в этом климате нормальному человеку не выжить. Но все-таки замер, кусая губы и нервно вслушиваясь, издерганный почти до паранойи, чтобы сразу выбросить из головы посторонний звук. Показалось? Но теперь, когда он сосредоточился, то явственно различил зов. Слабый, далекий, словно дуновение ветра, которое и померещилось ему поначалу. Он заколебался, не сходить ли за револьвером, который остался в ящике стола, но как будто ему ничего не грозило, напротив. Кто-то другой слабо взывал к милосердию. Призрак, может быть? Он бы не слишком удивился, после всего, что с ним произошло. И не слишком испугался. Призраки безобидны, только от людей следует ждать каверзы, духи же печальны и беззащитны. Выглянув из закутка в темный коридор, он приподнял свечу, оглядел щербатые стены и десятилетиями не штукатуренный потолок. Было тихо, только откуда-то из-за перекрытий доносились шорохи, но то скреблись мыши, или, может быть, крысы, если Гетти не привиделось с перепугу. За дверью напротив оказалась гладильная, где несколько старых утюгов выстроились в ряд, словно армия, выставившая перед собой щиты.

- Где вы там застряли, сэр? – Гетти подкралась на цыпочках и заговорила полушепотом. Должно быть, атмосфера подвала внушила ей уважительный трепет.

- Тише, - шикнул он на нее. – Не мешайте мне, пожалуйста.

- Это вы так свечи ищете, в полной тишине, сбегут они, что ли, как те мыши?

Он издал страдальческий стон и не стал отвечать. Да чтобы Гетти просто молча сделала то, о чем ее попросили? Никогда.

- О Боже! Там кто-то есть, - теперь и Гетти вся обратилась в слух, подалась вперед, вертя головой и пытаясь сообразить, откуда донесся слабый неразборчивый возглас. Он философски решил, что бестелесый призрак бы не стал показываться всем обитателям дома сразу, это как-то против правил, установленных готическими романам.

- Это там! – Гетти нырнула во тьму, подергала ручку дальней двери, но в отличие от тех помещений, которые он успел обследовать, там было заперто. Он подошел ближе, подняв истаявший остаток свечи над ее головой, круг света выделил пустую скважину замка. Оба прислушались. Неуверенно обернувшись, словно ища его одобрения, Гетти робко постучала. Он усмехнулся, почему-то вспомнив, сколько раз она распахивала дверь его апартаментов, не озаботившись вежливо возвестить о своем приходе. С призраками она более любезна, если это конечно, призрак. Но к его удивлению в ответ раздался какой-то звук, словно кто-то топнул ногой или что-то уронил. Гетти ахнув, сильнее дернула дверь, как будто та могла внять ее настойчивости и распахнуться от рывка.

- Нужно найти ключи, - пробормотал он, но вспомнил, что не нашел даже свечей, среди которых подошла бы любая, а не одна, определенная, которую еще нужно угадать. Связку ключей, которую ему дали в агентстве, он передал камердинеру, но где тот положил ее, кто знает! Да и был ли там ключ от этой двери, где ему определенно ничего не должно было понадобиться.

- Эй, - Гетти отчаянно заколотила в дверь, но он перехватил ее руку.

- Да тише вы, Гетти, вы же не услышите ничего. Отойдите, сделайте милость.

- Погодите, - она уцепилась за ручку и не дала себя оттеснить в сторону, - это же... ведь это Фрэнсис. Фрэнсис, точно вам говорю! Где же ключ!

- Не знаю. Это сумасшедший дом, - проворчал он, - по-моему там где вы появляетесь, Гетти, начинается свистопляска. Побудьте тут, мне попадался топор.

Никакая уединенность, решил он, того не стоила. Лучше было поселиться в отеле, и требовать администратора всякий раз, когда что-то выбивалось бы из привычного ритма. Отвлекшись и едва не расшибив себе голову от удара о притолоку, он дал себе зарок никогда в жизни больше не ввязываться в такое безумие. Станет ли кто-то искать его тут, за сотни миль от Лондона, еще неизвестно, но так жить точно невозможно. Всего два человека прислуги, и одна из них Гетти! Может, достаточно было уехать в поместье и нанять дюжину человек охраны... может. Ну да что теперь сожалеть.

- Отойдите, Гетти, - взмолился он, вооружившись топором и пристроив на полу огарок, разогнавший островок тьмы окружностью чуть больше фута. Гетти неохотно сделала шаг в сторону, освободив ему немного пространства. – Ну не глупите же, Гетти, отойдите. Вы что, хотите, чтобы я вас случайно задел?

- Будет вам ругаться, - проворчала она, но отошла шагов на пять. Он глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с духом, размахнулся и ударил топором. Лезвие вгрызлось в твердую древесину. Ему с огромным трудом удалось вырвать топор из плена, оставив в двери глубокую вмятину. Проведя ладонью по поверхности, он попытался оценить причиненный ущерб и понял, что ему придется кромсать и терзать старое, но прочное дерево до изнеможения. Он покосился на девушку. Оставаясь почти невидимкой, она напоминала о своем присутствии, шумно вздыхая и нетерпеливо выстукивая некий бравый ритм каблуком по стене. Пути к отступлению не было. Расставив ноги, чтобы не потерять равновесие, он перехватил топорище поудобнее и ударил снова. Удар вышел слабее первого. Он позволил себе передохнуть несколько мгновений и повторил его. Снова и снова, пока не потерял им счет.

Когда дрожа от усталости он выронил топор и привалился к стене, тяжело дыша, осыпанный щепками, с пылающими ладонями, в двери зияла дыра, поврежденный механизм замка вывалился наружу. Огарок догорел, но Гетти, решив в кои веки сделать что-то полезное, разыскала на полу под лестницей потерянные спички и принесла ему. На мгновение представив себе, что на самом деле ослышался или неверно определил источник звука, и за дверью обыкновенный затканный паутиной чулан, он едва нашел в себе силы чиркнуть спичкой и заглянуть внутрь. Сперва он разглядел только пузатые бока бутылок, в которых промелькнул отблеск огонька. Похоже, небольшой винный погребок. Однако, в нос ему ударило чужеродное зловоние. Спичка погасла, и он зажег еще одну. Теперь он заметил темные контуры лежащего тела. Гетти вскрикнула и протиснулась мимо него, присела на корточки, попытавшись повернуть лежащего лицом к себе.

- Пожалуйста! – она с нетерпением обернулась к нему, когда спичка вновь погасла. – Ах, это Фрэнсис! Как он попал сюда?

Прижав ухо к его груди, она попыталась определить, бьется ли сердце.

- Проверьте пульс, - посоветовал он, но увидев, что она слишком растеряна, наклонился взглянуть сам. - Давайте я.

Он прижал пальцы к впадинке под подбородком, подержал несколько секунд и кивнул.

- Жив. Это просто обморок.

- Слава богу!

Она вскочила, озираясь, и он покорно чиркнул спичкой – коробок подходил к концу, а им еще предстояло подняться по узкой лестнице и не убиться в темноте. Выхватив с полки бутыль, Гетти примерилась и ударила горлышком о железный край стойки. Прозвенело, разлетаясь кругом осколками, разбитое стекло. Она принюхалась, пытаясь определить содержимое.

- Это вино? – она подсунула бутылку ему под нос. Он шевельнул ноздрями и отодвинулся.

- Бренди. Осторожней с осколками.

Буркнув, что постарается, она плеснула из надбитого горлышка в лицо Фрэнсису, метя в рот, но по сути облив его от шеи и до самой макушки. Однако этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы он закашлялся и начал приходить в себя, слабо попытавшись уклониться от жгучей струи.

- Фрэнсис! – взвизгнула Гетти, нещадно тряся его. – Вы живы? Скажите что-нибудь! Как же вы меня напугали!

- Я… в порядке, - прохрипел он с усилием, голос его чуть громче сипения. - Спасибо.

- Слава тебе Господи! Я уже и не надеялась увидеть вас живым и здоровым!

- Как вы сюда попали, Фрэнсис? – прервал он ее радостные излияния. – Что произошло?

Камердинер не сразу собрался с силами, чтобы ответить, но Гетти уже напустилась на него.

- Оставьте, вы же видите, как он ослабел…. сэр. Есть ли разница, как? Фрэнсис, я помогу вам подняться! Вы… вы наверное голодны. Господи, прошло три дня! – причитала она.

На него накатило острое желание уйти хлопнув дверью. Но хлопать было особенно нечем. Он резко выпрямился.

- Поторопитесь, мне бы не хотелось сидеть тут в темноте, а спичек осталось только две.

- Сэр… спасибо, сэр.

Слово прозвучало с чувством, но он не испытал удовлетворения. Фрэнсису есть за что быть благодарным. Только он платит ему за то, чтоб тот оказывал ему услуги, а не чтоб вытаскивать его из передряг. Он переступил через груду обломков, злясь и обещая себе, что если парочка не последует за ним немедленно, то он не собирается сидеть здесь до утра, пусть выбираются на ощупь или дожидаются рассвета, когда из круглого окошка над лестницей прольются первые лучи. Но за спиной захрустели щепки. Он не оглянулся. Предпоследняя спичка ушла, чтоб осветить узкий коридор. Последняя, чтобы выхватить из темноты спираль каменной лестницы и постараться запомнить очертания и не скатиться с нее, свернув себе шею. Древние перила пошатывались, и он старался не цепляться за них слишком сильно. Он сразу ушел в свою комнату, ничего больше не спрашивая и не вступая в разговоры. Была глубокая ночь, и задержавшись у окна, он смотрел на звезды, как на добрых друзей. После плохо проветриваемого, тесного подвала, где все условия для клаустрофобии, было таким облегчением вдохнуть полной грудью. Он распахнул окно и с наслаждением закрыл глаза, позволяя сырому, слабо отдающему соленым морским бризом воздуху освежить и успокоить его. Все в порядке, один вопрос разрешился благополучно. Может быть, это добрый знак. Может, череду неприятностей переломил этот день, и дальше все будет только налаживаться. Затем он вспомнил, что в эту же минуту Гетти отпаивает его камердинера горячим чаем и вчерашними сэндвичами, и его оптимизм иссяк. Он взял с собой Фрэнсиса в качестве дуэньи, чтоб никто не счел дикостью, что такой человек, как он, путешествует с юной горничной. Но без Фрэнсиса было проще, намного проще, не нужно держать лицо, не нужно думать о приличиях. Разлаженный быт, хоть и раздражал, но значил для него меньше, чем он сам от себя ожидал. Несмотря на сибаритство, он помнил и темень закопченных курилен, и застарелый запах грошовой пудры борделей низкого пошиба, и дурманящий портовый дух из алкогольных паров, крепкого табака и машинного масла. Ему даже бывало казалось, что это и есть настоящая жизнь, кипящий котел ярких впечатлений и неуемных страстей, а одежда, не сменявшаяся по три дня, не имеет значения.

Раздевшись, он заметил застывшие пятна воска на рукаве смокинга, на ощупь как будто шевроны на офицерской форме. Фрэнсису придется потрудиться, чтобы вычистить их, подумал со злорадством, которое, он и сам чувствовал, было глупым и стыдным.

Стоило ему сесть на кровать и разуться, как в дверь постучали. Он угрюмо набросил халат на нагое тело, вялое и мягкое, как сырое тесто, туго затянул плетеный шнур пояса. Если едва волочащий ноги Фрэнсис решил вернуться к своим обязанностям, это даже смешно.

- Войдите.

Гетти с опаской заглянула в комнату.

- Фрэнсис подсказал мне, где видел коробку, в которой лежат свечи. Вот, я принесла, - она взгромоздила на комод канделябр. Он взглянул на нее, на светильник... его молчание говорило больше, чем иные слова. До рассвета остались считанные часы. Гетти прикусила губу.

- Я думала, вам интересно, - она вопросительно заглянула ему в лицо, надеясь на поощрение.

Он устало склонил голову.

- Выкладывайте, что уж с вами делать.

- Бедный Фрэнсис уже спит, вы должны дать ему день отдыха, он пережил такое потрясение.

- Мне бы тоже хотелось, откровенно говоря, последовать его примеру. Это все, Гетти?

- Знаете, что случилось? Он собрался уходить и уже попрощался было со мной, как вспомнил, что у него есть кое-что среди вещей, что лучше спрятать от греха подальше.

Он криво усмехнулся тому, с каким наивным торжеством она ждала, пока он ответит на ее ход так, как ей того нужно. Кое-что!

- И что же? – чтобы не затягивать дискуссию, он ответил так, как она того ждала. Играть в поддавки, так играть.

- Ну... только не ругайтесь, ладно?

- Да ради бога.

- Пистолет. Настоящий. Он подумал, что вся эта спешка не к добру. Что как-то это все опасно и нужно, чтобы кто-то мог защитить... нас всех. И вот, он решил, что пока его нет дома, нужно этот пистолет положить где-то, куда никто не полезет. И спустился в подвал. И наткнулся на этот погребок, он был закрыт. Но в стене он заметил нечто вроде тайника. Так ему показалось, что это тайник. Вроде шатался камень один. Он начал его ощупывать, и дверь вдруг открылась, будто сама. Там какой-то рычажок, верно я понимаю? Вот он вошел внутрь, хотел осмотреться, а дверь возьми и захлопнись. А замок, наверное, открывается только снаружи. А если и нет, то он не нашел, как открыть его изнутри.

- И когда это вы успели вытащить из него столько подробностей? – поинтересовался он меланхолически.

- Пока он ужинал. Он три дня крошки во рту не имел. Правда, там было спиртное. Но спиртное без еды - ужас, да? И еще пистолет. Представьте, какой страх, остался совсем один в каком-то подвале, звал на помощь – никто не услышал, ураган еще этот, все заглушал. А потом у него уж и сил не осталось кричать. Он уже думал покончить с собой. Все лучше, чем голодная смерть. Но слава богу не решился!

- Хм. Гетти. Вы же мне сказали, что проверили подвал? Что все там осмотрели, припасов и чего-либо полезного там нет. Было такое?

У нее обиженно опустились уголки губ.

- Там крысы.

- У вас в деревне крысы не водятся?

- Неа, только мыши.

- Что ж, понятно. Вы... можете быть свободны. Идите спать, Гетти.

Она отступила к двери, но заколебалась.

- Вы скажете Фрэнсису, что это я виновата, да? Дескать, сделай Гетти все, что ей велено, то и зов бы услышала. Скажете?

Он сжал ладонями виски.

- Гетти, три часа ночи.

- Скажете?

- Скажу.

Она выскочила, в сердцах захлопнув за собой дверь. Хотя он этого и ждал, все равно испытал прилив негодования, когда бросился ничком на кровать. Ленивая и бессовестная девчонка. Да и он хорош, что и говорить.

Сон не шел, несмотря на то, что все тело гудело от усталости. Он понял, что пропустил момент, когда количество дневных треволнений действует как снотворное. Теперь же, сколько он ни лежал, плотно зажмурив глаза и пытаясь расслабиться и забыться, напряжение только нарастало. Он знал эти симптомы иррациональной паники, когда разум не сомневался, что опасности нет никакой, но сопротивляться накатывающим приступам ужаса было невозможно. Когда-то он, где бы ни находился, чем бы ни был занят, бывало, бросая все, возвращался среди ночи в свой особняк, чтобы убедиться, что комната наверху надежно заперта. Как он ни ненавидел себя за эту истерию, недостойную мужчины и противоестественную для него, совладать с ней было свыше его сил. Сознание раздваивалось. Часть его знала, что он на краю земли, в безопасности, враги его далеко, тайны сокрыты, и в доме нет никого, кроме верных ему людей. Некому выдать его местопребывание, поскольку никому оно и не известно. Но была и другая часть, которая упорно рисовала картины ужаса, отчаяния и катастрофы, и она была сильнее. Осознание, что это просто нервы и ничего больше, не спасало от сердцебиения до тошноты и паники до дрожи. Он отправил письмо, вдруг оно попало не в те руки? Вдруг он нечаянно дал врагам ниточку, следуя вдоль которой можно отыскать его? Что тогда? А если и нет, все едино. Что за будущее его ждет? Его жизнь катилась по наклонной, молодость, силы, здоровье, все осталось в прошлом, дружба была иллюзией, любовь обошла его стороной, привязанности потускнели, ничего не осталось, кроме нечистой совести и дурных привычек. В одну из таких минут кто-то, кто посмелее, может сунуть пистолет себе в рот. А он всего лишь сполз с кровати, злой, дрожащий в ознобе и с тяжелой как камень головой. В горле пересохло, но графин был пуст, Гетти не пришло в голову проследить за такой мелочью. Он с тоской подумал, что несколько затяжек могли бы помочь ему взять себя в руки, но хоть наверняка и здесь можно было заполучить коварное зелье, все же чужой город вызывал у него ужас как некий враждебный институт, где он никого не знал, и закулисную жизнь которого нужно постигать с нуля. Зато в подвале его ждало бренди, и хотя он отдавал себе отчет, что идти за ним – замкнутый круг, что он не для того много лет балансировал на грани, чтобы скатиться в банальное пьянство, все равно вооружившись канделябром, который ему оставила Гетти, он потащился за бутылкой. Второй раз за одни сутки он проделывал этот путь, медленно, бочком спускаясь по ступеням, казалось, ставшими круче, чем были пару часов назад, иначе с чего бы коленному суставу так хрустеть, будто кто-то ломает хворост или идет тяжелой поступью по непрочному, подтаявшему льду.

От смеси алкогольных паров и омерзительной вони ему едва не стало дурно, использование в качестве одиночной камеры не улучшило здешнюю атмосферу. Покачнувшись, он едва не потерял равновесие, но переждал момент слабости, зажав свободной рукой нос и рот. Протянув руку к стойке, он содрогнулся от отвращения к самому себе. Одна лишь брезгливость должна бы прогнать его вон. Под ногами что-то захрустело, и он отпихнул ногой то, что принял за сор и обломки искореженной топором двери. Но то, что он заметил краем глаза, заставило его ахнуть и отшатнуться. Он вгляделся, твердя себе, что у него разыгралось воображение, что это такая же фантазия, как все его страхи. Но нет, на этот раз все было реально. Он хорошо видел то, чего не разглядел в прошлый приход при слабеньком огоньке спички, проживающем лишь несколько мгновений. На полу лежали кости. Старые, давно вылизанные временем дочиста. Он попятился, не сводя глаз с находки, тотчас же вспомнив все страшные сказки, которыми его пичкали то Гетти, то этот старый морской волк. Люди, которые жили здесь и пропали бесследно. Вся дурная слава, которой пользовался особняк. Вот их последнее пристанище, оборудованный кем-то в незапамятные времена подвал, который невозможно открыть изнутри. Страшная гибель, о которой никто не узнал, и вечное забвение. Он в ужасе кинулся наружу, спотыкаясь, забыв, зачем вообще явился туда. Хотя замок был сломан, ему все равно представилась жуткая картина: быть запертым здесь, в течение бесконечных дней и недель, и издевательство в виде армии бутылок, которые только продлевали агонию, отдаляя неизбежный конец.

Не раз споткнувшись, ударяясь то локтем, то плечом на узкой лестнице, едва не падая, хватаясь то за стену, то за перила, он почти благополучно добрался до спальни, как Гетти вынырнула из тьмы, словно чертик из табакерки. Ее фигуру окутывала белая хламида до пят, зашнурованная у ворота.

- Что там, что происходит? – она вгляделась в его побелевшее лицо и безумные глаза и тихо вскрикнула.

- Уйдите, оставьте меня в покое, - рявкнул он. Она отшатнулась, чуть не уронив подсвечник, прижалась спиной к стене, но не убежала. Он резко вскинул руку, веля ей убираться прочь. – Отправляйтесь в свою комнату, и чтобы я не видел вас до утра. Хватит следить за мной, ясно вам, Гетти? Хватит ходить за мной по пятам.

Ему казалось, что его голос многократно отражается от стен в тишине. Постыдный истерический визг, усиленный эхом. Или он вообразил то эхо? Но эти ужасные, плаксивые интонации не вообразил уж точно.

- Я… я принесу вам воды, - объявила она, хотя охрипший голос выдавал испуг, и отодвинулась она от него бочком, с опаской. В своей длинной сорочке она сама походила на призрачную деву в мерцающем ореоле света. Удаляющемся ореоле света. Ужаснувшись перспективе вновь оказаться во тьме, он сделал то, в чем только что обвинил ее – увязался за ней следом, спустился за ней в кухню, куда никогда прежде не заходил, и тяжело опустился на скамью. Гетти не выказала удивления или недовольства, молча наполнила стакан и поставила перед ним. Он отпил не протестуя. Вода была холодной, одновременно противной и безвкусной, но он до конца осознал, как его трясет, когда не смог сделать ни глотка, чтоб зубы при этом не отстукивали дробь о стекло.

- Что случилось? Где вы были?

Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Сделав над собой усилие, проглотил воду, надеясь, что это поможет. Но бренди бы определенно помогло лучше. Если б у него не сдали нервы, он бы вполне мог прихватить его с собой. Но он вечно делал не то, что собирался и не то, что должен был сделать, а потом пожинал плоды.

- Ничего не случилось, - выговорил он хрипло. – И почему бы мне не ходить по дому, где я живу.

- Ночью?

- Это мое дело.

- По вам и видно, что ваше.

Она была права, конечно, как ни задевало это его гордость, но права. Натворил глупостей, повел себя как истеричный забулдыга, а затем как истеричный же трус. Он задержал дыхание и медленно выдохнул, пока сердце не забилось тише.

- Там останки, если вам интересно.

- Что?!

Он пожал плечами.

- Вы спросили.

- Чьи?

- Откуда мне знать. Спрашивайте у этих ваших соседок, сплетни приносящих, кто тут жил.

- О, - она воззрилась на него почти сочувственно. – А зачем вы туда пошли?

- Просто… взглянуть.

- Вот как, - она всепонимающе хмыкнула, постояла разглядывая его как диковинку и о чем-то раздумывая. – Вы пошли в подвал в темноте?

- Что?

- Как вы спустились, там же хоть глаз выколи?

- Я не… - он запнулся, вспоминая, что вроде бы прихватил канделябр, когда покинул спальню. Но решительно не помнил, куда дел его впоследствии. Понаблюдав, как сменялось выражение его лица, Гетти всплеснула руками.

- Я так и знала! – и пулей вылетела прочь из кухни.

Пожар потушили быстро. По сути настоящий пожар разгореться как следует и не успел. Хотя он со своей стороны сделал все для того, чтобы сжечь дом дотла, но щепки тлели медленно, то ли древесина была сырой, то ли не слишком горючей, но язычки пламени успели расползтись недалеко. Вероятно, к утру весь дом представлял бы собой факел. Но дело обошлось всего лишь стойким запахом дыма, а подвал Гетти нещадно залила водой.


	21. Chapter 21

Следующие дни вышли на удивление спокойными, он почти успел отвыкнуть от такой роскоши, как безмятежные, размеренные дни, ничем не омраченные, кроме горьких мыслей о будущем, и те можно было отставить в сторону на время. Страхи оказались надуманными, никто не собирался преследовать его за сотни миль от дома. Опытный Фрэнсис с обычным рвением принялся за работу, своего приключения он явно стыдился и не стремился лишний раз обсуждать, как загнал себя в ловушку. Гетти ходила с гордо поднятой головой, всем видом выражая, что с готовностью примет лавры спасительницы. Проку от нее было мало, но диковатая соседка, которую она привела, время от времени появлялась в доме, так что из углов исчезла паутина, и даже в высохшем палисаднике расцвели лунник и флоксы. Фрэнсис с превеликой осторожностью поинтересовался, следует ли понимать, что Гетти повысили до экономки в этом доме, на что он равнодушно откликнулся согласием. В доме также появились наконец кухарка и кучер, править взятой в наем коляской. Как днище корабля, обросшее ракушками и тянущее его ко дну, он обрастал бытом в чужом городе, как будто собирался осесть здесь навсегда. Где-то на краю сознания билась мысль, что это не выход – исчезнуть, вычеркнуть из жизни всех, кто знал его прежде.Сбежать из города, где он вырос и который любил, превратиться в брюзгливого, мизантропического Скруджа, но зато избегнуть дюжины едких светских эпиграмм, беспощадно жалящих самолюбие.

Погода начала напоминать лето, и он не без удовольствия выбросил из головы заботы и бродил по антикварным лавкам, выискивая жемчужины среди бесполезного хлама, разглядывал вышивки семнадцатого века в церкви, прокатился взглянуть на древние развалины, обдуваемые вольными ветрами, где прослушал букет местных легенд. Естественно, включая балладу о лорде из Драма, женившемся на дочери пастуха, великолепно варившей сыр, чему он даже не удивился. Подобные баллады его преследовали, напоминая, намекая, тревожа. Он сделал глупость в двадцать лет, связавшись с девушкой не своего круга. Сделал еще большую глупость, не сумев ни деликатно стряхнуть брачные узы, неумолимо маячившие впереди, ни ради своей чести джентльмена исполнить обещание. Прошел длинный и тернистый путь, совершая все новые и новые ошибки, сминая чьи-то судьбы, обманывая чьи-то ожидания, пока не споткнулся о пастушку с задиристым личиком и акварельной грацией, словно сошедшей с картин Хьюза. Она погубила его, внушив сострадание к ее невинности, но без нее все было бы гораздо хуже. Она заманила его в это болото, но она же была и блуждающим огоньком, вслед за которым он тащился, не позволяя себе лечь и утонуть в тоске.

Возможно, ему это мерещилось, но Гетти, казалось, испытывала неудовольствие и нетерпение оттого, что жизнь входит в какую-то мирную колею. Чего бы она ни ждала – новых ли приключений, раскрытия тайн и шокирующих разоблачений или признания ее законной невесткой в отсутствие какого-либо сына, хоть живого, хоть покойного, но ничего подобного не разнообразило ее жизнь. С потаенным злорадством он спрашивал себя, не жалеет ли она, что так усердствовала в розысках своего товарища по службе. Отсутствие Фрэнсиса представляло угрозу ее чести, но в отсутствие Фрэнсиса ей позволялось больше, и теперь она ужинала в кухне, как и положено, безрадостно бродила по дому с метелкой для пыли, не могла заявиться к нему в спальню посреди ночи, спеша принести сводки с фронтов. Ее угнетала рутина, он замечал это, но ничем не мог ей помочь. Его наоборот, успокаивали признаки того, что жизнь обрела какую-то размеренность. Больше никаких авантюр, обещал он себе. Никаких попыток вмешаться в чью-то судьбу. Только наслаждаться безопасностью, покоем, маленькими удовольствиями. Кажется, даже колени так не скрипели, горячечная краснота спала, и прогулки пусть временно, но прекратили быть сплошной пыткой. Горько было сознавать, что совсем недавно он был молод, полон сил, ослепительно красив и популярен в свете, и при этом безнадежно несчастлив. Дал бы ему кто-то тогда урок, поместив на день-другой в эту прохудившуюся, словно бедняцкий сапог, оболочку. Может быть, это научило бы его радоваться каждому дню. А может, вогнало бы в еще больший страх перед тем, что придется втрое заплатить за отсрочку.

Но пока дни были ясными, город не успел ему наскучить, старый моряк осчастливлен вестью, что не было никакого романтического проклятия, и готов был разбиться в лепешку, чтоб угодить ему, так что при желании он мог бы даже влиться в местное общество. Возможно, разоблачение старинных сказок добавило бы ему утешительный флер геройства, раз уж никто не перешептывался бы за его спиной, восторгаясь божественной красотой и неповторимой гармонией черт. А когда вездесущие матроны бы выяснили, где у него особняк и какой у него годовой доход, ему глядишь еще попытались бы сбыть чью-то дочь, раздираемую жадностью, тщеславием, отвращением и страхом, старательно выполняющую материнский наказ привлечь выгодного холостяка и одновременно ужасающейся перспективе делить с ним горе и радости.

* * *

- Там привезли какое-то старье в рогожу завернутое. Вроде вытертого ковра. Посыльный говорит, ваше. Я хотела посмотреть, а он чуть не перегрыз мне горло. Говорит, ценное… но ветхое.

- А, понятно. Пусть занесет, только бережно.

Гетти нахмурилась.

- Вы хоть предупреждайте-то, сэр. Я его чуть не выгнала. Хотела сказать, что мы тут не подаем и лавка старьевщика не на нашей улице.

- Предупреждаю.Ваше дело доложить о посетителе, Гетти, и ничего более, - проворчал он беззлобно.

- А, ну давайте я к вам всех нищих буду направлять, которые в кухню стучатся, то-то вы будете рады.

- Гетти.

Это иногда действовало, чтобы ненадолго унять ее.

- Ну я пошла. Денег-то ему давать не надо?

- Нет, не беспокойтесь.

Ему было бы любопытно взглянуть, как она будет играть роль строгой экономки перед беднягой посыльным, не вполне понимающим, почему его третирует пигалица. Жаль, что так нельзя. Ему нельзя, а у нее нет ни тени сомнения, что она что-то делает не так, когда вертится рядом и заглядывает ему через плечо.

- Что ж вы молчали, - в ее тоне плещется откровенное ехидство, - что вас угнетает роскошь, я бы вас пригласила погостить в нашу деревню, у меня там при кровати половичок очень похож.

- Вы доиграетесь, Гетти.

- Да я ж ничего плохого не сказала.

- Гетти, - повторил он тоном предупреждения.

- Ну не уволите ж вы меня из-за старенькой тряпочки? Да и не очень-то вы рассердились.

- Ошибаетесь, Гетти.

- Вовсе и не ошибаюсь. По вам видно, когда вам все равно. Вот как сейчас. Вы боитесь только, чтобы чужой кто не обратил внимания на меня. И не начал задавать всякие вопросы, откуда я, и давно ли знаю вашу семью…

Пожав плечами, он сосредоточился на узоре. Очень тонкая и старинная работа, практически ювелирная, но не очень хорошо сохранившаяся. Но есть мастера, который бережно подлатают подпорченные элементы. Разочарованное сопение Гетти его трогало мало. Он не может уволить ее, она права, и он нуждается в ней больше, чем она в нем, несмотря на всю его более чем щедрую плату. Но если пропустить мимо ушей ее шпильки, ей ничего не останется, кроме как смириться.

- Я тут думала и кое-что... Словом, если я угадала, обещайте, что не будете врать?

Его передернуло.

- Гетти, вы ведете себя грубо.

- Ну хорошо, хорошо, извините, я не хотела. Если я угадаю, вы не будете тут тень на плетень наводить? Обещайте. Не хотите рассказывать, но если что, вы скажете просто „да"?

Он знал, что бояться нечего, нет у Гетти никаких шансов, даже призрачных, выведать что-то, от чего ей бы следовало держаться подальше.

- Не устраивайте цирк, Гетти. Провидица Гетти Мертон отвечает на вопросы публики.

- Про вашу жену. Я думала, думала и пари держу, угадала. Судя по тому, как вы этого стыдитесь, она была не леди, да? Из простых? То-то даже имя ее никто не упоминает. Да? Я вспоминала все, что вы мне наговорили про Дориана. Вы дали ей свое имя ради ребенка, да? А потом отослали с глаз долой, чтобы ваши лорды и пэры не морщили носы? А что Дориан? Узнав обо всем, оставил вас навсегда? Может, вернулся к матери?

- Гетти, в вас умер Шекспир. Какие страсти! Какой надрыв! Я надеюсь, драма развернулась в бурю, под громы и молнии, и оркестр играл форте.

- Я права? Вы обещали, что скажете.

- Это неправда, Гетти, я не обещал ничего подобного.

- Значит, все-таки правда!

Осторожно свернув свое приобретение, он задумчиво склонил голову набок, глядя, как она со всей горячностью натуры собирается защищать очередную фантазию.

- А вам по душе такая версия?

- Конечно!

- А как же высшее общество? При таком раскладе не попасть вам на бал к принцу Уэльскому. Вокруг вас не будуть виться молодые люди с орхидеей в петлице. Прощай, собственная камеристка. Прощайте, шелковые простыни. Здравствуй, ненавистый фартук и подъем в пять утра...

- Как вы до таких лет дожили-то. Язык точь в точь как у моего батюшки, черный. Только он в крик чуть что, а вы с улыбочкой.

- Что ж, простите, если я ошибся.

- Ошиблись!

На ее лице отразилось выражение столь самоуверенное, если не сказать самодовольное, что вдруг он испытал непреодолимое желание стереть его. Полуотвернувшись и делая вид, что поправляет манжеты, и боясь, что она почувствует его жадный интерес, но не в силах бороться с нездоровым побуждением тревожить рану, он заметил с притворной беспечностью:

- А если дело не в деньгах, что бы вы стали делать, Гетти? Что, если ваш возлюбленный… положим, заразился оспой и покрылся струпьями, или обгорел на пожаре до неузнаваемости, или пал жертвой нападения одичалых собак, и его лицо изодрано в клочья…

- Перестаньте! – она заметно побледнела, заметил он со злым удовлетворением. – Зачем вы такое выдумываете? Ведь выдумываете.

- С чего вы взяли, Гетти, что выдумываю? – поинтересовался он тихим, вкрадчивым тоном. - Вас такое развитие событий не устраивает?

- Мне все равно.

- Правда? Вас устроит… клубок шрамов вместо лица, вытекший глаз и откушенный нос? Это не убьет вашу большую любовь?

Он видел, что испугал ее, но хотя оружие было обоюдоострым, продолжал терзать ее – и себя, конечно, но себя уже было не жаль. Хотел бы он сам понимать, откуда в нем эта жестокость. Но ему казалось, что она колеблется, и это злило так сильно, что он мог бы… может быть, мог бы даже ударить ее. Если бы это не означало выдать себя. Даже если он в последний момент отвел бы руку… или нет? В ушах шумело от горькой, бессильной ярости, и она бурлила, требуя выхода. Почему бы ей не сказать с уверенностью, что ей ничего не страшно, ни шрамы, ни увечья, ни перламутр побелевших прядей, ни золото вставных зубов. Откуда у нее этот тревожный, бегающий взгляд, словно ее поймали за чем-то непристойным? Как будто чует шестым чувством, что правда где-то совсем рядом. Может, это и хорошо? Пусть воображает чудовищное, невероятное. Если когда-нибудь она узнает правду, может, это будет меньшим из зол. Оба глаза на месте и нос тоже, просто… почти сорок, и он никогда не следил за собой. Никаких ужасных ожогов, на которые невозможно смотреть, просто неумолимые следы увядания, просто морщинки, просто усталый, нездоровый вид. Никаких тяжелых увечий, отсутствующих конечностей, просто некрасиво опухшие суставы, противно выпуклый живот, словно лягушачье брюшко с прохладной и липкой, белой до прозрачности кожей. Бывает куда хуже, бывает такое, что невозможно не отвернуться, такое, что неподготовленному человеку может стать дурно от одного взгляда. А с таким лицом, каким бы оно ни было отталкивающим, можно жить. Он даже мог бы жениться на миловидной вдове своих лет, или, возможно, даже моложе, ком-то вроде мисс Дарнелл, взрослой женщине за тридцать без иллюзий. Но его тело опередило сознание, и девочка, годящаяся в дочери, по-прежнему кажется ему ровесницей.

Несколько дней Гетти глядела на него волком, но воздерживалась от дальнейших расспросов. Затем успокоилась, по крайней мере с виду. То ли убедила себя, что он просто не мог пропустить плывущий прямо в руки повод помучить ее, то ли нашла другое приемлемое объяснение, которое ее успокоило. Что-что, а перескакивала с одной идеи на другую она легко.И легко принимала решение не верить в то, что ей не нравится.

Чувствовалось, что она избегает его. Иногда он видел в окно, как она в лихо заломленной соломенной шляпке шествует с продуктовой корзинкой, иногда, разбуженный на рассвете дурным сном, видел, как она возится в палисаднике, срезая отцветшие гортензии. Но в своих комнатах он заставал Фрэнсиса, украдкой расправляющего чистые простыни. Бедняга был под пятой у Гетти, и все обязанности, которыми она пренебрегала, пытался потихоньку выполнить, пока никто не видел. Будь они дома, он бы вызвал миссис Лиф и излил на нее свое возмущение. Но устраивать склоки со слугами было недостойно джентльмена, и он, загоняя вглубь раздражение, делал вид, что ничего не замечает.

* * *

Утром, когда он спустился полностью одетым для выхода, Гетти поджидала его с тонким блокнотом в руках и деловым видом, по крайней мере так он распознал ее усилия напустить на себя суровость.

- Нужно, чтобы вы согласовали меню. Сэр. Кухарка передала свои предложения.

„В роли миссис Лиф непревзойденная мисс Мертон", - хотел продекламировать он, но не стал и бросил беглый взгляд на список..

- Я буду обедать в городе.

Она подозрительно сощурилась, мгновенно утратив тщательно подготовленный образ деловитой экономки. Даже любимую брошь миссис Лиф она обыграла, заколов ворот платья булавкой, на которую были насажены два розовых бутона, густо-пунцовый и светлый. Ему даже поначалу показалось, что это настоящее украшение, и он успел удивиться, но пригляделся и заметил естественный изьян на лепестке.

- В городе? – повторила она.

- Да.

- А зачем?

- По делам.

- Да? С чего ж это вы принарядились?

„По привычке..." – подумал он. По привычке, потому что ему всегда оборачивались вслед.

- Гетти... – он глубоко вздохнул. - Вот, лучше отправьте письмо.

- Кому?

- Придет время, узнаете.

Нельзя же вечно сидеть в этом городе... Он не заметил точно тот момент, когда начал тяготиться им. Может быть, когда понял, что изучил его вдоль и поперек. Или, может быть, когда неохотно принял очередное приглашение от Брантов на импровизированный пикник, и старик радушно предложил ему отдохнуть в тенечке, пока молодежь развлекается? Брант-младший выглядел ничуть не свежее его и практически лыс, но в глазах любящего батюшки все еще юн и резв, как молодой козленок. Глупо обращать внимание. Но все равно он решил послать за яхтой. Адвокатам уже пора было бы ответить, и письмо либо придет со дня на день, либо... не придет вообще, если какие-то неприятные слухи на его счет отбили у них охоту зарабатывать на нем кругленькие суммы. Если ответа не будет, а здесь его имя уже на слуху, то разумной осторожностью будет переехать. И неплохо бы на этот раз с комфортом. Заграница не заграница, вокруг Британии тоже можно кататься, пока погода позволяет.

Гетти повертела в руках конверт, но адрес ни о чем ей не сказал.

- Хоть намекните?

- Если у вас хватит выдержки не вскрывать чужие письма, то потом расскажу.

- Ладно, - проворчала она, не сдвинувшись с места и теребя в руках блокнот, где карандашом поставила крест на полях. Видимо, считала, что это поможет не забыть суть распоряжений, пока дойдет до кухни.

- Вы еще что-то хотели, Гетти? - спросил он с подчеркнутой вежливостью, возможно, немного фарсовой, ведь та была односторонней. Она замялась, крутя между пальцев карандаш.

- Говорите уж, Гетти, не тяните время. И так ясно, что вам что-то нужно.

- Сегодня понедельник, сэр.

- Это точно.

Она мрачно взглянула на него и сунув руку в карман передника, многозначительно позвенела мелочью.

- Ах, вот оно что. Вам следовало бы решить этот вопрос с Фрэнсисом.

- Почему это? Фрэнсис такой же слуга, как и я.

Он не стал ее разочаровывать.

- Сколько вам нужно?

- Я ж у вас не в долг прошу.

Решив, что не будет реагировать, раз она зачем-то ищет ссоры, он молча достал бумажник и положил на стол пятифунтовый билет.

- Это много.

- Потом разберетесь с миссис Лиф. Мне неинтересны эти подробности. Извините.

- И у меня не было ни одного свободного дня за все это время, - буркнула она, сунув деньги в карманчик, причем ему показалось, что по ее плану он должен был возмущенно отказать ей. Почему, хотелось бы знать? Он дал бы какую угодно сумму, если б та могла бы утешить ее и примирить с действительностью. Скажи она, что ей нужны подъемные или приданое… впрочем, насчет приданого он не был так уж уверен. Может, нашел бы повод отказать. Или не сумел бы договориться с совестью и сдался. Кто может знать заранее, какими извилистыми тропами поведет его судьба.

- Хорошо, берите, только предупредите Фрэнсиса, что уходите.

- У Фрэнсиса тоже не было ни одного свободного дня.

- За исключением дней, проведенных в винном погребке…

- Так нечестно, это не в счет.

- Что ж, я отпущу его на весь день, если он попросит об этом. Но, естественно не обоих сразу.

- Жаль, я думала пойти к морю, но одной мне неуютно.

- Жаль, но нет.

И жаль, что он охотно предложил бы ей свое общество, но это путь в никуда.

- Ну ладно, меня звала миссис Гордон, схожу к ней. Она, кстати, может с духами разговаривать. Они ей даже иногда оставляют всякие вещи _оттуда_. Она мне показывала ключик, она его на шее носит. На нем всякие странные знаки, словно колдовские.

- Мне эта идея кажется весьма посредственной.

- Это еще почему?

- Сплошное мракобесие и мошенничество, - отрезал он надменно, заметив в глазах Гетти озорной блеск. Все ложь. Со стороны можно подумать, что образованный джентльмен поучает невежественную крестьянку, погрязшую в предрассудках. Любой бы так решил. На самом деле ему дурно от одной мысли, что Гетти коснется непознанного. Он это проклятое непознанное видел собственными глазами. Он прожил в плену у непознанного почти двадцать лет. После такого несложно вообразить, что другие могут таить собственные пути заглянуть за грань доступного. Даже если тех, кто по-настоящему может, единицы, он все равно не хочет проверять это на себе. А Гетти – что ж Гетти? Ей безразличны ученые споры. Ей безразличны чудеса. Она пробует наугад любое оружие, какое ей попадает в руки. Вдруг он встревожится, проговорится, начнет отговаривать ее и выдаст себя? Вдруг нечистая совесть заговорит в нем слишком громко? Она не верит в духов, но жадно заглядывает ему в глаза - вдруг верит он? И стоит выказать беспокойство, как она с утроенной энергией примется развивать эту тему.

- Значит, вы мне не позволите? – спрашивая это, она немножко надеется, что не позволит.

- Вы в услужении, а не в рабстве, Гетти, - отвечает он вежливо. – Идите куда считаете нужным. Кто может вам помешать иметь свои нехитрые развлечения и поддерживать приятельские отношения с женщинами вашего круга…

Он с удовлетворением отметил, как у нее вытянулось лицо.

- Вот как значит?

Он пожал плечами.

- Ладно! И чем бы, по-вашему, занялась настоящая леди в свой законный выходной день?

- Видимо, поставила в вазу красивый букет, возлегла на кушетке в изящной позе и взяла в руки французский роман?

- Ну, букет я могу устроить, позу кое-как приму. А книжек у меня с собой нет. Они же ваши. Еще потерялась бы в дороге, а мне отвечай потом. А она небось стоит как мое жалованье за три месяца.

- Это вы уж хватили, Гетти.

Фрэнсиса рядом нет. Никто не узнает.

- Я могу принести вам что-нибудь. Мне это нетрудно.

- Правда?

- Конечно.

Зачем только он ведет себя как заботливый дядюшка…

- А потом из жалованья у меня вычтете? – благостная картинка продержалась не дольше мгновения.

- Не вычту. А теперь, пожалуйста, прекратите отнимать у меня время.

Он вспомнил о ней, остановив кучера около лавки. Если можно назвать «вспомнить» то, что на периферии сознания и так находится беспрерывно. Покупать подарок служанке, испытывая сложную смесь неловкости и удовольствия, - его дед с его спесью был бы потрясен до глубины души. Ну и что ему до того? Может это наследие нетитулованного отца. Вряд ли лейтенант Грей строго держал дистанцию с низшими классами. У него, может, и слуг-то не было. Или были? В доме его деда отцовской ветви его родословной не существовало, и усомниться в этом было бы такой же дикостью, как объявить, что земля стоит на трех китах. Но после смерти старого лорда ведь можно было выяснить, есть ли у него дядья или двоюродные братья? А теперь уж смешно, какой из него блудный племянник-перестарок. Да и слухов на его счет столько, что мало кто обрадуется такой родне. Или обрадуется, но его наивности и его деньгам. Глупый и сказочно богатый одинокий родственник. Мечта.

Он прошел мимо целого арсенала дешевых бульварных романов, из тех, что рассыпаются в руках, стоит перелистать с десяток страниц. Удалось бы отвлечь ее легкомысленными авантюрными историями-однодневками? Может, и да, но слишком непредсказуемо. Гетти эмоциональна и поддается влиянию, грех не попытаться мягко воздействовать на нее. Найти бы ей что-нибудь про веселую субретку, скромную, послушную и знающую свое место. Не слишком сложное и объемное, все-таки у нее за спиной не больше, чем деревенская школа. Подошло бы что-нибудь вроде Сюзанны с Фигаро, но нет... таким можно сподвигнуть ее на новые попытки перехитрить его. Он прошел вглубь лавки, осторожно обогнув стремянку, на верхней ступеньке которой хозяин помечал что-то в журнале, водя пальцем по корешкам. Гетти не разбирается в ценах, так что даже если он купит коллекционное издание, она не увидит разницы с одноразовой книжонкой на газетной бумаге. Может, это и нелепица, а хотелось, чтобы издание было красивым, добротно иллюстрированным, сладковато пахнущим клеем и хорошей бумагой. Он отверг сентиментальную прозу, где нищие, но гордые девы покоряли сердца богатых работодателей. Пробежав вдоль рядов, его взгляд упал на историю Маргариты Готье, и в нем вспыхнула искорка азарта. Будет ли это очень гадко с его стороны? Гетти должна оценить, все так возвышенно, душещипательно и самоотверженно. Может, ей захочется почувствовать себя такой же бескорыстной святой, жертвующей личным счастьем ради спасения тех, кто не моргнув глазом предал бы ее саму? Может, она проведет параллель, может, переведет его из роли злодея в роль благородного отца и удовлетворится поцелуем в лоб и возвышающим осознанием, что пощадила возлюбленного, отказавшись от него. Куртизанка или крестьянка, все едино. Она не может не понимать, что ее мечты были так же невозможны, как возвышение доступной женщины до почтенной жены и матери.

По возвращении его ожидал сюрприз. Фрэнсис, открывший ему дверь, краснел и бледнел и невразумительно лепетал, откуда следовало, что дело не обошлось без Гетти. Только ее происки могли сбить с толку вышколенного камердинера.

В гостиной расположился незнакомый молодой человек с прилизанными темными волосами, в которых гребень оставил белесые борозды, и длинным, острым носом. Его развлекала Гетти, по этому поводу избавившаяся от атрибутов горничной, нарядившаяся в лучшее платье и щебечущая, как пташка. Заметив его на пороге, она округлила глаза, затем на мгновение зажмурилась, словно готовясь прыгнуть в ледяную воду, и сладко улыбаясь, шагнула навстречу.

- Вот и дядя, мистер Дорсет.

Молодой человек вскочил.

- Добрый день, сэр.

Буравя его тяжелым взглядом, Дориан сумел выдвинуть одно предположение, что предоставленная сама себе и не перегруженная обязанностями Гетти принялась заводить новые знакомства. С подходящими юношами, разумеется.

Все оказалось прозаичнее.

Скороговоркой представившись, молодой человек объяснил, наконец, цель визита.

- Извините, мистер Грей, я привез письмо. Мистер Джеймисон, адвокат, которого вы безусловно знаете, попросил меня вручить его вам лично сегодня же.

Конверт был запечатан сургучом, так что Дориан даже взглянул на посланца уважительно. Несчастный наверняка подвергся атаке «племянницы», которая убеждала его, что дядюшка доверяет ей как самому себе, так что незачем дожидаться его возвращения, если можно прочитать новости немедленно.

Сломал печать он уже после его ухода. Гетти, красная до ушей, тихо стояла в уголке, прислонившись к стене. Он искоса взглянул, как она пристыженно потупилась, застигнутая врасплох.

- Надеюсь, вам стыдно, Гетти, - заметил он.

- Извините. Это было глупо.

- Рад, что вы признаете.

- Я бы не стала читать ваши письма без вас.

- Неужели? – протянул он скептически, продолжая читать.

- То совсем другое... Я б и те не стала, если б вы были честны со мной. Мистер Дорсет же сказал, что от ваших адвокатов. Я просто подумала, что он все равно будет сидеть зря, а так я просто проверю, догадается он, кто я, или поверит. Я его расспрашивала, это верно, но я б не стала забирать вашу почту, правда.

Он с трудом оторвал взгляд от строк, выведенных четким каллиграфическим почерком. Лиловая чернильная вязь расплывалась перед глазами. В голове и так плохо укладывалось, что произошло, а тут еще Гетти с ее причитаниями.

- Что вы ему наговорили, Гетти?

- Да ничего такого.

- Уверены?!

Ее глаза наполнились слезами.

- Я вас не подведу!

Он испустил раздраженный вздох, вернулся к письму, которое держал в руках, и второй раз пробежал его глазами, осознавая. Гетти, устав каяться, подошла поближе.

- Там про Фредерика, да?

Он безмолвно кивнул. Она всплеснула руками, несколько наигранно, потому что не могла не догадываться, что ответ на письмо, касающееся Синглтона, содержит информацию о нем же.

- Ну что, ну что? – поскольку он медлил посвятить ее в подробности, Гетти едва не пританцовывала от нетерпения. – Мне придется что-то подписывать, да? Этот ваш иск?

- Нет, - ответил он, помрачнев.

- Нет? Они отказались? А я говорила, это плохая затея! Ничего Фредерик не обещал мне такого, чтоб его к стенке припереть. А вы говорили...

- Да погодите, Гетти, - сухо он прервал ее. – Это не имеет значения, что он обещал или не обещал. Он скончался.

И не просто скончался, а убит. Застрелен в собственном доме.

- Как так? – она опешила.

- Идет расследование...

- Бедная его жена.

- Да.

- Как жаль.

- Вам правда жаль? – он взглянул на нее с интересом. Она казалась скорее растерянной, нежели преисполненной сочувствия. Но он мог ошибаться.

- Конечно!

- Не слишком хороший человек ваш Фредерик Синглтон, чтобы чрезмерно оплакивать его.

- О мертвых хорошо или ничего, - заметила она тоном назидания.

- Не поучайте меня, Гетти.

- Я и не поучаю, - поспешно открестилась она. - А как... он погиб?

- Огнестрельная рана.

- Ой.

- Да.

- А когда?

- В день нашего отъезда из Лондона.

- Ой.

Он промолчал.

По большому счету ее „ой" вполне отражало и его собственное видение ситуации.

- Сэр? А вы уверены, что не встречались с ним?

Ох, конечно, кто еще может оказаться виновен, если не он? Если Гетти еще вобьет себе в голову, что он пристрелил Синглтона и удрал из города, ему с ней не сладить.

- Уверен.

Она не стала унижать его сомнениями.

- Это ведь хорошо, да?

- Очень.

Невелика радость оказаться в свидетелях убийства. Отвечать в суде, что за бес его дернул настойчиво искать встреч с женщиной, передавать через нее угрозы.

- А кого-нибудь подозревают?

- Его жену...

- Какая глупость! – вознегодовала Гетти. Он лишь усмехнулся. Женская солидарность взыграла? А вот он бы легко поверил, что мисс Дарнелл, которая так кстати добилась от Синглтона предложения руки и сердца не собиралась посвятить ему жизнь. Романтичная девушка, которую обольстил и годами обманывал возлюбленный, вряд ли немедленно после того, как ее познакомили с соперницей, кинулась в его объятия. Как-то больше походит на то, что сложив два и два, мисс Дарнелл потребовала от своего работодателя узаконить их связь взамен на ее лояльность, отсутствие интереса с его темным делишкам, слепоту по отношению к подозрительным личностям, которым не следовало бы и на пушечный выстрел приближаться к аристократическому дому. Женщина, построившая свое будущее на столь хрупком фундаменте, была способна на неожиданные шаги. Впрочем... не до такой же степени неожиданные.

- Их свадьба была скоропалительной и вызывает вопросы, - заметил он вслух. - Тем более она сразу заявила, что в тягости.

- Ну вы же в это не верите?

Он поколебался.

- Поверил бы, если бы не темные дела самого Синглтона. Его подельники больше похожи на людей, которые поторопились разорвать цепочку, ведущую в их логово, чем миссис Синглтон. Ей больше пристало подсыпать мужу мышьяк, а.не стрелять из пистолета в сердце.

Сказав это, он невольно отвел взгляд. А ему самому пристало ли бросаться на человека с ножом? Никто бы не подумал, что он на это способен. Он сам бы не подумал. Но бывают мгновения, когда животная ярость уничтожит все резоны, удесятирит силы, и потом можно только сожалеть о безвозвратно утраченном, да только впустую.

Он никогда еще не видел Гетти настолько растерянной. Вот куда он завел ее, вот куда привели его глупые фантазии о том, что можно что-то исправить, не прилагая особых сил, дергая людей за ниточки как деревянных кукол. Он не принес никакой пользы Адриану и потерял его из виду, не заставил одуматься гувернантку, ринувшуюся в долгожданный брак с негодяем и в два счета оставшуюся вдовой. Не мог предложить бедной Гетти никакого утешения. Бедняжка не может понять, как так вышло, что все благие планы обернулись кровью, несчастьем, уголовным расследованием. Вот так, Гетти, ничего не поделаешь, так получается, за что бы он ни взялся, придется привыкать. И это еще удачно сложилось, что на момент убийства он был на пути из Лондона, и его многие видели. Могло быть куда хуже, если он оказался бы около остывающего тела.

- Не огорчайтесь, Гетти, - сказал он мягко. – Может, все к лучшему?

Она протестующе шмыгнула носом.

- Неужто вам так жаль ветреного Фредерика?

Колеблясь, она задумчиво пожевала губу.

- Нет, - созналась Гетти. – Если честно, не особо.

- Его жену? Разве вы не желали, чтоб она поскорее рассталась со столь ненадежным поклонником?

- Вообще-то нет. Я подумала про его дочек.

Он о них напрочь забыл.

- Это теперь головная боль гувернантки. Невелика цена за замужество с состоятельным человеком не ее круга.

Гетти поморщилась с неприкрытой брезгливостью.

- Да уж вам и свои дети головная боль, что уж про чужих-то говорить.

- Где уж мне...

- А что будет с Адрианом?

- Понятия не имею. У него есть хороший шанс получить наследство, если у него есть хоть капля везения. Но не раньше чем закончится расследование, и вероятно, не раньше, чем месяцев через восемь, если вдова будет стоять на том, что наследник рода находится у нее в чреве. В любом случае, у него больше шансов разжалобить нежную вдову, чем каменнолобого брата.

- А он может на ней жениться, или это под запретом?

- Жениться? На вдове родного брата? Ну вы и придумали, Гетти.

- А что тут такого?

- Да все... Ради бога, Гетти, какая разница? Тело не так давно предали земле, а вы уже делите его имущество и пристраиваете вдову.

- Я просто спросила, это можно или нет, - обиделась она.

- Насколько я знаю, нет, хотя помнится, Парламент рассматривал какой-то законопроект на эту тему, право не знаю, чем дело кончилось.

- Ладно, ладно, не кипятитесь, - вымолвила она примирительно. - Я же просто так. Выходит, мне теперь не нужно никого по судам таскать?

- Забудьте это все.

- Охотно, - она выдавила неуверенную улыбку. – И что теперь вы станете делать? И мы вместе с вами?

- Вы очень быстро хотите от меня решения, Гетти. Ведь для меня это тоже неожиданность, - сказал он, хотя какая-то глубинная часть его существа уже знала, что знак подан, и пришло время возвращаться домой.

Десять дней спустя он отдал ключи служащему из агентства. У двери ждал экипаж. Фрэнсис бережно размещал чемоданы, проверяя, не скинет ли их на повороте.

Он оглянулся напоследок – унылый дом, по сравнению с великолепным лондонским особняком серый и неуютный. Зато он хранил меньше дурных воспоминаний, призраки, которые его населяли, были чужими призраками. Здесь не испускали дух его близкие, не жила память о совершенном в минуту помрачения преступлении. Какая-то другая, давно умершая женщина здесь страшно отомстила мужу, который пожелал расстаться с ней и умер страшной голодной смертью, запертый в тесном погребе. Но это не его позор и не его проклятье, так что он испытывал чуточку сожаления. Здесь было спокойно. Другая жизнь, другой мир, другие люди, и он сам другой – без прошлого и без будущего, зависший в непонятном безвременье, не счастливый и не несчастный, не совершающий ни зла, ни добра. В крошечном палисаднике раскачивались желтые лилии на длинных стеблях – но ведь Гетти знала же не хуже него, что это временное пристанище, которое не стоит обживать?

Что ж, домой.


	22. Chapter 22

Летний Лондон высох и пожелтел, оголился, зато радовал напоследок прощальным теплом, прежде чем отдать город в лапы осеннего морока, бесконечных дождей и непроглядного тумана. И хотя он успел немного соскучиться по фамильному особняку, где все было упорядочено и удобно, он колебался между Селби, куда так и не выбрался ни разу за три месяца, и континентом. Он бы предпочел Европу, снять виллу на Средиземноморье, опутанную алой паутиной бугенвиллий и не возвращаться в Лондон до следующей весны. Однако… в Селби он может взять кого угодно, хоть весь свой штат, и это не вызовет вопросов.

По возвращении в кабинете его ожидала стопка писем. По большей части проспекты, несколько запросов от коллекционеров, которые он отложил в сторону, но были и приглашения, короткие недоуменные записки, что он упорно не дает о себе знать. Отдельно ждал скромный набор изящных визитных карточек. Кто-то заезжал, но застал одних только слуг. Приедут ли они снова? Будут ли терзать его, ища встречи?

Он перебирал почту, угрюмо отмечая, что мало кто из неудачливых посетителей был ему по-настоящему дорог. Те, к кому он был привязан, давно ушли из его жизни. Ушли, пылая обидой, гневом, презрением, не желая иметь с ним ничего общего. Кого-то уже и не было в живых. Не писал больше Гарри, оскорбленный краткостью холодных ответов. Перестала писать Глэдис, устыдившись своей навязчивости. Остались самые неразборчивые, ко всему равнодушные или слепо очарованные его красотой. То есть… былой красотой. О том, что она нынче предание веков, эти люди пока не узнали.

Слабый стук в дверь заставил его прерваться. Если Гетти, то она или не стучит вовсе, или делает это со всей доступной ей энергией. Чтобы Гетти царапалась в дверь, как кошка лапой, нужно, чтоб она сотворила нечто непростительное, а она как будто пока ничего нового не предприняла. Однако дождавшись его позволения войти, порог переступила старая экономка.

- Сэр, - прошелестела она. – Могу я занять минуту вашего времени, сэр.

Дориан, пригласив экономку войти, заметил вдруг, как она сдала. В суматохе возвращения он не слишком обращал на нее внимание. Лето иссушило ее. Ее лицо сморщилось как печеная груша, высохшая фигурка сгорбилась. Она тяжело шаркала ногами, и сквозь шиньон на затылке просвечивала в паутинке реденьких мелово-белых волос кожа. Старая, очень старая женщина. Его охватил ужас, с которым он попытался справиться, твердя себе, что она старше его на целых сорок лет. Она была пожилой дамой, когда он был невинным юношей. Нет, нет, у него есть еще время, прежде чем стать таким. Правда, его время течет по другой шкале. Миссис Лиф вела праведную жизнь полную воздержания, а он торопился испытать все, она крепкая здоровая женщина из простой семьи, а его дед не дотянул до семидесяти.

Она заговорила именно о том, что пришло ему в голову и самому.

- Я чувствую, что слабею, сэр. Кажется, такой старухе, как я, пора на покой. Вам нужен кто-то помоложе. Я медленно хожу, все забываю, и стала туга на ухо. Я не могу вести дом так хорошо, как прежде. Я ввергаю вас в ненужные расходы, делая лишние закупки. Просто забываю, что все что нужно, уже куплено. Я не могу держать в узде служанок, они распускаются и становятся ленивы и непочтительны.

Дориан покачал головой.

- Глупости, миссис Лиф. Я не видел никакой непочтительности, а что касается расходов, то не думаю, что это были хоть сколько-нибудь принципиальные суммы.

- Вы чересчур снисходительны, сэр. Но на кухне сплетничают, пользуясь моим плохим слухом, а когда я делаю замечание, делают вид, будто я ослышалась. Служанки выполняют работу спустя рукава. Та же Гетти едва слушает, что я ей говорю.

- Не обращайте внимания на Гетти, - отмахнулся он нетерпеливо. - Я вам ее навязал, и нельзя требовать от вас, чтобы вы отвечали за прислугу, которую не вы наняли, и вы не можете уволить. Я уже говорил вам, что ее появление в этом доме лишь услуга доброму знакомому.

- Это неважно, сэр. Прежде у меня было бы достаточно авторитета, сэр, чтобы меня слушались. Я стара и устала. Моя немощь печалит меня, но ничего не попишешь, так уж оно все устроено. У меня есть родня в деревне, а также сбережения за многие годы работы. Пришла мне пора идти на покой.

- Но я не могу вас отпустить, миссис Лиф! – вырвалось у него. – Я даже не представляю, как это, этот дом без вашего присмотра. Мне не нужен никто чужой. Вы же здесь всю жизнь, как вы можете нас оставить!

- Да, всю мою жизнь, подходящую к концу… в том-то и дело, сэр.

- Но если нужно, вы можете взять кого-нибудь себе в помощь? Я не против, если вы расширите штат. Если будет нужно, мы сэкономим на чем-нибудь другом.

- Но, сэр, какой смысл мне оставаться здесь, если мою работу все равно будут выполнять другие люди?

- Вы будете ими руководить. Все решения будут за вами.

Старушка помолчала.

- Значит, вы против, сэр? – проговорила она печально.

- Конечно, я против! То есть, вы, конечно, вольны оставить службу, рабство в Англии вне закона, - он криво усмехнулся, опомнившись. - Но я бы хотел, чтоб вы остались.

- Я бы не хотела делать что-нибудь вопреки вашей воле, сэр.

Почему-то, даже уговорив ее, он все равно чувствовал себя проигравшим.

Его мир рушился, и каждый день новая трещина напоминала о том, что он пытался удержать то, что заранее обречено на провал.

Через неделю то же самое ему сказала Гетти Мертон. С той лишь разницей, что она не жаловалась на немощь. Миссис Лиф нанесла ему удар, но Гетти оглушила до темноты в глазах. Что значит, ей нечего здесь больше делать? Как это, пора жить собственной жизнью? Разве он не предоставил ей свой дом? Не дал работу, не платил больше, чем кто-либо? Ему хотелось накричать на нее, но он сделал над собой усилие, боясь окончательно все испортить. Ведь все было в порядке. Или нет? Она не получила желаемого, невозможного, но во всем остальном разве он не уступал ей во всем, не потакал ей, не заботился о ней, как умел?

- Оставайтесь, Гетти. Вам незачем уходить.

Она молчала, глядя в пол. Грустная, потерянная, непреклонная.

- Что-то произошло?

- Нет, ничего. Просто… сколько можно?

- Сколько можно что? Я не помню каких-либо временных рамок, которые вы должны соблюсти.

- Делать вид, что работаю.

- Вы не делаете вид, вы работаете, у меня нет к вам претензий, - он в сердцах рубанул рукой воздух, протестуя. - Кто-то в доме позволил себе высказывать какое-то порицание вашей работе? Миссис Лиф? Мистер Хатчинс? Кто-нибудь из слуг?

- Нет.

- Потому что, если вам сделали какое-то несправедливое замечание, вам лучше сказать мне.

- А если справедливое?

- Гетти, в этом доме я решаю, что справедливо, а что нет.

- Да все равно. Что дальше-то?

- Дальше? Мне кажется, Гетти, в вас взыграла некая не вполне мне понятная гордыня, - он прикусил губу, с досадой сообразив, что ссора ничего не решит. Он может хоть полчаса изливать на нее негодование, упреки в неблагодарности, ругать за недальновидность. Ей придется выслушать его смирно, но потом она уйдет с тем же упрямым выражением на лице, с которым будет слушать его язвительные атаки. Он глубоко вздохнул, принуждая себя играть на поле рассудительности. Как будто он…. дядя, а не отвергнутый любовник, сыплющий угрозами. - Если вас беспокоит будущее, Гетти, то вам стоит донести до меня, каким вы его видите. Я, возможно, смогу в чем-то посодействовать.

Гетти молчала, и он продолжил говорить, осторожно прощупывая почву, страшась сделать неверный шаг.

- Если ваша позиция в доме кажется вам бесперспективной, то это не так. С рекомендацией из достойного дома вы вполне можете устроиться камеристкой к молодой леди ваших лет, и проводить время вполне приятно. Если вас это не привлекает, то хорошая опытная горничная имеет возможность стать экономкой и заправлять всем домом…

- Как миссис Лиф? – она скорчила кислую мину. Поняв, что обрисовал перспективу, которая была скорее унылой, чем привлекательной, Дориан отступил.

- Если вам не нравится работа горничной, это не единственное занятие в мире.

- Чем же мне заниматься?

Ему нужно убрать эту просящую нотку из своего голоса. Если она поймет, что этот ужасный сластолюбивый старик хочет ее для себя, а не из какой-то мифической сентиментальности по отношению к столь же мифическому отпрыску, она не останется ни за что. Нужно говорить с ней небрежно… словно он просто хочет помочь. Тогда она останется. Ей некуда идти. В ней говорит отчаяние, это оттого, что она не достигла того, о чем мечтала. Она совсем не против остаться, это видно. Она привыкла к дому. Может быть даже по-своему привязалась к нему. В конце концов, она настраивалась, что он может стать ее родней. Хотела, чтобы он полюбил ее как дочь, и, может быть, старалась полюбить его как второго отца. Если б он был менее дурным, испорченным человеком, он бы и заменил ей отца, но ему всегда было этого мало, и она, конечно, это чувствовала, она же не глупа… глупышка, но не глупа. Все она понимает. Старается осторожно лавировать, не обижая его, и не завлекая, бедная, загнанная в тупик девочка. Как будто он стал бы ее принуждать.

- Хотите, я найму вас секретарем. Будете писать мои письма, приведем в порядок библиотеку и каталоги.

- Не смешите… с моим-то почерком.

- Научитесь. Тут нет ничего сложного.

- Я думала, вы не заинтересованы в благотворительности, - заметила она понуро.

- Да какая уж тут благотворительность. Я не хочу, чтоб Лондон перемолол вас, вот и все. Если б вы дали слово, что вернетесь в свою деревню к матери, я бы не стал вас удерживать.

- Вас послушать, можно вообразить, что вы мой отец.

- Я бы удочерил вас, Гетти, будь вы сиротой.

- Вот еще новости…

- Если категорически не хотите оставаться в этом доме, я могу снять вам дом или квартиру в приличном пансионе где-нибудь не слишком далеко. У меня есть связи. Я могу замолвить за вас слово. Устроить вас в театр, например. Не в качестве примадонны, конечно, но небольшой старт, после чего успех будет зависеть только от вас…

Ему самому не по душе была эта идея, но лучше так, чем она сама придумает несусветную авантюру. Тем более она живая и миловидная, он никак не видел ее в драматической роли, но субретка из нее вышла бы прелестная. Не лучшее амплуа для настоящего большого успеха, но зато не столь зависимое от случайностей, моды, от переменчивого настроения публики.

Но она смотрела на него странно, почти сочувственно.

- Да давайте уж сразу в оперу, чего мелочиться… Или в цирк… Пусть меня каждый вечер пилят напополам. Публика обхохочется.

- Скажите, чего вы хотите. Я согласен на любое ваше условие.

- Странно, что вы еще предложение мне не делаете, - что-то в ее тоне болезненно царапнуло его.

- Вы же не согласитесь.

- Ну да.

- Вот и не делаю. Так что же?

- Я подумаю.

Его окатила волна облегчения.

- Вот и хорошо. Поветрие какое-то. Вот и миссис Лиф порывалась уволиться.

- Правда? – Гетти удивленно вскинула на него глаза. - Ну да, она старенькая. Ей пора б уж пожить для себя. Ну, найдете новую экономку. Вы же щедры, недостатка в желающих не будет.

Он-то щедр, но его дом пользуется дурной славой… кто захочет служить здесь? Из каких побуждений? Из жадности, из любопытства?

- Ни к чему, я уговорил миссис Лиф остаться.

- Уговорили? Зачем?

- Как зачем? Я не хочу, чтобы она уезжала. Она же практически как член семьи.

В ее зеленоватых, прозрачных глазах вдруг вспыхнуло нечто недоброе.

- Что значит, практически? Вы берете ее с собой, когда идете в гости? Целуете ее при встрече? Дарите милые маленькие глупости?

- Нет, но…

- Но с удовольствием ее используете, потому что вам лень искать другую экономку?

- Это несправедливо, - запротестовал он, уязвленный.

- Ну извините. Знаете ли, мне иногда кажется, что это я строгая пожилая матрона, а вы капризный мальчишка, уверенный, что он пуп земли.

- Вам не кажется, Гетти, что если я был такой ужасный, я бы не позволял вам говорить таких вещей безнаказанно?

- Да нет, не кажется. Вам же хочется, чтобы я оставалась под рукой. Знаете что, сэр? Заведите лучше собаку.

- Гетти…

- Или ребенка. Вам же нужен кто-то, кто будет от вас полностью зависеть.

Пунцовая от негодования, она метнулась прочь, едва не наступив себе на подол. Сколько раз она уже убегала так? Но возвращалась ожившей, как прибитый дождем цветок. Но близится осень, и переживший все летние грозы цветок неизбежно роняет лепестки. Рухнув в кресло, он слепо глядел перед собой, в ужасе от того, как быстро трещины разрастаются до размеров пропасти.

Он неправильно повел себя. Теперь он понимал. Нужно было сказать правду, и одновременно солгать. Нужно сказать ей, что он не может, боится оставаться один в этом большом и пустом доме, наедине со своей памятью и своим одиночеством. Что она одна у него осталась. Что только она выказывала ему капельку симпатии, и он согласен и на это, и ничего ему больше от нее и не надо, честное слово. У нее чистая душа и доброе сердце, она б не смогла уйти, если б понимала, как его ранит ее уход. Порой ему казалось, что она так добра, что если б он пожаловался, что его никто больше не хочет, а он не так стар, чтобы не иметь никаких потребностей, то она немедленно предложила б ему утешение. Он должен был раз и навсегда освободить ее. Сказать ей, что Дориана нет в живых, сказать ей, что он сам не желал в это верить, не мог смириться, не мог сказать это вслух, поскольку это означало бы такую окончательность, которой не вынести. Попросить прощения, что он поддерживал в ней пустые надежды. Объяснить, что он и свои пустые надежды поддерживал тоже, и это вышло ненарочно. Попросить ее не оставлять… безутешного отца, который в кои веки нашел отдушину в последней любви своего сына.

Как ужасно все это, что приходит ему в голову, и как жестоко. Бедная Гетти. Он хочет просто бессовестно воспользоваться ее природной добротой и состраданием. Но ведь ей не будет от этого никакого вреда. Пускай это нечестно, но ведь никакого вреда… У нее будет дом, деньги, наследство, когда-нибудь… хотя кто знает, должен ли он добавлять себе те годы, на которые выглядит, или это лишь внешность. Вот только если она захочет выйти замуж, хватит ли у него силы духа ее отпустить. Должно быть, нет. Должно быть, он снова вытащит свои козыри – одиночество, общее горе, память о Дориане, которую ему больше не с кем разделить...

* * *

Миссис Лиф пришла сразу после завтрака.

- Гетти ушла, сэр.

- То есть как? – сердце у него упало. Разве она не обещала ему поразмыслить? Разве сбежала бы, не прощаясь?

- Она оставила записку для вас, сэр. В своей комнате.

Всего абзац, несколько строк, написанных явно второпях, словно в последнюю минуту она все же посчитала недостойным исчезнуть без единого слова после того, как отчаянно он упрашивал ее передумать.

«Мне жаль, сэр, - писала Гетти, - что мне не удалось смягчить ваше сердце, но бог вам судья. Хотела б я знать, зачем вам все это. Вы были бы чудесным свекром, сэр. И мы бы с вами поладили. Жаль, что все так. Прощайте, сэр, не сердитесь на меня. Я тоже не стану, я знаю, у вас есть свои причины так упорствовать. Видно ничего не поделаешь, храните свои тайны. Вы очень добрый, и я знаю, что вы хотели помочь, но я не могу так продолжать. Берегите себя...»

С его горлу подступили рыдания, но он сделал над собой усилие и медленно опустил записку на стол, сделал несколько вдохов, выравнивая дыхание.

- Миссис Лиф? Когда она уехала?

- Совсем рано утром, сэр. Я только-только спустилась взглянуть, чем занята кухарка, а она уже несла вниз свои вещи, наскоро распрощалась и ушла..

- А ее жалованье?

- Она сказала, что на днях вернется и заберет его.

Он дрогнул, боясь полагаться на это, как на шанс.

- Она нашла другое место?

- Не знаю, сэр, наверное. Она ничего мне не сказала. Может быть, получила какое-то известие из дома, сэр, я, к сожалению, ничего не знаю.

- И она не просила рекомендательных писем?

- Нет, сэр… действительно, сэр. Должно быть, она торопилась. Я думаю, она вернется за ними, в наше время без рекомендаций хорошего места не найти…

Нет никакого шанса, - понял он. Она не вернется. Она с самого начала все решила, но не смогла противостоять уговорам. И сбежала, пожертвовав деньгами, в которых нуждалась, рекомендациями, без которых ей нет дороги в приличный дом, лишь бы не переживать снова мучительный и ненужный ей диалог.

- Но что я сделал? – вырвалось у него. Не следовало обсуждать это со слугами, но у него заканчивалась выдержка. – Разве я не платил ей больше, чем в ином доме получает дворецкий? Чем ей здесь было плохо?

Миссис Лиф поджала тонкие, сморщенные густой сеточкой морщин губы. Видно было, что что-то вертится у нее на кончике языка, но она не смеет вставить свое замечание. От внимания Дориана не ускользнуло, что ее останавливает только дистанция, которую она считала нужным блюсти между собой и господами. Она любила его, он знал это. Но так и не сумела привыкнуть, что ее милый мальчик, которого она воспринимала как сироту на ее попечении в большей степени, чем как хозяина дома, так внезапно изменился, и те интонации любящей бабушки, которые она порой себе позволяла, стали неуместны.

- Скажите что думаете, пожалуйста, - взмолился он. – Даже если вам это кажется нетактичным, сейчас это неважно.

- Гетти… не то, что вы ей что-то сделали, сэр, но вы так ее поставили среди остальных слуг, что в людской все уверены, что она… и вы… что между вами есть нечто предосудительное, простите, что я так говорю, сэр. И, простите, сэр, но я бы дала ей хорошую рекомендацию, только если получила бы от вас прямой приказ, сэр.

- Но почему?

- Потому что хорошая прислуга, сэр, пресекла бы любое панибратство со стороны хозяина. Никто в доме не одобрял, что она оказалась… на особом положении, и что она этим охотно пользовалась, бегая к вам по всякому поводу.

- То есть, я правильно понимаю, что я испортил ей репутацию?

- Это… близко к правде, сэр.

- Но если я бы приказал, то вы бы написали, что она прекрасная работящая и аккуратная горничная?

- Я бы написала, сэр, но кроме официальной рекомендации, новые хозяева могут наводить справки, а слуги обмениваются информацией, сэр, и скорее всего, Гетти Мертон уже обсуждали в негативном ключе.

Он прикрыл глаза.

- Как служанку, которая втерлась в доверие хозяина, и чтоб иметь возможность отлынивать от работы, соблазнила его.

- Вероятно, со стороны это будет выглядеть именно так, сэр.

- Мне не приходило в голову. И она вовсе не была моей любовницей.

Один раз не в счет….

- Всем не объяснишь, сэр.

Даже в голосе миссис Лиф отчетливо слышалось сомнение, понял Дориан.

Он хотел как лучше, но, кажется, сделал все, чтобы у Гетти оставался один-единственный путь, и тот по дурной дорожке. Куда она пойдет, одна, в чужом городе, без рекомендаций? Он надеялся, что у нее отложено достаточно денег, чтобы найти жилье и прожить какое-то время без работы. Глупая, упрямая девчонка, что за бессмысленная гордыня мешала ей принимать плату за номинальную работу, когда у нее была крыша над головой, и все, что ей могло быть необходимо… Неужели ее так угнетало осознание, что он платит откупные за ее разбитое сердце? Она бы могла жить так сколь угодно долго. Имея все, кроме разве что свободы. Он бы даже включил ее в завещание, это вполне уместно, оставлять слугам некоторые суммы.

- Я могу идти, сэр?

Он вспомнил, что экономка все еще ждет. Голос у нее был огорченный. Должно быть, жалела, что согласилась на эту откровенность. Он вздохнул.

- Кстати, миссис Лиф. Вы все еще хотите оставить службу? Я понял, что не имел права вас удерживать, если вы хотите переехать к своей родне. Это было эгоистично.

Его слова самым очевидным образом поразили ее. Но не в том смысле, в котором он ожидал. Кажется, старая женщина была задета, обижена, уязвлена в самое сердце, и он запоздало осознал, что она связала его раскаяние, его готовность поступиться своим страхом перемен и отпустить ее с теми справедливыми, но горькими словами, которые она себе позволила.

- Боже, - вырвалось у него. – Я не имел в виду как-то упрекать вас, миссис Лиф. Вы хотели уехать, и я думал, что вы будете только рады.

- Спасибо, сэр, - тихо произнесла она. Не поверила ему.

- Но вы ведь… не уедете внезапно, как… как Гетти.

- Безусловно, нет, сэр. Я вполне могу остаться до конца года, если необходимо. Я уеду, как только кого-то наймут на мое место, сэр.

- Спасибо, миссис Лиф.

- Не за что, сэр.

Но дистанция между ними уже растянулась до тысяч и тысяч миль. Не было больше заботливой, как нянька, старушки, которая помнит его ребенком и по старой памяти питает искреннюю нежность. Трещина бежала дальше, раскалывая гору. Где–то вдали грохот камнепада предупреждал о близившейся катастрофе. Сходила лавина, погребая под собой все живое…


	23. Chapter 23

В первые мгновения его захлестнулась такая волна ярости и боли, что он готов был уволить решительно всех, уволить с позором, как выгоняют воришек и гулящих служанок.

Но он все-таки не сделал этого, прежде подумав о том, что если сила сплетен так велика, то где бы Гетти ни была, куда б ни собиралась пойти, он окажет ей дурную услугу, усугубив ее положение своим непрошеным заступничеством, убедив всех окончательно, что она уступила домогательствам и сделав ее объектом чужой мстительности.

Кто думал о ней так? Кто повторял и распускал сплетни? Фрэнсис, который сам засматривался на нее, в порыве ревности или обиды на отказ? Мэри, которую та считала лучшей подругой? Не мучила ли ту же Мэри зависть, что при равном жаловании ей приходится трудиться в полную силу, а Гетти… Гетти достаточно изображать. Сама миссис Лиф, о, та всегда недолюбливала Гетти, и наверняка ее осуждение передавалось другим. Он ничего толком не знал, как сложились у нее отношения с другими слугами. Но кто-то еще исходил ядом зависти и ханжеского осуждения.

Подумать только, каких-то полгода назад у него было все. Каким же он был дураком. У него была молодость, красота, и Гетти, влюбленная, готовая на все.

Он мог жениться на ней и жить с ней счастливо. Забыть все, что было.

Подумаешь, она не его круга. Она молода. Она легко впитывает новое. Никто не заставлял бы его афишировать ее крестьянские корни. Нанял бы ей учителей, и за считанные месяцы ей бы привили светские манеры.

У них было бы лет… десять. Может, и больше. Потом она превратилась бы в женщину за тридцать, и их брак бы дал течь. Не потому, что она казалась бы ему старой – у него были женщины и постарше, и они обладали собственным шармом. Но юность, которая так манила их поначалу, приедалась так же быстро, и однажды любовник, похожий на младшего брата или взрослого сына, переставал восприниматься всерьез. А не уничтожь он портрет в порыве бессильного гнева, десять лет спустя он все еще был бы молод и красив, а Гетти достигла бы зрелости. Как бы она отнеслась к тому, что ее муж ни на йоту не переменился, когда розы на ее щеках начали постепенно блекнуть? Не начала бы мучиться сомнениями, отчаянно гнаться за уходящей юностью? Хватило б у нее мудрости отнестись к этому легко? Хватило б у него сил не превратиться в вечного ребенка, капризного и раздражительного?

Миссис Лиф, сдвинув брови в гримасе порицания, принесла ему небольшой перевязанный бечевкой пакет, на котором рукой Гетти было надписана пометка „вернуть". Вскрыв его, он увидел несколько книг. Должно быть, она не захотела столкнуться с ним в библиотеке или заронить подозрения, почему решила вдруг расставить одолженное по местам. Однако она не пыталась возвращать подарки. Того издания, которое он купил ей в Абердине, здесь не было. Он сказал, что это подарок, и она забрала его с собой. И ему лучше не думать о том, не подтолкнул ли он ее невольно принять это решение. Он хотел, чтоб она отступилась, и она-таки отступилась. Приняла то, что ей никогда не быть парой с любимым мужчиной. Но что она отвергнет помощь и утешение и защиту? Мог ли он предположить?

Мог, конечно. И должен был. Но самонадеянно решил, что может играть ее сердцем и дальше. Что это инструмент, из которого он может легко извлечь нужную мелодию.

Надеясь на ее благоразумие – хотя эта надежда была исчезающе слабой – он в то же утро выехал в Строберри Хэй. Это было бы правильно и разумно с ее стороны – вернуться домой. Именно поэтому особо рассчитывать на это не приходилось. Сойдя с поезда, он пошел пешком по раскисшей от недавнего дождя проселочной дороге. Луг выглядел усохшим, трава пожухла, - в свои права вступала осень. Когда-то эта дорога занимала у него не дольше получаса, даже меньше, если он шел быстро. Была весна, и ему, молодому и легконогому, не в тягость было пройтись пешком мимо зеленеющих полей, лиловых островков хохлатки, сползающих к самой дороге, под стрекот кузнечиков и звонкое пение птиц. Забывшись, он зашагал знакомой тропой, но путь удлинился, дорога оказалась утомительной и тоскливой, с глубокими, полными мутной грязи провалами от колес проезжавшей телеги. А когда он сходил на обочину, избегая луж, то высохшие побеги ежевики цепляли его за брюки, словно хищные когтистые зверьки.

На подворье у Мертонов цвели астры, и он с сожалением подумал, что наяда, которую он заметил осыпанной яблоневым цветом, была бы прекрасна и в венке из синих и розовых астр, с корзиной ярких, налитых плодов. Осень бы тоже шла ей, юной цветущей Деметре. Зачем он только влез в ее жизнь? И что он сейчас может сказать ее родителям? Они будут правы, если накинутся на него и перегрызут ему горло.

Ее мать была женщиной крупной, со строгим лицом и туго стянутыми в узел светлыми волосами. У ее ног крутилась маленькая девочка, помогая разбрасывать корм курам. Он не помнил, чтобы Гетти упоминала сестру. Решив, что хуже уже не будет, он окликнул ее через ивовый плетень.

Миссис Мертон подошла к ограде, казалось, она вовсе не удивлена, что он знает ее имя. Возможно, здесь, в деревне, все друг друга знали, и ей было привычно личное обращение со стороны незнакомого человека.

Он спросил, дома ли мисс Гетти, и женщина угрюмо покачала головой.

- Она теперь с нами знаться не желает, вы ее тут не ищите, - добавила она. – Гетти наша теперь девушка городская. Что ей родной дом, она небось шелковые чулочки носит и ручки не пачкает.

Повинуясь импульсу, он вступился за нее.

- Ваша дочь честная девушка, миссис Мертон. Она работала в Лондоне горничной в приличном доме и не боялась испачкать руки.

- Знаем мы ваших горничных, - проворчала она. – Она нам как-то прислала кошелек и добрые пожелания. За добрые пожелания спасибо, и в кошельке столько, сколько горничные не зарабатывают, уж я знаю.

- Мисс Мертон девушка очень экономная. И жалованье ей платили хорошее, даже по лондонским меркам.

- Хорошо бы так, - она грустно посмотрела на него. – Значит, она так и не сошлась с тем парнем, который запудрил ей, вертихвостке, мозги?

- Нет. Не сошлась. Она нашла работу и жила скромно.

- Вы-то кто ей будете?

- Никто. Но она уехала, не сказав куда, и я думал, она вернулась домой, - солгал он. Не думал, просто понадеялся на чудо.

Она оглядела его с непередаваемым пренебрежением.

- А. Это, значит, на вас она работает?

- Работала.

- И сбежала. Что же, тут много ума не надо, чтоб понять. Постыдились бы приходить к матери после такого.

С трудом сдержав резкий ответ, он возразил.

- Нет, миссис Мертон, я не принуждал вашу дочь к внебрачному сожительству. И не собираюсь принуждать к чему-либо впредь. Ее честному имени ничто не угрожало. Я просто хочу знать, что она благополучно устроилась, ее не обманули, не обидели.

Миссис Мертон как будто немного смягчилась, тяжелый мясистый подбородок дрогнул.

- А уж я как хотела бы знать… Но сюда она не вернется, уж я знаю. Подменыш она у нас, все ей здесь чуждо, плохо такие девочки заканчивают, все ищут да ищут чего-то, чего и на свете нет…

- Послушайте, миссис Мертон, если она все же приедет или напишет вам, я могу попросить вас дать мне знать? Я не заставлю ее уезжать от вас, даю слово. Мне ничего не нужно от вашей дочери, но я беспокоюсь.

Та покачала головой.

- Мистер Мертон и так гневается. Вот, мы взяли на воспитание дочку его младшей сестры. У нее своих четверо. Теперь вот Милдред с нами живет. Сестре полегче, ну и нам не так пусто. Мистер Мертон не поймет меня.

Он постоял, размышляя.

- Хорошо, - наконец, сказал он. – Если она не объявится, я заеду снова через какое-то время. И еще одно, миссис Мертон. Если я узнаю, что она возвращалась, но вы или ваш супруг не пустили ее на порог, обвиняя в каких-то вымышленных пороках… я сделаю все, от меня зависящее, чтобы ваше семейство закончило свои дни на паперти. Извините.

Шагая пешком на станцию с клокочущим на душе гневом, не имеющим выхода, он подумал о том, что никогда не понимал ее. В его глазах Гетти была дитем природы, частью пасторального пейзажа, где нежная зелень, луговые цветы и пасутся овечки. Богиней плодородия с корзиной налитых яблок и венком из спелых пшеничных колосьев и огненно-красных маков. Ему скоро сорок, а его мир по-прежнему черно-белый, разделенный на красивое и безобразное, и почерпнут либо из эстетской выразительности искусства, либо с самого дна жизни. Никаких полутонов, никаких компромиссов. А что видела Гетти – грязь по колено, уныло ползущую под моросящим дождем разбитую телегу, занозящую руки, вонь хлева, труд от зари до зари, косность зашоренных людей? Ее мать права, она сюда не вернется, ей здесь не место. Но хуже, что ее мать права и в другом. Она очнется там, где очнулся он в свое время, но за ним стояло имя его деда и его капитал, и он как-то приспособился жить между двумя мирами, с трудом, но балансируя между ними. А за Гетти не стоит ничего, и в попытках вырваться из замкнутого круга предопределенной ей судьбы, она очнется на самом дне, обслуживая дюжину моряков за ночь.

Поезд в Лондон отходил только через два часа, и он бессмысленно бродил по платформе, изнывая из-за того, что понапрасну тратит время. В конце концов усталость одолела его, и он упал на холодную деревянную скамью с видом на пустые рельсы, между которыми пробивалась трава.

Что ж, он сам показал ей дорогу на дно. Так было всегда. Но по крайней мере, это мир, в котором ему все знакомо, ей там не спрятаться. Если, конечно, ей не придет в голову сбежать из Лондона, но, может быть, у нее не хватит денег на такую авантюру, и это спасет ее.

В последующие дни, переодевшись в неприметное, он только и делал, что бродил по притонам и борделям, расспрашивал в больницах для бедняков, с замиранием сердца читал колонку происшествий. Как глубока степень ее отчаяния? Она сложила оружие, отказалась от своей мечты и поставила крест на Дориане Грее. Потускнела ли в ее сердце острота потери? Может ли она жить дальше, смирившись? Или готова окунуться с головой в порок в стремлении забыться? Лишь бы не кинулась с моста в Темзу, все остальное… все остальное поправимо.

* * *

Несколько раз он останавливал настойчивыми расспросами Мэри, но та лишь нервничала, как пугливая лошадь, которую тащат из стойла на яркий свет. Если она не лгала, то Гетти ничего не говорила ей, только попрощалась и обещала сообщить о себе, когда устроится.

- Куда она собиралась устроиться?

Но Мэри неловко молчала, твердо защищая подругу от его посягательств. Так ведь она думала? Бедная служанка сбежала от сластолюбия жестокого хозяина, который никак не хочет оставить ее в покое. Может, так оно и есть? Или Мэри и правда ничего не знает. Делить одну комнату на двоих не то же самое, что быть близкими подругами. Он набрался смелости и спросил напрямик:

- Мэри, вы когда-нибудь говорили ей о том… обо мне и о том, что было до этой весны?

- Н-нет, сэр, - она заметно испугалась, что ее обвинят в чем-то, - честное слово, сэр. Миссис Лиф велела нам не болтать языком и вообще… не распускать сплетен. Простите, сэр. Мне очень нужна эта работа, и моей матери в Селби тоже, я бы никогда не стала вмешиваться, где не мое дело.

Он посмотрел на нее с жалостливым презрением.

- Я не собираюсь увольнять ни вас, ни тем более вашу мать, вы можете быть спокойны на этот счет, и все, что я обещал, в силе.

Между подругой и хорошей работой она выбрала хорошую работу, это закономерно. Но у него вызвало бы больше уважения, если бы она предала его тайны ради подруги, несмотря на запрет. Рискнула бы лишиться работы, но попыталась помочь несчастной, сбитой с толку Гетти распутать этот клубок лжи. Может быть, близкой подруге она бы поверила.

Нет, она не обратится к Мэри за помощью и не станет писать ей. Несмотря на свою доброту, она достаточно проницательна, чтобы осознавать, что между подругой, которую знала не очень долго, и местом, где хорошо платят и работа спокойная, особенно теперь, когда не нужно вычищать грязь за полусотней гостей, Мэри выберет работу. А миссис Лиф? Он никогда не отдавал столь строгого приказа не упоминать о постигшей его катастрофе, чтобы она запретила девушкам обсуждать это под страхом увольнения. Ему неприятны были разговоры, это верно, но поначалу он вовсе не думал нагромождать ложь на лжи и не возражал бы, чтобы Гетти узнала и приняла правду. Другое дело, что она не желала верить, и все ответы воспринимала как заговор запуганных злым хозяином слуг. А потом он и сам перестал цепляться за правду. Не хотел, чтобы она ушла, не хотел, чтобы все закончилось. Но близкой подруге, шепотом делящейся с ней в ночи невероятным секретом, она могла и поверить. Он боялся этого, но может быть, если у него не хватает сил быть честным, было бы лучше, если бы вмешалось провидение.

Он поехал в агентство и объявив, что ищет прислугу, долго допрашивал замученного конторщика. Потом сообразил, что в Лондоне более одного агентства по найму, и Гетти могли указать любое. Время утекало сквозь пальцы, но она не обращалась никуда. Он терпеливо пересматривал газетные объявления, но это выглядело безнадежным делом. Она могла ответить на какое-нибудь объявление сама, а они исчислялись десятками. Но если она не вернулась за рекомендациями, никто не наймет ее. Разве что в какой-нибудь ужасный, нищий дом, где не могут позволить себе прислугу, но рассчитывают поймать какую-нибудь глупышку, которой негде жить и нечего есть, и поселив в чулане и кормя объедками, загнать до смерти, заставив работать до изнеможения.

* * *

- Гетти Мертон, сэр? Не знаю. Поспрашивайте у людей. Тут девушки меняются чаще, чем у других перчатки. Приходят, уходят… кто знает куда.

Еще один притон. Условный стук – и его впустили. Женщине попасть сюда проще. Если ее приведет мужчина. Правда, если она станет пользоваться слишком большим спросом, товарки могут позаботиться, чтоб новенькая не слишком зазнавалась.

- Такие красивые девушки встречаются не так часто. Напрягите память. Выглядит не старше двадцати, даже младше. Светлые волосы, такие пепельно-русые, без рыжины. Может быть разговорчива… даже болтать без умолку. Но не вульгарная. Она бы запомнилась.

- Не знаю такой.

- Ладно. Я оставлю вам адрес и кое-что за беспокойство. Если она вдруг появится, скажите… что для нее есть срочные новости.

Это нечестно, но на такое сообщение она откликнется. Точно откликнется.

- Все сделаю в лучшем виде. А пока не желаете ли расслабиться? У меня есть турецкие, арабские поставщики, нигде в городе вы не найдете таких изысканных составов. Недешево, но оно того стоит, - он подмигнул, заставив Дориана содрогнуться от отвращения. Как гадко, что его привлекает эта мысль – окунуться в забвение. Если он не может справиться с миром живых, можно погрузиться в мир грез и остаться там навсегда. Там нет ни забот, ни дурных мыслей. Он так давно не прибегал к этому средству, которое никогда не подводило, успел отчасти отвыкнуть, но все равно нет ничего лучше, чтоб расслабиться, успокоиться и выбросить из головы все горести и тревоги.

Забвение лучшее лекарство. Лучшее – для того, у кого не остается ничего другого

Но у него – у него еще оставалась надежда.

Она не могла просто взять и исчезнуть. Ведь она обыкновенная девушка, в сущности очень простая, она не могла придумать ничего такого, чего ему никогда не разгадать.

Он найдет ее и уговорит вернуться.

Он будет лгать, умолять, сыпать обещаниями, все что потребуется, чтобы она уступила.

Он знал, что она любит его.

Может быть, не желает физически, может ее любовь странная и болезненная и густо переплетена с сомнениями, ненавистью и подозрениями, но он знал, что она любит его. Что она была по-своему счастлива с ним. Так же, как и он с ней. Все еще может уладиться. Даже если она успела совершить какую-нибудь ужасную глупость, это все равно. Лишь бы согласилась вернуться, а там все как-нибудь устроится. Может быть… может быть, зная ее склонность ставить эксперименты на людях, есть возможность, что она через какое-то время вернется сама. Может быть, это именно то, чего она хочет - чтобы он прочувствовал, как сильно скучает. Чтобы заметался по городу в тщетных поисках, как потерявшийся пес.

За свою бестолковую жизнь, большая часть которой была истрачена впустую, он кажется не ощущал себя счастливым ни разу, и смирился с этим как с платой за богатую палитру иных ощущений. Эти месяцы дались ему тяжело, забрали бездну сил и нервов, он не был ни спокоен ни счастлив, конечно, но ближе к этому самоощущению, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Гетти могла дать мало, очень мало, но то, что могла, принадлежало лично ему, живому и неподдельному, а не обманчивой парадной вывеске.

Адриана он тоже не встретил ни разу, и даже там, где тот бывал чаще всего, не видели его уже несколько недель. А ведь он втайне надеялся, что не зная никого в Лондоне, Гетти могла бы обратиться к юноше, чьей судьбой успела проникнуться. Но за одним из столиков он заприметил знакомое женское лицо, хотя от знакомых черт осталось немного, на опухшем лице маленькие глазки слились в узкие заплывшие щелочки, багровые и без краски щеки с круглыми пятнами искусственного румянца вздулись, как тесто на опаре, исчезая в мятом боа, видимо, символизирующем шик. Когда-то она славилась невероятной дерзостью в своем деле, и даже агрессией, многие, кто уходил с ней, потом подолгу залечивали следы зубов и ногтей.

Приблизившись, он тронул ее за плечо. Та словно пробудилась от сна наяву и забубнила заискивающим голосом:

- Не купите ли выпивку даме, любезный сэр?

Он положил на стол монету.

- Может быть, щедрый господин желает развлечься? – жеманно спросила она, и боа как бы случайно сползло, оголяя круглое плечо. Он с брезгливостью вспомнил, что не раз пользовался ее приглашением. Правда, это было давно. Она была намного моложе. И когда-то она была недурна, яркая, черноглазая женщина, наделенная хищной привлекательностью и аурой опасности, которую она использовала напропалую, делая себе имя. Подумать только, она ведь приблизительно его лет. Светские женщины в сорок выдают себя за тридцатилетних, а иллюзию тридцати пяти поддерживают годами, если не десятилетиями. Если эта женщина так плохо сохранилась, то это все образ жизни. То же самое, что можно было сказать и о нем самом. Неужели это будущее Гетти? Что, если он разыщет ее двадцать лет спустя, случайно, такой же грубой, вульгарной теткой с жалкой претензией на шикарную даму полусвета?

- Вы не видели здесь девушку? – спросил он. - Молодую, хорошенькую, светлые волосы. Может быть или в темно-зеленом, или носить платье в клетку, лиловую с рыжим.

- Я вас, кажется, знаю, - проговорила она, спрятав монету, и вперив в него внимательный взгляд. В равнодушных глазах мелькнуло что-то пугающее, мощное, словно искра тлеющей ненависти. Он вздрогнул, отчего-то подумав про давнее, давнее прошлое.

- Это вы тут были пару месяцев назад? И сидели вон там, - она указала на столик, где пировали несколько матросов. - С девушкой. Это та самая девушка? Я ее помню.

- Да, та самая.

- Сбежала от вас, наконец. Нашла кого получше.

Он пропустил колкость мимо ушей.

- Она была здесь?

- Нет. Я ее больше не видела.

- А Адриана?

- Давненько не видала, - она равнодушно пожала плечами.

- Точно? Если вам требуется монета, чтоб освежить память, скажите сколько.

- Да я бы рада. Но не видела ни ее, ни его. А монету давайте, коли не жалко.

- Послушайте, Джейн…

- Джоан. Откуда вы знаете мое имя?

- Вы меня не помните. Но мы уже встречались. Просто прошло много лет.

- А, может быть. Всех клиентов не упомнишь.

- Джоан, это важно. Может быть, вы слышали что-то о Синглтоне. Он же здесь дневал и ночевал.

- Да. А потом перестал появляться. Бывает. Может легавые замели. Может в Темзу свалился или дружки зашибли. Мне нет до него никакого дела. Он тут вечно пытался сколотить шайку верных ему парней, а те парни лупили его, потому что надо же быть таким неудачником, чтобы всех подставить и ни гроша не заработать. Если это все, уходите. Мне нужно делом заниматься. А вы, кажется, на веселый вечерок не настроены. Дни ваших веселых вечерков, наверное, давно миновали, да? – она игриво толкнула его ногой из-под стола. Он подался в сторону, чтобы она не могла дотянуться до него. Откуда только берутся у этих женщин такие интонации и повадки? Ведь не была такой в молодости. Она вообще из какой-то приличной семьи, хотя он толком не помнил подробностей, ее отец то ли импресарио, то ли конферансье, что-то связанное с мюзик-холлом. Если б она не сбилась с дороги, то устроилась бы по протекции в каком-то театре, где даже стареющая актриса может подвизаться играть кормилиц Джульетты, а тут ее ждет нищая и кошмарная старость. Может быть, раз в жизни все так связано… если он вытащит ее сейчас, то в эту минуту кто-то захочет вытащить Гетти, заметив, какая она еще наивная, светлая, не знающая жизни?

- Джоан, - он постарался говорить мягко. - Вы не должны так жить. Еще не поздно. Я мог бы подыскать вам место, где вы честно б зарабатывали.

Она вскинулась, и прежний огонь чистой ненависти зажег ее взгляд.

- Мерзкий старый развратник. Убирайтесь к чертям с вашими предложениями!

- Я не предлагал вам… - он не смог договорить, потому что она с яростью перебила его.

- Да разве я не знаю! Сколько их таких было, дурищ, поверивших, что добренький господин хочет помочь им начать новую жизнь! Да-да, знаю я, как это бывает. У вас на физиономии написано. Заставить девушку убиваться над шитьем или гнить в прачечной или дышать опилками на фабрике, а заодно иметь даровую проститутку в своем единоличном пользовании.

- Я не собираюсь с вами спать, - заметил он холодно, с презрением глянув на ее вислые щеки, исказившие овал лица, когда-то точеный, с изящными кошачьими скулами.

- Да уж конечно! Будто я не знаю. Будто их таких не десятки таких дур, что повелись на посулы, а потом их принуждали делать всякие отвратительные вещи, вы ж по-нормальному небось и не можете.

Прежде он бы, наверное, завелся, и их обоих вышвырнули бы отсюда, но сейчас его хватило только на то, чтобы без единого слова удалиться. Наивно думать, что есть дорога обратно для тех, кто ушел так далеко. Он не может вернуть Адриану доброе имя, Джоан – ее честь, а Гетти – любовь, как не может вернуть свою юношескую чистоту.

Какая-то старуха схватила его за рукав у самой двери.

- Дай пять шиллингов, я кое-что скажу.

Он безропотно протянул ей деньги, хотя та казалась повредившейся рассудком.

- Тут давеча один сумасшедший убил девушку. Вроде такая светлая, но не из наших.

Не став расспрашивать ее, он вышел на воздух, жадно вдыхая холодную вечернюю сырость. Его била дрожь. Лучше всего было просто забыть, что сказала выжившая из ума старуха, и ничего не делать по этому поводу. Мало ли, в Лондоне гибнут сотни безвестных девиц. Причем здесь он?

Но вопреки ужасу, который убеждал его забыть обо всем, поехать домой, отдохнуть, а назавтра продолжить расспросы в другом месте, как будто ничего не изменилось, он потащился в участок. Дежурный констебль деловито выслушал его сбивчивые объяснения.

- Верно, - подтвердил он. – Привезли нам вчера тело убитой. Ее имя нам неизвестно, но видно, что из уличных. Раз вы полагаете, что можете знать ее, оформим все, как подобает.

Он провел четверть часа, худшие в своей жизни, нервно кусая костяшки пальцев и дожидаясь, пока его вызовут. Наконец, его провели в холодную комнату и зажгли ему свет, позволив взглянуть. Он бы не решился сам снять покрывало, но это сделали за него, ему оставалось только набраться смелости и не закрывать глаз.

Нет, не она, не Гетти. Он пошатнулся от облегчения. Лицо было сильно порезано, но ее еще можно было узнать.

- Это не она.

В другое время его бы замутило от кошмарного зрелища, но теперь его голова была занята другим.

- Вы желаете заявить о пропаже? Мисс Мертон, вы сказали?

Он покачал головой. У него не было никаких оснований обращаться в полицию. Гетти не жена, не дочь, не его раба, она оставила записку, что хочет уйти, и ушла.

- Нет. Я просто хочу попросить ее вернуться.

Констебль кивнул и потерял к нему интерес. По дороге домой он так и этак прокручивал в голове события дня, и спрашивал себя, не ошибся ли, сказав правду. Он может заявить на нее. Как на воровку, других вариантов нет. Тогда полиция станет искать ее. Да, он испортит ей репутацию окончательно, и вряд ли она простит ему. Да, у него определенно будут неприятности, если в конце он объявит, что произошло недоразумение, и искомые бриллианты нашлись. Он смутно представлял, какие. Ну, не повесят же? Возможно, он откупился бы штрафом, если его обвинили бы, что он сознательно обманул полицию насчет пропажи.

Вздохнув, он решил оставить такой сомнительный шаг напоследок. Можно начать с частного детектива и дать ему несколько дней. Полиция лучше и обладает большей властью, но детектив не раздует дело в скандал, и ему будет безразлично, кем приходится исчезнувшая тому, кто платит за розыски. Если уж ничего не получится, придется подключать полицию и будь что будет.


	24. Chapter 24

Ему снился сон, будто он крадется по темной и грязной улице, бесконечно длинной улице, без перекрестков и поворотов. Только крошечный островок света вел его за собой, как светлячок, мерцающий в ночи. Женское платье, сияющее белизной, как саван. То отставая, то догоняя ее, но не теряя из виду, он бесшумно шел следом. Преследуемая уже почти бежала, не смея оглядываться, но ощущая неумолимое приближение зла. Он не ускорял шагов. Ей некуда бежать, он не знал почему так, но не сомневался. Как бы она ни торопилась, ни высматривала убежище, ей некуда деваться. Здесь нет ни укромных ниш, ни незаметных арок между домами, где можно затаиться. Только длинная улица без единого прохожего, череда домов, где заперты все входные двери, где темны все окна, и никто не выскочит на помощь. Впереди оказался тупик. Каменная ограда кладбища с калиткой, в проушинах продет чугунный навесной замок. Вот почему он знал, что торопиться не нужно. Женская фигурка заметалась, ощупывая стену руками, толкая плечом калитку – безнадежное дело. Тихо лязгнул в тиши замок, покачнувшись, но не поддавшись. Она обернулась с диким выражением, превратившим лицо в живую маску ужаса, и издала хриплый крик. Он четко видел ее лицо, словно фосфоресцирующее во мраке. Молочно-белое, но исполосованное багровым, словно ее щеки прижали к раскаленной решетке.

Он схватил ее за волосы и нанес удар, ужасаясь и не понимая, зачем он это делает, но зная, что это необходимо, необходимо, потому что вечерняя газета уже сообщила об этом, и его попытка избегнуть своей судьбы обречена на провал. «Это не она», - повторял он про себя, сквозь пелену паники, нанося беспорядочные удары. Нож входил легко, словно в облачко тумана, а не в плоть. Но он не промахнулся, нет, иначе бы липкая кровь не потекла ручейком по запястью, исчезая в рукаве. Женщина закричала, и он выронил нож, пораженный тем, что ее голос кажется ему знакомым. Это ведь не она. Не может быть, что она. Он совершенно точно уверен и хорошо рассмотрел ее черты. Он рывком повернул ее к себе, но теперь по исполосованным щекам струилась кровь, скрывая ее, словно плотным театральным гримом. Как он ни тряс обмякшее тело, она не открывала глаз. Он узнал бы ее по глазам, узнал бы ту светлую озерную изменчивую зелень, подернутую рябью. Но они были закрыты, и только темные крылышки ресниц отбрасывали тени на скрытые кровавой пеленой щеки. «Это не она», - взвизгнул он панически во всю силу легких…

* * *

- Доброе утро, сэр. Прикажете подать завтрак?

Голос камердинера звучал сдавленно, словно издалека. Дориан не сразу понял, что с ним. Простужен и охрип? Или чем-то огорчен? Протерев глаза со сна, он испытующе посмотрел на слугу. Фрэнсис был бледен и печален. Корректен и немногословен, как всегда, но далеко не безмятежен. Может быть, он знает что-то о Гетти? Что-то, что не может выяснить сам Дориан? Кто знает, вдруг ему она доверяет больше. Могла написать ему. Вдруг они тайно поддерживают связь? Или он мог узнать что-то из вторых рук.

Сев на кровати и приняв у камердинера утренний халат, он осторожно сделал несколько движений, сгибая и разгибая скованные после ночного отдыха колени.

- У вас все в порядке, Фрэнсис? – спросил он нарочито небрежно. Страшась услышать ответ, который затронет и его тоже.

- Не совсем, сэр. Есть одно печальное известие.

У него потемнело в глазах.

- Что? – вымолвил он одними губами.

- Миссис Лиф умерла, сэр.

- Ох, - он замер, осознавая. Эта весть плохо укладывалась в голове. Если б ему сказали, что в доме исчезло левое крыло или целый этаж, это было бы не менее невероятно. – Когда?

- Рано утром, сэр. Она позвонила Мэри, и мы немедленно послали за врачом, и он прибыл быстро, очень быстро, однако… он лишь констатировал, что все кончено.

- Почему вы не разбудили меня?

Вопрос очевидно застал камердинера врасплох.

- Но... нам не пришло в голову, вы ведь ничем не могли бы помочь, сэр.

Фрэнсис был прав, что он мог бы сделать? Может быть, проститься? Разве что проститься.

Наскоро переодевшись, он пошел на половину слуг. Фрэнсис понуро брел за ним следом, видимо, чувствуя себя неловко, хотя Дориан не заострял более внимание на упреке. Заплаканная Мэри юркнула, как сурок в нору, едва завидев его. Дворецкий сдержанно доложил, что все формальности уже соблюдены, так что ему как хозяину дома беспокоиться не о чем. Все уже сделано, он занимается похоронами. Дориан посмотрел сквозь него и толкнул дверь. Все правильно, он поставил себя в доме так... как было заведено в их роду. Как поставил себя его дед. Все должно быть сделано. Четко, вовремя, без лишних разговоров, без сантиментов.

Она казалась совсем крошечной, бледной, словно вырезанной из старой пожелтевшей кости, и безмятежной. Всю жизнь... он знал ее всю свою жизнь. Она была преданной и незаметной, заботливой и непритязательной, она по-своему любила его, не имея ни собственной семьи, ни детей. Насколько подкосило ее то, как внезапно обрушилась его жизнь? Болела ли у нее душа за мальчика, которому когда-то тайком проносила сласти, когда его оставляли без ужина за мелкую провинность? Виноват ли он еще и в этом? И она хотела пожить для себя… напоследок. Но он не позволил ей.

Наконец брызнули слезы, и ему стало легче. Отпустила сжавшая судорогой горло боль. Ему нечего больше стыдиться и нечего скрывать. И нечего терять. Все ушли. Так или иначе оставили его. Сотрясаемый рыданиями, он привалился плечом к стене. Он смутно осознавал, что на него устремлены удивленные взгляды людей, не решающихся войти и сказать ему слово утешения. Он больше не нежный юноша, и смешон им со своими детскими слезами бессильного горя и запоздалого раскаяния.

* * *

Когда Фрэнсис подал карточку с эмблемой Скотланд-Ярда, он сразу решил было, что дело в Гетти. Но отчего-то не заподозрил ничего непоправимого. После встречи с детективом, который обещал задействовать свои связи, он ухватился за нелепую в сущности мысль, что полиция займется розыском пропавшей девушки. Он не успел придумать, как это может быть. Мало ли, может полиция во внеурочное время расследует частные, неуголовные вопросы.

Низенький инспектор и пара плечистых сержантов вошли в кабинет.

Втроем? Искать потерявшуюся служанку втроем?

Цепкий, неприязненный взгляд инспектора ощупал его, надолго остановился на его лице.

- Полиция, сэр. У нас к вам дело, если позволите.

Дориан кивнул, пропуская их, сам немного встревоженный. Нет, не из-за Гетти они пришли. Слишком уж они серьезны, чтоб обсуждать с ним, кого она могла знать в городе, не хранила ли среди вещей проспекты пароходной компании.

- С кем имею честь, сэр? – инспектор воззрился на него в упор.

Дориан вздернул бровь. Странно видеть полицейского, не знающего в чей дом он вошел.

- Мое имя Дориан Грей, инспектор.

- И как давно вы здесь живете, сэр?

«Бэзил, - подумал он обреченно. – Все-таки это однажды должно было всплыть». Он даже не особенно испугался отчего-то. Это было как-то… словно он всегда знал, что за ним однажды придут, и это в конце концов произошло, вот и все.

- Я живу здесь всю жизнь. Этот дом принадлежал моему деду.

- Все это крайне странно, сэр, потому что мы получили заявление, что хозяин этого дома исчез при подозрительных обстоятельствах.

- Хозяин? - повторил Дориан, которому показалось, что он ослышался. Не хозяин… гость, конечно же.

- Да, сэр, именно так. Мистер Дориан Грей. Согласно некоторым данным, он пропал и предположительно мертв.

- Уверяю вас, я пока жив.

- Чрезвычайно утешительно, но дело в том, что мы опросили соседей, и они отметили, что не видели мистера Дориана Грея с весны.

- Разве я обязан общаться с соседями?

- О нет, но отчего-то прежде они видели мистера Дориана Грея достаточно часто.

- Если не видели, это что-то доказывает?

- Само по себе – нет, но в совокупности с теми показаниями, что у нас есть, это выглядит более, чем подозрительно. Кто-нибудь может засвидетельствовать вашу личность, сэр?

- Слуги подойдут?

- Не совсем, сэр. По некоторым слухам, приблизительно весной всему штату в вашем доме подняли жалованье более, чем вдвое. Что дает оклад намного выше обыкновенного для Лондона, сэр. Есть мнение, что состоялся подкуп, сэр.

Дориан ощутил головокружение. Это ведь чересчур, его повесят за убийство самого себя? Ладно, если бы за Бэзила, это хотя бы справедливо. Но вот так?

- Я могу узнать, кто сделал этот странный… донос?

- К сожалению, нет, сэр, это невозможно.

- И что мне делать?

- Доказывать, сэр.

- Как я могу доказать, что я это я? Я знаю, что изменился внешне, вот и все. А если б в моем доме случился пожар, который изуродовал бы меня до неузнаваемости? Я тоже должен был бы доказывать, что это все-таки я?

- Нет, сэр, в отсутствие других косвенных улик, и наличии следов пожара, подтверждающего версию о причинах случившейся неприятности.

- Какие же улики указывают, что я лгу?

- Показания свидетелей, сэр, подтвержденные другими, независимыми людьми.

- Безумие какое-то. Я и есть Дориан Грей.

- Его описывают совершенно иначе. И по нашим сведениям, Дориан Грей состоятелен и одинок. Человек, которого никто не станет искать.

- У меня есть друзья.

- Если они знают вас как Дориана Грея, сделайте одолжение, продиктуйте нам их имена.

Дориан прикусил губу. Напрасно он так и не поехал к Гарри, пока тот был в Лондоне. Глупая детская гордыня... А теперь если назвать его имя, бедный Гарри даст показания, что тоже не видел Дориана с весны, и получил пару коротких и небрежных записок. А почерк… почерк можно и подделать. Особенно такому коварному самозванцу, который вознамерился украсть чужую жизнь.

Он знал, что его молчание работает против него, но ничего не мог придумать. Где его друзья? Кто-то развеян по ветру, кто-то отвернулся от него, кого-то оттолкнул он сам. Никого.

И тогда он протянул руки, предлагая сковать их, со словами:

- У меня нет идей, инспектор. Может, у адвоката найдутся.

Щелкнул замок, и он опустил руки, звякнув цепью связавшей запястья.

* * *

Гетти… неужели это Гетти донесла на него в полицию?

Эта мысль была мучительной, но правдоподобной.

Ему показалось, что она ушла от него без обиды, что она привязалась к нему, но ее порой трудно было понять. Как будто часть ее хотела верить, что в нем есть частичка того Дориана, которого она любила, и ради этой крупицы, питавшей ее тоску, она относилась к нему почти дружелюбно. Но потом она вспоминала, кто он, и обрушивала на него поток ненависти и обвинений. Что если отчаявшись добиться от него добром ответов, которых она желала, она сдалась и пошла в участок, чтобы получить их иным образом? Как ей такое могло придти в голову, простой девушке из деревни? Хотя… почему нет. Разве не он сам подзуживал ее бороться с Синглтоном посредством закона, неумолимого и бесстрастного, передать дело в руки правосудия и отойти в сторону, пока он будет биться с системой. Его план не пригодился, но саму идею он вполне мог заронить в ее голове. Обвинить его, а там будь что будет. Пусть спрашивает инспектор, там где потерпела неудачу Гетти Мертон.

Он закрыл лицо руками, съежившись на жесткой койке тюремной камеры.

«Не Гетти, пожалуйста. Ради всего святого, пусть это окажется не Гетти.»

* * *

- Эй, - кто-то грубо толкнул его в плечо. Из окошка под потолком струился слабый свет, и он настороженно вгляделся в незнакомое лицо. Не то, чтобы он слишком боялся оказаться один на один со всяким сбродом. Такие же люди, как и повсюду, он знал это не понаслышке. Круглое бородатое лицо, красные глянцево блестящие щеки – он бы подумал, что человек этот пьян, не будь они в тюремной камере.

- Это правда, что ли?

- Что именно? – поинтересовался он холодно. Начни он лебезить, и ему здесь не выжить, это-то ясно как день, он знавал подобных людей.

- Вы тот человек, которого упекли за убийство Дориана Грея.

То ли вопрос, то ли утверждение. У него не было сил спорить или оправдываться.

- Так говорят, - ответил он ровным голосом, словно не видел никакой угрозы в том, что сокамерники окружили его, и он видит нос к носу чужое, враждебное лицо. Мужчина отдвинулся от него и сел на койку в ногах.

- Отличная новость.

Он напрягся, но заставил себя смолчать.

- А вам он что сделал, этот мерзавец?

- Не понимаю, о чем вы.

Собеседник поскреб поросший спутанными черными волосами подбородок.

- О чем я? Хм, - тут лицо его озарила догадка. – Да бросьте, я не провокатор. Вы это решили, что к вам подослали врунов выдрать у вас признание? Меня зовут Дэвид Эйблс, - он протянул руку, предлагая знакомство. – Дэвид «Костолом» Эйблс.

Дориан пожал руку со всем хладнокровием, которое мог в себе разыскать.

- Рад знакомству, - солгал он.

Обождав несколько мгновений, Эйблс издал грубый смешок.

- Ну тоже правильно, хотя сдавать своих – дело не по мне. Очень жалко, что я не могу послушать приятные подробности, как вы расправились с подлецом, - заметил он с сожалением. – Ну да посидишь тут подольше, глядишь и расскажешь. Сам. Этот чертов Грей водил дружбу с моим братом, - сказал он, хотя Дориан ни о чем не спрашивал. Но тому то ли хотелось поговорить, то ли речь предназначалась другим сокамерникам, делившим с ними тесное стылое помещение. – Черт поймет, сколько мерзавцу было лет, но выглядел как картинка. Братец совсем свихнулся из-за него. Грей сказал то, Грей сделал это, такие рукава сейчас не носят, такие усы вчерашний день – тьфу. Словно и не мужик вовсе. Бегал за ним как собачонка, и все поддакивал, поддакивал. Сказал бы Грей ему сжечь к чертовой матери свой дом и семью вместе с ним – братец бы с восторгом побежал разводить костер. А потом Пэт нашел у себя два седых волоса и устроил бабскую истерику. Ему было тридцать пять, а он метался как безумец и кричал, что жизнь закончена, давайте саван, ползу на кладбище. Чертов мерзавец только подливал масла в огонь. Я бы на месте Пэта разок взмахнул кулаком и сломал ему нос, чем быстро отбил охоту кичиться смазливой мордашкой. Но братец только развешивал уши, слушая всякий бред, и метался по коновалам, которые прописывали ему пилюли для роста волос и притирки для улучшения цвета морды. Словно портовая шлюха, а не мужик. Этот чертов Грей славно позабавился за его счет. Издевался как мог. Врал про какие-то индийских лекарей, которые продают чудодейственные лекарства. Пэт совсем рехнулся. В конце концов он нашел какого-то шарлатана, который взялся омолодить ему нутро какими-то снадобьями. Наглотался какой-то дряни. Врач потом сказал, у него началось желудочное кровотечение. Дурак даже не догадался сразу вызвать нормального врача, а не своего коновала с чудо-пилюлями. То-то чертов Грей повеселился на его похоронах. Сволочь.

- О да, а жадность нечистоплотного шарлатана и безудержная зависть глупца тут абсолютно не причем.

Молниеносным движением сокамерник схватил его за грудки. Дориан не пытался освободиться, но с вызовом встретил яростный взгляд.

- Какого черта ты его выгораживаешь?

- Я за справедливость. Мсти шарлатану, который скормил твоему брату отраву.

Он закрыл глаза, ожидая удара. Но его не последовало. Эйблс разжал руку и позволил ему свободно вдохнуть.

- А почему ты думаешь я тут? Он уж никого больше не отправит на тот свет. А ты поквитался с Греем. Молодец. Даже если ты обыкновенный мошенник и убийца, все равно зачтется. Избавил мир от твари.

- Может быть. А теперь оставь меня в покое.

Тот встал.

- Ты сам расскажешь. Взахлеб. Когда поймешь, что тебя назавтра повесят.

- Может быть, - повторил он и отвернулся к стене.

* * *

Он бы нанял адвоката, но не мог даже этого, поскольку его право распоряжаться финансами Дориана Грея еще следовало доказать. Пришлось смириться, что он даже в этом не может контролировать процесс. Его счет был заморожен, и просить об одолжении в его нынешнем положении было некого. И это была целиком и полностью его вина. Кто мешал ему нанести визит хотя бы… ну хотя бы леди Нарборо? Он мог бы убедить ее. Напомнить какие-то детали, о которых мало кто знал. Но сейчас слишком поздно. Сейчас все, чем он мог бы убеждать, сочтут старательно состряпанной, подготовленной загодя ложью. Каждое неотвеченное письмо, отклоненный визит, проигнорированное приглашение вбили по гвоздю в крышку его гроба. Не хватило храбрости показаться людям в новом обличии и стерпеть злорадство, замаскированное под сочувствие? Предпочел одиночество унижению? Что ж, теперь он пожинал ядовитые плоды гордыни. Слишком поздно. Возникший чуть не полгода спустя незнакомец не найдет ни в ком понимания. Ему не напомнить вчерашний разговор, потому что никто не припомнит деталей. Ему даже не воспользоваться шантажом, не вынудить помогать ему, как однажды вынудил Алана, потому что любая попытка надавить обернется против него, его утопят с еще большим ожесточением, назовут лживым самозванцем, пытающимся очернить честных людей, а чтобы доказать свои слова, ему нужно как минимум выйти из тюрьмы. Замкнутый круг.

Адвокат, ему назначенный, был стар как Мафусаил, и держался неприязненно.

- Если правда то что я слыхал о мистере Дориане Грее, то для вас более почетно быть повешенным под другим именем, - сказал он откровенно.

Непонятно, зачем он вообще взялся за эту работу. Должно быть, ради платы. То, что он не верил ему – пусть. В нем не горела даже здоровая злость молодого хищника, готового оправдывать хоть черта, лишь бы громкое дело поспособствовало карьере. Его карьера шла под откос, но он ей давно и не дорожил. Вяло задав несколько вопросов и записав ответы в такой же старый и мятый, как и его владелец, блокнот, адвокат отбыл. Равнодушный и отчужденный, он не испытывал даже спортивного интереса побороться на судьбу клиента.

Его допросили, но попытки подтвердить свою личность, рассказывая о своем покойном деде и покойной матери, о детстве в стенах дома на Гросвенор, не нашли отклика. Куда он спрятал тело, - вот был единственный вопрос, занимавший полицию. Все попытки объясниться разбивались, как волны о крутой, неприветливый берег: где тело мистера Грея, если оно в Темзе, то кто помог избавиться от него, если закопано, то где находится то самое место. В шкафу, хотелось сказать ему. Его настоящее тело свернуто в рулон и обвязано шелковым шнуром. Его настоящее тело, стройное и гибкое, безупречное, как статуя греческого бога, никто не топил в мутной Темзе и не закапывал в саду под розовым кустом, оно дома, в тишине и безопасности, закованное в бессмертие холста и красок. Но закончить дни в приюте умалишенных ему хотелось еще меньше, чем со сломанной шеей. Тем более, ему довелось бояться конца так часто, что чувство страха притупилось. Сначала он ожидал, что его повесят за убийство, затем, что брат Сибилы застрелит его, затем, что Фредерик Синглтон или его подельники навеки отобьют у него охоту лезть в чужие дела… Может быть, когда огласят приговор, он по-настоящему сдастся панике. А пока у него не было сил думать о завтрашнем дне.

Но, несмотря на апатию и почти безразличное ожидание суда, каждую ночь повторялся один и тот же сон: он слышал как медленно, со скрипом и скрежетом открывается дверь, и за ней его ожидает пустота. И ночь за ночью, не дождавшись, пока его заставят ступить в нее, он делал первый шаг сам, добровольно переступал порог и погружался в ничто, в бесконечное падение, в беззвездный ледяной сумрак.


	25. Chapter 25

- Ваше имя, пожалуйста.

- Джералд Хатчинс, милорд.

- Вы работаете на мистера Грея?

- Да, милорд. Я служу в должности дворецкого мистера Дориана Грея уже в течение шести лет.

- Является ли человек, который находится в зале суда, вашим работодателем?

- Я… не знаю, милорд.

- Это не ответ, мистер Хатчингс.

- Извините, милорд. Происшедшее в доме было странно, но в течение этих месяцев мы не сомневались, поскольку… нам бы не пришло в голову предполагать преступление.

- Но теперь вы сомневаетесь?

- Теперь… да, пожалуй. Возможно, нам следовало встревожиться. Не знаю, милорд. Мистер Грей… то есть этот человек, был обнаружен нами ночью без сознания, в комнате, где любил проводить время мистер Грей, в одежде и драгоценностях, принадлежащих мистеру Грею, и когда он пришел в себя, то называл всех по именам, уверенно ориентировался в доме… не было причин в чем-то усомниться, если б не заметная перемена во внешности.

- То есть, вы приняли на веру слова абсолютно незнакомого с виду человека?

- Мистер Грей… то есть, подсудимый… держался весьма уверенно. С хозяйским апломбом. И была некоторая схожесть, благодаря которой поверить в его утверждение было возможно. Миссис Лиф, ныне покойная экономка мистера Грея, признала его, а она знала мистера Грея дольше и лучше других, едва ли не с детства, и ее авторитет среди слуг был высок, кто мог усомниться – доверились ее суждению. Других предположений у нас попросту не было. Если б кто-то заронил мысль о злодеянии, многие в доме бы встревожились.

- При каких обстоятельствах, вы сказали, вы обнаружили подсудимого? Это была ночь, почему вы не спали?

- Мы услышали громкий крик, и все выбежали из спален, пытаясь разобрать, что случилось.

- Значит, крик.

- Да, милорд.

- Как подсудимый объяснил его?

- Сказал, что случайно поранился, милорд.

- И каков был характер повреждения?

- Не могу ответить, милорд. Вроде бы сильный порез, я не видел рану своими глазами. Он сказал, что хотел вытащить гвоздь из картинной рамы, и нож соскользнул. Впрочем, так он сказал камердинеру, не мне лично.

- Вы не задавали никаких вопросов, мистер Хатчинс? Продолжали исполнять обязанности дворецкого?

- Именно так, милорд. Не дело слуг обсуждать поведение хозяина, даже если оно несколько эксцентрично.

- Вы сказали, подсудимый держался уверенно. Его поведение в целом соответствовало его прежним привычкам? Все было как всегда или чувствовались перемены?

- Не могу сказать однозначно, милорд. В целом его поведение не вызывало подозрений. Но образ жизни, конечно, заметно переменился. Никаких гостей, ни одного приема. Он не ездил с визитами. Мистер Грей стал жить как затворник…

- Или самозванец? Вы это хотите сказать?

- Протестую! – отрывистый, каркающий голос пожилого адвоката звучал равнодушно, давая понять, что если ему откажут, он не огорчится. Он вяло исполнял обязанность время от времени напоминать о своем существовании.

- Протест принят. Продолжайте, мистер Хатчинс.

- Это все, милорд. Я ничего не знаю. Сожалею, что не известил полицию о подозрительных обстоятельствах, однако же все мы люди добропорядочные, у нас нет опыта в подобных делах.

- Никто вас не обвиняет, мистер Хатчинс.

Дворецкий медленно, с достоинством кивнул. Отходя от кафедры, он даже не повернул головы, прошел высоко держа подбородок, величественный, как пэр Англии. Не сказав ни слова неправды, он сумел выставить его обманщиком и авантюристом. Зачем? Он не чувствовал ни гнева, ни злобы, одно недоумение. Зачем?! Жалованье было роскошным, атмосфера на Гросвенор спокойной, не чета некоторым домам, где в обязанности дворецкого входят ежедневные битвы с кредиторами и слезные уговоры лавочников, размахивающих неоплаченными счетами. Зачем Хатчинс срубил сук, на котором удобно сидел? Неужели из трусости, решив, что слуг обвинят в пособничестве, если приговор окажется не в его пользу? Неужели поторопился предать, чтобы на всякий случай обезопасить себя?

Слушания тянулись и тянулись. Уже незаметно подобрался ноябрь, и он с угрюмой иронией думал о том, что год назад отметил день своего рождения обагрив руки кровью. Год назад, деградировав на самую последнюю ступень, куда только может пасть человек, он разрывался между ужасом перед содеянным и страхом расплаты, которая могла вот-вот настигнуть его. Казалось, с тех пор прошло целое десятилетие. Казалось, прожито тысячу жизней. Нет ли особой иронии, если следующий день рождения он встретит в ожидании казни? И конечно, для этого трагифарса не удивительно, если выпутавшись из всего, что действительно натворил, он окажется в петле по собственной глупости.

* * *

На свидетельском месте переминалась с ноги на ногу какая-то смутно знакомая пожилая особа, сутулая, сухощавая, в нежно-розовой шляпке, словно девица на выданье, а не почтенная древность. Миссис Брекнот. Ему не удавалось вспомнить, кто она.

- Узнаете ли вы подсудимого?

Свидетельница вздыхала и смущалась.

- У меня слабое зрение, милорд, - наконец созналась она виновато, словно это было преступлением, за которое карали. Ей позволили подойти на два шага ближе под охраной констебля, и она приблизилась, передвигаясь мелкими шаркающими шажками, втянув голову в плечи и бросая на него пугливые взгляды. Как антилопа на льва. Как будто он мог перемахнуть через заграждение и накинуться на нее. Вблизи он тоже четче разглядел ее лицо, и сообразил, что видел ее бессчетное количество раз – вдова из дома на противоположной стороне улицы.

- Нет, милорд, я этого человека никогда прежде не видела, - сообщив это с гордостью человека, выполнившего трудный долг, она просеменила на место, откуда всем ее должно было быть хорошо видно и слышно. Он мучительно пытался припомнить, не встречал ли ее недавно, чтобы уличить во лжи, но память не пошла ему навстречу. Может быть, и не встречал. Он не слишком стремился неторопливо прогуливаться в окрестностях особняка.

- Не можете ли вы припомнить, когда в последний раз видели мистера Дориана Грея?

Вдова застыла в позе оскорбленной добродетели. Словно ее обвинили, что она тайно влюблена в мистера Грея и наверняка следила за его жизнью сквозь замочную скважину.

- Я не знаю, милорд, - тоном человека, которому требуется защита от несправедливого обвинения, заявила она. - У мистера Грея очень, очень дурная репутация. Я никогда не стремилась поддерживать с ним близкое знакомство. Что посеешь, то и пожнешь, скажу я вам, когда леди Маргарет сбежала непонятно с кем, всякому было понятно, что из отпрыска такого союза добра не выйдет.

- Это не относится к делу, сударыня. Все же потрудитесь припомнить.

- Право, я… Может быть, прошлой зимой, милорд. Да, зимой. Я, знаете ли, плохо сплю. А мистер Грей возвращался под утро домой, и скажу я вам, судя по тому, как его водило, он был нетрезв.

- Вы видели его в окно?

- Да, милорд.

- И узнали издали?

- Он долго возился с замком, наверное не мог попасть в скважину.

- То есть, возможно, вы видели и подсудимого, но на расстоянии и не запомнили его лица.

Дама замялась, явно недовольная, что ее слова подвергли сомнению.

- К сожалению, милорд. Годы берут свое. Мне кажется – не видела, но если не разглядела, то не обессудьте.

- Вас не удивляло, что вы не встречали вашего соседа более полугода?

- Немного удивляло, милорд. Но кто его знает, может на континент уехал.

- Подсудимый уверяет, что он и есть мистер Дориан Грей. Вам это кажется возможным?

- Ну уж нет, милорд. Никак не похож. Ни капельки.

Ему оставалось лишь грустно усмехнуться. Ни капельки, значит. Велика сила предубеждения. Ни капельки… Наверное, ему следовало бы вскочить со своего места и воскликнуть, что это нечестно, как бы он ни переменился, глаза, к примеру, у него по-прежнему голубые, пусть и выцвели с лазурного до пастельно-небесного. Развеселить судейских и зевак. Пережить еще одно унижение, когда женщины смущенно прикроют рот затянутой в перчатку рукой, подавляя смешок, а мужчины откровенно осклабятся, насмехаясь над его бессилием. И он остался на месте, недвижимый, с бесстрастностью сфинкса наблюдающий, как виселица в конце его пути становится все более материальной.

* * *

Напрашивался неутешительный вывод, что большинство из тех, с кем он водил дружбу в лучшие времена, попросту откупились или воспользовались связями, чтобы избежать этого позорного мероприятия. Никто не желал, чтобы его лицо украшало выпуск «Таймс», а журналисты упражнялись в остроумии, описывая ход слушаний, и трепали в своих очерках старинные аристократические фамилии. Никто не стремился приобщиться к скандалу. Несколько бунтующих младших отпрысков храбрясь появились в суде, но торопливо открестились от знакомства. Он не знал, не узнали они его или предпочли не узнать. Не так уж важно. Даже без консультации с адвокатом он понимал, что дела его идут плохо. Что отсутствие тела не будет помехой приговору…

Но как потрясен был бы его надменный дед, узнай он, что судьбу его внука решают сплошь слуги, швейцары да портные. Управляющий из «Рулз» согласился дать показания («Этот человек? Постойте, мне кажется… Впрочем, нет. Определенно, я его не знаю»), но сэр Джеффри болен и никак не может прибыть. Настойчивый, знающий свое дело адвокат мог бы переубедить если не всех, то некоторых и добиться хоть какой-то поддержки. Но когда он заикнулся о том, чтобы написать письма, то получил лишь холодную отповедь про недопустимость давления на свидетелей. Все, что он согласился сделать, по крайней мере на словах, это взять список тех, кто постоянно бывал у него на приемах или гостил в поместье, и обещал посодействовать, чтобы они пришли. Не отправил ли он тут же этот список в мусорную корзину, Дориан не знал. Но одно определенно, если даже они посмотрят сквозь него и скажут, что знать его не знают, то хуже не будет. Просто хуже уже не будет. Некуда.

Может, нужно было протестовать. Жаловаться на адвоката, возмущаться, но он сомневался, что это даст какой-то результат. Ему нечего было предъявить. Почерк? Почерк можно было изучить вдоль и поперек за минувшие несколько месяцев, научиться воспроизводить с точностью до завитушки. Разрушить еще чью-нибудь жизнь, доказывая, что ему известно то, что является тайной для всех? Выдать компрометирующие подробности, никому, кроме Дориана не известные, про Бервика, например? Но тогда тот, уже защищая себя, станет с удвоенной энергией утверждать, что никакой перед ним не Дориан Грей, а лжец и авантюрист. И никак, находясь в тюрьме, ему не добраться до доказательств. Довериться некому. Адвокат будет первым, кто бросит связку губительных для герцога писем в огонь.

И он сделал то, что умел делать лучше всего: поплыл по течению.

* * *

- Ваше имя?

- Фрэнсис Слоун, милорд.

И он тоже старательно сверлил взглядом стену, словно ждал, что ее величество с портрета начнет подсказывать ему верные ответы. Тоже боится посмотреть ему в глаза? Почему, если считает его самозванцем, который совершил коварное убийство и был столько нагл, что стал выдавать себя за жертву, пользуясь доверчивостью слуг, отсутствием близких родственников, равнодушием бывших друзей? Ему казалось, что он сидит на этой скамье так долго, что отпечаток от сидения останется с ним навсегда. Хотя его „навсегда" это, видимо, не слишком долго. Мучительно хотелось встать и размять ноги, но никто ему этого не позволит. Самое большее - осторожно сменить положение, сместить вес тела и ждать. Ненавидит ли его Фрэнсис? Дворецкому он не сделал ничего дурного, а тот добавил дров в костер. Что он сделал камердинеру? Щедро платил. Никогда не отказывал в маленьких просьбах, если это было в его силах. И все же. Был бы Фрэнсис влюблен в Гетти? Все эти месяцы он старался отталкивать от себя этот вопрос. Сколько раз Фрэнсис покрывал ее, старательно делал все, чтобы ее не уволили и не наказали? К горлу подкатила горечь. Как сказала миссис Лиф, все в доме считали, что они любовники, что Гетти продала себя за место в богатом доме, а он беззастенчиво пользуется ее слабостью. Испытывал ли Фрэнсис естественную ревность, жгла ли его ярость, что человек выше него по положению бесчестит девушку, которую он желал бы для себя, но вынужденно отступил в сторону? Винил ли его в том, что она ушла одна, в неизвестность?..

Пока он размышлял, Фрэнсис осторожно отвечал, рассказывая про ту майскую ночь, когда его жизнь обрушилась. Казалось, он немного медлил с ответами, обдумывая, что собирается сказать и как это прозвучит для суда. Его расспрашивали про рану, но он ответил довольно уклончиво, что от медицины далек и оценить характер повреждения и возможно ли нанести такой удар самому себе, не может. Врач? Нет, врача не вызывали. Почему? Нет, мистер Грей не запрещал, просто не было необходимости, кровотечение остановилось, двигать рукой рана не слишком мешала, быстро зажила сама по себе. Вполне может быть, и впрямь просто соскользнул нож. Он не знает.

- Комната, где произошел инцидент, была заперта, мистер Слоун?

- Да, милорд.

- Следов борьбы не было? Перевернутой мебели? Разбитых или разбросанных вещей?

- Нет, милорд.

- Вы не заметили следов присутствия постороннего? Окурки, лишний стакан?

- Нет, милорд.

- У вас были ключи?

- Нет, милорд, мне пришлось вылезти на крышу и спуститься на балкон, чтобы попасть внутрь.

- То есть, теоретически, кто-то мог бы и выбраться наружу тем же путем?

- Не думаю, милорд. Это довольно опасно.

- Но возможно.

- С крыши можно попасть только на чердак, милорд. А оттуда на черную лестницу, где редко бывает пусто. А ночью дом заперт, окна нижнего этажа закрыты решетками. Чужак бы не смог выскользнуть незамеченным.

- Понятно. Вы сказали, мистер Слоун, рана была несерьезной.

- По-видимому, милорд.

- Могла она быть нанесена нарочно, чтобы отвлечь внимание и заставить всех думать, будто произошел какой-то несчастный случай и пресечь вопросы?

- У меня нет причин так думать, милорд.

- У вас не было никаких причин сомневаться в личности мистера Грея?

- Нет, милорд.

- Несмотря на радикальное изменение внешности?

- Бог дал, бог взял. В ту ночь на мистере Грее были некоторые драгоценности. Кольца. Они ему были малы. Их с трудом удалось снять. Если бы он взял их у... убитого, милорд, то... не сумел бы надеть.

- Надеть кольцо легче, чем снять его.

- Да, но... они действительно были очень тесны. Очень.

Воспоминание о том, как он бессильно царапал ногтями золотой ободок, пытаясь как-то провернуть на пальце, кинуло его в дрожь. Однако Фрэнсис – поразительно, но кажется он не собирался топить его. Он был осторожен, медлителен, ступая как по тропе, ведущей через гиблую, опасную трясину, но как будто не хотел ничего говорить ему во вред. Он ошибся в нем.

- Вы думаете, за несколько часов рука могла стать крупнее на несколько размеров?

- Крупнее вряд ли, милорд. Возможно, сильно отекла. Из-за болезни сочленений.

- Мистер Грей болел и до этого случая?

- Насколько я знаю, нет, милорд.

- В таком случае, разве не логично предположить, что он надел чужие кольца, когда мог это сделать, а отек возник позже, из-за чего снять их уже было сложно?

Фрэнсис промолчал. Никак нельзя было угадать, поддался ли он сомнениям, или осторожничал, не желая сделать неверный шаг. Боясь подтолкнуть камердинера не в ту сторону, он опустил глаза, устремив взгляд на руки, закованные в железо, к счастью, не слишком туго.

Его руки. Когда-то белые и изящные, едва тронутые золотистым пушком, совершенной формы, с кожей гладкой, без изъянов, не знавшей ни веснушек ни пигментных пятен. Теперь на них выпирали вены, словно у автоматона, внутрь которого всунули искусственные трубки. Тонкие волоски, незаметные и отливавшие золотом на солнце, огрубели и потемнели до цвета тусклой бронзы. Суставы красные и воспаленные и сжать кулак требует отчаянного усилия над собой.

- Припомните, мистер Слоун, не было ли случаев, когда подсудимый не мог найти что-либо в доме.

- Нет, милорд.

- Ошибся, называя кого-то по имени?

- Нет, милорд.

- Избегал встреч со старыми знакомыми?

Фрэнсис едва заметно помедлил.

- Я бы не сказал, милорд, что избегал.

- Однако мистер Хатчинс утверждает, что в дом никого не приглашали. Это так?

- Да, но мне так кажется, что мистер Грей просто не слишком хорошо себя чувствовал и не имел сил устраивать приемы. А потом и вовсе выехал из Лондона на долгий срок.

Где-то здесь честный свидетель должен был упомянуть, что мистер Грей выразился вполне однозначно – никаких посетителей, явившихся без приглашения, его ни для кого нет дома и точка. Что, конечно, должно указывать на то, что он боялся разоблачения. И трудно объяснить суду, что мужчина под сорок не находил храбрости показаться старым знакомым с поредевшими волосами и мешками под глазами. В авантюриста, который… сжег хозяина дома в камине, втиснулся в его фрак и симулировал обморок поверить легче. Но Фрэнсис опустил эту подробность. И он здорово рискует оказаться рядом на скамье как сообщник, если будет так выборочно давать суду информацию.

- И он вел себя как обычно?

Голос судейского теперь звучит слегка раздраженно. Такие показания грозят затянуть процесс, превратить его из бравурного марша в унылые бесконечные гаммы, перетирание из пустого в порожнее, сплошное «я не знаю» и «я не видел».

- Вполне, милорд.

- Это было вполне обычно, что дом не посещали даже близкие друзья?

- Нет, милорд…

- У него был какой-то конфликт с его окружением? Его перестали принимать в свете?

- Мистер Грей не обсуждал это со мной, милорд. У меня был круг обязанностей.

- По моим сведениям, всем слугам в одночасье подняли жалованье после инцидента? Это так?

- Да, милорд.

- И вам это не показалось странным?

Мысленно вернувшись в тот день, он похолодел, ожидая ответа. Разве он не сказал, что любого, кто станет болтать и распускать слухи, выгонит немедленно? Разве не намекнул, что удвоенная плата предполагает молчание и лояльность? Но ему не приходило в голову, что речь может идти не о стыде и насмешках, а о жизни и смерти. Если б знать тогда, чем все обернется, он бы как-то пережил и злорадство и сочувствие, волна которого б на него обрушилась. Фрэнсис, вероятно, думал о том же. Пытался придумать какой-то ловкий ответ, не ухудшающий дела, но тоже понимал, что эта правда будет воспринята однозначно: обманщик и самозванец подкупил прислугу…

- Нет, милорд. Мистер Грей никогда не скупился и не любил, чтоб в доме часто сменялись люди.

Не стал все-таки говорить о плате фактически за молчание… Благородно, хоть и бесполезно. Найдутся те, кто скажет. Скажет дворецкий, наверняка скажут молодые лакеи. А даже если по какой-то случайности не скажут, то все равно, это витает в воздухе, и каждый подумал, что продажные слуги готовы закрыть глаза на что угодно, лишь бы карман был полон звонких монет.

- Мистер Слоун, расскажите про вечер накануне инцидента с ранением.

- К сожалению, милорд, это был самый обычный вечер, да еще и не один месяц назад. Я даже не представляю, с чего начать.

- Мистер Грей куда-то уходил?

- Да, он отправился в гости.

- И в котором часу вернулся?

- Не могу ответить, милорд. Мистер Грей не требовал, чтобы кто-то прислуживал ему, когда он возвращался поздно.

- Значит, вы не видели, когда он вернулся, и был ли один?

- Нет, милорд. Я ушел спать как обычно, до полуночи.

- Хорошо. Оставим это. В котором часу произошел тот несчастный случай? Если можно его так назвать.

- После полуночи, милорд. В районе часа ночи, приблизительно. Естественно, прошло какое-то время, пока мы сомневались, что делать. Миссис Лиф, экономка, настояла, что нужно любой ценой попасть внутрь и проверить, не нужна ли помощь… она сказала, что возьмет на себя ответственность, если вдруг… мы неверно истолковали то, что происходит.

- И когда вы вошли, то обнаружили своего хозяина без сознания?

- Да, милорд.

- В той же самой одежде, в которой вы его видели накануне вечером?

- Да, милорд.

- Или похожей.

- Нет, в той же, милорд, я занимаюсь гардеробом мистера Грея, для меня фрак это не просто безымянный фрак, который невозможно отличить от другого.

- И одежда была в порядке? Не было впечатления, что ее переодевали впопыхах?

- Одежда… не помню, слишком давно.

Расстегнута, но Фрэнсис предпочел забыть.

Как они это видят? Дориан привел домой неизвестного мужчину, поднялся с ним в комнату наверху… а там незнакомец убил его, раздел, поменялся с ним одеждой, а тело куда? Передал сообщникам? Спрятал в чулане, чтобы после потихоньку вывезти из дома? Или растворил в кислоте.

Или, может, не так? Может, он убил Дориана Грея где-то в укромном уголке трущоб, и с вопиющей наглостью пришел в его дом в его фраке, его цилиндре, его кольцах, открыл дверь его ключом, прошел в уединенную комнату, закрылся там и разыграл спектакль, к концу которого все так устали от треволнений, что поверили ему.

- Как быстро подсудимый пришел в чувство?

- Быстро. Мы отнесли его в спальню и уложили на кровать, и мистер Грей сразу очнулся.

- И что сказал?

- Ничего особенного, милорд. Он был в шоке, кажется, увидев кровь, так что я искал бинты и чистые простыни, мне было некогда разговаривать.

- Значит, вы сами перевязали рану?

- Да, мистер Грей велел мне это сделать.

- А затем?

- Это все, милорд. Мистер Грей… извинился, сказал, что сожалеет, что поднял на ноги весь дом. Что рана неглубокая, беспокоиться не о чем, так что ему нужно немного коньяка для кроветворения и оставить его отдыхать, что мы и сделали.

- Вы заметили перемены во внешности?

- Да, милорд.

- И сказали об этом вслух? Как он отреагировал?

- Нет, как можно, милорд, это совершенно неприлично.

- А по своей инициативе подсудимый об этом не заикался?

- Нет, милорд, я думаю, в тот момент он и сам не обратил внимания

- А утром?

- Нет, милорд. Это слишком личная тема, никто из нас не ожидал, что мистер Грей станет вдаваться в объяснения по столь деликатному поводу.

- То есть, он вел себя, как будто ничего не случилось.

- Я бы не сказал, милорд. Мистер Грей был безусловно расстроен.

- Как же вы это определили?

- Не могу объяснить, милорд. По поведению.

- Значит, поведение заметно переменилось?

Фрэнсис заколебался, загнанный в очередную ловушку.

- Переменилось, однако… не в том смысле, что он вел себя как совсем другой человек.

- Мистер Слоун, если мистер Грей будет признан погибшим или пропавшим без вести, вы потеряете работу, верно?

- Конечно, милорд.

- И найти место с жалованьем столь же высоким, вам скорее всего не удастся?

- Протестую!

- Протест принят. Мистер Слоун, можете не отвечать на вопрос.

Ему стало почти жаль камердинера, бледного, только с пятнами лихорадочного румянца на гладко выбритых щеках, нервно приглаживающего темную шевелюру, и без того лежавшую волосок к волоску. Каково это, ему, такому добропорядочному, пройти через эту грязь? Бедняга Фрэнсис, если его осудят, он останется с клеймом человека, который цепко держался за убийцу ради своих удвоенных тридцати сребреников. Кто ж возьмет его на работу с таким послужным списком…

* * *

Мсье Жанме, смуглый и низкорослый, тем не менее держался с королевским достоинством. Судебный переводчик занял свое место, готовый помочь французу объясниться, если это потребуется. Один из лучших поваров Лондона. Наверняка он устроился не хуже, чем раньше. Его-то зачем сюда вызвали? Он так давно покинул дом на Гросвенор. Хотя перемены застать успел.

- Сколько вы прослужили у мистера Дориана Грея, господин Жанме?

- Десять лет, милорд.

- Является ли подсудимый тем самый человеком, которому вы служили столько лет?

- Не уверен, милорд.

- Поточнее, пожалуйста. Что заставляет вас сомневаться?

- Я не очень часто видел мистера Грея, милорд. Мы вращались в разных кругах, - пояснил он с таким высокомерием, словно это он, Дориан, был слугой на побегушках у великого кулинара.

- Однако составили мнение?

- Да, милорд. Мистер Грей всегда был очень мной доволен. Но несколько месяцев назад меня уволили.

- Возможно, у вас был конфликт с вашим работодателем?

- Мы ни разу не разговаривали, сэр, в то время, и мне не выдвигали никаких претензий.

- Что же вам сказали?

- Ничего. Дворецкий, мсье Хатчинс, сказал, что мистер Грей желает перемен и предлагает мне поискать новое место. Что касается денег, то мне предложили компенсацию, это правда, однако моя репутация, моя профессиональная гордость были оскорблены.

- Это не относится к делу, господин Жанме.

- Вы желали знать мое мнение, милорд, и вот оно – у мистера Грея вдруг изменились склонности. Это очень странно, поскольку мне ни разу за десять лет работы не выражали никаких пожеланий изменить что-либо в моей манере.

- Словно это совсем другой человек, с другими вкусами?

- Да, милорд. Я знавал людей, которые любили одно, потом разлюбили, но не вдруг.

Дориан слушал, сложив руки на коленях. Он сам навлек это на себя. Теперь не на что жаловаться. Он сам это посеял, и теперь наступило время жатвы. Гордыня не позволила ему по-человечески объясниться с мсье Жанме, и он предпочел избавиться от него украдкой, переложив объяснение на плечи дворецкого и привычно попытавшись загладить обиду деньгами. Наверняка маленький француз бы понял, если б он объяснил. Несмотря на свое самомнение, он не глупый малый и не злой, это просто недоразумение. Но это недоразумение забивает еще один гвоздь в его гроб, и какой-то будет последним, после чего не останется никакой надежды.

- Мистер Грей, вы можете дать объяснения, почему вы решили уволить господина Жанме?

Сколько еще унижений ему придется пережить? Он облизал пересохшие губы. Говорить или это уже ничего не изменит, так и незачем напрасно стараться? Что сделано, то сделано, он не должен был прятаться ото всех, не должен был в стыде и печали забиваться в свою нору, как раненый зверь. Объясни он откровенно мсье Жанме, что когда его молодость внезапно кончилась, то и потакать своим прежним вкусам он больше не мог, тот бы отнесся к нему совершенно иначе. Но ему стыдно было пускаться в эти объяснения, стыдно рассказывать, что промаявшись несколько раз по полночи, не находя себе места, он смирился, что француз с его модными фантазиями и экзотическими деликатесами должен искать себе господина молодого и закаленного. Не прожившего двадцать лет с убеждением, что может делать с собой все что угодно, и ничего ему за это не будет. А оказалось, после всех этих бездарно прожитых лет ему лучше найти кухарку, у которой талант к суфле и невесомым паштетам.

- У меня не было никаких претензий к мсье Жанме, он великолепный повар, - он посмотрел на француза, пытаясь взглядом выразить то извинение, на которое поскупился прежде. – Но устать можно и от великолепия. Очень жаль, если мсье Жанме неверно меня понял и отнес мое решение, не имевшее отношения к его профессиональным достоинствам, на свой счет.

Однако, дело было сделано. От кого зависела его судьба, уже пометили для себя, что подсудимый внезапно утратил интерес к устрицам, соусу шатобриан, кайенскому перцу и саваренам с кремом. Другой человек. Другие привычки. Придумал смелый, циничный и безумный план и прокололся на таких мелочах.


	26. Chapter 26

В камере было холодно, и от этого холода суставы болели так, что порой он тихо скулил, скорчившись на своей койке.

Но в конце концов ему повезло, если это можно назвать везеньем, и он очнулся в тюремном лазарете, в жару, но хотя бы в тепле и покое. В горле пересохло, но он с трудом провел языком по покрытым сухой коркой губам и снова закрыл глаза. Все, на что его хватило, это притвориться, что все еще не пришел в себя. Если повезет, его хотя бы оставят в покое на какое-то время. Все тело пылало огнем, кости как будто стремились разорвать мышцы и кожу и пробить дорогу наружу, но он не посмел издать ни стона. Здесь у него было больше шансов выжить и продержаться. Он знал, что ждать осталось недолго. Еще одно-два заседания, и его судьба решится.

К вечеру его все-таки разоблачили, и довольно молодой лысоватый врач воззрился на него с осуждением, но обратно в камеру не выгнал – видимо, он выглядел достаточно плохо, хотя из чистого упрямства сумел сесть, опираясь на локоть и держа руки на весу. Его положение и так было жалким, чтобы лежать раздавленным и беспомощным, пока на него смотрят сверху вниз, как на вырванный с корнем и отброшенный в сторону сорняк.

Врач вскользь глянул на его руки и цокнул языком.

- С этим хорошо б ехать в Карлсбад, - заметил молодой человек и осекся. Должно быть, он недавно влился в систему, не вполне еще привык к месту, где зарабатывал себе на хлеб.

- Но я уже не успею, верно? – откликнулся он грустно.

- Этого уж я не знаю. Мое дело позаботиться, чтобы вы дождались суда живым и более-менее здоровым.

- Немного морфия и ждать следующего заседания будет намного комфортнее.

Тот взглянул на него как на буйнопомешанного и отошел. Впрочем, иного он и не ожидал и озвучил просьбу просто так, реакции ради. Хотя… глупость, конечно. Разумнее было бы спросить, какое нынче число. Он понятия не имел, сколько пробыл в забытьи. И когда слушания? Завтра? Через неделю? Впрочем… вряд ли его забудут пригласить на действо, так что неважно.

* * *

В зале суде свободно гуляли сквозняки, сквозь узкие длинные окна пробивались блеклые пятна сероватого ноябрьского света. Все здесь было бурым, мрачным, темные панели, грязно-коричневый паркет, затоптанный бесчисленными сотнями сапог, высокие своды, словно в церкви, но без нарядных цветных витражей. Достойное место, где ставят жирную точку на чьем-то жизненном пути. Место, которое заранее настраивает на нужный лад.

Он окинул взглядом зал, и вдруг увидел Гетти, робко съежившуюся на краешке деревянной скамьи. Сердце у него упало. Значит, все-таки она. Бросила на стол последний козырь, которым могла побить его. Она сидела, потупившись, рядом с ней возвышался какой-то незнакомый ему дородный мужчина, а чуть поодаль – Адриан Синглтон, растрепанный, с красными глазами, в поношенном пальто, словно его только что вытащили из кабака. Тоже дает показания? Вполне может быть, если всплыло, что они виделись. Вздохнув, он выпрямился, стараясь не выказывать страха.

* * *

- Меня зовут Адриан Синглтон, милорд.

Голос его звучал отрывисто, как у задыхающегося астматика. Грубоватое вытянутое лицо, крупные зубы, он еще был довольно молод, и пока не казался уродливым, обычный английский юноша, в меру привлекательный. Однако видно было, что его лицо скоро приобретет багровый оттенок, и кожа уже светилась нездоровым красноватым подтоном, лоб пока казался благородно высоким, но скоро станет заметно, что он начал лысеть ото лба Он не избежит своей платы. Многообещающий был парень, а теперь он стоит перед судейскими, скованный от смущения, бедно одетый, взлохмаченный, как бездомный пес. Правда, хотя бы не на скамье подсудимых. Надолго ли, неизвестно, но тем не менее. Тут Адриан его переиграл.

- Вы знакомы с мистером Дорианом Греем?

- Да, милорд. В прежние времена мы были дружны.

- Присутствующий здесь господин – и есть мистер Дориан Грей?

- Это? Нет, конечно. Дориан был весь такой прекрасный принц и дамский любимчик.

- Когда вы видели в последний раз мистера Грея?

- Не помню, но чертовски давно. Я, как бы это сказать… словом, выпал из того круга, где вращаются Грей и ему подобные. А этого господина я видел недавно. Весной. Или в начале лета? Я не помню, я плохо запоминаю такие вещи.

- И под каким именем вы его знаете?

- Откровенно говоря, милорд, я что-то не припомню, чтобы он называл имя. Или я забыл. Видите ли, со мной тогда как раз случилась неприятность. На меня напали ночью и сильно избили. Это можно проверить, если что. И с памятью у меня не все в порядке. Не обессудьте.

- Где же вы познакомились с подсудимым?

- Вообще-то не могу сказать наверняка, милорд. Он вроде как утверждал, что знает меня, но у меня в этом месте полный провал. Я помню, как очнулся в больнице, и он был там. Сказал, что хотел мне помочь, но все оно было как-то странно. Он мне доверия не внушал.

- Нам нужны подробности, мистер Синглтон. Все, что сможете вспомнить. О чем говорили, какие имена упоминались, как часто разговаривали.

- Он… приехал потом снова. Разыскал меня в пабе, простецком таком пабе для матросов. Я еще удивился, что он явно все эти заведения знает как свои пять пальцев. Я-то без гроша. А у него видно, что денег было полно. Что ему делать в заведении такого пошиба? И одет странно. Словно с чужого плеча. Плащ грошовый старый, а часы золотые.

- Он упоминал Дориана Грея?

- Не помню, милорд, прошу прощения. Вроде что-то мелькало в разговоре. Но как-то мельком. Теперь не вспомню.

- Возможно, ему нужна была от вас какая-то информация? Постарайтесь припомнить, какие вопросы вам задавал подсудимый.

- Э… не помню. Он вроде как выпытывал, что я помню, но как-то осторожно, вскользь, сильно не навязывался.

- Вы сказали, что вас избили?

- Ну да, так и было.

- Из-за чего?

- А кто знает? Прицепились на ровном месте. Знаете, как это бывает, когда выпивший.

- Возможно, вы знаете нечто такое, что другие хотели бы сберечь в тайне?

- Кто знает, милорд. Кое-что для меня по сей день как в тумане из того, что было раньше. Доктор сказал, может пройдет, может нет.

- Сколько раз вы встречались с подсудимым?

- Еще один раз с тех пор.

- По чьей инициативе?

- Его, конечно.

- И о чем вы разговаривали?

- Он все выспрашивал, что я о нем помню. А у меня как отрезало. Может это меня и спасло.

- Спасло от чего?

- От чего, милорд? Сам не знаю. Мне так показалось, что он как-то вроде успокоился, когда поверил, что у меня в голове путается.

- О чем вы еще говорили?

- Ничего такого, милорд.

Синглтон вдруг повернул голову, и в его глазах сверкнул вызов. Дориан, у которого провалов в памяти не было, их разговор помнил вполне отчетливо. Доброе имя миссис Синглтон. Это за него Адриан собирался сражаться насмерть? Безумец… Адриан, что же, рассчитывал, что он не добавит ни слова к показаниям, которые выставляли его как опасного проходимца? Будет защищать репутацию мягко говоря подозрительной особы, рискуя собственной шеей? Если послушать Адриана, то так и видится, как придушив Дориана на глазах у приятеля и утопив в Темзе тело, он вернулся за очевидцем чудовищного преступления, да только обнаружив, что тот и так избит и едва соображает, на каком пребывает свете, отступился.

- Вы знали, где живет мистер Грей?

- Конечно, милорд. Когда-то я у него бывал запросто.

- Вы не писали ему и не получали писем, начиная с весны сего года?

- Нет.

- О чем вы подумали, узнав, что подсудимый живет в его доме на Гросвенор?

Дориан вздрогнул. Адриан постоял, задумавшись, и ответил слегка извиняющимся тоном:

- Удивился, милорд. Но из-за моей головы я сильно запутался. Я не был уверен, что не забыл детали. Вдруг это родственник Дориана. Но чем дальше… тем больше меня тревожила эта мысль. Если он родственник, то где сам Дориан? Вряд ли он впустил гостей, а сам уехал. Но я б ничего такого не подумал, мало ли. Но потом случилось несчастье. Мой брат Фредерик… его убили в собственном доме. Грабители, вероятно. Дело еще не закрыто... И из-за этого я начал подумывать, а не произошло ли с Дорианом то же самое? Может, его и в живых-то нет. Может, я просто забыл? Голова трещит, когда пытаюсь вспомнить. Вдруг у него был родственник, которого я позабыл.

- У мистера Грея не было близких родственников, это подтверждено.

- Может, не слишком близкий…

- Адвокаты предоставили нам генеалогию. Пока безрезультатно. Никто не подошел под описание.

- Тогда я не знаю. Дориан был… парень обаятельный, но себе на уме. У него врагов было полно.

- Подсудимый утверждает, что он и есть Дориан Грей.

- Ну, в этом-то он точно врет. Кто поверит-то? Разве что слуга с постной мордой, у которого враз накрылся ручеек дохода. Но может, он Дориану ничего и не сделал, верно, милорд? Может, приехал повидаться, а Дориана не застал. Остался погостить, да вот… так и гостит с тех пор. А за Дориана себя стал выдавать, чтоб деньги его тратить. Подписи-то на чеке подделывать много ума не надо.

Дориан даже опешил от такой наглости. Чем больше благородных сомнений изображал Синглтон, тем крепла кругом уверенность, что бедный-несчастный мистер Грей пал от его руки. Что дальше? Выловят из Темзы обглоданный труп и не мудрствуя лукаво «опознают»? Останется лишь повесить убийцу. Проклятый Адриан. То ли простота, то ли подлость, но картинку он нарисовал неприглядную. Он слышал перешептывания, и чувствовал, что летит по наклонной в пропасть. Весь этот суд был фарсом. Никто ему не верит и не поверит. Он мельком взглянул на Гетти, но та смотрела только на Адриана. Дорого бы он дал, чтобы узнать, что у нее на сердце. И что, если она объединила усилия с Адрианом? Что, если приняла эту дикую версию? Решила, что он какой-нибудь троюродный дядюшка, который придумал воспользоваться отдаленным сходством с дальним родственником, который жил один, не имел ни жены, ни детей, ни братьев и сестер, одни падкие до легких денег слуги да не склонные к сантиментам друзья. Убил его и стал жить его жизнью, в довольстве, в роскоши, убеждая всех, что просто возраст наконец взял свое, вот и все.

- Мистер Синглтон, ваши встречи с подсудимым происходили в людном месте?

- Да, милорд.

- Где именно?

- Ну, вроде бы один раз в больнице, и раза два в пабе в доках.

- Там постоянный круг посетителей?

- В основном, да…

- Кто-то знал там подсудимого в лицо? Здоровался с ним, как со знакомым, обращался по имени?

- Нет, вроде.

- А он сам? К кому-то подходил? Приветствовал кого-либо, возможно, издали? Как-то упоминал свои прошлые визиты?

- Нет. Он сразу подсел ко мне и начал расспрашивать. Про мои отношения с братом и все такое. Поддерживаю ли я с ним связь, или все кончено. Что я помню из прошлого. А я тогда свое имя с трудом вспомнил. Сейчас уж получше немного. А тогда…

- Из ваших слов складывается впечатление, что подсудимый хотел выяснить, есть ли влиятельные родственники, которым небезразлична ваша судьба, это так?

- Протестую!

- Протест принят. Не навязывайте свидетелю свои выводы. Продолжайте, мистер Синглтон.

- Я сбился с мысли, милорд. Это… да. Может и так. Он все спрашивал, не хочу ли я помириться с Фредериком. Какое ему дело, собственно? Никакого. Может и впрямь… прощупывал. Можно меня пырнуть ножом в бок или лучше не связываться. Я-то кто? Теперь никто, тень. Другое дело Фредерик… был. Никак не привыкну. Это… мисс Мертон может подтвердить, что все это правда. Однажды он пришел с ней. Попросил ее наговорить мне всякого про брата. Мы с Фредериком и так не ладили. Ну да теперь его нет, и о мертвых хорошо или ничего. А тогда, конечно, я всякое желание иметь с ним дело начисто потерял.

Ох, Гетти. Если это зависело б от него одного, он стоял бы на том, что она простая служанка и ничего больше. Фрэнсис не стал бы говорить лишнего, миссис Лиф мертва и не расскажет, что она по его настоянию попала в дом. Но Адриан вывел ее из эпизодической роли в одну строку «прикажете подавать чай, сэр?» в главные героини. Ей не удастся теперь отделаться тремя заученными фразами, что она знать ничего не знает, натирала полы да застилала кровати, и без понятия, что там у господ за проблемы.

В этой жизни всегда следует находить комическую сторону, так, кажется, говорил Гарри. Его бы повеселила ирония происходящего. Зачем-то он погубил этого проклятого мальчишку, привив ему опасные страсти. И пока он равнодушно взирал, как Адриан с упоением новообращенного разрушает себя, юноша боготворил его. Когда же попытался вытащить его, тот отплатил ему, подставив эту подножку. Но разве не забавно? Адриан старательно топил единственного человека, к которому мог обратиться за помощью. Скажи тот, что ему нужны деньги, адвокат, безопасный приют или лечебница для пьяниц, он пошел бы ему навстречу. Ведь наследство пока, похоже, обошло Синглтона-младшего стороной. Но глупец погрузился в какие-то бредовые наркотические сны, где плелись замысловатые интриги, а он оказался в центре заговора. И нечем ему опровергнуть сказанное, кроме как развести руками – у мистера Синглтона развилась мания преследования. Опиум и дешевое вино разрушили его мозг. Но как красиво его версия укладывалась в общую картину! Как наверняка понравилась присяжным! Коварный самозванец, расправившийся с Дорианом, добрался и до его друга, выяснил, что нет причин для спешки, так как юноша ничего не помнит, и принялся неторопливо плести свою паутину, заботясь, чтобы исчезновение мистера Синглтона-младшего, разорвавшего последние связи с семьей, прошло совершенно незаметно.

* * *

- Свидетель обвинения. Мисс Агата Мертон, Строберри Хэй.

Дориан напряженно подмечал каждый ее жест, каждый вздох.

«Обвинения… Гетти, Гетти, разве не ты говорила, что у меня его глаза? Скажи им об этом, Гетти, пожалуйста».

Гетти медленно подошла к стойке.

Голос ее звучал слабо и неуверенно, ее привели к присяге, и она поклялась говорить лишь правду, но широко распахнутые, испуганные глаза глядели на судью в каком-то отчаянии, словно ее привели на заклание.

- Мисс Мертон. Знаете ли вы мужчину, что находится здесь?

Гетти метнула на Дориана быстрый взгляд и почему-то оглянулась на Синглтона, который с отсутствующим видом сидел, откинувшись на спинку сиденья и вытянув ноги в проход.

- Знаю, милорд.

- Насколько хорошо вы его знаете?

- Достаточно хорошо, милорд.

- И как давно вы знакомы?

Гетти снова стрельнула глазами на Адриана и щеки ее запылали. Дориана вдруг всерьез испугала эта видимая связь. Он виноват перед Гетти, это верно, но не настолько, чтоб она отправила она на виселицу. Пожалуйста, Гетти, нет…

«Это нечестно, если на мою шею наденет петлю единственный человек, который был мне дорог», - думал он с горечью. Ему придется в свою очередь втоптать ее в грязь, чтобы свести на нет усилия погубить его, рассказать всю правду об их романе, о ее связи с Синглтоном, обо всех их по-детски глупых интригах. А какой выход? Если она нашла Адриана, и они сошлись на том, что у них один общий враг…

Сможет ли он? Или проще опустить руки?

- Мисс Мертон?

- Давно, милорд, - голос у нее дрогнул, и у Дориана тоже заныло под ложечкой. Глупая девочка, если она думает, что может давать обтекаемые ответы перед присяжными. Что она скажет? Что приехала в Лондон искать работу и случайно попала в его дом?

- Будьте точнее, мисс Мертон. Как давно?

- С весны, - она тяжело вздохнула. – С ранней весны. С апреля. Или может быть, даже с конца марта.

По залу пробежал шумок. Март… В марте настоящий, неподдельный Дориан был определенно жив и здоров. Итого… один Дориан на благотворительном обеде у французского посла, и один в йоркширской деревеньке ухаживает за фермерской дочкой и строит чудовищные в своем цинизме планы.

- И под каким именем вы его знаете?

- Под именем Дориана Грея, милорд.

- Вы уверены, что это было его настоящее имя, мисс Мертон?

Она кивнула.

- У него были всякие… платочки с монограммами, портсигары с вензелями.

У него закружилась голова. Неужели это правда, и Гетти решила встать на его сторону? Поверила ему, поверила, что он Дориан, или выгораживает, желая спасти от петли? Он повернулся взглянуть на Адриана, тот слушал внимательно, но сложно было понять, готов ли он к такому повороту.

- И вам, мисс Мертон, это особенно четко запомнилось? Вензеля?

- Девушке приходится быть начеку, милорд, некоторые господа любят повеселиться, а потом ищи их, - объяснила она.

Судья нахмурился.

- Значит, в апреле месяце вы уже были знакомы с подсудимым? И где вы познакомились?

- В Строберри хэй. Я там живу. Жила.

- И в каких отношениях вы состояли с подсудимым?

- Мы... встречались.

- Были любовниками?

- Нет! Он ухаживал за мной. У нас был роман.

Кто-то хихикнул в зале, и судья сердито стукнул молотком, требуя тишины.

«Никаких судов», - вспомнил он. Однажды он поклялся ей, что не будет никаких судов. И никто не будет полоскать на людях ее грязное белье. Он имел в виду другое, но все равно.

- Кто-то знал о ваших встречах? Хочу предупредить, мисс Мертон, что человек, которого вы назовете, будет опрошен.

- Моя мать пару раз видела нас вместе. Я думаю, те держатели харчевни, у которых останавливался Дориан, тоже знали, куда он отлучается. Я думаю, если там всех хорошенько расспросить, кто-то еще да вспомнит.

- Мисс Мертон, по показаниям мистера Этвила, хозяина трактира, у которого мистер Грей несколько раз останавливался, присутствующий здесь господин и Дориан Грей это два разных человека.

Гетти безмолвно покачала головой, отрицая.

- Мисс Мертон, вы можете описать человека, с которым вы встречались в марте этого года?

Краска, заливавшая ее щеки, стала еще ярче, почти малиновой.

- Я не умею.

- Внешность, рост, цвет волос?

- Высокий, светловолосый.

- Возраст?

- Лет… двадцать, - она вздохнула и жалко добавила. - Или немного больше.

- Мисс Мертон, сколько лет бы вы дали подсудимому, находящемуся перед вами.

Она сделала над собой усилие и посмотрела ему в лицо. Непролитые слезы блестели в ее глазах. Он отвел глаза первым, мучительно сожалея обо всем, и о том, что играючи влюбил ее в себя, и что оставил одну с разбитым сердцем, и что не проявил твердость, отправив ее домой, снабнив чеком в виде отступных и добрым словом в виде напутствия.Что с ней будет, когда его не станет? Окунется в мир Адриана, который тот распахнет перед ней с тем же радушием, с которым когда-то туда заманили его самого?

Осторожно положив ладонь на стойку, словно боялась потерять равновесие, Гетти поколебалась пару мгновений, и наконец выговорила.

- Я плохо определяю возраст на глаз, милорд.

- От вас не требуется точности. Только ваше частное мнение, чтобы нам было очевидно, насколько ваши показания... адекватны.

- Я думаю… тридцать пять. Или немного больше…

В какой-то бессмысленной надежде, что она не кривит душой, он поднял глаза, заглядывая ей в лицо и поймал тоскливый, извиняющийся взгляд.

- На сколько больше, лет на пятнадцать?

- Я не знаю. Какая разница? Это все равно Дориан Грей.

Ощутив на себе его напряженный взгляд, она зябко поежилась и сосредоточилась на гранитной плитке пола с узором из отпечатков мокрых сапог – где-то на свободе шел дождь. Как сейчас он рад был бы даже дождю и пронизывающему ветру, лишь бы подальше отсюда.

Нет, она не верила ему до конца. Но он ее единственная ниточка, хоть она и отчаялась разговорить его, и она не хотела увидеть его на виселице. И частица ее сердца принадлежала ему. Она будет бороться. Это процесс не ее рук дело. Одну его молитву высшие силы-таки услышали.

- И как же вы объясните различия?

- Люди меняются.

- В течение месяца набирают тридцать лет?

- И что? У нас в деревне одного возчика укусила пчела. Его за час какой-то разнесло так, что никто узнать не мог.

- Вы предполагаете, что подсудимый болен какой-то неизвестной науке болезнью?

- Может и так, - пробормотала она.

- Мисс Мертон, насколько мы знаем, вы выполняли работу горничной с июня месяца в доме мистера Грея.

- Да, милорд.

- Вы работали на человека, с которым по вашему утверждению встречались на почве взаимной склонности?

- Да.

- Почему?

- В этом есть что-то дурное?

- Просто ответьте на вопрос, мисс Мертон.

- Мы расстались в мае. Между нами больше не было… романа. Но мистер Грей любезно выручил меня, предложив мне работу, когда я нуждалась в ней.

- По какой же причине вы, по вашему выражению, расстались?

- Он объяснил, что не может сделать мне предложение, и поэтому не хочет стоять у меня на дороге.

- И после этого вы обратились к нему за помощью?

- Мы не ссорились, милорд. Мне было ужасно жаль, но это было честно.

- И его личность не вызвала у вас сомнений?

- Нет… Я же вижу.

- Что видите? Душу?

- Да, - ответила она серьезно, словно насмешка не дошла до нее.

- Это правда, что вы настраивали мистера Адриана Синглтона против его брата по настоянию подсудимого?

- Нет, то есть… - она кашлянула и заторопилась, словно боясь, что ее прервут раньше, чем она договорит. - Это правда, что мы встречались, но меня никто не принуждал, и потом, никто Адриана не настраивал, наоборот. Мистер Грей советовал ему поговорить с братом.

- Как вы познакомились с мистером Синглтоном?

- С Фредериком? Давно. Он бывал в нашей деревне.

- Нет, с Адрианом Синглтоном.

- А-а, ну вот тогда, когда мистер Грей брал меня с собой. Он не желал ему зла, это точно.

- Вы не допускаете мысли, мисс Мертон, что вас использовали ради своих целей?

- Нет, милорд, нет!

- Что, предполагалось, вы расскажете мистеру Адриану Синглтону?

- Ну… это всякие личные вещи.

- Вы в суде, мисс Мертон.

- Фредерик… нарушил обещание жениться.

- Мистер Грей, по вашему описанию, тоже.

- Нет, то другое. Мистер Грей честно сказал, как есть. Мистер Синглтон просто… исчез в один прекрасный день.

- Вы могли привлечь его к суду.

- Я тогда не знала, что могу. Мы простые люди, милорд.

- То есть, это правда, что вы должны были внести раздор между братьями?

- Вовсе нет! Мистер Грей считал, что это пойдет Адриану на пользу. Ну, не думать, что это уж такое снисхождение для Фредерика простить его, раз он и сам-то не святой. Никто не хотел, чтоб Адриан охладел к брату. Все знают, что джентльмены… они погуливают. Подумаешь, невидаль.

- Положим, вам это видится логичным. Вернемся к подсудимому. Как вам работалось в доме? Не было ли проблем?

- Нет, милорд. Все было хорошо. Условия хорошие, и славные все.

- По какой причине вы оставили это хорошее, по вашим словам, место?

- Мне не понравилась работа, милорд. Я решила попробовать себя в чем-нибудь другом. Вам бы тоже не понравилось скрести камин…

- Подсудимый изменился за те месяцы, что вы работали в его доме?

- Н-нет. То есть… может быть, немного. Я не присматривалась.

Он с грустью подумал, что будь у него настоящий адвокат, он бы подготовил ее, научил, что нужно говорить. Скажи она, что он выглядел все хуже и хуже с каждым днем, это б говорило в его пользу. Впрочем, стала бы Гетти лгать? Она так отчаянно держится за то, чтоб говорить правду и только правду. Или хотя бы максимально приближенное к правде, как про Фредерика Синглтона. Хорошо, что никому не приходит в голову спросить ее, было ли между ними что-нибудь, пока она работала в доме. Если скажет, что да, грош цена будет ее показаниям.

- Не странно ли предполагать некую ужасную болезнь, в считанные дни высасывающую жизненные силы, у человека, который после этого в течение полугода спокойно жил, без каких-либо новых симптомов?

- Я не знаю, я не доктор.

- Но вы считаете, что следует привлечь врача-эксперта?

- Да, наверное нужно, милорд, - пробормотала она извиняющимся тоном.

Возникла пауза, нарушаемая лишь шелестом перебираемых бумаг. Дориан боялся дышать.

Бедная маленькая упорная девочка. Если она защищала, то защищала до последнего… У нее не было ничего, ни доказательств, ни собственной веры, но она упиралась. Хорошая ли идея - врач, он не знал. Может, и неплохая. Это немного затянет процесс.

- Мисс Мертон, вы пришли сюда как свидетель обвинения, потому что давали иные объяснения. Я бы даже сказал – в корне противоположные. Может быть, вы объясните, что заставило вас изменить показания?

Она сделала глубокий вдох. Цепко сжала край деревянной панели.

- Это мистер Синглтон, милорд. Он нашел меня и настоял, чтобы я поддержала в суде его обвинение.

«Адриан?»

- И?

- И я ему обещала.

«Угрожал ей?»

- Я не хотела, чтобы он помешал мне выступить здесь, - добавила она. – Я испугалась. - Адриан издал протестующий возглас.

- Тише, - рявкнул секретарь, - вас выслушают отдельно, мистер Синглтон.

- Ваши показания противоречивы, мисс Мертон, но мы поняли вашу точку зрения. Если вам нечего добавить, вы можете сесть.


	27. Chapter 27

Когда она пошла обратно к своему месту, на него ледяной лавиной обрушилось осознание, что это все. Гетти все бросила на карту и не добилась ровным счетом ничего. Сегодняшнее представление близилось к концу, и когда упадет занавес, она останется наедине с Адрианом. С человеком, которого он считал конченым и никчемным, но безобидным. И ошибся. Жизнь не научила его разбираться в людях. Он сомневался во Фрэнсисе, приписывая ему ревность и желание реванша, но тот, рискуя распрощаться с возможностью благополучно устроиться в уважаемом семействе, попытался дать ему шанс. А Адриан… пустое место, испорченный мальчишка, но что за темные страсти двигали им? Какая ненависть его питала? Зависть? Месть? Осознает ли он, кто перед ним? Против кого он восстал, против своего друга Дориана или против его убийцы? Но это не имело значения. Что он сделает с Гетти, которая сделала вид, что уступает настояниям, а потом подвела его? На что он способен? Как далеко готов зайти? У него есть связи на самом дне. Он сумел разыскать Гетти, тогда как сам он не достиг успеха. И он подтолкнул его к дороге, которая… привела его в руки наемных бандитов, изгнала из собственного дома. И, наконец, едва не сделала его свидетелем убийства. Или не свидетелем? Какую роль готовили ему в спектакле? Когда он, почуяв недоброе, сбежал из города, что должно было произойти? Его застали бы около остывающего тела Фредерика Синглтона? А новоиспеченная миссис Синглтон сообщила бы, что он преследовал ее? Шантажировал ее? А потом? Адриан Синглтон дал бы показания, беспощадно выводя из тени его вторую, тайную жизнь? Он знал больше, чем кто-либо. Он вращался среди того же отребья. Он мог знать даже больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд, собирая и сопоставляя информацию, находя общих знакомых, ловя обрывки чужих разговоров и воспоминаний.

И тогда в глазах у него потемнело, и он вскочил, теряя голову от ужаса, ненависти и бездны, разверзшейся перед ним.

- Разве вы не слышали, - воскликнул он яростно, - что сказала мисс Мертон? Вы должны обеспечить ей охрану!

- Подсудимый, сядьте сию минуту.

- Но я хочу сделать заявление.

- Вам дадут слово, когда это будет необходимо. Сядьте, или слушания продолжатся в ваше отсутствие.

- Мистер Синглтон повинен в смерти своего брата Фредерика. Если он уйдет сегодня, вы его больше не увидите, - крикнул он в отчаянии. Если ему не поверят, это конец. Гетти останется один на один с убийцей. А затем, убрав опасного свидетеля, он просто исчезнет. Растворится среди безымянных обитателей изнанки богатого, благополучного города, пополнит ряды бесчисленных крыс, лишь отдаленно имеющих отношение к человеческой породе, таящихся в трущобах, нагоняющих ужас даже на стражей порядка, способных на любое злодейство, любое преступление.

Кто-то вскрикнул. Он почти упал на свою скамью, не в силах сохранять равновесие. В ушах стоял гул, и он не мог разобрать, это слились испуганные, удивленные голоса в зале, или это предобморочный шум у него в голове, знак того, что он слишком взвинчен, измотан и вот-вот потеряет сознание. Переплетя пальцы и напрягая негнущиеся суставы, он надеялся что причиняя себе боль, удержится на краю. Словно сквозь пелену он видел, как вскочил, громко протестуя и обвиняя его в убийстве и лжесвидетельстве Адриан. Как Гетти испуганно вертится, заглядывая в лица соседей, словно ожидая помощи и заступничества. Как она тоже вскакивает, пытаясь перекричать шум, только он не может разобрать, за кого она, но почему-то уверен, что за него. Колокольчик трезвонит оглушительно, призывая к порядку. На помощь по длинному проходу между скамьями спешат двое констеблей. Гетти, прижав руки ко рту, замирает, испуганная, всхлипывающая, но Адриан, кажется, не может остановиться, выкрикивая оскорбление за оскорблением. Что Гетти нет веры, что она продажная девка, которая готова лечь с любым, лживая маленькая дрянь. Что Фредерика убили грабители, его там и близко не было и он не потерпит инсинуаций. Что Дориан Грей был распоследним негодяем, но его убийца должен болтаться в петле, потому что попытаться украсть чужую жизнь это запредельная подлость… Он моргал, плотно сжимая веки и широко раскрывая глаза, отчаянно цепляясь за реальность, которая так и норовила уплыть. Если Адриан останется на свободе… нет, это слишком чудовищно. Слишком… Он еще видел, как констебли подхватили Синглтона под руки и вывели, несмотря на яростное негодование, которое тот изливал в адрес всех, кто окружал его. Следовало ли ему устыдиться, что он сделал из веселого добродушного парня монстра, чью волю и разум пожрал порок? Может и следовало, но у него не получалось, слишком острым было желание, чтобы озлобленного, потерявшего себя юношу заперли в надежном месте, и он больше ничего и никому не мог сделать дурного. «Беги», - хотелось крикнуть ему. Уходи, Гетти, исчезни, пока путь свободен. Найди безопасное место, найди друзей, которые не подведут, затаись… Есть надежда, что его-таки допросят по делу Синглтона, и как бы он ни был виноват перед ним, не станет его щадить. Скажет все, как есть. Что избалованный, развращенный мальчишка потерял голову от зависти и злобы. Брат покрыл его преступление, заплатил его долги и не дождался ни слова благодарности. Одна лишь зависть, черная, всепоглощающая, безмерно раздутая зависть правила в его сердце, толкая его пойти еще дальше, спланировать убийство брата и довести дело до конца…

* * *

Ему пришлось попрощаться с надеждой отлежаться до следующих, последних видимо, слушаний, так как его доставили в заднюю комнату, заставленную разномастными стульями, брызнули в лицо водой и когда он пришел в себя, без промедления под конвоем отправили в тюрьму. Словно издалека, до него донесся чей-то голос, спрашивающий, не симулирует ли он. Другой, более высокий и резкий, отозвался коротким «нет». Кто-то взял его за запястье, прощупывая пульс. Как ни хотелось отрешиться от всего, забыться, перестать быть, действительность безжалостно стучалась в сознание острым запахом отсыревшей штукатурки, рокотом незнакомых враждебных голосов - или это паранойя, и голоса на самом деле безразличные? Сколько они перевидали преступников агрессивных, преступников жалких и молящих о снисхождении, преступников дерзких и преступников сломленных и опустошенных.

В камере его встретили насмешливым гоготом, но он едва обратил внимание на предложение подарить свой шелковый галстук сокамерникам, так как вскоре у него будет новенький пеньковый. У него спрашивали, назначен ли день казни, и как он собирается его отметить, не пригласит ли гостей. Ведь такое большое событие и отпраздновать следует широко, во фрачной паре, с трюфелями и шампанским, с музыкантами, бодро наигрывающими джигу.

Отвечать или огрызаться он даже не пытался, опасливо ощупал свое узкое жесткое ложе и улегся, глухой ко всем уколам. Все они не имели значения. Пока они не пытались причинить ему физический вред, безразлично, что они говорили. Если притвориться спящим, затаиться, о нем забудут… должны забыть. Только одно оружие у него и осталось – холодный, презрительный взгляд змеи, готовой кинуться и ужалить в любой момент, лицо человека, не знающего ни жалости, ни сострадания. Это и все, чем он мог держать оборону. Его бил озноб, то ли от холода, который не могло разогнать даже горячее дыхание запертых в тесном помещении мужчин, то ли от слабости и вернувшейся лихорадки. Или еще проще – от страха. Ему казалось, что он хорошо владеет собой, что принял будущее, что бы оно ему не сулило, но что-то изменилось. Или, что уж греха таить, все изменилось. Липкий страх сжал сердце ледяным кулаком, наполнил легкие пылью и пеплом, заставляя бороться за каждый вдох. Пусть он бездарно растратил свою молодость, но и это еще не старость, еще есть немного времени попытаться начать сначала. Пусть все от него отвернулись, но Гетти не предала его, и даже если она цепляется за Дориана, которым он более не являлся, и боится потерять последнюю ниточку, он не желал об этом думать. Это не имело значения. Она вернулась, она стояла за него, бросив на чашу весов все, что имела. Какая разница, почему? Она была младенцем, когда он уже торговал своей душой. Она крестьянка с минимумом знаний о мире. Она любила его и одновременно не его. И все-таки, какая разница? Это стоило того, чтобы жить.

Но он сопротивлялся слишком слабо. Отступил в сторону, наблюдая, как его ведут на виселицу, с бесстрастным любопытством вивисектора. Должен был сражаться, а он вяло отмахивался, словно от назойливой осы, кружащей над вазой с фруктами. Ленился думать, тогда как то, где расставил ловушку враг, лежало на поверхности. А он, глупый, доверчивый и сентиментальный, покорно следовал чужому замыслу.

Его должны были повесить за убийство Фредерика Синглтона, теперь он был уверен в этом. Но он разрушил планы, не только не встретившись с Фредериком, но исчезнув из города и ненамеренно создав себе алиби. Разве мог Адриан предположить, как он подвластен панике? Но маховик уже был раскручен. Сам ли Адриан убил брата или кто-то сделал это за него? Замешан ли был Фредерик в чем-то противозаконном, или родной брат опутал его сетью лжи? Выбрал ли его Адриан в качестве случайной жертвы или мстил за свое растоптанное достоинство? Как бы ни было, поздно стенать. Он ничего не сделал, чтобы себя спасти, не попытался перехватить инициативу, не обдумывал, кого могут вызвать в суд и чем ему разбить доводы, приводимые против него. Фрэнсис не отмоется от двойного жалованья «за молчание», а Гетти… что ж Гетти. Стоит копнуть, и выплывет на свет божий и их абердинский вояж, и масса проведенного наедине времени, и все совместные вылазки… Лучше б она догадалась исчезнуть. Ей уже не обелить его имя, но если Адриана не обвинят, то она останется в полной его власти, в руках мстительного ожесточенного человека, и некого попросить позаботиться о ней потом. Потом, когда раз и навсегда затянется петля.

Но во сне он почему-то увидел гильотину, какую видел когда-то в Париже. В действии, конечно, с лезвием обагренным кровью. Тогда его интересовало все, что щекотало нервы и помогало ощутить себя живым, полнокровным, омытым бурлящим потоком событий и впечатлений. Во сне он слышал скрип стремительно падающего с высоты ножа и победный вой толпы, заполонившей мощеный булыжником тюремный двор. Дернувшись всем телом, он проснулся с дико колотящимся сердцем и испытал глупое облегчение. По крайней мере голову ему не отрубят, кошмар останется кошмаром, криком о помощи, исторгаемым воспаленным от ужаса разумом. Повесить может быть и повесят, но все равно это не так страшно. Страшно, но не настолько. Хотя бы бескровно. Можно постараться держать себя в руках и не опозориться. Ему слабо верилось, что он добровольно подставил бы шею под адский французский агрегат, и не повеселил бы зрителей постыдным и жалким зрелищем.

Он с трудом, но добился встречи с адвокатом, питавшим так же мало веры в его невиновность, сколько интереса к его возможным мотивам. Конечно же, тот не собирался ничего для него делать. С трудом он вытянул из него новости, которые звучали хоть отчасти оптимистично. Адриана не отпустили. Обвинение, выдвинутое Гетти, конечно, смехотворно, кому могло придти в голову запугивать одну из десятка свидетелей, чьи показания ведут к единственному выводу? Но неуравновешенность молодого человека наводила на определенные размышления. Все-таки судьба майората пока неопределенна. Если миссис Фредерик Синглтон не доносит или произведет на свет девочку, Адриан, несмотря на прискорбный разрыв между братьями, получит свое наследство. Вспышка гнева вызвала интерес коронера, трудно не позлорадствовать…

* * *

- Вам знаком этот мужчина, констебль Перкинс?

- Да, милорд.

- Когда вы встречали его?

- Мне кажется, это был июнь. Мне теперь крайне трудно по памяти определить день, милорд. Но если поднять отчеты в управлении, этот случай найдется.

- Хорошо, мы это уточним. При каких обстоятельствах произошла встреча, констебль?

- Его пытались ограбить, милорд, неизвестные, имена которых нам не удалось установить. Получить дополнительные показания у пострадавшего господина нам не удалось, так как по указанному им адресу никто не проживал.

- Но подсудимый назвал себя?

- Да, милорд. Он представился как мистер Джон Годдарт.

Дориан прикрыл глаза. Шах и мат. Его повесят под именем Джона Годдарта, связав его напоследок родственными узами с Гетти. Может, ему следует начать признаваться, хоть в чем-нибудь, пока они не впаяли Гетти пособничество?

- И вам не удалось разыскать его?

- Милорд, я написал рапорт о том, что мистер Годдарт не живет по указанному адресу, однако поскольку он был пострадавшим, а не преступником, и в адрес, продиктованный на ходу, могла закрасться прискорбная ошибка, не было причин уделять этому делу много внимания. Мистер Годдарт казался весьма респектабельным, его сопровождала дочь или воспитанница, не припомню точно… Если бы я случайно не узнал его в этих стенах, сопровождая другого арестованного, то не вспомнил бы о нем больше.

- Вы могли бы описать спутницу подсудимого?

- Это сложно, милорд.

- Вы бы узнали ее?

- Не уверен, милорд. Прошу простить, но у мистера… Годдарта, если это его настоящее имя, достаточно характерная внешность. Юная леди была мила, но я не уверен, что смог бы узнать ее. Разве только все бы указывало на единственную девушку, я мог бы подтвердить, что она похожа. Но не выбрать ту самую среди дюжины миловидных молодых женщин приблизительно тех же лет.

Назвать внешность Гетти незапоминающейся казалось нелепостью, но зато она пока в безопасности. Если только будет вести себя тихо. Будет ли? Пока, несмотря на то, что сказала покойная миссис Лиф, осудив Гетти за легкомыслие, никто не порывался упомянуть о «связи». Правда, никого пока напрямик и не расспрашивали о ней. Создавалось впечатление, что он вытащил фермерскую дочку из деревни специально, чтоб досадить Синглтонам, а романтически настроенная глупышка вообразила, что он заботится о ней, и пыталась оправдать. Пусть бы так все и оставалось.

Когда до него дошла очередь, он лишь изобразил безразличный жест.

- Боюсь, констебль обознался, милорд. Я не знаю никакого Годдарта и никогда не носил это имя. Меня никто не грабил. Полагаю, констебль по прошествии стольких месяцев просто ошибся. И поскольку он не может предъявить предусмотрительно оторванный рукав от сюртука, доказывающий, что это был именно я, вопрос мне кажется исчерпанным.

* * *

Перед ним словно проносилась вся его жизнь. Словно он уже умирал, и перед тем, как забрать его душу в ад, ему показывали весь его никчемный путь от ошибки к заблуждению, от заблуждения к преступлению. Лица людей, важных и случайных, близких и давно забытых, составили бесконечный круговорот. Как кто-то мог разобраться в этом хоре и вычленить правду?

Вот Стюарт Клайв с нездоровым блеском в глазах. Надо же, живой. Чью пулю он поймал? Старшего брата или младшего? Старшего, вероятно, но братья стоили друг друга.

- Он сказал, что мистер Грей уехал в кругосветное путешествие. Я не поверил ему, мне показалось, что он ведет себя подозрительно. Я стал присматривать за домом, думал, может быть, мне удастся встретиться с мистером Греем. Однажды я последовал за этим человеком, он вышел из дома довольно поздно, когда добропорядочные люди спят. Я шел за ним, и вдруг увидел, что он не один, а за ним следуют двое. Я решил, что это его телохранители, или нечто такое. Я держался поодаль. Но, заметив меня, один из них вскрикнул и… я очнулся на больничной койке.

А он и забыл, что пытаясь выпроводить Клайва, выдумал для него версию про путешествие… Знать бы тогда, как он этим себя подставит. И если б только этим. Знать бы, какие печальные последствия навлечет на него собственная глупость.

- Это была шутка, - объяснил он, даже не особенно стараясь убедить кого-то, что говорит правду, потому что не было таких слов, которыми он мог бы развеять впечатление, которое произвел рассказ Клайва. – Я хотел выпроводить его поскорее, вот и все.

Никто ему, конечно же, не поверил. Да он этого и не ждал.

* * *

-Пожалуйста, представьтесь суду.

Блестящие от бриллиантина, рыжевато-пепельные волосы, расчесанные на прямой пробор, открывающий всем взорам проплешину на макушке, очки с круглыми стеклами, острый словно рашпилем обработанный нос. Если б кто рисовал карикатуру на кабинетного ученого, то вон она, живая натура. Голос у него при этом оказался тонкий и неуверенный, даже извиняющийся.

- Профессор Арнольд Леттингер, доктор медицины. Автор научных работ по френологии и физиогномистике.

Дориан содрогнулся, предчувствия недоброе.

- Эта фотография сделана два года назад на скачках в Аскоте. Снимок был в газете, так что в дате не приходится сомневаться. Вам уже знакома эта фотография, профессор?

- Да, милорд. Мне дали ее для изучения.

- И что вы можете сказать как эксперт? Подсудимый, как вы могли слышать, утверждает, что это его собственная фотография.

- Это сомнительно, милорд, но я не дал бы руку на отсечение, утверждая обратное.

- Ваше мнение крайне ценно для суда, профессор. Вы полагаете, что на фотографии и перед нами может быть один и тот же человек?

- Справедливости ради, я знавал одного пациента, который против всех законов природы начал стареть прежде, чем достиг зрелости. Когда его сверстники начинали брить бороду, он уже казался старцем. Когда они выбирали себе жен, он походил на живую мумию, а к двадцати годам лег в могилу. Я не хочу сказать, что это подобный случай. Однако же, есть в мире не вполне объяснимые наукой феномены.

- Однако же подсудимый не похож на умирающего или тяжелобольного.

- Верно, милорд. Но мой долг ученого указать, что имея дело с необычными отклонениями, я не могу на основании одного лишь фотоснимка вынести свой вердикт и защищать его без тени колебания. Тем более, фотография может не отражать всех деталей внешности человека. Удачный ракурс и правильно поставленный свет могут визуально сбросить десяток лет.

- Вы считаете, что фотография льстит подсудимому и потому не может быть основанием для выводов?

- Я не могу этого утверждать. Я не был знаком с мистером Греем лично. Могу сказать, что человек на фотографии выглядил очень молодо. Но есть достаточно людей, которые довольно долго сохраняют моложавость, и я не раз имел с ними дело как специалист. В богемной среде, особенно среди танцоров, чье тело в хорошей физической форме, не редкость такое обманчивое впечатление о возрасте. Особенно когда мелкие недостатки высветлил проявитель.

- То есть, вы допускаете некую вероятность, что подсудимый действительно мистер Дориан Грей.

- На самом деле, крайне небольшую, сэр. Но вынужден сделать оговорку, что не хотел бы, чтобы мои выводы были использованы, чтобы отправить человека на виселицу. Даже несколько фотографий не заменят личного впечатления.

- Если бы вы были знакомы с подсудимым лично, вы могли бы утверждать, один и тот же это человек или нет?

- Да, практически наверняка.

- Даже если бы он резко изменился? Или прошло много лет?

- Да, меняется тургор кожи, происходят некоторые типичные возрастные изменения, проседает овал лица, но характерные особенности строения черепа никуда не деваются, наметанный глаз может различить, что дано от рождения, а что следы прожитых лет. А мой взгляд наметан, скажу без ложной скромности. Но фотография может искажать перспективу. К примеру, взгляните на развитые надборные дуги, типичные для людей себялюбивых, жестоких. На юном, до конца не сформировавшемся лице это не так заметно, а фотография, теряя объем, сглаживает их и вовсе. Трудно определить наверняка, хотя такие индивидуальные черты заложены от рождения. Кроме того, фотография статична, что также отсекает важную область изысканий. Скажем, такой неподвижный, широкий книзу лоб без выраженной границы между верхней и нижней частью бывает у людей, плохо различающих добро и зло, легко внушаемых, склонных к следованию ложным идеалам. Но на юном лице это можно оценить только в движении, поскольку кожа еще так эластична, что любые естественные складки разглаживаются без следов. То же самое можно сказать и обо всем остальном. Линия ноздрей, к примеру. Такие словно слегка раздутые ноздри говорят о вздорности характера. Но требуется определенный ракурс, чтобы увидеть это на фотографии, кроме того, при гармоничной в целом внешности эта линия может казаться вполне изящной. Заостренный кончик носа – коварство и вспыльчивость. Но если в юности черты слишком деликатные, выделить эту особенность сложно. Или вот форма рта, его характерный изгиб. Поджатые губы говорят о скрытности. Выпяченная нижняя губа об эгоизме. Невыраженный подбородок о слабом характере. Манера выдвигать его вперед – разочарованность, или попытка утвердить свое превосходство. Форма губ, кстати, с годами меняется меньше всего. Если сравнивать форму губ, то скорее всего я скажу, что это два разных человека. Эта застывшая гримаса презрения ко всему сущему не развилась бы в пару лет, многие годы мизантропии могли бы наложить свой отпечаток, но годы, не месяцы. Можно также уделить внимание рисунку морщин. Скажем, некоторые морщины говорят о том, что человек то резко набирал вес, то худел, и все это в течение длительного времени. Молодой человек на фотографии в хорошей, стабильной форме. Скорее всего, не склонен к полноте вовсе, хотя здесь лучше всего взглянуть на родителей. Такая склонность к тридцати годам уже всегда заметна. В свою очередь, морщина между бровями скорее мимического характера, чем признак старения, говорит об упрямстве и своеволии, отчасти о недовольстве собой. Логично было бы, чтобы такая же черта была заметна и на фотографии, поскольку подобные морщины проявляются довольно рано, обычно к двадцати пяти ее уже можно различить. Но на фотографии мы видим человека безмятежного и миролюбивого, не склонного к самоедству. Маловероятно, что подобные черты характера внезапно начали развиваться в зрелом возрасте...

Он не шевелясь и не мигая смотрел прямо перед собой. Казалось, стоит моргнуть, вздохнуть чуть глубже, повернуть голову, и он просто разрыдается перед этой хищной, равнодушной сворой. Действительно ли этот физиогномист читал в нем как в раскрытой книге? Или все куда проще? И ему дали установку топить его, не скупясь на оскорбления. За это профессор получал свою минуту славы и поток любопытных, готовых заплатить за подробный разбор своих губ, носов и бровей. Платят же некоторые хиромантам из любопытства. Заплатят и профессору, помогающему познать самое себя. Слишком откровенно он наслаждался вниманием к своей персоне, уважительным интересом судейских.

Где-то посередине его речи адвокат без энтузиазма заявил протест, что суду следует оперировать фактами, но ученому все равно дали досказать. И хорошо еще, что у него не было ничего, кроме фотографий. Когда-то один известный в столице скульптор порывался ваять с него Антиноя, и даже подсылал к нему своих влиятельных друзей помочь уговорить его, но, естественно, наткнулся на глухую стену. Вот бы сейчас наступил звездный час у профессора Леттингера, то-то он разлился бы соловьем, сравнивая шишки и впадины...

* * *

Вызвали управляющего из Селби. Должно быть, он не успел переговорить ни с кем из слуг, или ему не дали возможности. Он недоуменно вертел головой и дергал шейный платок, словно тот душил его. Выражение бесконечного удивления придало ему вид какой-то крупной птицы с гибкой шеей и выпученными глазами. Нет, он не узнавал Дориана. Нет, он не имеет представления, что в доме что-то случилось. Да, странно, что хозяин не появился ни разу за все лето, но не настолько странно, чтоб бить в колокола. Да, были письма из Лондона… от дворецкого. Он ничего не упоминал, что могло насторожить. А этот человек вроде смутно напоминает… нет, не мистера Грея. Пожалуй… впрочем нет. Нет.

Господи, ну почему ему было не отправиться в Селби? Ведь была такая мысль. Что его остановило? Он на мгновение опустил голову и сжал кончиками пальцев виски, а когда вновь поднял глаза, увидел перед собой еще одно знакомое лицо.

Генри Уоттон в костюме с иголочки, легко поигрывая тростью с серебряным набалдашником в виде головы орла, подошел медленно, флегматично, не допуская суеты. Он отпустил короткую бородку, которая скрыла отяжелевший подбородок и добавила ему элегантности. Европа пошла ему на пользу, он посвежел и поздоровел, и на его цветущем фоне Дориан даже думать не хотел о том, какой представляет контраст. Уж определенно воздух Швейцарии полезнее, чем воздух Ньюгейтской тюрьмы.

Он выпрямился, собирая остатки достоинства, готовый к любому повороту.

- Узнаете ли вы подсудимого, сэр?

Лорд Генри повернулся, и Дориан вздернул подбородок, позволяя ему смотреть. Да, ничего бело-розового, ничего юного и невинного, ничего, чем тот восхищался. Он вдруг вспомнил, как Бэзил обвинил его, что и сестру Гарри он также не пощадил. Хочет ли Гарри наказать его? Это был несправедливый упрек, как ему казалось. Он никогда не завлекал ее и никогда не собирался соблазнить. Если лондонское общество приписало им адюльтер, в чем его вина? Что ему нужно было предпринять, исполосовать себе лицо ножом, чтобы отвадить поклонниц и поклонников, или запереться в четырех стенах, чтобы не ввести никого во искушение? Он полагал, они просто друзья. Глэдис была мила и остроумна, но в конце концов, ее кокетство становилось настойчивым, и он, преследуемый горьким обвинением друга, стал избегать ее. Стало ли ей от этого лучше? Или она затаила обиду на пренебрежение, вот и все…

- Узнаю, милорд, - низким приятным голосом сообщил лорд. – Это мистер Дориан Грей, я знаком с ним вот уже скоро двадцать лет.

Ропот сродни набегающей океанской волне пробежал по залу. Кто-то начал перешептываться. Присяжные переглядывались. Лорд Генри, богач и аристократ, не маленькая служаночка, которую могли соблазнить, подкупить, запугать, чтобы она лгала. Безмятежный и величественный, Уоттон взирал на судейских, ожидая вопросов.

- Насколько мне известно, вас не было в Англии, сэр?

- Да, я вернулся недавно.

- Как давно вы не виделись с мистером Дорианом Греем?

- С мая этого года.

- Он выглядел именно так, когда вы видели его в последний раз?

- Не совсем. Несколько моложе, но жизнь никого из нас не щадит.

- Что вы можете сказать по поводу показаний других свидетелей, которые отрицают, что подсудимый и мистер Дориан Грей одно и то же лицо?

- Что люди невнимательны, милорд. Что люди поверхностны.

- Вы видите подсудимого после нескольких месяцев разлуки и бросили на него один беглый взгляд. Вы считаете, этого достаточно, чтобы с уверенностью подтверждать его личность?

- Да, считаю, милорд. Я в состоянии узнать человека, с которым тесно общался в течение многих лет. С тем же основанием можно завести дело на человека, переболевшего оспой. Но если этого недостаточно, я предлагаю провести эксперимент. Двадцать лет у меня не было тайн от мистера Грея, есть множество вещей, которые знает только он один… были еще люди, с которыми я мог делиться сокровенным, но их нет в живых. Это не те вещи, которые можно прочитать в газете, или расспросить слуг, или подслушать чужие сплетни. Я же напишу и вопросы и ответы заранее.

Имя и деньги лорда Генри Уоттона творили чудеса. Несколько минут все, затаив дыхание, будто на их глазах происходит головокружительный цирковой трюк, наблюдали, как кончик его пера мелко подрагивает, пока он неторопливо пишет, останавливаясь, думая, что-то вспоминая.

- Вы согласны отвечать?

- Согласен.

- Хорошо. Итак, пункт первый. Два года назад произошло нечто, едва не закончившееся для лорда Генри Уоттона разорением и публичным скандалом. Вы можете это прокомментировать?

Он невольно взглянул на Уоттона вопросительно. Тот едва заметно кивнул. Едва уловимо, чуть качнув подбородком, но кивнул, давая ему добро на огласку, которой, конечно, не желал. Можно напоследок сыграть в благородство и отказаться отвечать. Пожертвовать собой. Нужно ли?

Лорд Генри кивнул чуть энергичней, почувствовав, что он медлит. Дориан вздохнул. Никогда он не был героем.

- Лорд Генри Уоттон вложил деньги в трастовый фонд, - сказал он неохотно. – Поскольку у него нет своих детей, а к племяннику, сыну его кузена Рональда, первому в цепочке наследования, он не питал особой нежности, он желал распорядиться капиталом на свой вкус. Однако началось делопроизводство, где фонд мог быть признан притворным. Дело шло к скандалу. Собственно… все. Я помогал Генри уладить вопрос. Он был улажен и остался… в узком кругу.

До сегодняшнего дня. А теперь газетчики вцепятся в Гарри бульдожьей хваткой, раскапывая ту старую историю и пытаясь раздуть или досочинить, украсив подробностями, который там никогда не было.

- Есть еще вопросы.

Дориан склонил голову. Теперь уж было поздно что-то менять. Вино налито, и его надо пить… Может, следовало молчать. Но поздно. Не пропадать же жертве понапрасну. Выжить и отблагодарить по мере сил лучше, чем сдаться, когда уже все равно слишком поздно сожалеть.

- Есть некий ребенок, которого опекает лорд Уоттон и которого стремился обеспечить. У вас есть, что сказать по этому поводу?

- Это сын жены лорда, Виктории… незаконный. Маловероятно, что о нем как следует позаботятся родители.

- И где жена лорда Уоттона?

- Сбежала с актером из театра Квинс в Париж. Но для родственников и друзей – лечит астму в Бад Киссингене.

В тишине, воцарившейся в зале, слышно было, как пролетит муха.

Тишина взорвалась, когда веско стукнул молоток, и с него сняли все обвинения.


	28. Chapter 28

Фигурка Гетти, закутанная в какую-то клетчатую накидку, слишком объемную, словно с чужого плеча, терялась за спинами любопытных, столпившихся у здания суда. Он то видел ее издали, то ее полностью скрывала толпа, она мелькала, словно камешек на морском дне, который то исчезал, то вновь выныривал, когда отступала волна. Высматривавший Гетти Дориан пропустил мимо ушей все попытки разговорить его. Один особо раздосадованный журналист попытался удержать его за локоть, но он молча отпихнул его. Вытягивая шею поверх голов он щурился, боясь потерять ее из виду, а Гетти… Гетти ведь такая, что может взять и уйти. Пару раз среди толпы мелькнула ее коричневая шляпка, и он торопливо хромая, проталкивался к ней.

Наконец он увидел ее, прижавшуюся к стене, потерянную, несчастную. Но ведь она ждала его? Ждала, а все прочее не важно. Не выдержав, он просто подошел и сгреб ее в объятия. Ее шляпка мешала, тычась ему в нос грубым фетровым краем, и он снял ее, держа за поля убрал ей за спину, сам прижался щекой к ее волосам.

- Моя девочка…

Она слабо сопротивлялась, пытаясь упереться ладонями ему в грудь и отодвинуться.

- Я сделала это не ради вас… Я просто не хотела, чтобы они вас повесили.

- Мне все равно, Гетти. Можно мне сегодня поверить, что эта маленькая храбрая девочка готова была стоять до последнего, защищая меня. Даже если ты делала это не ради меня, а ради того, кого любила, и кто никогда больше не вернется. Ох, Гетти, я знаю, что тебе нужен он, что это ради него ты готова на все, но честное слово, я люблю тебя больше, чем он.

Она всхлипнула, но руки, отталкивающие его, замерли, скользнули вдоль туловища и обхватили его за пояс.

- Не оставляй меня больше, моя девочка. Возвращайся домой, Гетти. Вот увидишь, тебе не придется об этом жалеть. Я знаю, ты не этого хотела. Тебе нужен Дориан, красивый и молодой. Подстать тебе.

- Нет. Неправда… Мне без разницы.

- Прости… я не лгал тебе, Гетти. Но и отстоять правду у меня не хватило духу. Прости.

- Я знаю.

- Знаешь?

- Знаю… Ну а что мне было делать? Вы-то говорите правду, а мне что с этой правдой делать было?

- Мне жаль, Гетти, правда жаль.

- Да что уж теперь-то, - пробормотала она. .

Он наклонился коснуться губами ее лба, но Гетти бесстрашно запрокинула голову, подставляя ему губы.

- Вот вы где. Вы возбуждаете в людях зависть, а это портит характер.

- Простите меня, Гарри, за все, - он взглянул на него поверх головы Гетти. Когда-то Генри Уоттон казался ему крупным мужчиной, но сейчас он вдруг заметил, что выше его на полголовы и тяжелее, должно быть, фунтов на тридцать. Даже теперь, когда одежда висит на нем пустым мешком.

Лорд Генри смотрел на него долгим, ищущим взглядом. Искал следы того, кого знал прежде? Наконец он вздохнул, как будто отбросил некие сомнения.

- Все в порядке, Дориан. Это вы меня простите. Я оказался старым дураком и никудышным другом. Повел себя как капризная пансионерка, которую обнесли мороженым. Но довольно об этом. Надеюсь, еще не поздно. Езжайте домой, Дориан, возьмите мой экипаж. Вам нужно немного придти в себя. А завтра приезжайте ко мне к обеду. Давайте начнем с того, на чем закончили когда-то.

Дориан взглянул на него неуверенно, не отвечая ничего. Затем перевел взгляд на Гетти, и невольно стиснул ее крепче. Лорд Генри слабо улыбнулся.

- С Гетти, конечно же. Вы ведь теперь, полагаю, поженитесь?

У него екнуло сердце.

- Гетти? Вы пойдете за меня?

Она шевельнулась, слегка меняя положение, но не разжала рук.

- Ну, если лорд Генри предлагает.

- Лорд Генри настаивает, - уточнил лорд Генри с подчеркнутой любезностью. – Что ж, оставляю вас.

- Спасибо вам, Гарри. Вы поступили как настоящий друг.

Лорд Генри помедлил, постукивая тростью по тротуару.

- Не благодарите меня, - наконец сказал он. – Если бы мисс Мертон не впилась в моего дворецкого, заставив его отправить мне телеграмму, меня бы здесь не было. Бедняга нарушил все свои принципы и готовился к позорному увольнению. Хорошо, что в Англии не принято бросаться на меч, он бы непременно так и сделал… Вот и кучер. Прекращайте радовать журналистов. Вас фотографируют, а ваша визитка имеет не вполне безупречный вид.

Безразличный к тому, украсит ли их фото вечернюю газету, он подвел девушку к экипажу, но Гетти вдруг остановилась, мотая головой.

- Я не могу сейчас ехать.

У него упало сердце. Одумалась… но как же скоро.

- Почему? Гетти?

- Мне нужно забрать вещи…

- Уж такие ценные, что их нельзя привезти позже?

- У меня на квартире… собачка, - она посмотрела на него так виновато, словно признавалась в чудовищном грехе. Он едва не рассмеялся.

- Господи, неужто вы завели собаку?

- Ага, она была ужасно голодная, но если вы против, я отвезу ее в деревню, еще одна псинка там никому не помешает.

- Я не против, собачка так собачка, ну хоть ребенка не завели?

- Нет, - она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. - Но хотела бы.

Его неприятно кольнула ее решимость. Неужто, отчаявшись и смирившись со своей потерей, она решила найти другой тип любви и воспроизвести утерянную красоту?

- Все что захотите, - согласился он вслух. Что ж, он не в том положении, чтоб ставить условия, даже при всех его деньгах и происхождении. Ее любовь не бросишь на весы. Сколько есть, столько есть. Зато уж, что есть, то принадлежит ему до конца. Ему, а не иллюзорному красавцу с золотыми локонами и фарфоровой кожей, обманувшему судьбу и самого себя.

- Куда нужно ехать? – спросил он, забравшись в экипаж.

- В Хакни…

- А, - его передернуло. Район, пользующийся дурной славой.

- Там недорого, - проговорила она виновато. – Далековато, я знаю.

- Чем же вы там занимались?

Она взглянула на него с укором.

- Ну вот почему у вас на лице написано, что собой торговала?

- Не знаю. Я ничего такого не думал.

- По вам все видно как на ладони, ничего не утаишь.

Лицо его совести, что поделаешь.

- Даже если б торговали, это не ваша вина.

- Ну вот. Да нет, я так, подрабатывала. Корзинки всякие плели. Я это хорошо умею.

- И вам хватало на жизнь с корзинок?

Гетти заметно смутилась.

- Да так, не очень хватало, конечно. Я знаю, это нехорошо, но я взяла у вас немножко. У вас валялись в ящике в кабинете. Вы небось и не заметили, да? Я хотела извиниться в записке, но мне было так стыдно признаться.

- Какое стыдно? Вам жалованье было положено, за которым вы не потрудились явиться.

- Так жалованье то одно, а взять без спросу другое…

- Я рад, что вы не пошли в этом вопросе на принцип.

- Это был единственный раз. Не подумайте, что я вас постоянно обирала.

- Перестаньте же оправдываться. Это ваш дом, вы можете брать что угодно и тратить, сколько посчитаете нужным. Вы же не забыли, что выходите замуж?

- Не забыла, только не совсем разобрала, за вас или за лорда Генри, - буркнула она.

- Гетти!

Она придвинулась вплотную и просунув руку ему под локоть, прижалась к нему и прильнула щекой к его плечу. И тогда он окончательно поверил, что все осталось позади.

* * *

Немногочисленные остатки штата скромно выстроились в холле. Для торжественной встречи слишком поредевшие и испуганные ряды. Нет миссис Лиф, чтобы приструнить перешептывающихся девиц. Нет мистера Хатчинса, чтобы привнести в действо достоинство и благообразность. Фрэнсис вышел вперед, но у него вид не благообразный, а растерянный и потрепанный, несмотря на сияющие белизной перчатки и парадную ливрею. Словно командир маленькой, храброй крепости, державшей многодневную осаду, к которой наконец подошло подкрепление.

- Рады видеть вас, сэр, дома и в добром здравии.

- Спасибо, Фрэнсис.

Он нарочито неторопливо разоблачился, отдал камердинеру шляпу и перчатки. Как должен себя вести человек, который прошел на волосок от смертного приговора, но все-таки вернулся домой? Которому пришлось полагаться на милость прислуги, доказывая собственную личность? И кто проиграл бы процесс, если кроме нескольких слуг никто бы не сказал своего веского слова «за».

- Выходит, Гетти, вы возвращаетесь? – поинтересовался камердинер, улыбнувшись едва заметно уголками губ, когда та порывисто обняла Мэри, приветствуя ее. Дориана неприятно царапнул этот панибратский тон. Лучше бы сплетни опередили их.

- Привыкайте говорить Гетти миледи, Фрэнсис.

- Поздравляю, сэр, - невозмутимо отозвался тот.

Как они будут сосуществовать? Он не может уволить Фрэнсиса после всего, что было. Разве что сделать его дворецким в лондонском доме и перебраться за город в имение. Нелепость - сбежать из собственного дома, спасаясь от острого взгляда слуги, вынужденного отступиться.

- Приготовьте ванну, Фрэнсис, и пусть ужин подадут к девяти. И пошлите кого-то за вечерней газетой. И возьмите вещи мисс Мертон.

- Э, не надо, я сама, - Гетти бросилась к саквояжу. Саквояж тявкнул, и Фрэнсис отшатнулся от неожиданности. Тихонько прыснула Мэри и торопливо опустила голову. Как она будет хозяйкой в этом доме? Ей нужна камеристка, которая будет немножко гувернанткой, заплетая волосы и ненавязчиво обучая манерам. Нужна опытная экономка, которая отучит горничных держать себя на равных с хозяйкой, кем бы она ни была прежде. Захочет ли только опытная экономка кланяться не леди, а деревенской девчонке…

По большому счету, не самая большая сложность, по сравнению со всем, что произошло.

Позже, собравшись с духом, он все-таки спросил у нее, не делал ли Фрэнсис ей предложения.

- Предложение? Мне? – удивилась она. – А с чего бы вдруг?

- Мне казалось, он интересуется тобой.

- Фрэнсис? Боги. Конечно же, нет. Я прослужила едва ли две недели, как он отозвал меня в сторону и спросил, мерещится ли ему, или я по уши влюблена в хозяина дома.

Хорошо, что он не держал в руках ничего бьющегося.

- И что ты ему сказала?

- Что ему мерещится, конечно. Он хмыкнул и сказал, что, мол, увидим, но ему отчего-то кажется, что не мерещится. Потом он иногда поддевал меня и говорил, что не ошибается в таких вещах.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что мой собственный камердинер дразнил меня?

- Он не дразнил! Ну, он сначала посмеивался надо мной, что нельзя мол бедной горничной так откровенно заглядываться на хозяина. Я шумела, конечно, и протестовала, а он говорил, чтоб я посмотрела на себя со стороны. А потом он сказал, что будь он проклят, если это не взаимно. И что может это все к лучшему. И уж он-то постарается, чтобы срослось.

- Боги… - эхом отозвался он. Возмутительно, конечно, но он собирался с этим смириться.

Все-таки намного спокойнее так, чем думать, что слуга спит и видит, как соблазнить его жену.

* * *

Когда он вновь оказался в Англии, по лондонским улицам уже ветер гонял розовые облака лепестков. На юге Франции зима была мягкой, без пронизывающего ветра, без обледенелых улиц, и они оставались там до апреля. Отправив Гетти в загородное имение, сам он остался на несколько дней в Лондоне разобраться с делами. И заодно узнать последние новости.

Процесс по делу об убийстве Фредерика Синглтона завершился. Адриан был признан виновным и приговорен к повешению, и теперь ожидал в тюрьме исполнения приговора. На суде он несколько раз менял показания, изворачивался, был не единожды пойман на лжи и в конце концов осужден. Вместе с ним осудили нескольких его подельников, вместе с которым он промышлял грабежами и которых организовал для подготовки убийства. Вскрылись и неприглядные подробности, касающиеся покойного. Обыск в его особняке выявил тайник с фальшивыми банкнотами. У выбитой позорным открытием из колеи вдовы случился выкидыш. По крайней мере молва приписала его открытию, хотя Дориан усомнился в этом. Судя по тревожности миссис Синглтон, она как минимум подозревала, что руки ее мужа нечисты, но сделала выбор не в пользу торжества закона, а в пользу кольца на пальце. Теперь она потеряла все, но для Адриана дорога к вожделенному богатству уже была перекрыта призраком грядущей казни. Печальный, жестокий процесс, участия в котором он избегнул чудом. Не было сомнений теперь, что сам Адриан или его приятели следили за ним и только и ждали, чтобы он принял приглашение Фредерика. А когда он раздумал, это сломало все планы.

Он все равно попросил свидания с приговоренным, хотя бог свидетель, тот заслужил свои беды, а все равно весть о близкой казни причинила ему боль. Когда-то они дружили. Кутили вместе, чему-то смеялись, жадно пили из источника жизни, торопясь насладиться всеми ее чудесами. Память об этом ощущалась вкусом пепла на языке.

Отделенный решеткой, Адриан улыбнулся ему с горьковатым задором.

- О. Вы. На свободе. Как жаль.

- Не нужно, Адриан, - попросил он мягко. - Какой смысл сейчас упрекать друг друга.

- Возможно, вы правы, - тот снова улыбнулся, мелькнула щербина между зубами, и Дориан отвел глаза. Он помнил совсем другого Адриана. С гладким почти детским лицом, а не густой светлой щетиной, со щенячьим дружелюбием и дерзкой жизнерадостностью. - Никакого смысла. Меня повесят, а вас нет. Что в высшей степени несправедливо. Но поздно сожалеть. Как поживает малышка Гетти?

- С ней все в порядке. Она теперь миссис Грей.

Адриан фыркнул.

- Женились на служаночке без роду без племени из деревушки на краю света. Куда катится Англия! А еще насмехались над Кентом, женившимся на публичной девке. Надеюсь, перед вами закрыли двери все приличные дома.

- Мне это безразлично.

- Я думаю! Вам теперь не блистать по гостиным. А как же Гетти? Зачем ей вы, с вашими деньгами, если ее светская жизнь будет протекать среди отребьев общества? Она так и не познакомится ни с одним пэром.

- Не думаю, что ее это хоть сколько-нибудь огорчает.

Уж это точно. Он был уверен, что она любит его, не уверен только, что она счастлива. Как бы нежна она ни была, кто знает, что творилось у нее на душе. Тосковала ли она по зеленым йоркширским лугам, где юный Аполлон дарил ей поцелуи, сладкие как мед?

- Надо же. Забавная малышка. Как же вам удалось выкрутиться? Я думал, ее несколько смутит кровь на ваших руках. После того как я рассказал ей про Вейна.

- О чем это вы, Адриан?

- Ох не надо. Это ведь вы убили Джима. Он отправился разыскивать вас, и больше его никто живым не видел. Ваших ведь рук дело, не так ли?

- Нет. Не буду притворяться, будто моя совесть белее снега, но я не убивал Вейна. И вы сказали это Гетти? Что Дориан Грей убийца?

- Убийца и растлитель, - кивнул Адриан. - Именно это я ей и сказал. Что он надругался над юной девушкой, она умерла, а когда ее брат вернулся и выяснил имя – ваше имя, то вы избавились от него. Что же, неужто Гетти ничего вам не сказала?

- Ни слова.

- Поразительная девушка. Берегите ее.

- Не сомневайтесь.

Улыбка на лице Синглтона несколько поблекла. Должно быть, от разочарования.

- Так зачем вы пришли? Позлорадствовать?

- Хотел увидеться с вами.

- Увидели. Что дальше?

- Поверьте, не мне читать вам морали. Что сделано, то сделано. Если я сыграл какую-то неблаговидную роль в вашей жизни, мне искренне жаль, но я ничего теперь не могу исправить. Может быть, вам что-нибудь нужно?

Адриан пожал плечами.

- Что мне может быть нужно? Кроме помилования. Которое не в вашей власти.

- Я имел в виду, может быть, у вас есть просьба. Я обещаю выполнить все, что в моих силах.

- О да, есть. Сознайтесь в собственных прегрешениях. Меня очень утешит, если вас повесят на той же виселице, что и меня.

- Нет, Адриан. Может быть, в другое время вы сумели б убедить меня доставить вам такое удовольствие. Но я не имею желания оставлять Гетти опозоренной вдовой. Тем более сейчас, когда она так уязвима.

- Как дивно вы всегда умели договориться со своей совестью.

- Да, - холодно ответил он. – Это я умею.

- Верно. Ну да что поделаешь, не тому я у вас учился, Дориан, кто ж знал! Вы сумели выкрутиться, а я, к сожалению, нет. Поэтому я немножко завидую. Вы поразительно везучий сукин сын, если даже теперь, когда у вас выдрали ядовитые зубы, умудрились обратить ситуацию себе на пользу. Хотя я не очень-то верю в вашу счастливую семейную жизнь.

- Давайте не будем говорить обо мне. Я пришел не для этого. Может быть, у вас есть близкий человек, нуждающийся в помощи. Если у вас есть что передать. Или нужно поддержать деньгами…

- Ах это. Никого у меня нет.

- А миссис Синглтон…

- Вы что же, поверили в слезливую историю про любовь к бедной гувернантке? Да вы сентиментальны, впрочем, я всегда подозревал, что под вашей удальской маской повесы и висельника вы обыкновенный ханжа. Нет, конечно, все, что мне было нужно, это чтобы вы или малышка Гетти влезли между братцем и этой учительницей и поссорили их. Она мне мешала. Она бы ни за что не поверила, что с Фредом приключился несчастный случай, или он ввязался в уличную драку, и не слезла б с полицейских, пока б они не докопались… до меня. Если б она уехала разгневанная, у Фреда б не осталось никого, кому было бы небезразлично, что с ним произошло. Надо же было, чтобы вы их не только не рассорили, а напротив, сплотили и поженили. Я едва не придушил вас, когда услышал.

Он издал мерзкий смешок.

- Вы, Дориан, виноваты в его смерти. Он бы еще пожил, если б не состоялся этот в высшей степени неприятный мне брак. Но пришлось торопиться, пока Фред не добавил к своим девчонкам мальчишку. Я бы, пожалуй, не смог убить младенца ради наследства. Не младенец же обзывал меня всякими словами и выкинул из родительского дома.

- И даже здесь вы прогадали.

- Да. Что ж, не судьба. Зато было весело. С амнезией вышло очень здорово, да? Смешно было вас морочить.

- Голову вы тоже себе разбили, чтобы меня морочить?

- За голову спасибо Фреду, это он меня так подставил. Надо же, оставить на видном месте фальшивые деньги. Я понятия не имел, что мой братец таким промышляет, пока мои люди не срезали замки и не пощипали его дом. А потом одного из наших замели с банкнотой, видать, нарисованной каким-то проклятущим бездарным любителем. Вот мерзавец. Ну и мне тоже влетело. Я едва оправдался, что это не подстава, а ошибка, и я знать не знал, какой братец у меня орел, гори он в аду. Надо ж быть таким гадом, я б заявил на него, так плакало бы тогда мое наследство. Ну гад ведь, правда?

- Пожалуй. И он тоже.

- Ева будет опекать моих племянниц?

- Да. Забрала их и уехала в Эссекс.

- Не везет девушкам на удачный брак, да? Мезальянс к добру не приведет.

- Кто знает. Она молода и обеспечена, у нее будет масса возможностей устроить свою жизнь. Адриан… что касается детей вашего брата, их безусловно будут воспитывать в убеждении, что вы, оставивший их сиротой, заслуживаете ненависти и проклятий. Но однажды они вырастут. Возможно, кому-то следует объяснить им, что у вас своя правда.

- Зачем?

- Не знаю. Справедливости ради.

- Не глупите. Никому это не нужно. Уж мне-то точно.

- Что-то же вам нужно.

Приговоренный медленно покачал головой. На мгновение в нем проглянуло нечто забытое, то, чем он был когда-то в лучшие времена.

- Ничего. Идите домой, Дориан. Все кончено, и да будет так.

И он ушел.


End file.
